La dama y el delincuente
by nodame12
Summary: Ella se esfuerza junto a su hermano día a día. El tiene todo pero se la pasa de lio en lio. Sus dos mundos estaban destinados a cruzarse en aquel bello atardecer. Pero podrán mantenerse juntos?
1. Chapter 1

hola estes es mi primer fanfic de HTF, espero que les guste y espero todas sus criticas y comentarios :).

Todos son en version humana. Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen... bla bla... son de Mondo. Bueno, ahi va.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en aquella ciudad conocida como tree town, era un lugar tranquilo la mayoría de las veces, exceptuando el hecho de que siempre había alguna que otra banda de revoltosos molestando a los inocentes y causando destrozos por doquier. Pero siempre que uno no se metiera con ellos… bueno, casi siempre, ellos no se metían con uno. No pasaba mas de algún que otro robo. En fin, ahora nos dirigimos a una pequeña casa pintada de blanco y rojo, de aspecto un tanto precario.

El sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que la joven se removiera molesta, abrió poco a poco los ojos, dejando ver que eran de un hermoso carmesí. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro antes de pararse y dirigirse al baño, de pronto alguien paso junto a ella a una velocidad inhumana y cerro la puerta tras el.

-Desde dentro del baño- Lo siento hermanita pero es mi obligación llegar temprano-.

-La niña patio la puerta, enfadada, pero rápidamente de arrepintió- Uug…!- se inclina a agarrarse el pie, con unas pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas-.

-Estas bien, flaky?- Se asoma por la puerta-.

-La chica se para de golpe y sonríe forzadamente- si si hermano…-.

-Bien- cierra la puerta- quiero café y una galletitas caseras para desayunar- Se escucha la ducha-.

-Se dirige a la cocina- si si… lo que vos digas... pesado…- Se pone a preparar el desayuno-.

Luego de media hora Splendont sale tranquilamente del baño, solo cubierto por una toalla de la cintura para abajo. La chica estaba poniendo la mesa cuando se le escapo un cubierto al ver a sus hermano entrar en la cocina.

-Dándose la vuelta, roja- Hermano que haces!?-.

-Se sienta en la silla y toma un sorbo del café- Emm, esta amargo…-.

-Le saca la azúcar y señala en dirección a la habitación de su hermano- Anda a vestirte ahora!-.

-Ok ok… no te pongas asi hermanita- la abraza-.

-Kyaaaa!- Lo empuja toda sonrojada- Que asco estas todo mojado!...-.

- Jajaja… nunca le saque el azúcar a tu hermano o lo lamentaras!- Sale de la cocina. Al rato vuelve, vestido de traje y corbata. Se sienta y termina de tomar el café, se levanta y agarra tres galletitas-.

-No debes comer apurado te caerá mal- Lo observa mas de cerca- porque tan bien vestido?-.

-Le besa la frente- Es-un-secreto …Me voy!- Sale de la cocina pero se asoma por la puerta, señala el pequeño reloj en la pared, con una sonrisa inocente- yo que vos me apuro, bye- y desaparece-.

-Uuuff…- La chica suspira al oir cuando se cierra la puerta principal y se sienta a tomar su te, toma una galletita y la muerde- que ricas me salieron…-Dice conuna sonrisa. Recuerda lo que dijo su hermano y mira el reloj, se para de golpe, Con la galletita en la boca- yam emm tammde!- rápidamente se mete al baño-.

Desde afuera se escuchaban gritos y golpes, su hermano sentado en la moto esperaba conteniendo la risa. Luego de un rato la chica salió poniéndose los zapatos con dificultad, se sorprendió de ver a su hermano ahí quien le tendió el cascó.

-Lo toma-... pero que hay de vos?- se lo pone y se sube a la parte trasera de la moto-.

-yo soy el mayor aquí. Tengo que protegerte- Arranca la moto y nota que los brazos alrededor de su cintura presionan mas fuerte-.

Llegaron a la escuela un rato antes de que cerraran la puerta, Splendont aparco la moto y ayudo a bajar a Flaky. La chica le sonrió, devolviendole el casco y se despidió, corriendo hacia dos chicas quienes la esperaban cerca de la puerta del edificio, pero antes de llegar se resbala y se cae.

-Esa chica no tiene remedio- Dice splendont conteniendo la risas, viendo como sus amigas la ayudan a levantarse. De pronto es empujado por un chico quien llevaba el uniforme cubierto por una campera militar, salía de la escuela cabizbajo- ey vos!...- No recibe respuesta, asique le pone la mano en el hombro al chico y le sonríe desafiante- No estarás escapándote, verdad?-.

-El chico sonrió de forma retorcida y lo miro con unos ojos fríos de color ámbar- Suéltame o te mato…- Dijo con voz grave y profunda. Splendont lo soltó, sorprendido. El chico lo miro de arriba abajo y metió las manos en los bolsillo- Ja… profe nuevo…?-.

-…- El chico pelirrojo no contesto, el reconocío esa mirada. Sin importar que dijera, el chico de cabello verde lo mataría y él esperaba que no hablara de forma literal-.

-Parecía que había dado en el blanco. El chico al no recibir respuesta puso expresión de aburrimiento se dio vuelta y se fue caminando por la calle- Que pena…- Saca una navaja- Yo que quería estrenarte con un profe…- Sonríe, mostrando sus dientes extrañamente puntiagudos y luego volvió a guardar su nueva navaja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Quien será el pobre diablo de hoy… jajaja-.

- Que chico mas extraño…- Se dio vuelta y luego se detuvo al escuchar una risa que helaba la sangre, una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente. Respiro hondo y trato de olvidar el miedo que sintió ante aquel "estudiante". Luego sonrió con decisión- Bien! Da todo de ti Splendont!-.

En el aula las tres chicas se sentaron, charlando de la novela de la noche anterior. Flaky participaba, aunque la verdad era que esas novelas no le atraían demasiado, pero odiaba estar callada cuandos sus amigas hablaban tan divertidas entre ellas.

Petunia tenia un hermoso pelo azul lacio y una sonrisa encantadora, ella era como una segunda madre para flaky, desde que había llegado a este pequeño barrio, ella la recibió y la protegió de los que la molestaban. En cambio, Giggles, tenía un pelo rosa brillante, corto y bien cuidado, su sonrisa era inocente y juguetona. Ellas se habían conocido gracias a Petunia, Flaky nunca se aburría con aquella chica tan alegre y, de no ser por ella, no conocería a todos los amigos que había echo en tan solo tres años.

-Flaky tu hermano estaba tan lindo …- Dijo Giggles con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa-.

-Si… Pero porque tan formal?- pregunto Petunia con expresión pensativa-.

-Flaky suspiro- El no quiso decirme… pero tal vez…-.

La chica se detuvo cuando el director entro en el aula. Se hizo un silencio repentino y todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, aunque había uno vacío el director no se molesto en preguntar sobre aquello, mas bien lo ignoro. Ese lugar llamó la atención de la pelirroja pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y volvió su vista al frente.

El director no daba miedo, de hecho, nadie daría miedo si lleva un disfraz de pirata. Era bueno con los alumnos, pero nadie quería portarse mal con él, primero porque el garfio que remplaza su mano era de verdad afilado y cuando se molestaba lo sacudía para todos lados. Segundo, porque siempre llevaba al grupo de amigos del problemático a pescar al arroyo que esta cerca del colegio, a las cuatro de la mañana, un lunes y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no molestar a los peces, eso hasta las ocho de la noche.

En fin, el grupo de Flaky solo tuvo que ir una vez para entender porque era un castigo y no una excursión. Se lo estuvieron reclamando a Cuddles todo el año anterior, desde entonces no volvió a hacer bromas a los profesores, aunque seguia haciendole a sus compañeros de vez en cuando.

-Bien, alumnos… Como sabrán el marinero Truffles, su profesor de matematicas, tuvo un trágico accidente… con mi garfio…- Todos los alumnos explotaron de risa- AAARGGS! MARINEROS CALLARSE! AARG!- Todo guardaron silencio y Russell carraspeo para continuar- bueno, retomando. Truffles decidio renunciar y… cofcofdemandarmecofcof…- Señala a la puerta sonriendo- Les presento a su nuevo Profe de matemática… adelante…-.

-Splendont entro con una expresión seria e inexpresiva. Flaky quien tenía los ojos como platos se quedo pasmada, él al notarlo tuvo una pequeña risa menta, pero sin afectar su rostro que mostraba gran severidad, algo que su hermana pensaba que él no tenia. Llego junto al Director y le tendió la mano izquierda- Quiero agradecerle esta oportunidad-.

-El director estrecho la mano, con una sonrisa un poco incomodo por tener que usar siempre su mano izquierda siendo que era derecho. Se dirigió a la puerta- Son todos tuyos marinero…- Cierra la puerta pero el garfio se queda atascado- Aargg!...- Tira y logra zafarse pero dejando un pequeño agujero en la puerta-.

-Splendont mira a todos y se detiene en Flaky con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Hola hermanita! A que no te lo esperabas-.

-Flaky baja la cabeza sonrojada ante la mirada de todos y le saluda con la mano tímidamente-.

-bueno chicos… Llamenme Profe Splendont y espero que nos llevemos bien- Todos los alumnos lo miraron con brillos en sus ojos, felices de que esta vez era un profe mas divertido que el anterior, hasta que el pelirrojo golpeo el banco con ambas manos haciendo que saltaran astillas- Pero ahora a estudiar!- El profe se giro y se puso a escribir en el pizzarron-.

-Todos miraron molestos a Flaky, exceptuando a Petunia, Giggles y el grupo de amigo de la chica quienes le sonreían divertidos. Ella se golpeo la frente con la palma, avergonzada- Este año será pesado…-.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la hora del almuerzo y los chicos se agolpaban para lograr comprar el último sándwich que quedaba. Todos menos Flaky, quien siempre se traía su almuerzo, ella estaba sentada en una mesa esperando a sus amigos y se reía algunas veces al ver a Cuddles saltando en lo que el llamaba la técnica del conejo, que consistía en pisarle los pies a todos hasta llegar al comienzo de la fila, siempre conseguia lo que queria y alguna que otra trompada.

Ella empezó a desenvolver un pañuelo con estampado de sakuras que cubría su bento. Al sacar la tapa observo las 6 bolas de arroz que había preparado la noche anterior, con el arroz que había sobrado de la cena. Iba a dar el primer mordisco cuando dos pies derechos pisaron con fuerza en ambos costados del banco donde estaba la chica sentada, al levantar la vista se encontró con los gemelos, Lifty y Shift, diferenciándose solo por el sombrero que llevaba el mayor.

-La chica puso cara de cansancio a lo que los gemelos rieron- Ustedes dos no deberían estar peleando como siempre- Señala al grupo desordenado de alumnos-.

-Lifty miro a su hermano riendo y luego a Flaky- Porque haríamos eso, miedica…?-.

-El hermano mayor, sonriendo, trata de tomar una bola de arroz- Si podemos robarla- Pero Flaky mueve el bento a la izquierda, donde estaba Lifty-.

- Aprovecha para tomar una y darle un mordisco-Emmm… delicioso, vos las preparaste?-.

-Flaky corre el bento hacia la derecha muy molesta- Porque hiciste e…?-.

-Emmm… tienes razón, hermano…- Ambos gemelos se ríen burlonamente, Shifty se acerca a Flaky y le susurra amenazante pero diertido- Tal vez te robemos a vos todos los días, jijiji…-.

-Oigan déjenla tranquila!- Viene Petunia con aura amenazante-.

-Uuuy, hermano que miedo…- Lifty se esconde tras su hermano fingiendo estar asustado-.

-Mejor lo dejamos por la paz… no es nada personal…- Petunia se enoja mas a lo que Shifty sonríe todavía mas-… vedad?...-.

-Toothy se pone en el medio con cara seria y desafiante- Mejor lárguense o yo no la detendré esta vez- les sonríe con superioridad- mejor, me uniré a ella…-.

-Levantan los hombros con indiferencia, hablando al unísono- Hagan lo que quieran… total nosotros ya almorzamos- Ambos miran a Flaky y se van riendo-.

El grupo recién llegado se empezó a acomodar en la mesa, Petunia y Giggles se sentaron a ambos lados de Flaky. Cuddles se acomodó "distraidamente" junto a Giggles. Y, por ultimo, frente a ellos estaban Sniffles, toothy y Nutty.

La primera en hablar fue Flaky, quien no soportaba el silencio que se había armado mientras todos comían.

-Que… ocurrió entre ellos y vos?... Petunia- Pregunto algo tímida-.

-La aludida solo suspiro, molesta- ellos me robaron un par de aretes… fue muy humillante…-.

-Shiffles, quien leía un libro dijo distraídamente- Que te lo robaran o el método que usaron…-.

- Petunia agarra un recipiente con kétchup y lo aprieta, dándole en los lentes al joven de cabello celeste. Luego se sienta- Obvio que porque me lo robaron, idiota…- Ella estaba sonrojada, Flaky trato de pensar pero no se lo ocurrió de qué método pudieron engañar a Petunia-.

- Cuddles con la boca llena- Bieem queee loos recupeeeraastes… emmm…- Traga-.

-Flaky se sorpende y mira a Cuddles- Los recupero?...-.

-Giggles pega un codazo al pobre chico que casi se atraganta- No hables con la boca llena- Luego se gira sonriendo coquetamente a Petunia, mientras tras ella se escuchaba un "auchi…" y el joven rubio se frotaba el hombro, adolorido- Recuerdo que fue el profe Handy quien los recupero, nooo?-.

-Petunia se atraganto con la bebida, lo que la hizo toser- Cofcof… Giggles!...- Todos rieron por la reacción de su amiga. Cuando Petunia retomo la palabra se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Bueno, Flaky… si fue el Profe quien me ayudo…

_Flashback_

Petunia iba persiguiendo A los gemelos quienes se reían. La chica comenzó a asustarse cuando ellos empezaron a alejarse más y más. De pronto un hombre les puso la traba, a lo que ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo soltando los aretes.

-Ey vos! Que te metes!?...- Ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo, cuando miraron al joven. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa y, un poco, de miedo - Pro…PROFE!..

-Pero con que son mis queridos gemelos…- El joven llevaba un casco de construcción y se tronaba los dedos sonriendo desafiante-… No estarán dando problemas, verdad?-.

-Los gemelos se levantaron de golpe, claramente molestos y salieron corriendo. Pero antes Shifty dijo muy enfadado- Ya vas a ver!...-.

-Uff, ser profesor es trabajo de tiempo completo…- Dijo cansado. Miro al suelo y vio dos pequeños pendientes-.

-La chica llego junto a él, agitada. Se inclino sobre sus rodillas- Pro profe… no vio… a esos… dos… idiotas…-.

-El joven pelinaranja le sonrió y le agarro la mano a la chica quien se sorprendió- Estos deben ser tuyos, no?...-

-La chica los miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Muchas gracias profe!... pero- Mira el uniforme de albañil que llevaba y luego la construcción que estaba a su lado- porque esta trabajando aca, profe?...-.

- Oh- Mira hacia la construcción y luego a Petunia, sonríe rascándose la cabeza- jeje, es que el sueldo no me alcanza para darme todos los gustos…-.

-Ya sé!…- La chica se sonroja y con una sonrisa dice- Por favor déjeme invitarlo a almorzar… como agradecimiento, si?...-.

-umm… Bueno…- La mira dubitativo, cuando una campana suena y ambos saltan sorprendidos- Jaja, el almuerzo… De acuerdo aceptare tu invitación-.

-Bien!- Ambos pasaron el almuerzo, en un pequeño restaurante, riendo y hablando-.

-Al momento de despedirse el profesor fue quien hablo, mirando a la chica que se habia puesto su aritos- Se te ven lindos...- Dijo un poco sonrojado-.

-Gra...gracias...- Dijo la chica, poniendose un mecho invicible detras de la oreja y sonrojandose. Luego vino el silecio-.

-Ambos se miraban, hasta que una vos dentro de la construccion llamo a Handy- uup, tengo que irme...- Le revuelve el pelo juguetonamente- Por cierto... Una chica tan linda no deberia decir malas palabras- Se acerca y le dice en el rostro con una sonrisa, inocente- Nos vemos el lunes... y gracias por todo-.

-La chica se encamino a su casa, sonrojada, contando con su mano todas las malas palabras que habia dicho en su encuentro- Uug!... que verguenza!-.

_Fin de Flashback_

-Flaky dijo distraídamente- oh… ahí fue cuando te enamoraste de él-.

-…-El rostro de Petunia se enrojeció completamente, cuando estaba por contestarle la salvo la campana- Oh, hora de ir a clase!... que sigue?...- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-.

-Sniffles, aun limpiando sus lentes- Creo que Literatura…- Se acomoda los lentes-.

-Giggles y Flaky sonriendo cuando Toothy dijo- Con el profe Handy…- Entonces Petunia dejo caer lo que le quedaba en el vaso, haciendo que Flaky se resbalara, por segunda vez en el día- uups, lo siento-.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste y quiero agradecerle a la personita que siempre me impulsa a seguir, gracias  
por el apoyo XoneechanX !

Bueno, sin más, el capitulo 3:

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, el profe Handy pidió a Petunia que leyera una poesía en voz alta, la joven no tuvo otra que acceder, nerviosa ante las risas disimuladas de Cuddles y Giggles. Cuando termino se sentó, sonrojada al recibir la felicitación por su lectura, la chica de pelo azul miro enojada a sus dos amigos, pasándose el dedo índice por la garganta. La pareja de amigos tragaron saliva al unísono, cuando la chica se giro, satisfecha por la reacción de ambos, ellos se miraron y dieron una risita cómplice.

Flaky los miro y se sonrió al notar un sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. Desde muy chicos que ellos se conocían y al juicio de la chica hacían una linda y encantadora pareja.

El grupo se separo por sus últimas clases en ese dia. Las chicas irían a la clase de cocina con Lammy, mientras que los chicos a gimnasia con splendid. La pelirroja aprovecho la oportunidad para sacarse aquella duda, que se le había metido desde el comienzo del día escolar. Miro a sus amigas y con decisión pregunto.

-chicas, quien se sienta en el banco vacío de nuestro curso?- Se sorprendió al notar que Giggles dejo caer la cuchara con la que revolvía la masa y algunos grupos de compañeras empezaron a susurrar cosas que ella no escuchaba-.

-Chicas concéntrense! No están jugando con muñecas, el fuego es peligroso- .

-Se hizo el silencio y Petunia se acercó a Flaky para responder su pregunta- No te asuste por ellas, muchas tienen miedo… bueno, después de aquello…- Al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Flaky, suspiro- Cierto que vos faltaste ese día… bueno, el chico que se sienta allí se llama Flippy o también conocido como el "demonio de ojos amarillos"…-.

-Demonio…?- Dijo sorprendida Flaky-.

- El día que vos no viniste fue el último día en que vino él también…- Petunia hacia cada vez mas tétrica su voz a medida de que empezaba con su relato-…

…Flippy estaba sentado en su lugar durante la clase de historia. Solo veíamos diapositivas de algunos grandes inventos que modificaron a la humanidad y todo parecía normal hasta que el profe Lumpy pasó a imágenes de fuego y lanzas. De pronto un estruendo hizo que todos nos despertáramos de golpe y al voltear vimos como Flippy había pateado su escritorio-** Esto es muy aburrido…**- Comenzó a caminar por el aula y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos nosotros pero esa no era una sonrisa normal, era aterradora.

El Profe Lumpy Se mostro muy molesto pasado el susto- Alumno Flippy regrese a su lugar!-. Flippy solo lo miro divertido-** Usted quiere ver fuego, profe?...**- Lumpy al principio no contesto, luego trago saliva y dijo en tono severo- Ve a la dirección en este instante!-. En eso Flippy saca un cuchillo, a lo que todos nosotros gritamos cuando el tomo la corbata del profesor y la clavo con el cuchillo al escritorio, entonces saco un encendedor y prendió el pedazo de tela, a lo que el profe empezó a gritar. Cuando tratamos de acercarnos él se giro a vernos- **No se entrometan si no están listos para que los mate…**- Todos nos quedamos pasmados y él largo una carcajada escalofriante.

Luego de esto salió tarareando una canción y llevando su cuchillo con él…

… En fin, después de eso lo suspendieron. Por suerte pudimos apagar la corbata del Profe antes de que pasara a mayores- Así concluyo Petunia dejando temblando a Flaky-.

-Supuestamente hoy tendría que haber venido…- Dijo Giggles pensativa-.

-Petunia al ver a Flaky trato de calmarla- No te pongas así. De seguro no vendrá por acá de vuelta-.

-Giggles la ayudo- claro, después de todo se nota que no le gusta la escuela… jaja- Las tres chicas se rieron pero callaron enseguida al notar la mirada de la profesora Lammy en sus nucas-.

Cuando sonó la ultima campana para retirarse, el grupo se reunió en la puerta principal, Flaky estaba por irse cuando Toothy la detuvo.

-Ey Flaky! No vendrás con nosotros al karaoke?...-.

-La chica se voltio e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa- Lo siento chicos… pero hoy tengo… que…-.

-Antes de que pudiera terminar Giggles le dio un empujón amistoso- No seas tan formal, nosotros entendemos, no?- Miro al resto de sus amigos quienes asintieron con una sonrisa-.

-Petunia se acercó a ellas y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Flaky- No pasa nada… será la próxima- Le sonríe y luego la abraza- Cuídate al volver a casa…- Todos empezaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Petunia voltea a ver a Flaky saludándola con la mano- Nos vemos mañana!...-.

-Flaky correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa un poco triste, luego giro y se fue caminando cabizbaja- La próxima…- Suspira y mira el cielo deprimida. Pero se detiene y niega rápidamente- No es tiempo para esto…- Saca su celular y mira la hora- Uuy! Ya es tarde!- Sale corriendo-.

La escuela a la que iba Flaky era una escuela de clase media, ni muy costosa pero tampoco económica. Su hermano se negaba a mandarla a una escuela publica, a sabiendas de por el carácter de su hermana se metería en líos o, mas bien, la meterían en líos. Por esto Splendont busco una escuela que tuviera un programa de becas y ayudo a estudiar a Flaky, así fue como ella logro estudiar allí.

Ahora ella de dirigía a su empleo de medio tiempo, los únicos que estaban al tanto de esto eran su hermano y sus amigos, debido a la beca ella tenia prohibido tener un trabajo. Pero la realidad era otra, ellos lo necesitaban dinero y Splendont, en esos momentos, solo había conseguido empleo de repartidor. Ella no quería no hacer nada por él, a pesar de que su hermano se negaba a que lo ayudara, la chica busco empleo y encontró en un minisúper medianamente cerca de su casa y convenientemente lejos de la escuela.

-Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Flaky venia caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro- Que bueno fue la jefa al dejarme salir siempre cuando todavía hay luz…- Ella llevaba dos bolsas, en una llevaba carne y un par de latas de cerveza. En la otra un par de paquetes de arroz y fideos. Al observar las bolsas su sonrisa se ensancho- Y fue tan buena en regalarme estas cosas…- Ella se sentía un poco avergonzada por depender tanto de la caridad de sus conocidos, pero tampoco estaba como para rechazarla-.

Iba caminando, tarareando una cancioncita que ni ella recordaba donde la había escuchado, cuando un chico con una expresión de terror y pánico puro choco contra ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-…-El chico la miro, se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo. La joven se quedo sentada en el pavimento y, al reaccionar, se puso a recoger todos los productos que quedaron desperdigados por doquier- Que descortés… pero…-Ella se detuvo recordando la expresión del joven y unos cortes que alcanzaban a verse en sus brazos y rostro-…-.

-estas bien?- El chico se encontraba sentado delante de la chica, juntando algunos productos y metiéndolos en la bolsa-.

-La chica lo miro sorprendida, casi dejando escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero se contuvo- Eh?... Si, no paso nada…- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose de pie, con una de las bolsas llena en su mano-.

-Se pone de pie junto a ella y le tiende la bolsa, la chica la agarra- Disculpa a… mi amigo… solo le jugué una broma…- Sonríe forzadamente-… parece que se asusto mucho, jeje…- De pronto se golpeo la sien con la palma de su mano derecha y su rostro dibujo una mueca de dolor- ags…-.

-La chica se preocupo y se acercó al joven- Te encuentras bien?...- Ella se sorprendió de lo alto que era el y de su atuendo, una campera militar con pequeñas manchas rojas. Al mirar su rostro vio un par de ojos verdes que la hechizaron, pero aunque eran hermosos le parecieron tristes-.

-El chico observo a la chica y vio su expresión de preocupación. Se alejó de ella un poco y volvió a fingir una sonrisa- Estoy bien…- Se iba a dar vuelta para irse cuando un tirón lo detuvo-.

-Agarrando la manga de la campera- Como te llamas?...- Dijo un poco sonrojada-.

- El chico se sorprendió- Fli… Flippy…-.

-Oh… Muchas gracias por la ayuda Flippy…- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente-.

- De… de nada…- El chico de pelo verde se sonrojo, olvidando totalmente el dolor de cabeza. La chica se despidió y él solo la observo irse-… Lin…da…-.

-**Oh Mierda!**- Se escucho dentro de la mente del joven-** Si ya terminaste de hacer el tonto. DEJAME SALIR!**-.

-UUUUG…AAAG…- Se tomo la cabeza sacudiéndose del dolor. Para cuando se calmo rio un rato, luego miro sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos ahora ya no eran verdes, sino amarillos- jaja… donde se habrá ido el llorón ese…- Miro unas diminutas gotas rojas, que pasarían desapercibidas para cualquier ojos sin entrenamiento, ellas formaban un rastro que iba en la dirección opuesta a la de la joven. El chico sonrió sádicamente, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos-** Adoro el juego del gato y el ratón...**- Dicho esto siguió el camino, sacando de su bolsillo una navaja, que ahora estaba manchada de un líquido rojo-.

Flaky llego a su casa, pensando en aquel encantador joven, un liguero sonrojo se formo en su cara pero ella trato de sacar la imagen de aquel extraño. Llamo a su hermano, pero no recibió respuesta por lo que supuso que estaría en su segundo trabajo, sin dar mas vueltas guardo las cosas en la heladera y se puso a preparar la cena con calma.

-Estaba cortando unas zanahorias cuando se detuvo- era… bastante lindo…- Se rio ante su comentario y luego continuo con su tarea. Paso a poner agua a hervir y se dirigió a por el paquete de fideos- Este guiso me saldrá delicioso…- Cuando se volvía con el paquete se detuvo de golpe, el paquete se deslizo de sus manos y se estrello en el piso, abriéndose y esparciendo parte del contenido. La cara de la joven había palidecido como si hubiese visto un fantasma-… Flippy… No es… ese mi compañero… de clase…?- El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de su hermano la sacaron de su transe-.

-Ya llegue hermanita!- Entrando a la cocina, se sorprende de ver a su hermana en el suelo- otra vez se te cayo un paquete?...-.

-Lo… Lo siento- La chica comenzó a juntar los fideos, pero su hermano la detuvo-.

-Tomando el paquete que todavía estaba tres cuartas parte lleno y le sonrió- esta bien, yo lo junto.- El había notado un ligero nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermana, pero sabia que ella no se lo contaría si le preguntara. Sonrió divertido y señalo la olla que hervía- Se te va a quemar el agua…-

-AAH!...- se va corriendo y baja el fuego. Luego echa los fideos y sonríe a su hermano- En un rato comemos-.

-Bien…- Splendont miro la espalda de su hermana pensativa. Liego dejo los fideos junto a la olla.- Voy a cambiarme…- Luego desapareció de la cocina, preguntándose si le había pasado algo malo a su preciada hermanita-.

* * *

Gracias a los que leen mi fic, es mi primera historia asique cualquier mejora, suguerencia y/o critica es aceptada ( Siempre que sea con respeto ;3)

Adios, hasta lla proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal. Demasiado normal, pensaba la pelirroja al tomar su respectivo lugar en el aula. Su hermano le había dicho que lo regañaron por llegar muy sobre hora, asique ese día Flaky se aseguro de que llegaran temprano y así lo hicieron. La joven miro a su alrededor y solo había 6 alumnos y cada tanto entraba otro. Ella suspiró al ver llegar a Nutty corriendo, la joven sabía bien lo que pasaba, el chico de pelo verde y mirada perdida se apoyó en el escritorio de la pelirroja, agitado.

-Por favor! Préstame tu tarea de historia!- El chico la miro con ojos suplicantes-.

-La joven levanto una hoja- de acuerdo… Pero asegúrate de regresármela…- El chico se la arrebato y fue a su escritorio a copiarla de una manera increíblemente rapida- No la hagas igual…- El chico freno de golpe y la miro con lagrimas en los ojo. La chica suspiro- Bueno, de ahora en adelante cambia las palabras y resume un poco, si?-.

-Claro…- El joven sonrió y siguió copiando/inventando-.

-Hola Flaky!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo la peli rosada y el rubio. Se miraron, rojos, y dijeron al otro- lo siento… no… no pasa nada!...- Ambos bajaron la cabeza colorados-.

-Ey, tortolos, no se paren en la puerta…- Dijo Sniffles pasando por entre la pareja que sorprendida se separo.-.

-Detrás del joven de lente entraba petunia malhumorada- Porque arruinaste su momento…- Le dijo cruzando los brazos-.

-Acomodándose los anteojos, inexpresivo- En este recinto se viene a estudiar, no a coquete…-.

-Petunia le saca los lentes, a lo que el chico se sorprende y se sonroja- Que serio eres!...- Se va caminando y se sienta junto a Flaky, dejando de paso los lente en el escritorio frente a ella.-.

-Va tambaleándose hasta su lugar, tantea su escritorio para encontrar su lentes- que graciosa eres…- Dijo molesto mientras se ponía los lentes, luego se sentó frente a Petunia, dándole la espalda-.

- jaja…- Flaky se rio de todas la escenas que vio, primero Nutty desesperado, luego Giggles y Cuddles "casi" se daban cuenta de los sentimientos del otro y por ultimo Petunia molestando a Sniffles. Definitivamente era otro gran día con sus amigos-.

-Se nota que estas de buen humor- Dijo Petunia dándole una sonrisa-.

-Toothy entra agitado, abre la puerta y levanta los brazos en señal de victoria- Lo logre! Antes que l Profe Lum…-.

-Se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombre- Ya que estas de pie borra el pizarrón y entrégame tu tarea…-.

-Jajaja- Todos los demás rieron ante la cara de reproche de Toothy-.

- Oh… También busca la de tus compañeros…- Se acomodó en su asiento frente a la clase y tomo un sorbo de su vaso. Todos los demás se quedaron cayados de golpe, al notarlo el profesor sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al notar algo- Quien es el que falta siempre!?- Dijo molesto-.

-Todos pusieron expresión de susto menos Flaky y Petunia, esta ultima se paro para contestar algo dudosa- Pero profe… no recuerda lo de aquella vez?-.

- No… La verdad tengo pésima memoria- Al ver que todos sus alumnos rodaron sus ojos, cansados de la ligera amnesias/idiotez que tenia ese tipo- Que con esas caras. Saque una hoja voy a dictarles!-.

-UUUUYYY…- Todos se quejaron mientras sacaban una hoja-.

- La joven pelirroja miro el escritorio vacío y se detuvo pensativa.- Realmente… él da tanto miedo…?- Dijo en voz baja, recordando lo que le habian contado el día anterior-.

-Petunia la miro confundida- dijiste algo?...-.

-Ella le dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza- No, nada…-.

Al salir de la escuela todos los alumnos parecían abatidos, pero los de la clase de Flaky, además de estar cansados, sostenían sus manos y se quejaban del dolor. Todos menos Sniffles, Petunia, flaky y ciertos gemelos, quienes, claro, no copiaron nada.

Flaky se despidió de sus amigos como siempre y se dirigió a su trabajo, esta vez más tranquila pero igual con paso rápido. Todo estuvo normal, exceptuando una araña que salió de entre unas cajas, haciendo que Flaky pegara un grito que alerto a todos los que se encontraban en el minisúper. Después de haber sido reprendida se fue a terminar de reponer los estantes y de limpiar. Cuando dio sus deberes por concluidos se fue a guardar el delantal.

-Iba saliendo cuando la jefa le llamo la atención- Flaky, toma esto…- Le tendió una bolsa con manzanas-.

-Pero jefa… ya me dio ayer, no quiero traer problemas…- Miro la bolsa y luego a su jefa-.

-No te preocupes, estas son del árbol de mi jardín… y ya les di un par a todos…- Se le acerca y le guiña un ojo- pero a vos te guarde las mas jugosas-.

-La chica medito un poco y luego sonrió, tomando la bolsa- Bueno, muchas gracias, jefa…- Hace una reverencia y sale por la puerta saludando con la mano- Adiós a todos-.

-Adiós, cuídate- Dice la jefa con el eco de todos los demás trabajadores, quienes despidieron a su pequeña compañera-.

La chica se dirigía tranquila a casa, cuando, al doblar una esquina, choca con alguien. Se tambalea pero no pierde el equilibrio, el chico era el mismo del día anterior, Flippy. Pero sus ojos eran amarillos y su expresión seria.

-Mira a la joven con frialdad- **Quítate de mi camino, estorbo…**- La empuja a un costado, pero no da mas de dos paso y se recuestas en la pared-**Tsk… Mierdaa…**- Dijo poniéndose una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo-.

-La chica lo miro, iba a hacerle caso y alejarse, pero al verlo tan lastimado no podía abandonarlo. Se acercó al joven y le levanto la campera militar- Donde estas herido?...-.

-**ey… Ey!... Que crees que haces?!**- La empuja-.

-Enojada- No es obvio?! quiero ayudarte!...-.

-**JA… ayudarme!?... JA, no digas pendejadas y ándate antes de que…**- El joven fue interrumpido por una vos que acababa de dar la vuelta a la esquina-**… Mierda…**-.

-vos pendejo me las vas a pagar!- Un tipo de chaqueta de cuero negro dijo amenazante-.

-A lo que el peli verde sonrió divertido-** Por qué?... Por hacer llorar a tu hermano como una nena?...**-.

-Vos maldito!...- Grito una segunda vos detrás del que amenazaba a Flippy. De pronto este segundo tipo miro a Flaky y le dio un codazo a su compañero- Mira esa lindura…-.

-EH?...- Dijo Flaky retrocediendo, asustada-.

-Hace lo que quieras con la novia de este…-Mira a Flippy sonriendo- Yo lo hare mirar…-.

-**La broma es para vos tarado!… Ni la conozco…**- Dijo con una sonreía burlona, ignorando la mirada, entre asustada y sorprendida, de la joven-.

-Le da un golpe en el estomaga, haciendo que el joven peli verde caiga al suelo- Veremos si es verdad…- Lo levanta y lo golpea contra la pared-.

-Flaky retrocedía a medida que el otro tipo se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa pervertida- No tengas miedo, linda… Pronto lo vas a disfrutar-.

- Aaah!...- La chica cerro los ojos y comenzó a tirarle las manzanas- Aléjate de mi!...-.

-Ey! Deja eso! EY!- Uno de los "proyectiles" le da en la nariz haciendo que comience a sangrar- Puta de meirda!..-.

-**Jaja, si que son rudos. Un golpe y te sangra la nariz, perdedor!...**- Recibe un golpe en la cabeza del otro tipo, haciendo que caiga al suelo, y escupe un poco de sangre.-** Te voy a patear el culo!**- Trata de ponerse de pie-.

-Mientras el otro tipo agarraba a la joven por el brazo- Kyaa! Suéltame, por favor! -.

-Forcejeaba con la joven- solo será un rato… Cálmate y copera!...- La chica le da una cachetada, esto ultimo lo hiso enojar aun más, levantando el puño- ahora vas a ver zorra!- Pero su mano fue detenida-.

- Golpear a una chica, que cobarde!- El rostro del enmascarado lucia una sonrisa confiada que sorprendió a todos los presentes- Golpéame a mi si los tenes bien puestos!-.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola nuevamente :D. Aca paso a dejar el capitulo 5, espero que les guste y gracias a todo aquel que lo lea ;).

Por cierto, lo que esta en **Bold** es lo que dice y/o piensa Flipgy, para que sea más facil de diferenciar. Despues vere de arreglarlo en los capitulos anteriores.

Bueno, dejen reviews si les gusto... y si no les gusto tambien XD

* * *

El joven era pelirrojo y lucia un antifaz azul, que no cuadraba con el traje formal que llevaba, nadie se había percatado de que había llegado en una moto rojo sangre. La cara de ambos tipo se desfiguro en la de un terror absoluto.

-él "heroe" solto al tipo que iba contra flaky, quien retrocedia asustado- Ese antifaz… La moto…- Traga saliva- No serás…?-.

-El otro tipo, golpeo a Flippy contra el pavimento y al ponerse de pie saco un cuchillo- Que te metes maldito Friky!...- Abalanza sobre el recién llegado, ignorando el miedo de su compañero-.

-Lo esquiva con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa burlona- que lento…- Toma la mano donde el atacante llevaba el cuchillo y se la tuerce, llevándosela a la espalda- JA…En mis tiempos eran mas fuertes -.

-AAAg… Suéltame!- Grito el tipo dejando caer el cuchillo y retorciéndose con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-.

-Bien… pero no quiero verlos por acá de nuevo…- Le da una patada en la baja espalda, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su brazo-.

-Ambos salieron corriendo, mientras gritaban- Ya vas a ver!-.

-Con expresión severa- Vengan… Así les pateo gratis el culo!... jaja- Mira a Flaky que lo miraba acusadoramente-.

- Le saca el antifaz revelando que era Splendont- Siempre vas a todos lados con esto?...-.

-Se rasca la cabeza- jeje… pues… ya viste, uno nunca sabe cuando podrá necesitarlo- Toma la mano de su hermana y la arrastra a la moto- Ven te llevare a casa…- Camina rápido-.

-Espera!...- Se suelta de él y va a donde yacía Flippy, inconsciente- Tenemos que ayudarlo…-.

-Se golpea la frente con la palma- Por esto quería sacarte de acá rápido…- Suspira cansado y se acerca a su hermana- Mira, Flaky… el es un delicuen…-.

-Pero igual lo ayudare!...- lo mira con simpatía y preocupación- Esta sangrando mucho…-.

-Flaky… Nos meterá en problemas…- Dijo tratando de razonar con la joven-.

-Si no quieres no me ayudes…- Trata de levantar al joven pero solo logra alejarlo un poco del piso, antes de caer juntos al suelo de nuevo- uuumgg…- Trata de levantarlo de nuevo, su rostro estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo y sus ojos cerrados. De pronto deja de pesarle tanto, Al abrir los ojos ve que su hermano lo había levantado y colocado sobre la moto-.

-No te convenceré, verdad?-.

-Junta todas las manzanas y sonríe a su hermano- Ya sabes que no…-.

El pelirrojo comenzó a llevar la moto por el manubrio, con el cuerpo del peli verde colgando. Ambos hermanos llegaron a su casa y dejaron al chico dormido en el sofá, luego splendont hizo una llamada. Su hermana fue a buscar el botiquín, al volver su hermano había colgado el teléfono.

-A quien llamaste?- Pregunto curiosa-.

-A mi trabajo, les dije que se me pincho una rueda… Que me remplazaran y que el fin de semana trabajare doble- Dijo cansado-.

-Oh… lo lamento…- Se dirige con el botiquín al sofá-.

-No es nada… Que haces!?...- Dijo Splendont sorprendido de ver a su hermana sacándole la campera y desabrochándole los primeros botones al sujeto que seguia sin abrir ojo-.

-Lo mira confundida- Como curare sus heridas con la ropa de por medio?...- Al ver la cara de reproche de su hermano suspiro- Recuerda que yo era la que te curaba a ti, no?- Dijo contratacando a su hermano-... Yo ya sé... como es... el cu cuerpo... de de un chi chico- La cara de la chica se ruborizaba cada vez más, a medida que hablaba-.

-No es lo mismo!- Dijo enojado, empujando a la joven a la cocina- No quiero que toques a un delincuente!-.

-Pero… vos también eras… un...!- Dijo fastidiada, pero su hermano la interrumpió-.

-Yo me encargare de curarlo!- Su hermana lo miro decidida y él le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que la chica suspiro-.

-Ok hermano… no entiendo porque tanto alboroto…- Le tiende el botiquín- Mientras vos haces eso yo voy a preparar la cena-.

El sol ya había salido por el horizonte, el joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y luego los volvió a cerrar. Pero se incorporo presuroso al darse cuenta que el lugar donde estaba era desconocido para él, sintió un tirón en su hombro. Al ver la herida se sorprendió de que estuviera vendada y se sonrojo al notar que su torso estaba al descubierto, miro al respaldo del sofá y encontró una remera blanca, se la puso y se sorprendió de que le quedaba tan bien, aunque un poco larga.

Un tarareo le llamo la atención, venia de la habitación continua, decidio echar un vistazo por lo que empezó a acercarse con cautela, para ese entonces sus ojos mostraban un ligero brillo amarillo, amenazante. Al entrar vio una figura bastante pequeña, su cabello era rojizo y parecía sacar algo del horno, él chico sonrió y se acercó a la joven, coloco su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la chica, empezando a asfixiarla. La chica puso sus manos en el brazo del chico, haciendo fuerza para que la soltara pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del peli verde, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-El chico mostro una pequeña sonrisa- **No se quien seas… pero no deberías traer extraños a tu casa, nenita…**- Al ver su rostro lloroso algo lo impulso a desear verlo por más tiempo, por lo que comenzó a manosear la pierna de la chica y a subir, rosando la falda escolar-.

-aaagg…- Trato de dar un grito pero la presión del brazo del chico aumento-.

-**Jaja… no te preocupes…**- Su mano ya estaba oculta por la pollera y las piernas de la chica empezaron a temblar- **Sera diver…**- El joven recibió un chorro de agua helada y luego una trompada en la cara, cayendo al suelo-.

-Mira que tocar a mi hermana en mi casa- Splendont lo miró con ojos aterradores y desafiantes, con un vaso en la mano izquierda, mientras con la otra, abrazaba a su hermana quien se estaba secando las lagrimas del rostro- Estas bien?-.

-Si… no paso nada…- Miró al joven y se sorprendió de ver sus ojos verdes, habría jurado que antes eran amarillos. Se separa de su hermano- no debiste pegarle…-.

-Como que no!... El iba a…- fue interrumpido por el chico quien se ponía de pie, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio-.

-Hiciste bien…- Su mirada era triste pero a la vez parecía enfadado- Mejor me voy…-.

-Si… eso es lo mejor…- Dijo Splendont severamente, aunque algo sorprendido del cambio repentino en la actitud-.

-Es… Espera!...- Ambos jóvenes miraron a la chica, sorprendidos- Por favor… quédate a desayunar… además, tus heridas…- Dijo nerviosa señalando la remera blanca, que tenia una pequeña mancha roja- Se reabrieron…-.

-Lo siento…- Miro la remera pensativo y luego a los hermanos, se dio vuelta para salir por la puerta- No tengo hambre…- De pronto, un sonido inundó la habitación, proveniente del estomago del joven-…- Quien se sonrojo, traicionado por su propio cuerpo-.

-Splendont se rasco la cabeza y suspiro- Bueno… quédate a desayunar y después te largas…- Le dijo serio y luego señalo la entrada de un pasillo- Al final esta el baño, allá esta el botiquín, cámbiate las vendas-.

-Gra gracias…- dijo sorprendido por la generosidad, luego miro a la chica quien le sonreía, acercándose con una camisa en sus manos-.

-Le tiende la camisa- Que te gustaría tomar?...-.

-**"Tu sangre directo de tu cuello, jaja"**- Se escucho dentro la cabeza del joven, vos que él ignoro-.

-agarrando la camisa-…café esta bien… y... gracias…- Dicho esto se dirigió al baño-.

Al entrar, el cuarto de baño era pequeño, saco el pequeño botiquín de atrás del espejo y se saco la remera. Un rato después ya se había cambio las vendas y guardo el botiquín en su lugar. Pero al cerrarlo, el espejo mostro su reflejo pero sus ojos no eran los suyos.

-**Que raro par de hermanos. Serán tarados?**- dijo fingiendo estárselo pensando. Sonrió al ver que su "hermano" se molestaba- **Aunque la chiquilla esta linda, no?...**- El chico se sonrojo sorprendido, a lo que su reflejo se rio- **compartimos la misma mente, no lo olvides… Me pregunto, que haría su hermano si yo...?**- Su sonrisa y sus ojos cada vez mostraban más su brillo sadico-.

-Un golpe se escucho en la puerta- Ya esta el desayuno- La chica al no recibir respuesta, pregunto preocupada- Estas bien?...-.

-Eh?...- Mira la puerta y luego el espejo. Este ultimo solo mostraba su reflejo, con sus ojos verdes.- Si.. Ya voy- La joven se fue de regreso a la cocina y el joven se lavo la cara y salio tras ella-.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, pero nadie hablaba. Splendont y Flippy actuaban indiferente ante el otro, Flaky sirvió una rebanada de tarta de manzana a cada uno y se sentó, notando la tención del ambiente. El que lo rompió fue Flippy.

-Saboreando la porción de tarta- emmm, delicioso…-.

-Flaky se sonrojo y lo miro con una sonrisa de pura felicidad- Me alegro que te guste… Flippy…-.

-El joven peli verde se sorprendió- como supiste mi nomb… oh, claro. Aquella vez- Tomo un sorbo de café-.

-Cierto… Como esta su amigo?- Pregunto la joven-.

-**"Obvio que muerto!"**- Grito divertida una voz en la mente del joven, al escucharlo se ahogo con el café- oh… Bien, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos…- Dijo mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica, quien puso expresión de tristeza

-Uy… que pe…-Fue interrumpida por su hermano-.

-Flaky, ustedes ya se conocían?!...- dijo Splendont tomado un sorbo de su taza-.

-Mira a su hermano sorprendida- Pues… si, él… va a mi clase…- Dijo rodando los ojos con disimulo-.

-Apoya la taza en la mesa y toma su saco- bien, Vamos yendo… Y vos…- Mira al joven desafiante- O vas a la escuela o a tu casa…- Sale por la puerta de la cocina dejando a ambos jóvenes sorprendido-.

-Flaky termino de levantar la mesa- Discúlpalo… Él no se siente bien… con los extraños…-

-Se levanta y sonríe lo mejor que puede, ante la gentileza de ella- No sabia que vamos al mismo curso... yo, estuve faltando…- Él se puso triste y miro hacia otro lado-.

-Deberías volver, esto afectara tu futuro- Dijo la chica con seriedad. Una vez que termino de lavar miró el reloj y se sorprende- oh, ya es tarde! Voy por mi mochila, tu campera la deje colgada en el sofá- Sale corriendo por el pasillo-.

-**"JA! La oíste!... Cree que tienes futuro…jaja!"**- El se puso la campera- "Cállate, no estoy de humor"- Contesto mentalmente el joven de ojos verdes. Al salirpor la puerta principal se encuentra con Splendont quien lo mira sombríamente-.

-No se porque tus ojos cambian de color o que estés pensando hacer con tu vida…- Lo toma del cuello de la camisa- Pero mas te vale no meterte con mi hermana!- Lo suelta justo cuando la chica sale de la casa. Al llegar a la moto le da el casco- Úsalo Flaky- Tenia una sonrisa inocente-.

-Umm, si gracias…- Se lo pone y sube a la moto. Su hermano arranca y ella le grita a Flippy- Nos vemos mañana!-.

-Flippy la ve alejarse- **"Ese idiota! Ya va a ver lo que le voy a meter a su her…!"**- Te dije que te callaras…- Dijo Flippy con severidad, luego se giro- Creo que me iré a casa…- Dijo, ignorando el griterío dentro de su cabeza. Lo único que escuchaba era el nombre de su compañera- …Flaky…-Luego desapareció por el camino-.


	6. Chapter 6

Holi, aca mando el capitulo 6, (No se enojen por la tardansa )...

Quiero agradecer y, sobre todo, felicitar a XoneechanX !

* * *

Flippy llego a su casa, al entrar miró a su alrededor con indiferencia. Vacío. Esa era la mejor definición para aquella casa. El joven camino hasta su cuarto, el único sonido que se oía era el eco de sus botas militares, su habitación era la típica de un adolecente exceptuando porque parecía haber pasado por ahí un oso con mal carácter. El joven se saco las botas y miro el techo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

Una pareja feliz jugaba con un pequeño niño, la mujer era hermosa de un largo y sedoso cabello verde que combinaba con unos deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda, lo mismo que su pequeño hijo. Su padre tenía unos ojos ámbar y un cabello marrón oscuro. De pronto, la escena rodeada de flores y alegría se movió a lo que parecía el interior de una enorme mansión, el ambiente ahora era oscuro, todos los muebles y ventanas habían sido destrozados, y la única persona que se veía era el niño que ahora lucia uno 10 años- … Mamá… Papá…?- Decía tembloroso, caminando por un extenso pasillo. Cuando el pequeño llego a la enorme puerta de la sala, esta se abrió con un sonido estremecedor, lo único que se veían eran dos pares de pies despegados del suelo que derramaban sangre, el niño quedo atonito. Varios pasos vinieron desde el otro extremo del pasillo, se acercaban…

Flippy despertó gritando en la mitad de su cuarto, lloraba y se agarraba la cabeza inclinadose en posición fetal, golpeando su frente contra el duro suelo.

-PORQUE!?...- Golpea su frente contra el suelo- Porque me lo sigues mostrando!?...- No recibió respuesta de su otro yo, solo el eco una carcajada. Fue tambaleándose al baño, se lavo la cara y tomo un par de pastillas para dormir. Al cerrar el frasco y darse la vuelta para volver a la cama vio a "su hermano", recostado sobre la puerta con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro y ese par de ojos ámbar, que tenían un brillo desquiciado- Que haces acá?!...-.

-**Quieres saber porque te lo muestro…?**- Dijo esto levantándose y caminado hacia su hermano que se había quedado paralizado. Flipgy sonrió todavía mas-** La respuesta es simple…**- Tomo por la nuca a Flippy y se acercó a susurrarle en el oído-**… No dejare que te olvides… que me olvides…**- Dicho esto enterró su cuchillo en el abdomen de su hermano de ojos esmeralda, que cayo de rodillas al suelo-** Venganza es lo que nos prometimos…**- Dijo de pie sobre la sangre que escupía Flippy, su sonrisa se había desvanecido por una expresión de odio y resentimiento. Luego de esto dio una patada en la cabeza del joven quien cayó sin mucha dificultad…-.

El joven de pelo verde se incorporo en la cama con tranquilidad, su rostro estaba oscurecido, miró por la ventana y sonrió. El sol recién estaba poniendose, se puso sus botas y agarro el cuchillo del ejercito de debajo de su almohada, al ponerse de pie sus ojos recibieron un hilo de luz, brillando de un amarillo emocionado y retorcido-.

-**Mientras mi hermanito se repone de nuestro pequeño sueño...**- Mira el filo brillar con la poca luz que entraba por su ventana y sonríe-**… te daré la cena de hoy…**- Dicho esto salió de su casa en dirección a los barrios mas carenciados de la ciudad, buscando al pobre diablo que tratara de robarle-.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde aquel día en que Flaky conoció al joven "diablo de ojos amarillo". Aunque ella seguía sin creer esos rumores no le había dicho a nadie de este casual encuentro, primero porque todos actuaban como si hablaras de la muerte personificada y, segundo, porque a la única que se lo podía contar a tenido preocupaciones mas serias que algo como eso.

Petunia ha estado yendo al hospital casi todos los días, desde que el Profesor Handy tuvo ese terrible accidente en la construcción. La peli azul estaba cada vez mas alejada de sus amigos y cuando estaba con ellos, su mente parecía divagar en temas ajenos a los del grupo. Flaky era la única que estaba al tanto del grave estado de Handy, y que debido a lo dañado de sus brazos habría que amputarselos... a ambos.

Al llegar esa noche del trabajo encontró a Petunia en la puerta de su casa, pidiéndole a ella si podía quedarse esa noche a dormir, claro que la pelirroja no se negó. Esa noche la pasaron en vela, Petunia no paraba de derramar lagrimas y Flaky se limitaba a abrazarla, conteniéndola lo mejor que podía.

De eso hacia ya dos meses, hoy era el gran día, Petunia estaba radiante y sonreía feliz a todo el mundo. Por fin iba a volver, su amado profesor tendría de regreso las fuerzas y ganas de volver a retomar su vida, en vez, de quedarse postrado en una cama. Pero el resultado fue muy distinto… aun, tal vez, no del todo malo.

El profe entro, ante la mirada atónita de todos en la escuela, exceptuando a Petunia y Flaky. Handy entro al aula, su rostro parecía afligido hasta que vio a Petunia, la chica le sonrió con una dulzura que Flaky jamás había visto en otra persona, el rostro del profesor se sonrojo pero sonrió animadamente.

-Bueno, alumnos… La verdad, los extrañe a todos y espero que me disculpen por haber tenido que ausentarme- Miraba a todos con una sonrisa, pero pronto vio a Petunia de nuevo, parecía que ella era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir.- Sera mejor que empecemos, para ponernos al día…- Al darse vuelta trato de tomar, con una mano invisible, la tiza. este movimiento involuntario le recordo aquello que había perdido, dejandolo cabizbajo dándole la espalda a sus alumno. Fue entonces que llegaron a sus oídos un para de risas muy conocidas, haciendolo estremecer mentalmente-.

-Jajaja… que pasa profe… Necesita una mano!?...jaja- Shifty y Lifty dijeron al unísono, sus risa sonaron por toda el aula pero nadie mas se les unió. Aunque eso no evito que siguieran su dúo de carcajadas-.

-Carcajadas que fueron acalladas por un fuerte par de manos golpeando el banco, al girarse todos, excepto el profesor que apoyando la cabeza contra el pizarrón, tratando de contener las lagrimas. La joven que golpeo el banco no era otra que una hermosa peli azul- YA CALLENSEN!- Dijo esto claramente enojada, la chica fue hasta el pizarrón y tomo un tiza- Que quería escribir profe… Profe!...- El peli naranja giro la cara hacia la voz de la chica, una lagrima se estaba deslizando por su mejilla-.

-Petunia…?- Dijo sorprendido-.

-La chica sonrió- No me mire así, profe…- Puso la tiza, lista para escribir- Usted dícteme… yo escribiré…-.

E…eso profe…- Dijo una vos tímida- Lo ayudare…cu cuente conmigo...-.

-Creo que si necesita ayuda- Dijo cierto peli celeste acomodándose los lentes- Podría brindar mi servicio-.

-Lo que digas, neeerd!- Dijo Nutty-… Yo por dulces lo ayudo hasta en el finde!- Dijo con una sonrisa emocionada-.

-No seas interesado!- Dijo Toothy, dándole un codazo al peli verde- Por cierto, cuenten conmigo tambien!

-Eso profe… Lo ayudaremos!...- Dijeron Cuddles y Giggles, al mismo tiempo, mirándose sonrojados. A lo que todos rieron, menos los gemelos que miraron aburridos el ambiente cálido que se había hecho entorno al profesor-.

-Ves Profe… usted tiene mucho que desean ayudarlo…- Dijo Petunia sonriendo a Handy quien miraba emocionado a todos sus alumnos, quienes le sonreían-.

-Tenias razón…- Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad pura en su rostro, la chica se sonrojo, ella extrañaba aquella felicidad en el rostro de su querido profesor- Gracias a todos…- Dijo sacudiendo el rostro para tratar de eliminar el rastro de lagrimas- Por esto no mandare tarea!-.

-BIEN!- Gritaron todos, incluyendo a los gemelos. Lanzando las hojas en blanco que tenian listas para la clase-.

-Pero Handy quería reafirmar su autoridad sobre cierto par- En cuanto a ustedes…- Dijo mirando sádicamente a los gemelos-… Quiero un ensayo de mil palabras sobre porque los libros son tan importante en la historia de la humanidad- Los aludidos pusieron los ojos y se rieron-… oh! Es para mañana y si no lo entregan es un 1 hasta que lo entreguen- Los gemelos palidecieron y luego asintieron de mala gana- Bien, sigamos-.

* * *

Si les gusto comenten y sino... Un oso verde los atacara esta noche XD

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 reportandose!... Hola a todas y todos los que se hacen de un pequeño momento para leer mis capitulos.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie... En fin, gracias y dejen muchos reviews ; D.

Hasta luego, pronto vere de subir el siguiente capitulo, solo esperen

* * *

Esa semana fue dura para el Profe Handy, pero cierta chica siempre estaba para ayudarlo, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. El joven profesor siempre iba a estar muy agradecido con ella.

Flaky notaba la felicidad de su amiga, ella cada vez estaba mas cerca del Profesor y cuando hablaba con el su expresión se tornaba dulce y encantadora, parecía que esa era la verdadera naturaleza tras la fuerte fachada que Petunia había levantado por tantos años, ella es solamente una chica enamorada. La joven pelirroja se ponía contenta por ella, ya que parecía que Handy también la correspondía. Pero también ella era la encargada de alejar las sospechas de sus amigos.

Ya era jueves, Flaky y Giggles buscaba a Petunia quien había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto tendría educación física con Splendid y la necesitaban en su grupo de vóley, las chicas se habían separado en la segunda planta, revisando las aulas. Pero fue Flaky quien se llevo la sorpresa, Petunia estaba frente a Handy y de espaldas a la puerta que estaba entre abierta. La joven pelirroja guardo silencio, escondiéndose, escuchando todo.

-Como se encuentra hoy profe?...- Se notaba el nerviosismo en la voz de la joven-.

-Bien… gracias por todo…- Le contesto el joven aunque un poco distante. Flaky se asomo y pudo notar el ligero rubor en la cara del profesor-.

-Petunia se acercó un poco a Handy, esto sorprendió al joven y a la pelirroja- Profe… Usted a mi… me… me gusta mu…- Handy dio un beso a la joven, en un impulso pero de pronto se detuvo y alejo el rostro del de la chica, quien se quedo sorprendida, tapándose la boca- Pro profe…

-lo siento…!- Dijo bajando la cabeza- yo no debería haber…-.

-Esta bien… profe…- Trato de acercarse y darle un beso pero el Profesor se puso de pie-.

-Mirándola seriamente- No Petunia… Esto no esta bien…- Handy miro hacia la puerta y luego miro a la peli azul- Sera mejor que vayas a tu clase…- El profesor trato de juntar sus cosas, pero como se le dificultaba termino rindiéndose y resoplando, Molesto-.

-Petunia lo vio y luego sonrió con dulzura, aunque parecía haber un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Comenzó a juntar las cosas ante la mirada de berrinche de Handy- Por favor… Déjeme seguir ayudándole…- Metió las cosas en el bolso y se lo puso al hombro al profe. Luego le sonrío-… Hasta luego… Handy…- Dijo sonrojada y luego salió del aula. Se sorprendió de ver a Flaky en el pasillo, pero antes de que pudieran hablar vieron a Giggles haciendo señas desde las escaleras, pidiendo que se apuraran, a lo que ambas joven corrieron tras la peli rosada-.

-Mientras en el aula Handy la vio irse, sonrojado y preocupado- Que estoy haciendo…?- Dijo abatido-.

A pesar de que Petunia estaba algo distraída las tres pudieron ganar el partido de vóley, por lo que las chicas estaban muy contestas y entusiasmada, querían festejar en el almuerzo pero Flaky se había olvidado su bento y no tenia dinero, las chicas se ofrecieron a pagarle su comida pero ella se reusaba. Al salir del gimnasio se encontraron con Splendont, quien llevaba algo en su mano derecha-.

-Se lo tendió a la pelirroja- Toma, te lo olvidaste en la cocina…-.

-Flaky se sorprendió, agarro su almuerzo y le agradeció a su hermano con una sonrisa- no debiste haberte molestado...- Se sonrojo al oír el coro de "aaah" de todas las chicas-.

-Su hermano levanto la vista y puso una expresión sombría- me voy… nos vemos en casa…- se dio vuelta pero alguien lo detuvo-.

- Vaya vaya… seguís huyendo en cuanto me ves…- El profesor de Gimnasia, Splendid, lo miraba con burla, mientras cruzaba los brazos-.

-Splendont puso expresión de cansancio-… No es como que este huyendo de ti…- Giro para mirarlo, sonriendo- Además, si mato a un colega no volveré a trabajar en mi vida-.

-La sonrisa de Splendid se borro- Crees poder vencerme en todo!?...-.

-Splendont sonrió aun mas- Ya te vencí varias veces… o es que ya te olvidaste?-.

-Eso es pasado… que tal ahora nerd?...- Sonrió de nuevo- Crees poder ganarme en lo físico?...-.

-claro que puedo… y no solo en lo físico- Señala su cerebro con el índice y pune una sonrisa arrogante- También en lo mental-.

-JA… Pruébalo!...- Dijo Splendid, un poco molesto. Poniendose en guardia- Una pelea, Aquí y ahora!-.

-Splendont le tendió el saco a su hermana y se aflojo la corbata- Si quieres perder ante todos… Por mi bien…-.

-Este… Hermano…- Flaky trato de frenarlo pero ninguno de los dos escucho. Por lo menos no a ella-.

-Arrgg marineros…- Pone su brazo izquierdo alrededor de Splendid y el derecho alrededor de Splendont, quien al ver el garfio a tan solo centímetros de su rostro se puso claramente tenso-… Que les parece dejar de actuar como niños e irnos a por un poco de ron…-.

-La verdad… Director, yo…-Trato de decir Splendont, pero la mirada fría del pirata lo detuvo-.

-Acaso vas a rechazar mi invitación…?- Dijo acercándole el rostro, el pelirrojo pudo sentir un fuerte aliento a alcohol-.

-Jajaja…- Splendid no pudo contener más la risa ante la actuación tan deplorable de su rival. Pero entonces Russell se giro hacia él, esto lo hizo callar-.

-Tuuu… Querer un enfrentamiento…- Splendid negó exageradamente a lo que el director sonrió- Ya seee… Quieren competir Marineros!?...- Miró a ambos y continuo- hagamos una competencia de Ron!...- Luego del grito miro a su alrededor pero la mayoría de las chicas ya se habían ido a cambiar. Miro a los profesores de nuevo- No griten tanto!... Sino se van a enterar!... Vamos, AARG…!- Dijo arrastrando a ambos jóvenes-.

-Este… a a donde vamos…?- Pregunto Splendid-.

-Con una sonrisa en el rostro- No es obvio a mi barco favorito! El bar "pata de palo"!-.

-Ambos jóvenes se miraron, con una sonrisa desafiante, y dijeron al unísono- Te voy a ganar, idiota!-.

-Así se habla!... Los ascenderé a Maestres!...-.

-Jajaja…- Los tres se fueron riendo ruidosamente, ante la mirada de tres chicas, quienes los miraban sorprendidos-.

-Flaky suspiro, aun teniendo el saco con ella-… ooys, hermano…- Dijo ruborizándose-.

-Petunia no dijo nada y se limito a seguir, mientras Giggles se golpeaba la frente con la palma- Acabo de perder el poco respeto que les tenía…- Miro a su compañera y luego a Flaky- Pss… Que le pasa a ella?-.

-La joven pelirroja decidió hacerse la tonta- anda a saber…- Dijo con una sonrisa y ambas chicas corrieron a los vestidores, siguiendo a su amiga-.

Ya el día escolar estaba por terminar cuando Flaky recibió un mensaje en su celular, era su jefa quien le decía que ese día no tenia que ir, esto la hizo suspirar aliviada, tendría tiempo para poder estudiar para la prueba de matemática que tendrían mañana. claro, que eso dependia del estado de su hermano.

La chica giro y le dio una mirada a aquel lugar vacío, cuanto hacia que le había dicho que volviera, ella pensó que él regresaría pero también sabia que no tenían ningún tipo de relación, quien era ella para decirle que viniera y aunque se lo dijo porque él le haría caso?

En ese momento una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, reviso su bolso y, además de encontrar el saco de Splendont, encontró los libros de matemática, claro ella pensaba repasar un poco en el almuerzo pero se engancho a charlar con sus amigos y se le paso el tiempo del descanso. Sonriendo se puso de pie al sonar la campana que anunciaba la salida, sus amigos la vieron salir corriendo del aula y la llamaron.

-Flaky! A donde vas?...- Pregunto sniffle, la chica se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta-.

-Oh… yo yo voy ta tarde y…- Dijo sin saber que decir, no estaba echa para mentir-.

-Toothy se adelanto a Petunia, quien seguia en la luna, y miro a la joven- No te preocupes entendemos… No diremos nada- Le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro-.

-La pelirroja le sonrió a todos sus amigos, despidiendolos hasta mañana, aunque un poco avergonzada y agrego lo suficientemente bajo como para que ellos no se den cuenta -… Lo siento... chicos...- salió corriendo pero no hacia la salida sino que fue a la oficina del director-.


	8. Chapter 8

Al llegar a la puerta golpeo y una voz profunda que era casi un susurro le dio permiso para pasa. La chica observó al joven, tenía lentes negro, una gabardina morada y un bastón, parecía ser ciego, sin embargo mira concentradamente la pantalla de su computadora.

-Etto… buenas ta tardes… señor-Dijo dudosa, nunca había visto a ese joven-.

-Al oír la voz de la chica miro en su dirección- Oh, soy mole… Es un placer…- Extendió la mano para saludarla, tirando una pila de papeles.- ups…-Mole la miró expectante, Flaky junto los papeles y se los puso en la mesa- Muchas gracias jovencita…- La joven pudo jurar que había veces en que él la miraba-… En que puedo ayudarle…-.

-Bu bueno… Necesito una dirección… de un compañero- Dijo dudando-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte esa información…- El joven volvió a la computadora, ignorándola por completo, Flaky se pregunto como era que la podía usar si era ciego-.

-A la chica se le ocurrió un truco que solía usaba cuando necesitaba sacar algo del cuarto de su hermano y este se negaba a dejarla pasar. Una vez hallo unas cuantas revistas bastantes curiosas bajo su cama, pero su hermano se las saco antes de que pudiera abrirlas. Flaky todavía se preguntaba porque aquella chica estaba en cuatro patas, con tan poca ropa y sonriendo de esa manera tan provocativa. En fin esa era otra historia y no viene al caso. Ella se apoyó en el escritorio con dificultad- e entiendoCofcof…cofcofgracicofgraciaacof…- Ella se tapo la boca y el joven saco la vista de la pantalla, parándose de golpe-.

-oh dios, estas bien…- Se acercó a la chica sin necesidad de su bastón- quieres agua?- Sin esperar respuesta fue a la oficina del director, la chica se sorprendió de que llevara su bastón colgado en la muñeca y se moviera tan seguro sin necesidad de usarlo-.

-La chica se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y la cerro con delicadeza- Molecof cof… la puerta se trabo,cofcof- Luego se acercó a la computadora y vio que Mole solo estaba jugando al solitario por lo que fue a la carpeta "planillas del alumnado" y busco su clase, ahí estaba el nombre Flippy y junto a él su dirección, saco una birome y se la anoto en la mano. Se paro justo en el momento en que Mole "destrababa" la puerta, tomo el agua rápido de las manos del joven- Gracias, nos vemos mole!-Salió corriendo, algo avergonzada por haber engañado tanta gente en un día, Pero sonriendo por tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a aquel joven de cabello verde.

-La chica salió corriendo y el joven mole se sentó en la computadora, encontrando las planilla abiertas- oh, mole, eres tan bondadoso- Se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cerró la carpeta, pero parecía pensar en aquella chica aún, luego de un rato suspiro-… ojos que no ven… no traen problemas, no?- Dijo, volviendo a su entretenida partida-.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de descubrir que la casa de aquel chico estaba a tan solo tres calles de su casa, lo que le era muy conveniente por si se le hacia tarde. Toco el timbre pero nadie le abrió, toco dos veces más y nada.

-Suspiro apenada- No debe estar en casa…- su dedo estaba a tan solo unos milímetros del timbre cuando sintió un viento cálido y suave tras su oreja, lo que le hizo estremecer-.

-esa brisa fue acompañada por una voz profunda- **Que es esto… una niña perdida, acaso?**-.

-Flaky se giro sorprendida recostándose sobre la puerta- Fli Flippy… yo…- Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz-.

-La sonrisa en el rostro del joven se borro, dando lugar a una expresión de impaciencia, golpeando con su puño la puerta- **Que te pasa? Como llegaste a mi casa? Que estas planeando?...**- El chico vio como la chica empezaba a temblar, ese miedo y timidez hacia que sus ojos ámbar mostraran picardía. Acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Flaky, quien lo giro, cerrando los ojos y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- **Porque hablar aquí? Vamos a dentro…**- Dijo metiendo la llave en la cerradura y empujando a la chica dentro-.

Entraron a la sala, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, aunque la habitación era excesivamente amplia y solo constaba de un sillón, una mesa ratona y un televisor. El joven tironeo de la chica hasta llevarla al sofá, mientras forcejeaba inútilmente ella deja caer su bolso. Luego de arrogarla con violencia allí, se recostó sobre Flaky, quien no sabía como reaccionar ante las extrañas acciones del joven. Ella lo recordaba más tímido y muy caballeroso, per quien era este sujeto tan agresivo que tenia su apariencia?

-**Si solo querías venir a divertirte…**- Dijo acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja-**… No tendrías que haber esperado tanto**- Tomo la nuca de la chica y la retuvo tratando de besarle-.

-Flaky trataba de zafarse pero no podía contra la fuerza de Flippy, busco algo con que defenderse y vio su bolso- Noo... de dejame...!- Se estremeció al sentir un rose cálido en sus labios, esto hizo que cerrara los ojos y apretara los labio-.

-El joven peli verde entre abrió los ojos y se deleito viendo las pequeñas lagrimas que empezaron a escapar por sus mejillas, se sonrió y presiono sus labios contra los de ella, listo para introducir su lengua, mas abajo su mano izquierda subía por el suave muslo de la chica, cuyas pierna pataleaban desesperadas pero sin lograr mucho por el peso de chico. Pero vio venir algo a gran velocidad por el rabillo del ojo, rápidamente retrocedió poniéndose de pie, enfadado y sorprendido-** Que carajo!?**

-La chica se puso de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, ella intentaba poner una expresión desafiante y decidida, pero Flippy podía ver miedo en esos ojos, eso le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse-… a aléjate… de mi!- Sostenía su bolso, lista para tirárselo-.

-**Adoro a las presas que pelean…**- El joven se relamió los labio- **Eres muy dulce, nena…**- La chica le tiro el bolso, el cual el agarro sin mucho esfuerzo-**… Que tonta, si quieres usar algo como arma…**- Dijo sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo- **Necesitas algo así, primor…**-.

-…-La joven se quedo paralizada por la sorpresa-…Fli…ppy… vos no sos as…- El joven dio un paso hacia ella, que hizo reaccionar a la chica, quien corrió a la habitación continua. La cocina-.

-**Me encanta jugar contigo…**- Dijo caminando lentamente hacia la cocina, jugando con el cuchillo-.

-"Que hago… que hago"- Pensaba ella al entrar, vio un vaso sobre la mesada y recordó como su hermano había echo la vez anterior. Lo tomo y lo cargo con agua, en ese momento Flippy entro por la puerta, la chica lo oculto tras su espalda-

-**Oh, que pena…**- Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro y una fingida voz de lastima. Señalo con su mano libre al otro extremo de la mesada-**… Los cuchillos están por allá… bueno**- Estaba tan solo a unos pasos de ella-** Voy a enseñarte a obedecer…** - Se precipito sobre ella, sus ojos más que diversión mostraban un deseo retorcido-** Sera divertí…**-.

En ese momento Flaky arrojo el agua del vaso acertando de lleno en la cara del joven, quien cerró los ojos pero mantuvo el envión del golpe. La joven tuvo que correrse presurosa para poder esquivar el contacto con el filo, sin embargo recibió un pequeño corte en el brazo, ella tropezó y cayó al suelo.

El joven dejo caer el cuchillo para tener ambas manos libre pero igual recibió un duro golpe contra la mesada que hizo que cayera al suelo frente a Flaky. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, la joven observaba temerosa al joven, no podía ver sus ojos asique no podía asegurar si eran de aquel verde triste o de ese amarillo sicópata.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo y que comenten ; )

Gracias a todos los que leen y un gracias especial para XoneechanX

Hasta luego


	9. Chapter 9

Flippy levanto la vista revelando la culpa y la tristeza presente en esos ojos verdes. Era él de vuelta, vio delante a aquella pelirroja y sus ojos asustados posados en los suyos. Luego miro el bazo de la joven, esto hizo que se levantara apresuradamente y fuera hacia el baño, tomo unas pastillas que le permitían relajarse y unas vendas. Cuando volvió a la cocina se sorprendió de que la chica no estaba, el bajo la mirada, deprimido.

-… Se fue…- Dijo triste-.

**-"Ves! Todas son iguales!"-** Dijo entre iracundo y divertido una vos dentro de la mente del joven-"**Solo quieren divertirse y nada…"-.**

-Di disculpa…- Una pequeña vos vino del umbral de la puerta de la cocina, eso sorprendió a ambos jóvenes-… es es que pasaste por la sala… pero yo estaba en el suelo, juntando mis cosas- El peli verde guardo silencio, a lo que la chica continuo, señalando la mesa- Po podría…-

-**" que haces tarado?! Déjame salir y continuar con...!"- **Salió del trance y miro a la chica- Cla claro ponte co cómoda-.

-Gra gracias…- La chica paso poniendo cierta distancia con el joven, ella trataba de no hacerlo tan obvio pero, claro que el chico lo noto. Al sentarse a la mesa miro desafiante al chico, esa mirada mas que asustar le daba ternura a Flippy y le hacia gracia a su otro yo-… Flippy… quien era él?...-.

-Las risas se callaron y un gruñido se oyó- **" No le vas a contar todo, verdad!?"** – Al notar la duda en su mente su otro yo se enfureció- **Tan solo mírala, es una chiquilla… jamás nos comprenderá…-** Hizo una pausa, entristecido y con un dejo de ira- **y nos abandonara…-.**

**- **Lo siento…- Dijo Flaky. Flippy la miró sorprendido-… No es de mi incumbencia…-dijo revisando su mochila, el peli verde parecía apesadumbrado, por lo que ella lo miro y le sonrió con simpatía, señalando la silla frente a ella- ven…- el chico extrañamente obedeció, al sentarse la chica saco todo lo que tenia relación con la materia- … Mañana tenemos examen de matemática…-.

-Espera… a ver si entiendo…- La interrumpio el chico, mirándola con curiosidad-… vos viniste a mi casa y fuiste atacada por él… - un gruñido lo obligo a corregirse-… quiero decir por mi y te quedas… solo para ayudarme con la escuela…-.

-la chica se sonrojo y miro hacia un costado- pu pues… si…-.

-Flippy se puso la palma en la frente tapándose los ojos y estallo en una carcajada bastante ruidosa. La misma tenia su propio eco en la mente del joven-**"esta chica es tonta acaso!? jaja"**- el peli verde se fue acallando poco a poco, algunas pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos luego de semejante diversion- jaja… No recordaba cuanto hacia que me reía tanto… -.

-La chica lo miro y sonrió con dulzura, esto sonrojo al joven-… me alegra poder verte reír…-ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo por sus propias palabras. Tomo apresurada los libros y miro apenada a su compañero- te pa parece si empezamos?...-.

-El chico le sonrió- de acuerdo- Flaky abrió su cuaderno y el chico lo observo, después de un rato, miro a la chica, algo dudoso-… Flaky…?-.

-Mirándolo con una sonrisa- si, dime-.

-Tus ejercicios…- Miro su sonrisa y luego suspiro-… Están todos mal- Silencio-.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos jóvenes, habiendo terminado de estudiar se relajaron tomando un té. La chica se estiro y luego suspiro, el joven solo la observaba, curioso, ella parecía ser una especie rara. Dentro de la mente del joven su otro yo también la observaba, aunque el, además de la curiosidad, tenia ganas de verla asustada, ese recuerdo lo hizo reír a carcajadas. El joven oyendo ese eco en su cabeza se golpeo la cien, esto llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

-Estas bien Flippy?- Dijo preocupada-.

-El chico se sorprendió pero le sonrió, aunque nerviosamente- no pasa nada… jeje- Una mano en su frente lo sorprendió, haciendo que se ruborizara aun más-.

- umm… fiebre no tienes…- Flaky se separo de él y se alejó rápidamente- OH! Lo lo siento… yo no quise…-.

-Eh…?... no… no pasa nada- Dijo sonrojado, llevando las tazas al fregadero-.

**-"Si se sigue acercando así la voy a matar!"**- Dijo molesto su otro yo- "quieres callarte, ella solo… fue amable"- **"Y vos das lastima! Mira que actuar como un niñato! Viólala y déjate de joder!"- **Dicho esto desapareció-.

-Flaky había juntado sus cosas y se había colgado el bolso. Miro a Flippy con una sonrisa- Bueno… Me voy yendo-.

-El chico se giro rápido y tomo su campera, se paro frente a la chica en una postura muy rigida- De déjame acompañarte!..-.

-eh?.. pff jaja…- Empezó a reírse tímidamente la joven, al ver la expresión de confusión del chico ella se tentó aun mas- jajaja… lo lo siento… es que parecías un soldado- El chico se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa- Estaré encantada de que me acompañes-.

-ge genial…- Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa con una sonrisa, para entonces la luna ya estaba en alto-.

Ellos estuvieron callados todo el camino, Flaky quería hablar pero no tenia idea de que debería decir, asique solo se le ocurrió disculparse.

-Perdona…- El chico la miro-… se supone que yo era la que iba a ayudarte y terminaste enseñándome vos a mi…-Djo ella sonrojada.

-El chico se rio-… jaja… No te preocupes, me alegro tu visita… además- Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta- yo soy el que debería disculparse… yo… quiero contar…- **" No se te acurrar!"…-** Pero fue interrumpido-.

-Ey tu! Po podque debes disculparte con mi hedmanita…- Dijo un tambaleante Splendont, llegando desde la calle. Miro a Flaky y luego agarro al peli verde del cuello de la campera- Que no me venga… a a entedad que vos le haces aldoo…-.

-He hermano me avergüenzas- Dijo Flaky enojada- Bájalo, ahora!-.

-Splendont la miró y bajó al chico pero no lo soltó, miró el brazo de su hermano y luego a Flippy- No me jodas! Vos le hiciste esooo…- Comenzó a levantar el puño con mucha dificultad- Acabare con ustedes cuatro!...- flippy obvio todo lo que Splendont decía excepto la parte en que lo culpaba por el corte, esto le hizo sentir mucha culpa, por lo que ni siquiera intento cubrirse-.

-Flaky veía la escena y asustada comenzó a tironear de su hermano- No lo lastimes Splen…-.

-El pelirrojo la miro seriamente- no te saque de allá para que te metas con un tipo como este!...- Estaba dirigiendo la piña al rostro del chico pero de pronto se detuvo, dejando a todos expectantes-.

-... Hermano?...- La pequeña pregunto dudosa-.

-Uug… AUGGAA…!-.

Splendont estaba acostado en el sillón, luego de vomitar se había desmallado por lo que fue el joven de pelo verde quien lo entro. En la cocina estaba Flaky entregándole una campera de su hermano a Flippy.

-Apenada- Lo siento mucho Flippy… él no suele beber y… pues- Dijo cada vez mas roja-.

-No te preocupes, jeje- Dijo algo desganado el joven- **" Ese infeliz mansillo mi campera favorita! Déjame salir a patearle el culo!"-**.

- Acompañándolo a la puerta- de verdad no quieres comer algo y después irte?...-.

-No estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo- **" Estúpida! Quien va a querer comer después de eso"**- Adiós Flaky- Se giro dispuesto a irse-.

-Susurro suplicante- Por favor déjalo ir mañana…-.

-flippy se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla- Que?...-.

-Eh, pues… yo se… quiero decir, me pareció… que ese otro chico no te deja ir… a la escuela, asique yo… quiero pedirle que…- Sus nervios iban en aumento-… Por favor te deje ir mañana!- Hizo una reverencia suplicante-.

-Eh?...- **"Porque esta tonta se preocupa tanto?"-** Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?-.

-Yo… quiero ir contigo…- Dijo sonrojada sin levantarse- realmente creo que… debes ir… vos sos muy inteligente… de seguro podrás aprobar sin problemas-.

-**"…!?..."**- Su otro yo se quedo callado, aparentemente sorprendido por lo que Flippy continuo- Es divertido?-.

-Eh?- Dijo incorporándose sorprendida-.

-Es tan divertida… la escuela?- Dijo dudoso el joven-.

-Cla claro que si!- Dijo la chica iluminada-.

-En entonces iré mañana… para el examen…- **" oh no! Otra vez a esa carcel del aburrimiento! Dime que es broma!"**- Estamos… en el mismo curso, después de todo…No?-.

-La chica le sonrió feliz y, tomando las manos del joven, comenzando a dar vueltas- Si! Te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho!-.

-"… Que linda…"- **"Estará drogada?-** Pensaron al unisono los... podriamos decir hermanos-.

-La puerta se abrió, asomándose una mano perezosa- Flakyyy, ya es taardee… ve a dentro…-.

-Bueno… mejor entro- Dijo sonrojada soltando al chico-.

-Si, adiós…- El joven se encamino a su casa, mirándose sus manos, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas- **" Oh no! Ahora actúas como una virgen!..."**- No me jodas que estoy en un buen día- dijo molesto el chico- **" si si, lo que digas… Oh, cuidado"**- Si ya se!- dijo esto tomando con la mano una botella que provenía de frente a él-.

-Miren nada mas, estas echo todo un galán, no?- Dijo un tipo, apoyado en una moto, llevaba una campera de cuero negro que le resulto familiar al chico, pero Flippy solo lo ignoro y siguió de largo, pero el tipo lo agarro del brazo-… Ey! No querrás que me desquite con la ardiente pelirroja, no?- Flippy se detuvo en seco- oh, asique así sí llamo tu atenci…-.

-Flippy comenzó a reír**- jaja… Te lo agradezco…-** miro por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa sádica y un brillo enfermizo en los ojos**-… Con la ganas de romper huesos que tengo!-.**

Flaky llego tarde esa mañana, su hermano se había dejado la moto en la escuela, asique no fue la única que se retraso. Ambos fuero corriendo y llegaron completamente sudados. Splendont llevaba gafas oscuras, la terrible resaca le estaba pasando la cuenta de su competencia con Splendid, la joven no podía contener la risa cuando veía su cara demacrada. Ellos se separaron, por lo que Flaky fue la primera en entrar, saludo a sus amigos y se sentó. Al notar el ambiente tenso de la sala miro a su alrededor, todos parecían tratar de ignorar al joven de pelo verde quien se había sentado en el lugar, eternamente libre, que por cierto estaba atrás y en diagonal al de la chica pelirroja.

-Hola…- Dijo aburrido, mirando a la chica en uniforme de marinerita- **"Que fetichista era, jeje"**- El joven iba a responder mentalmente pero la chica lo distrajo-.

-Con una sonrisa inocente- Viniste! Que alegría!..- Todos parecían estar al tanto de como ambos hablaban, incluso Petunia que se había girado viendo a su asustadiza amiga con sorpresa. Flaky le tendió la mano a su amigo- Mucha suerte en la prueba-.

-Flippy se sonrojo y estrecho la mano de la chica- **"que osadito! Como hiciste para tomar su mano…-** Dijo con sarcasmo su otro yo- **"échate una revolcada con ella y déjame seguir con mis planes!"- **Dijo entre divertido y fastidiado-.

Dos voces, como no podían faltar, estallaron a reír. Y no pudieron resistirse a molestar a la pareja de amigos, quienes al escucharlos se sonrojaron inevitablemente.

-Oh, a que son lindos los tortolos, no hermano?- Dijo uno de los gemelos-.

-a que si, hermano- El mayor se sacó el sombrero, colocándolo a la altura del pecho y, con una expresión solemne les dijo- Y yo los declaro marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia… jaja- Se hiso un dúo de carcajadas. Pero el resto no se sumaba a ellos, todos pusieron cara de espanto cuando Flippy se paro desafiante-.

- No Molesten, par de idiotas!- Dijo el peli verde-.

-La chica tironeo del brazo de él, algo temblorosa, al notar un casi imperceptible brillo de neón en los ojos del peli verde- Cálmate, Flippy… ellos no…-.

-Oh, mira como te protege tu novia!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y Empezaron a cantar- Flaky y Flippy, sentados en un árbol… se abrazan y se be…-.

-Tanto las burlas de los gemelos, como las voces de Flippy y Flaky quedaron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo, proveniente del escritorio del profesor- Hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar niñerías!- Señalo a los cuatro alumnos, mientras ponía su otra mano contra la cabeza, como si la sostuviera- Apoyen su trasero en sus sillas! Que tenemos prueba…- Esto último dicho con gran pesar-.

Los aludidos se sentaron, aunque los tres chicos arrugaron los labios con disgusto. El profesor, exageradamente lento, entregaba las hojas, Flippy era el último, Splendont lo vio con una sonrisa arrogante

-Sin entregarle la hoja- Vos no debes de saber nada, no?...-Dijo en susurros para que nadie mas lo escuchara- No viniste a ninguna de mis clases, crees poder con esto?...- Su tono de vos era divertido y agitaba la hoja frente al rostro de Flippy-.

-flippy lo miro con indiferencia, pero luego sonrió- Ahora mismo se más que vos, no?...- Splendont levanto la ceja, molesto- Recosdas que ayer vomitaste todo tu saber? Jaja…-.

-Tsk, te la daré, solo para verte fallar- Dijo enfadado. Luego fue a su escritorio, se sentó y tomo un sorbo de su café- Oh dios…que dolor de cabeza-.

**-"me esta desafiando! Mas te vale que des bien o…!"-** "Déjame pensar"- Dijo cansado Flippy, levanto la vista gusto para ver a Flaky mirando la prueba con el ceño fruncido, esa cara le resulto graciosa por lo que se rio por lo bajo. De pronto sintió un tirón mental y su cabeza fue de regreso a la prueba**- "No te distraigas tarado!"-**Su otro yo definitivamente era muy competitivo-.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi Fic X3... Como siempre un agradecimiento especial para XoneechanX

tus comentarios siempre me dan fuerza para seguir n.n, Muchas gracias

Y Tambien le agradezco a Caruchan13 por pasarse y comentar

espero que ambas disfruten de este capitulo ( un poco mas largo esta vez)

Muchoa saludos y los reviews seran bien recibidos ;3


	10. Chapter 10

Estaban Flaky y Flippy sentados juntos en una gran mesa, en el bufet, esperando al resto. La pelirroja estaba claramente incomoda con las miradas de todos, mientras que el chico de pelo verde solo hacia globos con una goma de mascar. El miraba de tanto en tanto a la chica, su nerviosismo lo preocupaba, pero a su otro yo lo sacaba de quicio.

-**"Si no le gusta llamar la atención no te hubiese invitado"**-Dijo molesta una voz dentro de la cabeza del chico. Flippy sabia que era la mirada de todos los demás lo que la hacía sentir incomoda y también sabia que era a él a quien miraba. Suspiro- Siempre es así…?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa forzada, señalando al montón de chicos que se agolpaban para comprar algo para comer -.

-Eh?...- Flaky miro en la dirección y luego le sonrió al chico a su lado- Si… siempre…-.

-Y vos siempre los esperas acá sola?- Ahora un poco más serio-.

-Ella se sorprendió y luego sonrió- Bueno… Si… Yo me traigo el almuerzo- Dijo mientras empezaba a desenvolver el bento-… asique mi manera de ayudarlos es reservar esta mesa, es la única tan grande como para que entremos to…-.

-En eso viene corriendo Toothy y toma a Flippy, sorprendiendo a ambos- Quieres servir a tu país!?- El peli verde miro a Flaky que se reía y luego asintió no muy convencido. El chico tiro de él sonriendo y mostrando dos dientes un poco grandes para su boca- Así se habla! Ya te lo regreso!-.

-Okey… solo tengan cuidado- Dijo saludando a ambos con la mano, ellos fueron hasta el tumulto de gente, quienes al ver a Flppy se quedaron quietos, esto hizo sentir incomodo al pobre chico-.

-Bien hecho!- Dijeron el grupo de amigos a Flippy, dándole un pulgar arriba. Luego aprovecharon y se pusieron al frente del mostrador-.

-Te compraremos algo- Le dijo Toothy adelantándose, sonriendo-.

**-"Como se atreven a utilizarte así!"**- "no hagas caso, son solo niños, no lo hacen con mala intención"- **"… Y vos que te dejas encima!"**- Ambos seguían discutiendo cuando de pronto su otro yo le llamo la atención-** "Oye, la tarada esa esta en problemas... jeje"**- Dijo divertido- "No le digas tara… Flaky!"-.

-En la mesa dos gemelos se habían puesto en plan de molestar a la pequeña- Sabes que lo prometido es deuda, no Flaky?- Dijo sentándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro-.

-Trata de correrse lejos de él- Yo no te prometí nada…- Choca contra otra persona, Lifty se había sentado junto a ella y estaba abriendo el bento- pero que?!- Dijo sorprendida la pobre chica-.

-jiji… que delicia nos preparaste hoy…?- Al abrir el bento había dos hileras de rollitos primavera. A ambos hermanos les brillaron los ojos y dijeron al unísono, haciéndosele agua la boca- Delicioso-.

-Lifty tomo uno con las manos y se lo llevo a la boca, esto hizo enojar a Shifty- Ey! No te los devores todos, glotón!- Para ponerse junto a su hermano empujó a Flaky, que cayo de bruces al suelo-.

-EY!... Auch…- Dijo desde el suelo, algunas lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos pero, mirando enfadada a los gemelos, le orden-… de dejen eso!...- Los dos solo se rieron ante el pedido de la pequeña y siguieron comiendo- Por… por fa…- Una lagrima se deslizo de su mejilla cuando una mano se poso en su hombro y luego siguió hasta ponerse detrás de los chicos-.

-**Oigan par de tarados! Eso iban a ser para mi!**- Dijo Flippy, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de cada gemelo, haciendolas girar bruscamente-.

-Fi Fippy…- Dijeron al unisonó los gemelos, sus sonrisas habían desaparecido. Shifty continuo hablando- no no sabíamos q que eran tu tuyos-.

-Los ojos del peli verde brillaron como luces de neón y su sonrisa se ensancho, divertido-** Apuesto a que no par de idiotas**- Tomo a cada uno del cuello de la camisa y los empezó a arrastrar al patio, todos los miraban pero nadie interrumpía.

-…Flippy…- La pelirroja vio a la figura salir por la puerta, arrastrando otras dos que no paraban de insultar y sacudirse para escapar, sin éxito. Al cerrarse la puerta pudo escuchar una carcajada sínica, los sonidos se hicieron cada vez mas débiles, se alejaban-" … Que hago?... "– No tardo mucho en correr tras ellos, ante la mirada de todos y las expresiones de sorpresa de sus amigos, quienes también habían sido testigos del show. La chica corrió desesperada por el pasillo mientras pensaba que hacer- "Si aviso a un profesor volverán a suspender a Flippy… Pero no se si podre detenerlo"- Cerro los ojos con fuerza- "Dios que no les haga nada!"-.

Al llegar la chica al patio no veía a nadie, comenzó a rodear la escuela y no tardo en darse cuenta que sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas. Lifty estaba tirado en el piso, su nariz y su labio sangraban, su hermano trato de acercarse pero Flippy le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que este callera al suelo. Rápidamente lo agarro del pelo golpeando su nuca contra la pared, Shifty comenzó a toser sangre. Flippy se rio al verlo ahí, intentando pararse.

-Pateando el muslo, haciendo que Shifty callera-** Ey! Ya tan pronto… pensé que durarías mas que tu hermano…**- Volteo a ver al chico quien comenzó a abrir los ojos- o**h! Justo a tiempo!...**- Miro a Shifty con arrogancia-** Tal vez ver morir a tu hermano te ayude aponerte serio…jeje…**- Flippy se dirigió al cuerpo de Lifty-.

-Al ver la cercanía de su atacante trato de retroceder- pa para! Por… favor…-Dijo suplicante el menor de los gemelos, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas-.

-Agarrándolo del pelo, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y poniéndolo en el cuello-** Justo ahora que se viene lo mejor… No seas marica!**- Dijo rompiendo en carcajadas-.

-Shifty trataba de pararse- No… para…- Dijo apoyándose contra la pared, Flippy le sonrió sádicamente y empujo el cuchillo sobre la garganta de Lifty- NOOO!...-.

-PARAAA!- Todo se quedaron estáticos, voltearon a ver a la pequeña pelirroja que no paraba de derramar lagrima- Basta… Flippy… Vos no sos así!-.

-Flippy frunció el entre cejo y arrojo a Lifty contra la pared, quien pego un grito de dolor tapándose el rostro-... **Vos que sabes de él!?**- Sacudió el cuchillo enfadado- **NADA!**-

- Sé que vos no sos él!- Su cara suplicante sorprendió al chico, pero sobre todo lo que decía. Ella comenzó a acercarse- Por favor, para… De lo contrario te van a expulsar… y- Dijo la chica, forzando la vos-.

-Agarró a Flaky y la atrapó contra la pared- **No te vengas a hacer la buena conmigo…**- Apareció una sonrisa triste en el rostro del joven- **Al final vos también me abandonaras…-.**

-Yo no…- Trato de hablar la chica-.

-**Cállate!**- Grito el joven poniendo el filo contra la garganta de la chica-.

-…- Desesperada miro alrededor, en busca de los gemelos pero ellos ya habían desaparecido, solo habían dejado un rastro de pequeñas gotas rojas-.

-**jeje… ves como los demás siempre te abandonan**- Dijo el peli verde, su sonrisa sínica había regresado y miraba a la joven como si se tratara de una pequeña presa, SU pequeña presa- **Eres tan linda cuando estas asustada… apuesto que tu sangre debe ser deliciosa**- De un tirón bajo la manga de la camisa de la chica, dejando a la vista el hombro, donde hizo un pequeño corte con el cuchillo y lo lamio-.

-Ah ah…- Flaky se removió molesta por el dolor, pero al sentir la lengua del chico se sonrojo. Iba a gritar pero se contuvo y trato de hablar con su amigo- Fli… ppy… Sal por favor… déjelo salir-.

-Los ojos amarillos se posaron sobre los de la joven- **Ya te dije que no lo de…**- Sintió una jaqueca repentina, su hermano estaba regresando- **... Pero que!?...**- Se separo de la chica que lo miraba sorprendida-**… Porque todos se empeñan… en arruinar mi diversión!**- Dijo enojado, dejando caer el cuchillo- **Solo déjame cortarle la garganta!... aaagh…**- Hubiese caído de no ser porque dos manos lo sostenían. El peli verde miro a la joven-** Que haces!?...**- Trata de empujarla-**… No me toque!** -.

-No te dejare!- El chico la miro sorprendido. La expresión de la chica, aunque tímida, se mostraba decidida- Yo estoy aqui Flippy!... Me quedare a tu lado- Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas-.

-**Ja… Cuantas tonterías podes... decir en tan... Poco tiempo…**-Dijo riendo forzadamente- … Flipgy…- el chico susurro con una sonrisa y luego cayo dormido-.

-Sorprendida- eh… Flipgy?... ey reacciona!- Flaky se puso nerviosa al oír pasos que se acercaban- Flippy!-.

-Emmm…- Flippy abrió los ojos, ahora de color verde, cansado-… Flaky…- El chico vio la camisa desalineada de la joven y se sonrojo- **"jaja… Sabía que te iba a gustar… Pervertido"**- que paso?...- Dijo volteando hacia otro lado-.

-Pues…- Se escucharon varios pasos, esta vez mas cerca. Tomo la mano de Flippy y lo llevo con ella- No hay tiempo… vamos!...-.

Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta donde unos minutos después asomaron Petunia, Giggles, Toothy y Splendont. Claramente preocupados por la pequeña, vieron la escena y las pequeñas manchas de sangre.

-Oh no… Flaky…- Dijo Giggles preocupada y miro a Petunia- Que hacemos? y si esta herida?!… y Si se la llevo ese loco!?… Y SI LA!?- Petunia le dio una cachetada-.

-Cálmate!...- La agarra por los hombros- No paso nada además… Esa sangre puede no…- Se detuvo al ver a Splendont acercarse a la sangre-.

-Hunde un par de dedos dentro y se los olfateo, ante las miradas de los tres alumnos que pusieron cara de asco- No es sangre…!- Dijo dando una sonrisa despreocupada. Todos los demás se sorprendieron-.

-Pero que es entonces?- Dijo no muy convensida Petunia-.

-Splendont los miro a través de los lentes de sol-… Es kétchup…- Los tres alumnos iban a responder pero él los empujo fuera del lugar- No oyen la campana?… A clase! jeje-.

-Pero…- Dijo Toothy, pero el profesor término metiéndolos en la escuela. Luego de caminar un rato se detuvieron-… Acaso cree que somos idiotas?- Dijo molesto-.

-Las chicas se miraron y subieron los hombros. Diciendo al unísono con cansancio- No es bueno mintiendo… Por eso es hermano de Flaky-.

Los tres se miraron y suspiraron, Caminando hacía el aula. Mientras tanto en una habitación un poco desarreglada, no muy lejos de la escuela, había tres jóvenes de pelo verde. Dos iguales que eran vendados por un joven mayor, que llevaba el pelo largo, recogido con una cinta negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Lifty se toco la nariz- Ese infeliz me la ha roto!... auch!-.

-Le daremos donde mas le duela!... aagh…- Dijo Shifty, sosteniéndose el estomago que le dolía horrores. Una risa les llamo la atención a ambos- De que te ríes Mr. Pickles?- Dijo molesto el mayor de los gemelos-.

-jaja… Disculpen… Es que los dejo re maltrechos… jaja- Se limpio unas cuantas lagrimas y cuando volvió a mirar a los gemelos su sonrisa lucia juguetona pero sombría- … Háblenme un poco mas sobre esa chica… La que molestaban…-.

-Ambos gemelos se miraron y luego al chico, cuya sonrisa sombría les dio un escalofrió-…Flaky…?- Dijeron dudosos-.

* * *

Espero que le gustara este capitulo... Gracias a todas y todos los que leen esta historia... Espero que los mantenga enganchados ; )

Gracias XOneechanX :D

Gracias a Alice por la gentileza de dejar comentario ; )

y Gracias a Caruchan13

A ustedes chicas les dedico este capitulo =3


	11. Chapter 11

Ambos jóvenes se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, de bajo del marco de una ventana. Flaky jadeaba por el cansancio de correr, Flippy solo la miraba. Al rato, un poco mas calmados apoyaron la espalda contra el muro, en silencio. El joven vio a la chica, la mano se Flaky estaba a centímetros de la suya, la idea de estrecharla lo hizo sonrojar. Mirando en otra dirección comenzó a acercar su mano pero al rosar la de la joven se dio cuenta de que esta temblaba, su expresión cambio a seria y triste, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Yo lo siento…- dijo él-.

-...cerca…- Dijo temblando. El chico tomo distancia aun sin abrir los ojos-.

-… Sé que lo que hice..-.

-… mi miedo…- Dijo la joven-.

-Sé que te di miedo… pero te pido que me perdones…- Dijo, cada vez le costaba más hablar a ambos-.

- q que hago…?- Dijo ella, el miedo en su voz cada vez era mas evidente-.

-… jaja…- Rio secamente el joven-… Eres muy buena Flaky… pero no hay nada que hacer…- Dijo mirando el cielo-.

-… A Asco…- El temblequeo cada vez era más evidente-.

-… No digas eso…- dijo volviendo a mirar a la niña, un poco dolido, ella tiró de su manga-… Yo solo quiero disculpar… me…?- Vio a Flaky que sacudía la pierna desesperada, tratando de sacarse una cucaracha enorme de la pierna-.

- Tira de la manga de su amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos-… a ayudaaa…-.

-…- Por primera vez en tanto tiempo Flippy y su otro yo se miraron mentalmente, confundidos, luego observaron a la chica. Luego de que Flippy agarro al insecto y lo arrogo lejos volteo a ver a la chica, que volvió a jadear-.

-Pensé que iba a morir!- dijo con sudor en su rostro. Luego miro a Flippy confundida-… Disculpa, dijiste algo…?-.

-… Quieres decir que no escuchaste nada…?- Dijo con una gran gota en su cabeza-.

-… Perdoná…- Dijo un poco avergonzada-.

-Pff… JAJAJA…- Rieron en coro él y su otro yo **" Es una tonta! jaja"**-… En verdad sos un poco tonta...- Dijo Flippy sin querer, secándose las lagrimas-.

- Como que tonta!?- Dijo poniéndose de pie, enojada-.

- Vaya que hacen linda pareja- Dijo una vos desde dentro del edificio. Ambos giraron para ver a Petunia, cruzáda de brazos-… espero que la pasaran bien…-.

-Jeje… - Dijeron los dos-.

-Nada de "jeje"… Estábamos tan preocupadas- Dijo Giggles abrazando a Flaky- Pensamos que el demo…- Se detuvo al ver a Flippy a su lado-… Bueno, me alegra que estés bien-.

- Flippy fingió no saber de que hablaban y se limito a sonreírles- Sera mejor que vayamos a clase-.

Flaky entro por la ventana con la ayuda de sus amigos, seguida por el peli verde. Los cinco llegaron al aula, pero la pelirroja retuvo por un instante al peli verde.

-Flippy…- Este se volteo sonriéndole-… Yo… Quiero hablar contigo después… sobre... él...- Ambos pusieron expresión seria-… Puedo ir a tu casa a las salida?..-.

-EEH!?- Se escucho en toda el aula, al voltear a ver, todos los miraron. Sobre todo los amigos de Flaky, quienes estaban sorprendidos-.

-Ambos se sonrojaron y Flippy se puso nervioso, mientras que Flaky se sonrojo- No no es lo que parece!-.

-… Fli…- Todos los alumnos miraron hacia la puerta, donde estaba Lumpy que al ver a aquel chico de pelo verde se puso pálidos- Vos sos Flippy, no?...- Dijo con dificultad-.

- Eh?... Este…- **"Oh, veo que se compro otra corbata, jaja"**-… Quería disculpar…-.

-Le revuelve el cabello y sonríe- Ya era hora de que volvieras-.

- Profe…- Los ojos verdes del joven brillaron. "Todos son tan comprensivos"-… Gracias- Dijo agachando la cabeza-.

- Por cierto… Esta es mi corbata favorita…- Dijo Sonriendo inocentemente, para luego ser envuelto por un aura obscura-… Si la quemas arruinare tu vida… entendiste?... Y créeme que sé como…- Fue a su escritorio Dejando a todos congelados- Saquen sus libros…-.

- "Es un doble caraaa!"- Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo-.

Todos salieron con prisas, era viernes al fin. Venia un hermoso y esperanzador fin de semana. El grupo de amigos salió y como siempre Flaky se disponía a ir al trabajo, se despidió de todos y corrió en la dirección opuesta, pero Flippy la detuvo.

-No vas a venir… a mi casa…?- Puso cara de perrito, pero Flaky tuvo que ignorar esto.**" Como un arrastrado como vos puede tener a alguien tan genial como yo dentro?".** Dijo enfadado su otro yo-.

-Lo siento pero…- Suena su celular- Hola… oh!... Si ya voy en camino!...- Corta y le sonríe a Flippy en señal de disculpa-… Lo siento prometo pasar por tu casa a eso de las siete…- Sale corriendo- Adiós chicos!-.

-Todos se despidieron. Flippy miro a los demás- No entiendo… A donde va?...-.

-Toothy se adelanto a Petunia- Que acaso no lo sabes?... Va a su trabajo de medio tiempo…- Mira al chico con superioridad- Para actuar como su mejor amigo parece que no sabes nada…-

-Que!?- Dijo molesto **"A este dentón que le pasa!?"**-... Me estuviste tirando mierda todo el dia...- Dijo molesto, más que nada porque lo dicho era cierto- **"Quien quiere conocer a esa niñata!"**"...mentiroso..."- Su otro yo gruño-.

- El unico que sobra aca sos vos... Pense que ibas ir tras ella como perro faldero...jaja… AUCH!- Recibe un golpe de Cuddles-… Porque me pegas?-.

-Esa no es manera de tratar con un amigo…- Dice acusadoramente, luego le susurra algo al oído y toothy se pone rojo- Si no queres que lo cante a los cuatro viento entonces no molestes a Flippy…-.

-Okey okey… De todas formas ya me tengo que ir- Dicho esto saludo a todos, pero paso de largo cuando llego a Flippy- Nos vemos mañana…- comenzó a caminar-.

-Ese chico si que actúa raro… en fin…- Giggles se volteo hacia el peli verde- Quieres ir a tomar algo?-.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…- Dijo indiferente **"como si me interesara salir con unos idiotas"**-.

-Podríamos contarte cosas sobre Flaky…- Dijo Cuddles con una sonrisa divertida-.

-Yo te diría hasta su tipo de sangre… Claro que si me das dulces primeros- Dijo Nutty poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico-.

-Petunia agarro a los dos por las orejas- Dejen de vender la vida de Flaky… Si él quiere saber algo puede preguntárselo-.

- Lo siento… pero pueden contarme por lo menos a donde va?- Dijo Flippy apenado, pero muy curioso. **" Eres tan cobarde!"**-.

-Petunia se detuvo y lo miro, pensativa-… Pues… no creo que haya ningún problema- contesto sonriendo-.

Fueron caminadon todos juntos y se sentaron a tomar un helado en el parque. Del grupo solo quedaban Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles y Nutty. Sniffle tenía que ir a la biblioteca para hacer un informe para sus clases individuales. Flippy pudo oír un chiste en su cabeza y casi se le escapa la risa **" El poder nerd nunca descansa". **Todos le contaron sobre el trabajo de Flaky y sobre la beca.

-Ya veo, así que ella y su hermano viven solos… Para poder estudiar y mantenerse ella tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en un mini mercado…- Él se detuvo a pensar "ella se esfuerza demasiado"-… pero que hay de sus padres…-.

- El ambiente animado se había ensombrecido de repente. La peli rosada y Petunia se miraron- Pues…-.

-Eso no es algo que debas preguntarnos a nosotros, no crees?- Dijo la peli azul seria- Si ella quiere te lo dirá-.

-Jaja, te deseo suerte… Solo habló de su pasado con ellas dos… a nosotros nunca nos quiso contar…- Dijo Cuddles-.

-Y hace bien… ustedes lo divulgarían por todos lado…- Dijo fingiendo enojo la peli rosada-.

-… Pero miren quien habla… la que hizo que se burlaran de mi en el jardín de infantes durante dos años- Dijo Cuddles cruzando los brazos, pero sonriendo-.

-Se sorprende y luego se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza- jeje… pero ya me disculpe por eso… jeje-.

-Si si…- Mira su celular- oh, ya es tarde… vamos yendo Giggles?- Dijo sonriendo el rubio-.

-Eh?... oh claro! Nos vemos chicos- Dijo saludando con la mano a todos, ambos se fueron juntos mientras reían sonrojados-.

-Bueno… Creo que también me iré… Vamos Nutty- Dijo Petunia sacando un caramelo de su bolso, poniéndolo bien alto para que el peli verdes no lo alcanzara- Por cierto Flippy… No temas preguntarle, pero te aseguro que te lo contara en algún momento, parece tenerte mucha confianza- Dijo sonriendo- Adiós…- Siguió caminado hasta que se perdió de vista, aunque se escuchaban sus gritos- AY! Que asco! No lamas mi mano!...-.

-Flippy se recostó en el asiento mirando el cielo, ya enrojecido- Le parezco confiable?- **"Esa chica debe tener severos problemas mentales… Y eso que nos llaman locos a nosotros, jaja!"**- No digas eso, no es gracioso…- **"Oh, no te hagas el molesto conmigo… Puedo notar que estas feliz"**- Y que con eso?!-** "Sabes que ni vos ni yo merecemos ser felices… Desásete de ella o lo hare yo"**- … Lo siento… Pero esta vez no te hare caso… y sí le haces algo te hare desaparecer...- Dijo poniéndose de pie, hablando en tono serio **" Jaja... Hablas como si pudieras... Piensa bien lo que haces... Solo le traerás problemas… Todo lo que queremos perece, recuérdalo"**- Flippy mira su reloj, conciente de lo que decia su otro yo era cierto, Luego sonrio tristemente- Si no fuera porque sos vos, pensaria que estas preocupado...- Su otro yo no contesto- Bueno... Creo que iré a buscarla- **" Que pesado sos" **Dicho esto desaparecio. Flippy se fue caminando tranquilamente, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-.

Flaky estaba yendo a cambiarse cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de una puerta que dirigía al callejón conjunto al local, miro a su alrededor a ver si había alguien al que pudiera pedirle que la acompañara a revisar, pero todos estaban ocupados así que decidió ir sola.

-Al asomarse no vio a nadie-… Que raro…- Dijo cerrando la puerta, al hacerlo una figura negra, que había quedado oculta por la puerta sonrió, pero la chica ni se percato de su presencia-.

La chica se cambio y al momento de salir una de sus compañeras vino a saludarla, aunque demasiado animada y un poco sonrojada.

-Flaky, cuídate!…. Pero dime- Dijo señalando la puerta- Quien es ese bombón que vino a buscarte-.

-Eh?... Bombón?... Sera mi hermano?- A cruzar la puerta se encontró con Flippy que al verla le sonrió-… Flippy!... Que haces acá?!-.

-Me creerías que vine a comprar aca?- Dijo él en tono burlón, levantando una bolsa-.

-No creo que vinieras al centro solo para comprar acá, hay uno de estos cerca de casa…- dijo con una gota en la cabeza-.

-jaja… okey, vine a buscarte… me hubieses dicho que tenias un trabajo de medio tiempo- Dijo serio- Debe ser muy agotador-.

-Ella le sonrió- Para nada… Además no es gran cosa- Ella cerro los ojos aun sonriendo- … No quiero ser una carga para los que quiero…- Se sonrojo- Y eso los incluye a ustedes…-.

- Flippy y su otro yo se sonrojaron ante la sonrisa inocente de la niña **"Mira que es tonta…"**- … Eres rara…-.

-Eh? Como que rara?...- Dijo sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa- Eso es bueno o malo?-.

-Jaja… Viniendo de mí… Creo que malo…- Dijo él, luego la miro con una sonrisa- Pero más que raro… Sos especial…- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojada y ambos se fueron caminando-.

A unos pocos metros de ellos una figura de pelo largo verde con una sonrisa divertida y burlona los observaba. A pesar de llevar una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans gastados llevaba, además, zapatos formales y una galera que le daban un aire elegante, aunque también muy excéntrico. Con sus manos formaba un corazón, encuadrando a ambos jóvenes que reían sonrojados.

-Silbando- Mira nada mas al famoso "Demonio"… jeje- Dijo para el mismo. Luego enfoco a la pelirroja- … Parece que al fin te hiciste con una linda debilidad…jaja-.

-Jefe…- Dijo uno de los gemelos, saliendo con un montón de artículos robados del Mini mercado, comiendo una barra de chocolate- No debería reír así… Lo tomaran por loco…-.

-Cállate…- Dijo serio- Por cierto… De donde sacaron eso?-.

-Lo compramos en la tienda- Dijo sarcasticamente Lifty, quien también estaba lleno de productos. Todos quedaron en silencio-.

-… jajaja… Si claro… Bueno, ya vi lo que quería ver- Se da la vuelta sonriendo- Vámonos de acá…-.

- Enterado jefe!- Ambos corrieron con dificultad tras él, un poco por la cosas que dios sabrá como hacían para cargar y sus heridas, que obviamente no sanaban aun-.

- Chicos...- Dijo sonriendo Mr. Pickles. Mirando a ambos por sobre el hombro-... Necesitare su ayuda la proxima semana-.

- Eh?!... De verdad!?- Dijeron al unísono, sus ojos brillaban-.

-Jaja, yo nunca miento...- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa-... Si lo hacen bien. Tal vez les dé sus chaquetas...-.

-GENIAL!- Gritaron chocando las palmas, pero al hacer se les cayeron todas las cosas, por lo que empezaron a juntarlas desesperadamente-.

-Su jefe solos los ignoro. Siguio caminando sonriendo, sus ojos se veian desafiantes- Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mis hombres Flipgy... jaja-.

* * *

Aqui esta el capitulo 11!

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic...

Y un gracias especial para XOneechanX y Caruchan13 =3

Hasta luego!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a Todos y todas

Aqui traigo el capitulo 12 =3, perdon la tardanza y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La pelirroja entro en su casa evitando hacer ruido, Flippy la había acompañado todo el viaje y sin darse cuenta llego a su casa una hora mas tarde, su hermano de seguro le tiraría toda la bronca, pero no fue así. Se quedo en la sala y suspiro al no verlo. Fue a su habitación y saludo a Flippy por la ventana, el chico le devolvió el saludo, luego se fue caminando hacia su casa. Ella se desvistió y tomo una ducha, al ir para la cocina se sorprendió de oír murmullos desde la pieza de su hermano, golpeo la puerta un poco dudosa pero más q nada curiosa.

-…Hermanito?- Flaky se asomo por el umbral-.

-Splendont estaba sentado al escritorio, con una pila de hojas, ya corregidas y otra con la que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo- AYS… Esto no puede ser!...- Se sorprende al oír la vocecita de su hermana- oh, ya es hora de comer?...- Dijo él distraídamente-.

-…-La chica lo miro confundida, luego suspiro tranquila-.

- El chico se giro hacia su escritorio-Realmente crees q no me di cuenta de que llegaste una hora tarde del trabajo…- La chica se sobresalto, el pelirrojo suspiro-… Estabas con él, no?-.

- Yo… Bueno…- La chica no quería mentirles, agarro su pijama y comenzó a arrugarlo nerviosamente-… Lo siento…-.

-Su hermano la miro y luego volvió al papel en la mesa- No importa… mira esto…-.

-La chica se acercó y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Flippy saco 10… Eso es grandioso!- Dijo hecha toda emoción-.

-Su hermano la miro serio- Bueno… eso habría sido… de no se por esto- Adjunta a las dos hojas llenas de cuentas y soluciones había una tercera. El chico se la tendió a Flaky- Lee esto…-

-La chica miro la hoja, la letra era tosca y parecía haberse escrito con una fuerte presión en la lapicera y en mayúsculas, Flaky leyó en vos alta- "MALDITO PROFESOR MARICA, PORQUE NO ME CHUPA LA…"- El pelirrojo le arrebato la hoja a su hermana-.

-Hasta ahí esta bien…- Dijo con una gota en su cabeza- Lo raro es…- Comparo las dos hojas- Sus letras parecen ser completamente distintas… Vos tenes idea de porque?- Volvió a mirar a su hermana que había desaparecido, la puerta se cerro de golpe y una voz se oyó desde la cocina-.

-En un rato comemos!- LA voz de la chica se fue alejando cada ves mas, luego agrego en un susurro, audible solo para ella- … No puedo decírtelo hermano, lo siento- .

Flippy llego a su casa en solo un rato, se sorprendía de lo cerca que vivía de su pequeña compañera. Fue a su pieza, se ducho, se cambio, pidió una pizza y se sentó al sofá a ver la tele. La misma aburrida rutina de siempre, con la diferencia de que estaba silbando una canción, no era el hecho en si lo que llamaba su atención, sino lo feliz que estaba, no recordaba la ultima vez que había estado tan ansioso por el lunes. Pero la felicidad no duro mucho. Al acostarse tuvo la visita mental de su otro yo, el cual lo esperaba en una mesita rosa mientras tomaba el té y los cadáveres de unos pingüino a su alrededor.

-Flippy miro la escena, molesto-… Te dije que dejaras de maltratarlo- Dijo al sentarse frente a él-.

**-Si vos quisieras los podrías revivir en un instante…-** Dijo sorbiendo la taza-.

- De que quieres hablar? Tengo un poco de sueño, sabes?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

-**Calma galán… Bebe algo…**- Prácticamente le arrogo la taza, la cual Flippy atrapo, sin derramar una gota- **Bien! Se nota que te enseñe bien!...-.**

-Ve al grano…- Dijo Flippy serio, tirando el líquido en el pasto y dejando luego la taza en la mesa-.

-**Ey! No deberías desperdiciarlo…-** Dijo riendo, luego se puso serio- **Sabes bien porque te llame… Se lo dije…-** Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-.

-Eh?... Que le dijiste?... Espera, con quien hablaste vos?- Dijo un poco sobresaltado, su otro yo solo revoleo los ojos y suspiro-.

- **Le dije a esa niñata mi nombre, tarado…-** Flippy palideció, a lo que su otro yo se rio**-… a juzgar por tu cara sabes lo que significa… Recuerda nuestro trato… Si alguien sabe de mi… o lo alejas o…-** Se puso de pie**- Eso era todo, que descanses…-** Miro a su alrededor con asco**-…princesita… jaja-.**

- Flippy lo derribo agarrándolo del cuello- No te dejare hacerle nada Flipgy!...- Dijo enfadado, su otro yo rio y lo golpe en el oído, haciendo que se mareara-.

- Lo derriba, colocándose enzima**-… No tengo porque obedecerte…** - se pone a asfixiar a Flippy- **una vez que alguien sabe mi nombre me puedo involucrar todo lo que quiera…-** Recibe una patada en el estomago- **Agh.. maldi…-.**

-Flippy se pone sobre él y le da dos piñas en el rostro- No la mataras! No te dejare!- Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, con una piedra, y luego una patada en el estomago-.

- Levantándolo del pelo, sonriendo le susurra al oído-** Le hare todo lo que vos no te animas… ugh- **Flippy le da un golpe en la garganta que hace que lo suelte-.

- Jadeando desde el suelo, mirando a Flipgy- No la toques… yo… yo me alejare de ella- Dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca-.

-Sentándose, agarrándose el cuello- **Así se habla… agh… nada de interferencia…** - Dijo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Flippy-.

- Bien… ya arreglado me voy…- Se giro, pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo, al girarse recibió una piña, que hizo que se cayera-… Que carajo haces!?-.

- Tronándose los dedos con una sonrisa sádica**-… A donde vas?... La noche es joven! Jajaja**- Dijo tirándose sobre Flippy-.

- El sol entraba por la ventana, los pagaros cantaban. Pero dentro de la habitación oscurecida había un joven, tirado en el suelo y enredado en las sabanas, lucia un ojo morado, varios moretones y cara de cansado, dejo escapar un suspiro-… Otra noche sin dormir… - Trato de pararse, pero desistió-… auch…-.

El fin de semana fue tranquilo para la pequeña Flaky, le extrañaba que Flippy no la llamara, cada tanto revisaba su modesto celular pero ni un mensaje aparecía en él. Ella se entretenía viendo a su hermano, revisaba la prueba con ahínco, se negaba a aceptar que aquel extraño delincuente pudiese tener semejante cerebro. Flaky notaba como le enfadaba esto pero prefería no decir nada por miedo a que le volviera a preguntar sobre el extraño cambio de letras.

Llegaba el lunes por la mañana, la joven preparo el café y pronto su hermano se unió a desayunar, claramente serio.

-Toma un sorbo y mira a Splendont, dudosa-… lo conseguiste?...- Su hermano la miro confundido-… Digo… de buscar errores en la hoja de Fli…-.

-Un aura asesina rodeo a su hermano- No lo nombres…- Toma un sorbo ruidoso y se levanta- Averiguare que esconde…- Mira a Flaky quien lo miraba sorprendida, él suspiro- Ten cuidado con él, si?- Salió de la cocina-.

Llegaron pronto a la escuela, entraron juntos pero se separaron en el segundo piso, Splendont a la sala de profesores y Flaky a su aula. La joven vio a su amigo sentado, él al verla se paro de su asiento y fue en su dirección, la chica le sonrió levantando la mano amistosamente.

-Hola Fli…- Antes de concluir su saludo el joven paso a su lado, agachando la mirada. Flaky se percato que sus ojos eran verdes-…- Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del aula, ella se quedo parada en el mismo lugar, confundida- Acaso… hice algo que lo molesto…?- Dijo mirando el piso-.

-Giggles aparece a su lado, cruzada de brazos- Quien se cree que es!?...-.

-Eh?- Dijo sobresaltada Flaky-… No él..-.

-Cuddles se suma, del otro lado de la pelirroja, también cruzado de brazos- No lo defiendas, Flaky…-.

- No se merece tu atención- Dijo Toothy poniéndose en la misma postura, aunque mas molesto-.

- Deberá cambiar su antipatía si espera que lo dejemos estar contigo- Dijo sniffles acomodándose los lentes-.

-Eh?EH!?... Él solo tuvo una mala mañana….- Se detiene y se sonroja- Esperen!... Él no esta conmigo!...-.

-Todos al mismo tiempo- Es muy obvio Flaky!-.

-Bien bien… ya basta- Dijo Petunia agarrando a Flaky de los hombros y alejándola del resto-… Se pelearon o algo?...- Pregunto preocupada a su amiga-.

-EH?... Bueno, no sé… El viernes nos despedimos bien…- Medita un poco y dice por lo bajo-… Por ahí Flipgy le dijo algo…?-

- Eh?... Dijiste algo?- Dijo Petunia alejándose de la joven para detener a Nutty que quería robar unos caramelos a uno de sus compañeros-.

-No!... No dije nada, jeje…- Dijo nerviosa, sacudiendo las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

En la sala de Profesores Splendont miraba las dos caligrafías, no había duda, por más odio que le tuviera ese muchacho era inteligente. Pero la otra letra era demasiado discorde con la primera, además se le suma un lenguaje totalmente opuesto y obsceno. Jugaba con su lapicera mientras meditaba las posibles causas de esto.

-Emmm… No pudo haberle pedido a otro que lo hiciera… emmm… que es esto?... emm- Decía mientras inclinaba su silla, en un momento pareció que iba a caer de espaldas, pero alguien lo detuvo- Eh?... Gracias Sr. Lumpy-.

-Jaja, tutéame chico, que tampoco soy taaan grande….- Mira la hoja que corregía- Oh, ya tenes un altercado con en "dos cara"?... jaja debes de caerle mal o algo?... que le hiciste? Jaja…- Dio el peli celeste riendo exageradamente-.

-Y yo que voy a saber?- Dijo molesto Splendont, pero algo le llamo la atención-… Que es eso de "Dos caras"?...- De pronto todos los profesores guardaron silencio. Al rato sonó la campana y todos empezaron a salir- Ey… espera Lum..?!-

-Ok ok, no insistas tanto! Ven conmigo- Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina del director- Hola Mole, tan laburador como siempre- Dijo con una sonrisa- Necesito los archivos del "dos cara", donde están?-.

-El joven de lentes oscuros los miro, luego bufo y volvió a mirar la PC- Veo que vos seguís molestando, como siempre… No los movi, siguen en el mismo lugar de siempre…- Dicho esto miro a Splendont, quien no había dicho nada-… Hola…-.

-Esto sorprendió al joven- eh, ah… Hola…- Luego siguió a Lumpy, que se había metido al despacho del Director-.

-Hola, Dire! Tanto tiempo…- Pasó de corrido y abrió un archivero-… Vine por lo de siempre…-.

-Aarg jaja… Ya tuviste altercados con el "Dos caras", no? Marinero…- Dijo golpeando con el garfio la espalda del pelirrojo. Luego fue a su escritorio, el cual estaba lleno de papeles, saco unos lentes y se puso a revisar-… No tarde mucho camarada…-.

- Aca esta y ahora vamos a clase… - Dijo empujando a Splendont-… Nos estamos viendo-.

-Cuidaos marinero… que se nos viene la tormenta, Aargh- Dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles-.

-Mole, nos vemos…- El aludido levanto la mirado-… Traqui! Que no me olvido que hoy vamos los tres al bar…jeje, asegúrate de llevar el bastón, seguro hay riñas- Dijo desde el umbral-.

- Los ve desaparecer, suspira volviendo la mirada a la computadora-… Je, Como si lo necesitara…-.

-Ese tipo… Mole… De verdad no…- Dijo pasando su mano sobre los ojos-.

-Eh?… ah eso!… A él no le gusta sus ojos- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia-.

-Solo por eso… entonces para que el bastón?- Dijo recordando el objeto que estaba enganchado en la muñeca del peli morado-.

-Ah eso!... Pues…- Se detuvo a pensar y luego miro a todos lados-… Veras… venia de regalo con las gafas…- Splendont se lo quedo bien- Uy, mira la hora!... Ve a dar tu clase antes de que me echen la culpa a mi…- Dicho esto salió corriendo-.

-Con que un manual…- Splendont inspecciono el cuaderno, luego leyó la primera hoja- "Y usted lee esto… es porque esta condenado"… Jeje, creo que exageran demasiado- Abrió una hoja al azar y leyó en silencio, mientras caminaba a su primera clase-… que carajo!… "Personalidad múltiple"?

* * *

Gracias a las lindas personitas que comentan

XoneechanX, Caruchan13, Renax3023, Miss Grimm

Y gracias tamb a los que leen mi fic, dejen Reviews...

P.D: Nos vemos pronto :D


	13. Chapter 13

Durante la primera mitad del horario escolar, Flaky observaba a Flippy y, a su vez, él miraba en la dirección opuesta, esto hiso que la chica suspirara y mirase por la ventana. El joven de cabello verde la miro, su cara parecía afligida, luego miro al frente y noto como todos los amigos de la chica lo mirabas con el seño fruncido.

-"Que le pasa?"- Se pregunto el joven, levantando una ceja, por desgracia obtuvo respuesta- **"De seguro esa tontita se esta haciendo la victima! Es tan típico de las taradas!"**- "Cállate, que acá el único idiota sos vos!... Todo esto es por tu culpa" **"Mía!… Quien es el cobarde que no quiere enfrentarse a mi… jaja!"**- Dicho esto desapareció dentro de la mente del chico.

-Flippy agrego por lo bajo para que nadie del grado lo oyera-… Odio cuando tiene razón…- En eso cae un papelito sobre si escritorio, el chico levanta la mirada y ve que la peli azul le hacia gesto de abrirlo- "… Sos un idiota!"- El chico arrugo el papel y la miro desafiante-

-La chica se golpeo la frente y le susurro- Del otro lado…- Acompañada de gesto con las manos-.

-El chico levanto una ceja, dio la vuelta y se sorprendió- "No sé que paso entre ustedes? Pero Flaky no se merece que nadie le haga la ley del hielo!... Asique piensa bien lo que le haces, no lastimes a los que aprecias por protegerte!- El chico miro a la chica quien estaba mirando el pizarrón, luego vio el papelito, una flecha señalaba al reverso, el chico lo giro y una gota apareció en su cabeza- "…Sos un idiota!"… oh, ahora entiendo…- Dijo conteniendo la risa, luego miro a la pelirroja quien suspiro, una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla-… No lastimes a los que aprecias…- Dijo dubitativo-.

Al salir todos al descanso Flippy estaba decidido a hablar con ella y contarle todo de su vida, incluyendo a Flipgy y… a sus padres, pero alguien lo llama haciendo que el chico se girase un poco molesto.

-Splendont lo miraba sombrío y serio- Ven conmigo… tenemos que hablar…-.

-El chico quería negarse pero no pudo al ver lo que el joven profesor llevaba en su mano-… Entendido…- Dijo igual de sombrío. Ambos se alejaron sin notar que dos risas sonaban en la dirección opuesta-.

La campana del receso para almorzar parecía haber tardado años para un par de hermanos, al verlo no era fácil definir si estaban nerviosos o emocionados, eso si, nunca dejaban de sonreír. El grupo de Flaky se dividió como siempre eso era la oportunidad perfecta.

- Déjamelo a mi- Le dijo a su hermano menor, el otro accedió y salió al patio. Acercándose a la chica, quien todavía no había llegado a la mesa- Ey Flaky!- Dijo el mayor sonriendo encantadoramente-.

-Flaky se sorprendió- Esa sonrisa no te queda Shifty…- Dijo seria pasando junto a él-… Hoy no estoy de humor…- Luego suspiro hubiese llegado a la mesa si un susurro no la hubiese detenido-.

- Seria una pena que expulsaran a ese monstruo, no?- Dijo sonriendo burlonamente-.

-La chica se giro sorprendida- Que dijiste?... Vos no iras a mandarlo al frente, no?- Dijo acercándose moleta-.

-Solo ven conmigo y pensare si abro o no la boca, jeje…- Dijo el peli verde dirigiéndose a la puerta por donde había salido su hermano-.

-E… Eso no es justo… Ustedes lo provo…- No pudo terminar la frase porque Shifty levanto el dedo índice, negando-.

-Tsk tsk tsk… Hablemos fuera…- Dicho esto su sonrisa se ensancho, luego salió-.

-La chica miro a sus amigos, parecían no haberse dado cuenta-… solo será un momento… no?- Luego siguió al gemelo-.

Mientras en un aula vacía había dos figuras que guardaban silencio, estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Flippy parecía afligido, mientras que Splendont se mostraba firme, dominante, mostraba dos hojas en sus manos.

-Se cruza de brazos- Asique es cierto, tienes doble personalidad… Bueno, ahora tiene sentido- Dijo mirando la ofensiva hoja del examen. Se las tiende al chico- Toma… Felicidades por tu nota- Iba a ponerse de pie dispuesto a irse-.

- El chico solo miraba al suelo- Eso es todos… No me vas a llamas monstruo, no me vas a juzgar… no vas a alejarme de ella?...- Dijo, la ultima frase le costaba **"No seas patético!"-**. Se puso violentamente de pie- Ella no quiere que me aleje y yo no quiero hacerlo… Asique déjeme ser su amigo…- Dijo decidido-.

-Amigo?... Es eso lo que quieres?...- Dijo girándose para mirar a su alumno-… Pero que quiere él?...- Dijo serio- como tu profesor no te juzgare, mi deber es ayudarte… - Hiso una pausa- Ahora… Como hermano no pienso dejar que él se acerque a mi hermano- Dijo acercándose al chico, arrinconándolo contra el escritorio-… conozco bien a los de su tipo "Úsalo mientras sirva, luego deséchalo"…- Sonrió sombríamente-… A puesto que esa es su filosofía de vida-.

-flippy al sentirse menos preciado sus ojos se volvieron amarillentos, estaba terriblemente molesto- **Vos que mierda sabes!?...**- Saco un cuchillo de la nada y sonriendo trato de acuchillar al joven. Quien sin mucho interés esquivo el ataque y aprisionó la muñeca de Flipgy- **AARG…**- Soltando el cuchillo al sentir que Splendont giraba su muñeca-**… Desgraciado! Soltame!...**- Dijo tirando una patada que fue bloqueada-.

- Je…- Se burlo el pelirrojo- Tus movimientos son erráticos… usas demasiada fuerza, eso te hace inútil contra alguien que tiene mas resistencia- De un movimiento le doblo el brazo contra la espalda, lo giro y tomándolo de la nuca lo golpeo contra uno de los escritorios.

**-AARG!... Infeliz… Te voy a matar hijo de puta!**- Decía tratando de levantarse-.

-Eres muy molesto… tranquilamente podría matarte, si me pusiera serio, claro- Dijo agregando mas presión al cuello del joven quien por un instante dejo de moverse pero pronto volvió a forcejear- Dime de donde saliste vos?... Quiero hablar con Flippy!- Dijo indiferente-.

-**Eso que carajo te importa! Jaja… Queres hablar con ese cobarde! Encima que me deja a mi el trabajo sucio!**- Dijo molesto-.

-No me interesa que relación tengan!... Solo te diré esto antes de que dejes salir a Flippy…- Reflexiono un poco y continuo- Vos piensas divertirte con mi hermana, hacerla sufrir y reírte de su humillación, pero ella no es tu enemigo, verdad?... Solo te peleas con los demás para desquitarte de tu propio dolor y ahora que encuentras un pequeño ángel le temes… y quieres destruirlo- Flipgy dejo de moverse-… Tienes miedo de cambiar porque sabes que ella puede cambiarte… Le temes a alguien que no puede herirte y por eso haces que Flippy se aleje de ella…- La cara de Splendont se ensombreció- Eso es patético… El único cobarde que escapa, sos vos- Dijo escupiendo la ultima frase-.

-**Vos… Vos…**- Dijo temblando- **Vos que mierda sabes!... NADA! Nada de mi! Ni de ese tarado!**- Dijo sacándose de encima al pelirrojo, tomando el cuchillo, sonriendo-** jaja… quien esta al mando ahora!? Ya no sos tan valiente, NO!? Jaja…**- Dio lanzándose sobre él, haciéndole un rasguño en el rostro- **jaja…**-.

-Pasándose los dedos por la herida con indiferencia- Dices que yo no sé… Claro que lo sé…- Dijo sonriendo con tristeza- En ti Flipgy… hay mucho de cierta persona…-.

-**Eso que mierda me importa!**- Grito enfadado pero de pronto dejo caer el cuchillo- **Arg!... No molestes!**... qui…- Dijo su vos estaba cambiando- **Dime**… A… Quien?- Dijo Flippy mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su labio mordiéndose por el dolor-.

-Splendont se acercó a él, pateando lejos el cuchillo, luego le pego una piña en el estomago-… A mi…- Sostuvo el cuerpo inconsciente del chico- Sera mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería…- Mira el cuchillo- Oh… tendré que deshacerme de eso…- Suspira mientras lleva al chico en su espalda- Esto de ser profesor se vuelve tedioso-.

Los amigos de la chica no tardarían en notar su ausencia y saldrían a buscarla. Por esto los hermanos debían apurarse, la chica tomaba su distancia de ambos pero de pronto dejo de seguirlos estaban un poco mas de la mitad del patio, cerca ya de una de las puertas de salida del terreno escolar, la del estacionamiento.

-Ya estamos lo bastante lejos, no?- Dijo la chica, apoyando una de sus manos en la cintura tratando de mostrarse fuerte ante los gemelos, lo que no funciono porque en su otra mano llevaba el bento- Hablemos acá!-.

-Solo un poco más- Dijo Shifty, estaba serio eso extraño a la chica-… Vamos- Se volteo para seguir caminando, pero se detuvo-.

-No!- Dijo la chica interponiéndose frente a ambos jóvenes, con sus brazos extendido- Si no hablamos acá, entonces me vuelvo!-.

-Ambos se miran y suspiran- Que pena…- Dijeron levantando los hombros- Tan cerca… jeje- Sus sonrisas volvieron a aparecer-.

-Tan cerca?... De que hablan?...- Dijo la chica, confundida y asustada-.

-No te dijeron tus padres que no te vayas con...- Dijeron al unísono riendo-.

-Eh!?... No entiendo…- Dijo nerviosa, dio un paso hacia los chicos cuando un pañuelo le tapo la boca- …!?...- No tardo en perder el conocimiento, dejando caer su bento. Una frase cruzo por su mente antes de que todo quedara oscuro "Soy una tonta…" y a la vez que oía una débil voz masculina susurrar a su oído-.

-… Extraños…- Dijo el joven de pelo largo y verde sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de la pequeña. Miro a lo gemelos- Que hacen ahí, llévenla a mi coche…- Entregándoles a Flaky- llévenla con cuidado… recuerden que es una dama- Pickles se sonrió al mirar la escuela, imaginando la cara de su enemigo al saberlo- jaja… Flipgy, pagaras por todos mis subordinados…- Luego fue tras el par hacia un coche verde oscuro- Déjenla en la parte trasera…- Dijo mientras subía al asiento del copiloto, un tipo de chaqueta de cuero negro y picos en la cabeza era su chofer-.

-Nos darán nuestras chaquetas ahora, jefe?- Pregunto el menor, frotándose las manos, emocionado-.

-Jeje, eso será después de que terminen con el encargo- Les tendió una nota de bella caligrafía y el cuchillo con el que días atrás había atacado Flippy a los gemelos- Si ya tienes la carnada solo falta tirar el anzuelo y… que el demonio lo muerda- Dicho esto subió el vidrio-… Vuelvan a la fábrica cuando terminen…-.

-Pero jefe, eso esta del otro lado de la ciu…- Dijo Shifty-.

-Pues caminen… no les vendrá mal sudar un poco- El auto arranco dejando a los muchachos-.

-Bueno terminemos con esto…- Dijo de mala gana el mayor poniendo las manos en los bolsillos-.

-Donde dejamos esto?...- Dijo Lifty-.

-Y como voy a saber…- Mira el bento y sonríe- Clávalo ahí en el suelo… ya deben estar por venir el otro grupo de tarado…- Eso hiso su hermano, una vez termino fueron en dirección a donde iba el auto-… A veces no sé porque me quiero unir a ese engreído…-.

-Recuerda que nadie se meten con ellos… estoy arto de que entren a robar en casa- Dijo triste Lifty-.

-Le pone un brazo en los hombros de manera fraternal- No te preocupes hermanito… te prometí que no perderemos todo… No de nuevo…-.

Splendont había llegado a la enfermería, como siempre vacía. Nadie iba ahí, algunos decían que porque estaba embrujada pero otro decían "Para que ir a una enfermería que no tiene medico?". Claro que la verdadera razón es porque esta echa un asco, deberían pasar una franela de vez en cuando.

-Esto es una porquería… pero en fin… No soy yo en que se va a acostar- Dicho esto dejo caer el cuerpo del chico sobre una de las cama, levantando una manta de polvo que casi hace que se ahogara. Corre y abre la ventana- Cof cof… Por dios! Cofcof… esto debe ser karma! Cofcof…-.

-Splendont! Donde estas?!- Gritaba Petunia, corriendo por todo el colegio- Spelndont! Flaky…!- Dijo viendo al profesor salir de la enfermería-.

-Flaky? Que pasa con ella!?- Dijo agarrando por los hombros a la joven-.

-Handy salió de una de las aulas al oír la vos de la joven y se apresuró a separarlo- Ey! Que haces!?-

-NO es momento Handy! Donde esta Flaky?- Dijo soltándola y tratando de calmarse-.

-Petunia le entrego una nota junto con un cuchillo- Encontramos su Bento junto con esto- Splendont agarro la nota- Ella… fue secuestrada por alguien!...- Dijo desesperada, saliéndole lagrimas de los ojos-.

-El pelirrojo leyó la nota y molesto se precipito sobre el joven tendido en la cama, sacudiéndolo desesperadamente- Por esto te dije que no te juntaras con ella! Maldito infeliz si le pasa algo!... Si le hacen algo… yo!-.

-Handy se interpuso- Cálmate SPlendont no lograras nada lastimando al pobre chico!-.

-No entiendo que pasa?!- Dijo confundido y alertado Flippy-.

-Petunia le saco la nota, que Splendont soltó a regañadientes- Flaky…- Flippy leyó la carta quedándose anonadado-… Fue secuestrada para llamarte, Flippy…-.

-No, no puede ser…- Dijo parándose de golpe, **"Es una broma, no?"**- Tengo que ir por ella!-.

-Handy lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- Y a donde vas a ir a buscarla?...-.

-El chico se detuvo- Agh! Maldición… yo que sé!- Dijo golpeando la pared. Luego miro el cuchillo que tenía Petunia en la mano- Eso…-.

-Oh no de nuevo… No es momento para Flipgy – Dijo molesto el pelirrojo-.

-No es eso! Esto lo perdí el día que pelee con los gemelos…- Dijo sonriendo- De seguro ellos saben algo!-.

-Y que hacemos aca vamos a buscarlos!- dijo saliendo corriendo, arrastrando al joven-.

-sabes donde están?!- Dijo Flippy tratando de mantener su paso-.

-No… Pero se de un idiota que lo puede llegar a saber- Corriendo por el pasillo ven una figura hablando con Lammy- Splendid!- Dijo el joven a la vez que envolvía con su brazo al susodicho- Te viene con nosotros!- Dicho esto todos dejaron una cortina de humo-.

-Lammy estaba sorprendida pero pronto volvió a su aula- Bueno… Por lo menos me libere de ese idiota-.

-Que haces!? Casi me decía que si a salir!- Decía Splendid al ser sacado fuera del establecimiento. Ve la cara de desesperación – Y a ustedes que les pasa?-.

-Splendont se recompuso primero- Tienes la llaves de tu auto?!- El profesor de gimnasia saco un llavero de su bolsillo- Bien! Llévanos!...- Dicho esto lo arrastro al estacionamiento- Vamos Flippy no te quedes atrás- Grito acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto-.

- EH!... Esperen… Ya voy!...- "**Acaso están todos locos!"**- ya… cállate- Dijo Flippy entrando al auto, jadeando –** "Ahora tengo que correr tras la reina de los idiotas! Que chiste!"**- Donde vamos?- Pregunto a los Profesores-.

-Vos sabes donde pueden estar los gemelos, no?- Le pregunto Splendont al conductor-.

-No tengo porque darte información de mis alumnos- Dijo molesto- Yo solo conduzco para que vos no ralles mi auto!-.

-Saca un cuchillo- No estoy de humos!... Ahora canta pajarito. Flaky esta en peligro!- Dijo molesto el pelirrojo. Flippy se sorprendió de lo desafiante que se veía-.

-Deben estas en una tienda de videojuegos a mitad de camino de la ciudad sur- Dijo rápidamente el chico, su acompañante retiro el cuchillo-… Sabes que te lo dije a propósito, no?-.

-El pelirrojo abrió el vidrio y se recostó para tranquilizarse- Ya lo sé!... Para que vos escupas algo que no quieres tendría que torturarte durante una semana…- Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-… Otra vez, jaja..-.

-El auto salió del carril casi chocando con otro pero esquivándolo a último momento, volviendo al correcto. Splendid estaba momento- NO es gracioso! Estuve en el hospital medio año por todas las heridas que me dejaste!- Aparece una sonrisa- Pero te lo regrese cuando te golpee con la moto… jaja, si que volaste, eh infeliz!? Jaja-.

-Jaja, si lo recuerdo… También estuve medio año, por suerte no fue grave… Recuerdas cuando te partí el bate en la cabeza, eso debe ser lo que te dejo tarado, jaja- Dijo divertido el pelirrojo-.

-jaja cierto! Y cuando te tire el ladrillo en el estomago… si que aguantaste! Jaja- Ambos se rieron al unísono-.

-Esto… Ustedes se conocen de antes?- Dijo Flippy con una gota en la frente "** Y a mi me llaman enfermo!"**-.

-Eh?- Dijeron al unísono, luego se miraron y sonriendo desafiantemente dijeron- Somos eternos rivales!-.

- Eso no me dice mucho?- Dijo el chico no muy convencido-.

-Entonces hagamos un trato- Dijo Splendont- Yo te contare mi historia… a cambio vos me contaras la tuya…-.

-Eh?...- **"Recházalo! A quien le importa!"**- De acuerdo…- **" AY! Váyanse todos a la mierda!"**-.

-Y yo que gano?- Dijo Splendid los otro lo miraron- Digo… Por contar mi historia?- Dijo sonriendo feliz-.

-A nadie le importa…- Splendont lo miro serio- Vos limítate a conducir…- Dijo girando a ver a Flippy- Bueno… todo comienza cuando tenia 10 años…- El pelirrojo empezó con su historia ignorando a Splendid-.

-Con una lagrima en los ojos y una sonrisa triste- Nadie quiere saber de Splendid…- Dijo deprimido-

* * *

Atención: Voy a tardar en subir el próximo capitulo! Me voy de vacaciones =D y después tengo finales DX… Asique sean muy pacientes.

Disfruten de los dos capítulos, no tuve tiempo para revisarlos bien asiq espero que sepan disculpar todos los horrores de ortografía.

Muchas gracias a todos y un largo "hasta la vista, Babys".


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Aquí estoy! En el bello periodo de paz antes del "huracán de los finales"

Les traigo el capitulo 14 (Woo! ya por el 14! n.n )… Espero que les guste:

Aclaración:

_ Hola…_ (Es para el presente)

__Hola…__ (pasado)

Ahora si… Dale _Play _!

Flippy miraba atentamente a Splendont, que se había pasado al asiento trasero junto a él, una vez se sentó hizo una pausa larga que sacaba de quicio al joven. Su otro yo no paraba de echar maldiciones y dar patadas mentares, que le daban un gran dolor de cabeza al joven peli-verde, pero como siempre solo se dedico a ignorarlo como pudo.

-El pelirrojo suspiro- bueno, será mejor que empiece por el principio… la familia en la que nací no era… como decirlo…_ Una familia feliz…_-

_Al principio lo era claro, una madre cariñosa, un padre que se esforzaba por darnos lo mejor que podía. Era poco pero lo suficiente para ser felices…- Splendont miro el techo del vehículo, sus ojos parecían inexpresivos-… Pero a veces las cosas no salen color de rosas… todo comenzó cuando mi padre perdió su empleo… creo que tenia unos 10 años…_

_Yo estaba siendo acostado por su madre, una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo largo pero una sonrisa triste que trataba de ocultar la realidad de su familia, cuando de una patada entro mi padre al cuarto, llevaba una botella en la mano y la agitaba frente a mi madre que trataba de sacarlo de la habitación._

_-Estamos en quiebra! Todo por esos putos infelices!- Tomaba otro trago- Yo daba mi vida por esa mierda de empresa y así me pagan!... ugh ugh- Tomando el ultimo trago de la botella-._

_-Querido por favor…- decía con lágrimas de la mujer-… No delante del niño… -_

_-Que tiene!? Eh!?... Que sepa que la vida es una mierda!- Rompe la botella contra el marco de la puerta y se acerca al niño, preparando los puños- Hoy te vas a hacer hombre niñato!.. – Toma al pequeño del cuello del pijama y le pega una trompada que derriba al niño sobre la cama-._

_-NOOOO!...- Dijo la mujer abrazando a su marido para retenerlo-… Déjalo! El no tiene nada que ver con esto!... SI quieres desquitarte pégame a mi no a él!- Decía desesperado- AAAH…- Grito al recibir un tiro de cabello-._

_-Bien, perra egoísta! Sera con vos esta noche!- Arrastro a la mujer por el suelo de la habitación hasta el pasillo- Y vos no llores!... Llorar es de maricas! Si te veo así te golpeare el doble de fuerte!- Dicho esto cerró la puerta-._

-Yo podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre, quise salir de la pieza pero mi cuerpo no se movía… Recuerdo que primero llore…- Hizo una pausa-… Pero luego de dos horas me di cuenta…- Giro a mirara a Flippy-… Eso no iba a resolver nada, me prometí que seria fuerte… Tan fuerte que podría proteger a mi madre- Entre lazo sus manos y aumentó la precios en ella-… Nueve meses después de eso nació Flaky… Pero yo solo recuerdo haberla visto una vez-.

_Un niño pelirrojo miraba desde el pasillo a su madre, quien dejaba con indiferencia a una niña que no dejaba de llorar dentro de su cuna, luego salía de allí arrastrando los pies, su cuerpo era increíblemente delgado y mostraba varios golpes. Salió hasta el pasillo, miro al niño con la mirada vacía y sonrió sin sonreír. Luego se fue susurrando._

_-Porque ahora tenía que nacer…- Decía, el pequeño noto lagrimas en el rostro de la mujer-… Maldito marido, maldito dinero… maldita chiquilla…- El niño miro a su madre con ojos de tristeza, una vez que esta desapareció al final del pasillo el entro dentro del cuarto._

_- Miro sobre la cuna-… Todo es tu culpa! Encima de que no tenemos dinero! Ahora tenemos que cargar con vos, estorbo!- Decía el pequeño apretando los puños, mientras que la bebita dejaba de llorar para mirarlo-… Papa no deja de golpear a mama! Y vos le robas vitalidad a ella! Te odio! TE ODIO!- Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejilla- Todo es tu culpa!- En eso la pequeña estiro su manita hacia el niño, sonriendo. Pero el chico la miro con recelo y salió corriendo-._

-Viéndolo ahora pareciera que ella quería consolarme- Dijo con una sonrisa triste, bajando la mirada-… Pero yo era muy idiota para darme cuenta…- De pronto miro a Splendid y se largo a reír-.

-"Y a este que le paso tan de repente?"- **"Esta loco… y a este loco le vas a contar nuestro pasado, es un enfermo!"**- "Miren quien habla…"

-Jaja, lo siento… es que recordé el día que conocí a otro tan idiota como para usar un antifaz- El aludido freno de golpe todo rojo y luego retomo la marcha. Splendont sonrió burlón- Veo que te acuerda "Master de la justicia"-.

-Eso es otro cuento… No ibas a hablar de vos?...- Dijo entrecerrado los ojos, sonrojado-

-Oh, cierto… Bueno. En que estaba?... así! esa fue la primera vez que vi a Flaky…- Se cruzo de brazos- Desde ese momento hasta los 16 me dedique a ser delincuente, era el terror de las calle- Decía con aire de grandeza- Y nadie que tuviera dos dedos de frente se animaba a retarme… jaja-Los oyentes lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrado y una gota en la cabeza- En fin…- Se puso serio de repente- Todos esos años cuando volvía a casa siempre era lo mismo… Papa bebía, mi mama en el suelo y Flaky siempre encerrada en su habitación… Mi papa golpeaba a mi mama y luego ella por las noches se desquitaba con Flaky… Siempre podía oírlas gritar a ambas, pero hacia tiempo que solo me dedicaba a ignorarlas…- Miro a Flippy quien lo miraba fríamente- … Ya se… Soy un monstruo… Pero- Volvió a mirar el techo, esta vez su mirada se veía dolida-… Una noche que llegaba del trabajo… escuche gritos en la cocina…-.

_-NOOO!... Por favor! Es solo una niña!- El joven corrió a la habitación. La mujer lo miro desesperada- Detenelo Splendont! … Él Quiere… Quiere a Flaky!- La mujer recibió un codazo en el rostro, dado por su marido, y al caer su nuca golpeo contra la mesada. Hubo un golpe seco y luego el cuerpo se desplomo, sin vida-._

_-Mamaaa!- El joven corrió hacia el pero su padre le dio una trompada en el estomago, derribándolo… El chico cayó al suelo, escupiendo saliva-… Tu!…- Su padre se acercó al él-._

_-Que maricon que resultaste!...- El hombre se acercó al cuerpo del joven pero se detuvo, una pequeña y frágil figura temblorosa se interpuso-._

_-Que… Que haces! Idiota, ándate!- Grito desesperado-._

_-No!... Papa… por favor… para… est…- De pronto es derribada por una cachetada del hombre, cayendo al suelo desorientada-._

_-Levanta a la niña del pelo- Nunca una mujer me va a dar ordenes, me oíste!...- Dicho esto comenzó a arrastrar a la niña por el pasillo- A partir de hoy vas a ocupar el lugar de tu madre…-_

_-nooo… Déjame… Ayudaaaa…- Gritaba entre lagrimas, estirando una mano hacia Splendont, quien miraba atónito de rodillas-._

_-No…- Dijo el joven en un susurro, su mirada pasó por el cuerpo de su madre-… mama…- Luego a su hermana-… Flaky… no… no….- Se puso de pie y sacando una navaja de bolsillo, con lagrimas e ira en sus ojos, corrió hacia su padre-… NOOOO…-._

-Miro la cara de sorpresa de Flippy- jaja, no me mires así… aunque si lo mate...- De pronto se hizo silencio-.

-Pero como escapaste de la policía?- Pregunto finalmente el peli verde-.

- jaja, eso es lo único que preguntas?... veras, mi tío es policía y no solo eso es jefe. Como crees que le iría a su apellido si se supiera que su hermano era un alcohólico golpeados y abusador? Fue fácil convencerlo de dejarlo en la nada como un robo… A cambio me pidió un favor…- Miro la cara expectante de su estudiante y sonrió- Que Flaky y yo desapareciéramos…Y así lo hicimos, al principio él nos pasaba dinero, como era bueno en matemática me dijo q estudiara para eso que el tenia un contacto que me contrataría sin juzgar mi pasado… y bueno, eso creo que es todo…-.

-Pero… que paso con Flaky?- **"Como es que ella… puede ser tan gentil?" " Y Sonreír de esa manera?"**-.

-Eso…- dijo acercándose a Flippy con una sonrisa- Es algo que debe contarte ella… pero ya sabes…- Ahora su sonrisa paso a ser desafiante y lo cubrió un aura asesina. Agarrándolo del cuello del uniforme lo acerco a él- Si la lastimas te freiré vivo y te arrastrare por la avenida principal, completamente desnudo… No me provoques-.

-Eh? No no claro que no le haría daño!- Dijo aterrado Flippy- **"Vaya… Que creativo sujeto!... Tal vez podamos ser buenos cuñados!"** " Cuñados!" pensó el joven sonrojándose-.

- Ey tortolos!- Los aludidos miran al conductor molestos- Ya terminaste con tu tragedia Splendont?-.

-Que pasa? Cuanto a que te ablando mi historia y quieres darme un abrazo- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo burlonamente-.

-No es eso tarado!- Dijo Splendid molesto- es que ya di vuelta a la cuadra como seis veces, se me esta durmiendo el trasero y el pie; y encima me tengo que bancar yaoi en mi propio coc- Recibe una trompada en la cabeza de cada uno de sus compañeros- AAAY!...-

-Al unísono- Por que no avisaste ante imbécil!- Splendont continuo- Estas seguro que están en el local de videojuegos?-.

-Seguro! Seguro como que vegeta jamás venció a Goku…-Dijo el conductor-.

-Splendont con una gota en la frente- No digas cosas otaku con esa expresión tan seria… Esperen… ahí van!- Dijo señalando una pareja que salía del local- Vamos por ellos!...- Dijo abriendo la puerta del vehículo, aun en movimiento-.

-Espera tarado!- Dijo Flippy metiéndolo dentro-.

-Que haces!? Suéltame!- Decía sacudiéndose enfadado-.

-No seas imprudente!- Dijo Splendid-… Aunque los persigamos y agarremos, ellos tardaran en decirnos y perderemos tiempo valioso…-

-Eso!- Dijo Flippy- Los seguiremos disimuladamente…- Dijo mirando al par, desafiante- Yo también quiero darles una patada… Pero Splendid tiene razón, lo mejor será seguirlos…-.

-Además, es seguro que van a algún lugar importante y, además, están nerviosos…- Los otros dos lo miraron crédulo, el joven suspiro, haciéndose el superior- Verán, primero salieron temprano de los jueguitos, se están riendo demasiado, y mas importante… Pasaron junto a varia personas distraídas y no intentaron robarles nada…- Miro de vuelta al frente, sonriendo con orgullo de sus deducciones-.

-Splendid eres…- Dijo el pelirrojo, seguido por Flippy. Que al unísono agregaron-… UN ACOSADOR!-.

-Hubo otra violenta sacudida, que por suerte no llamo la atención de los gemelos- Bájense de mi auto ahora, par de ingratos!-.

Mientras en una fabrica abandonada, una joven recobraba el conocimiento. Estaba sobre un colchón muy gastado y sus manos estaban atadas, dio una mirada a la habitación. Las paredes gastadas y las pequeñas ventanas con los vidrios rotos no la reconfortaban, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejilla.

-No son buenas las lagrimas…- Dijo una figura tendiéndoles un pañuelo-… para el rostro de una bella flor como vos…-.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica tomando el pañuelo. Al percatarse de la presencia a su lado se corrió gateando lo mas lejos que pudo- Quien es usted? Donde estoy?!... Porque me trajeron acá?!-.

-El joven de pelo largo se acercó a la joven, luego se arrodillo sobre una sola pierna y coloco una mano sobre su pecho, haciendo una reverencia- No debe asustarse lady… En breve contestare todas sus preguntas… Pero antes… podría decirme su nombre?- La sonrisa en su rostro era dulce y tranquilizadora-.

-Fa Flaky…- Dijo la chica, relajando un poco su postura-.

-oh, hermoso nombre para una flor bella como vos… ahora…- Su sonrisa se fue transformando en una burlona- Yo soy tu anfitrión, llámame … Esta es mi bella mansión- Mira la cara de la chica- jaja… No me mires así, sé que es una fabrica abandonada, jaja… En cuanto a la razón es muy simple…- Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras hablaba- Vos sos un simple señuelo, para atraer al pez mas gordo que se atrevió a pisar mi territorio…- Sus ojos se volvieron fríos haciendo mas tétrica su sonrisa-.

-"Pero los peces no son terrestres… y esta no es zona de ríos"… Se quedo blanca de golpe- Habla de Flippy!- Dijo la joven-.

-Que florecita tan perspicaz… Pero aquí el lio es con Flipgy- Dijo dándole una patada a una enorme garrafa que se desplomo ruidosamente para usarla de asiento. Flaky noto que detrás de las otras dos había una puerta oxidada- Exacto, él nos a traído muchos dolores de cabeza!... Por su culpa yo y los míos hemos perdido influencia, los ataques a mi terreno de las otras bandas esta en aumento y todo por ese demonio!- Escupió la ultima frase con ira-… su gemelo nos han traído problemas…-.

-No entiendo, que geme…- " Flipgy!... Entonces ellos no saben de su desorden"- Pero… que les hizo la otra per… el gemelo de Flippy?

-Que Lady tan torpe, jaja… me das mucha risa, eres pésima mentirosa. No tienes que ocultarlo, sé que son la misma persona, vaya loquito resulto jaja… Pero me alegra que preguntes- Pickles se puso de pie, sacándose la chaqueta y la camisa, ante la mirada ruborizada de la joven-… Lo siento lady…. Pero mire…-.

-La joven se sorprendió e hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, en la baja espalda del joven había un dibujo tasco grabado seguramente con un cuchillo al rojo-… E… eso es…- La chica no podía hablar mas-.

- ES UN PEPINILLO!- Dijo fuera de si el peli verde- Sabes lo que es que te graben algo así!?Y no solo a mi, a todos mis subordinados! Y eso no es todo! divulgo fotos por internet de como lo hacia mientras todos estábamos noqueados….- Se cae de rodillas al suelo- Desde entonces nos llaman la "Banda de los pepinillos", sabes lo vergonzoso que es!-.

-No creo que venga…- Pickles levanta la mirada del suelo, confundido, la chica miraba al suelo, recordando el cambio repentino-… Yo no creo ser importante para él…-

-Aun en el suelo, rompió a reír histéricamente- jajaja… Más te vale que venga… De lo contrario- Dijo sonriendo sádicamente-… yo soy un caballero… Pero lidero un grupo de bestias, que hace mucho no tienen una mujer cerca…- La chica palideció ante la cruel idea-… jaja, reza porque venga…-.

-Entra dos tipos a la habitación- Jefe ya vinieron los gemelos… jefe…- Miran la escena y le salen ríos de lagrimas- No tiene de que avergonzarse jefe!... -Se sacan las camisas dejando ver el mismo dibujo- Todos cargaremos con esto juntos!-.

-Se pone de pie, agarra su ropa y al pasar junto a los hombre les da una patada en la rodilla a cada uno- Ya lo se! No sean tan demostrativos… Bien- Mira a la jovencita por sobre el hombro- Te vendrán a cuidar un par de idiotas, hazme el favor de no escaparte… Florcita perspicaz…- Luego cerraron la puerta tras ellos-.

-Flippy… Flipgy…- Dijo la chica en un susurro mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro-… Vengan, por favor…- Sus lagrimas no eran de miedo, sino de impotencia-… Soy tan débil…- Dijo tratando de romper las cuerdas-.

Desde el interior del auto el trio de persecutores decidían que hacer, Splendid miraba distraídamente por la ventana, Flippy estaba cruzado de brazos debatiendo con su otro yo quien paso a tomar el control y Splendont estaba apoyado sobre el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Luego sonó una alarma de un celular.

-Se acabó el tiempo cada uno debe decir el plan que se le ocurrió…- Dijo Splendont, primero miro a Splendid ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, luego ocurrió lo mismo con Flipgy- Entonces esta decidido…-.

-Todos Abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo y dijeron al unísono, incluyendo a Flipgy-** Entramo y les pateamos el culo!**- Los tres se miraron- **No se metan en mi camino…-.**

* * *

Con esto terminamos otro capitulo... Como siempre, si les gusto dejen reviews

Gracias especiales a XoneechanX, Caruchan13, Renax3023 y Miss Grimm

Suerte y hasta la proxima

Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Los gritos y golpes se podían oír hasta la habitación donde estaban la pobre pelirroja y los dos gemelos. El mayor estaba sentado en una silla y su lado estaba el menor, las manos de ambos temblaban, Flaky lo noto aunque ellos querían esconderlo.

-Chicos, porque hacen todo esto?... porque se quieren unir a ellos?- Dijo la jovencita con voz insegura, ella todavía tenía las manos atadas después de todo-.

-Pues veras…- Dijo el menor, recibiendo un manotazo de su hermano- Porque me pegas!

-Señalo a Flaky- No hables con los rehenes… Ellos siempre buscaran confundirte…- Luego de esto todos guardaron silencio, de nuevo-.

Mientras en la parte delantera de la fábrica la sangre y los gritos se hicieron más audibles y provenían de los camaradas de Mr. Pickles, lo único que se podía notar en los tres intrusos eran sus sonrisas y que sudaban más de la cuenta. De pronto todos los enemigos comenzaron a retroceder.

-Que hacen! Acaben con ellos!- Grito enfurecido-.

-Pero ellos son monstruos jefe- Dijo una voz entre la multitud-.

-Si! No podemos con ellos… Mejor retirémonos…- Otra voz dijo dudoso-.

-SI!- Dijeron todos al unísono-

-Que!? Retirarse!?- Dijo fuera de si el peli largo-.

Mientras, detrás de toda esa masa de músculos y moretones estaban los tres aludidos, aprovechando a descansar.

-Que jóvenes tan maleducados… Mira que llamarnos monstruos…- Dijo Splendont, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su manga-.

-Splendid, con una dulce sonrisa, le ofreció a Splendont una pequeña petaca- De seguro querrás refrescarte-.

**-Dame un poco después…-** Ordeno Flipgy, aun sonreía y estaba empezando a acercarse por detrás a los tipos cuando una mano lo jalo del hombro- "No olvides tu misión!"- **Si, si… Ya lo sé, pesado**- Tomando a uno del cuello y sacaba su navaja- **Ahora vas a cantar canario!**

-Splendont escupió el líquido de la petaca- Que es esto?!-

-Es jugo que yo mismo prepare. Que esperabas alcohol? Es saludable, mejor toma más- Dijo con una sonrisa sádica- De seguro ahora te gusta-.

-aagh, si no me gusto a la primera dudo que me guste a la segunda!...- splendont vio como llegaba Flippy limpiando su navaja-… No habaras echo lo que pienso que hiciste-.

-Lo mira fingiendo sorpresa- **oh, yo?... Por favor…**- Al ver la expresión severa en la cara de su profesor suspiro- **Tranquilo… Solo le arranque las uñas…**- Antes de que Splendont pudiera decir algo, Flipgy levanto el dedo índice para callarlo y sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados-** Ya sé a dónde tiene a la chiquilla-**.

-Bien, será mejor…- antes de que el peli rojo terminara vio como la multitud comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta-… Ve tu Flippy! Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos…- Al ver que el otro no se movía y lo miraba cruzado de brazos, el profesor suspiro- okey… Ve a buscarla FLIPGY… Mejor…

-**Mejor**- Dijo el peli verde saliendo corriendo entre la multitud, golpeando a alguno que otro en el camino-** Maldición! No solo me confunden… Salte de mi camino!... Sino que ahora debo ir por… Jaja, justo en tu nariz gigantón!... esa mocosa… Espero tener una retribución**- Dijo esto último en tono pícaro, pero que sonó mas a un tono sádico- "le haces algo y yo te mato!"- **jaja, si ya se… la salvare esta vez, solo porque me divertí mucho…**-.

Dentro de la habitación estaban hablando Lifty y Flaky, Shifty seguía sentado en la silla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, ya veo… la han pasado mal con todos los robos que tuvieron que pasar de niños…-.

-No necesitamos tu compasión, chiquilla mimada!...- Dijo Shifty molesto-.

-Hermano!... No seas mal educado-Dijo su hermano menor-.

-Mal educado! Somos ladrones Lifty cuando lo aceptara…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Flaky- Y vos que vas a saber!... De seguro tienes un papi que te protege y una mami que te mima, que podrías saber vos!... Vivir solo, con miedo de dormirte todas las noches…- Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro- Despertarte con un arma en la cabeza! Y estar impotente! Que sabrás vos!-.

-Flaky levanto la mirada- Lo Sé!...- Todos quedaron en silencio- Se lo que es… Dormirse todas las noches sin saber si despertaras a la mañana siguiente… se lo que es estar impotente mientras alguien amado sufre!...- Ahora Flaky comenzó a llorar- Asique… Asique no digas que no lo sé!... Vos tampoco sabes nada sobre mí!...- Otra vez el silencio-.

-Shifty la miro y luego se acercó a su hermano- Desátala…- Los otros dos se miraron y luego miraron al peli verde- No me miren así… Escuchan como gritan?... que respeto puede inspirar esos tipos… Desátala que nos vamos de acá…-.

-Hermanito!... Eres genial!- Corre a desatar a Flaky, pero resbala cayendo sobre ella, haciendo que la chica se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo- Oh no!... Lo siento mucho-.

-Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la peli roja, pero ella sonrió- no te preocupes solo fue un golpecito-.

-Mira si serás idiota, Lifty- El mayor se acercó a Flaky para revisar la hería- Solo te dejara un chichón, nada grave…-.

-**Mocosa vine por ti!...**- Dijo Flipgy al derribar la puerta, pero se quedó pasmado al ver la escena. Lifty estaba sobre Flaky, Shifty parecía sostener las muñecas de la joven y, sobre todo, pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la joven-.

-Los gemelos se miraron, luego se alegaron de la joven y dijeron al unísono- Mierda…-.

-**Les…**- Dijo Flipgy empezando a temblar- **Les pateare el culo!**- Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre los dos jóvenes, ignorando la fina voz de Flaky suplicando que parara-.

Mientras Splendont y Splendid cerraron el gigantesco portón de la fábrica, se colocaron frente a el, se miraron sonriendo y luego, golpeando sus puños miraron las caras aterradas de los tipos de las chaquetas negras.

-Algunos se escaparon, Splendont- Dijo Splendid mirando a su alrededor-.

-eso es buenos…- Splendont miro a su colega con una sonrisa sádica-… nos dará tiempo para revivir viejos tiempos…- Todos los miraron a la vez que retrocedían-… Competencia?...-.

-Splendid miro a los tipos con una sonrisa de pura felicidad- Leíste mi mente… a que mato más que vos…- Dijo corriendo hacia la multitud-.

-Splendont no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo- Eso está por verse maldito Friki!-.

-KYYYYAAAAA…!- gritaron los pobres sujetos, como niñas-.

Del lado opuesto a la habitación estaba , mirando la escena. Pronto se percató de que Flipgy no estaba, eso lo hizo sonreír. Sacando un objeto de metal de su espalda y cargándolo, un arma.

-… No perderé la oportunidad… Flipgy…- Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Abandonando a sus compañeros a su "suerte"-.

Flipgy había dejado inconsciente a ambos gemelos, saco su cuchillo y sonrió al lamer el frio filo, observándolos tirados en el piso.

-**Bueno… que hare para que recuerde no tocar mis cosas?... Ya sé! Les hare un antifaz! Como las alimañas que son merecen…**- Comenzó a acercarse cuando Flaky se interpuso- **apártate…**- La chica negó con la cabeza…-** Que te apartes…**-.

-No!...- Los gemelos se empezaron a despertar poco a poco-… Ellos no son malos!... ellos solo vivieron cosas malas!...- Flipgy la empujo haciendo que cayera al suelo-.

- No te metas con ella…- Dijeron ambos al incorporarse-.

-**Oh, Veo que tiene huevos…**- Dijo sonriendo, dicho esto comenzó a acercarse-.

-Ellos también pasaron por cosas horribles!... Igual que vos!...- Dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie, pero hizo un gesto de dolor-.

-**vos que sa…!**- Pero pronto se detuvo, recordando lo que ella había pasado- **AAgh, como quieran!**- se acercó a la chica y corto la soga- **Sera mejor que nos apuremos-.**

-Hay una puerta detrás de esas garrafas- Dijo Flaky señalando la vieja y oxidada puerta-.

- **asi se hace mocosa… Esto será pan comido…**- Todos se cubrieron los oídos, esperando explosiones y golpes, que nunca llegaron- **Ya está…**- La puerta estaba abierta-.

-Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos- Eso es todo… Ni bombas, ni patadas, ni disparos…-.

-**No hay puerta que una navaja… y un invisible no puedan abrir…**- Le lanza el invisible a la peli roja-** Que piensan que soy?... También puedo usar mi cerebro de vez en cuando-.**

- Una bestia..- Dijo Lifty-.

-Un enfermo homicida- Dijo Shifty-.

-Un osito- Dijo Flaky sonriendo inocentemente-.

-**Bueno sigamos…**- Otra vez los gemelos estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Flipgy miro a Flaky- **Que haces ahí sentada vamos-** Dijo tirando de ella, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión de dolor, que por cierto le pareció muy bella-** No me digas que te lastimaste el tobillo?...-**.

-Yo… Lo siento…- Dijo la chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-El chico suspiro y se inclinó, dándole la espalda- **Que esperas, súbete!... No tengo todo el día**- La cara del peliverde ahora estaba ligeramente sonrojada, lo que a la chica le pareció muy tierno-.

-Gracias- Ella se subió sobre el sin mucha dificultad y abrazo su cuello con ternura- Gracias por venir a salvarme- Esto hizo enrojecer a ambos. Estaban por salir por la puerta cuando la chica recordó algo- Espera… No podemos dejarlos acá… tratare de ir sola… Por favor ayúdalos Flipgy-.

-La dulce voz en su oído lo hacía estar completamente rojo. Miro a los gemelos y se golpeó la frente con la palma- **Vos me vas a sacar canas verdes, mocosa!-.**

El joven llevando a la joven pelirroja a la espalda y ambos gemelos, uno en cada brazo, llego al auto del Friki profesor que los había traído. Primero tiro a Shifty de cabeza dentro del vehículo, al escucharse el golpazo con la puerta del otro extremo prosiguió a tirar a Lifty quien golpeo contra su hermano. Tomo a flaky como si se tratara de una princesa dispuesta a dejarla dentro del auto, pero un sonido ensordecedor sonó a unos pasos de ellos.

-No pensaras en huir ahora, no? Flipgy…- Mr. Pickles lo observaba con una sonrisa sádica y una pistola en la mano- Déjala en el auto…- Dijo señalando a la pequeña peli roja- Sabes que a las damas se las trata bien-.

-**JA… Me sorprende que un caballerito sepa usar una cosa como esa…**- Mr. Pickles hizo oídos sordos de su burla. Flipgy se inclinó y dejo a la chica en el asiento- **Cierra la puerta y no abras a nadie… y no me sigas…**- Sus ojos ámbar brillaban, hablaba en serio-.

-Flipgy… No mueras… y por favor… no lo mates…- Dijo la chica-.

-**Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso… pero…**-Flipgy comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la chica se enrojeció pero no se alejó, cuando estaban a unos centímetros él tomo el mentón de la chica haciendo que girara y lamio sus lágrimas esto hizo que la pobre se estremeciera-.

-Pero que…!?- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla que él había lamido-… porque hiciste eso!?...- Dijo sonrojada-.

-**Jaja, que esperabas un beso?... Yo soy un animal…**- Otra vez se puso serio cuando cerró la puerta- **Así nos disculpamos los animales… siento, el empojon**- Dicho esto se separó del vehículo, retrocediendo, y saco su navaja- **Okey… Que comience el juego… pero no acá…**- En un segundo, salto sobre el capote y se deslizo hacia el otro lado metiéndose en un laberinto de conteiners, pasándole rosando un par de balas.

-Ese infeliz!- Mr. Pickles fue tras él. Ambos desaparecieron frente a la joven, que tenía un mal presentimiento-.

El atardecer estaba cayendo cuando Splendont y Splendid llegaron al auto. Se reían y de golpe discutían sobre quien había noqueado a mas, aunque lo más probable es que fuera un empate.

-Flaky!...- Splendont corrió al auto al verla allí y la abrazo- Menos mal que ese tarado cumplió… Estas bien!?... te hicieron algo!?... Te hizo algo ese enfermo?!...- A Flaky se le escaparon las lágrimas- Es él, verdad!... Que te hizo…?!-.

-Él está… Él está en problemas hermano!- Se seca las lágrimas- Por favor, hay que ayudarlo!- En eso escucharon un tiro-.

-Ambos profesores se miraron- MIERDA!- y salieron corriendo en la dirección del disparo-.

Flipgy había salido de su escondite, estaba frente a frente con Mr. Pickles, ambos se observaban pero nadie daba el primer movimiento. Ese último movimiento seria decisivo.

-Flipgy sonrió- **Solo te queda una bala… y la esperanza de que no este de pie cuando la desperdicies**-.

-No la desperdiciare, porque te daré en la cabeza…- Sonrió al levantar el arma- Vos solo tienes una navaja-.

- **Ya lo veremos…**- Ambos se miraron un rato más, pronto bajaría el sol y a ninguno le convenía una pelea en la oscuridad. Cuando unos pájaros alzaron el vuelo ambos jóvenes se lanzaron a la acción-

Flipgy se lanzó en Zigzag pero Mr. Pickles no se movía, apuntando siempre en línea recta. Al fin el arma disparo, bala que el joven esquivo, cuando estaba a corta distancia otra bala fue disparada del mismo arma. Por suerte solo le dio en el hombro, aprovechando la cercanía clavo su navaja en el costado derecho del Peli largo quien retrocedió y cayo de rodillas, soltando el arma.

-je… Parece que no hay caso… Adelante mátame…- Dijo, agachando la cabeza-.

-**No hay cosa que me gustaría más, Mr. Pepinillo**- Dijo sonriendo, pero entonces recordó a Flaky- **Pero le prometí a ella que no lo haría, asique lárgate antes de que cambien de opinión-**.

-Hablas en serio- Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad- Una mujer y ya te cambias…!-.

-Flipgy se giró, tomando el arma. Sonriendo- **Ya veo, la cargaste después de dispararme cuando me perseguías, no pensé que tendrías dos cartuchos… Debo estarme ablandando?**- Se acerca a Mr. Pickles y le patea la herida derribándolo, haciendo que escupa sangre- **JA… No me hagas reír… Yo soy igual de sádico y enfermo que siempre… no me provoques**- Dijo mirando al joven en el suelo, lamiendo la sangre en su navaja-.

se fue con dificultad, llevaba atada la chaqueta alrededor de la herida para que la hemorragia no aumentara- Dices que no, pero… Solo me clavaste la mitad de tu navaja…- Dijo para si mismo a medida que se alejaba de él-.

-Flipgy tenía su chaqueta enrollada en la boca y el cuchillo en su hombro-**"Listo pendejo"**- No recibió respuesta- **"El que calla otorga!"**- Sin más introdujo el cuchillo en la herida, dando alaridos acallados por su chaqueta-.

Cuando Flippy abrió los ojos vio a Splendid que lo llevaba en la espalda y a Splendont que ni lo mira, aunque se notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya que lo hiciste bien Flippy… ese Flipgy fue de gran ayuda, jeje…- Nadie respondió a las palabras del peli azul, por lo que volvieron al coche en silencio-.

A penas empezaron a andar, Flippy y Flaky se quedaron dormidos, uno sobre el hombro del otro. Los gemelos estaban en la misma posición y babeando, Splendid conducía tranquilamente y Splendont solo miraba por la ventana, refunfuñando.

-A que hacen linda pareja, no?- Dijo Splendid riendo. Pero una mirad feroz del peli rojo lo hizo callar-… Hablaba de los gemelos… Por cierto que pasara con ellos?-.

-A mí no me mires… yo ya tengo a mi pareja problema… y no dejare entrar otros dos a mi casa con Flaky dentro- Dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana, mientras suspiraba-… Encárgate vos… después de todo que mujer entrara a tu casa…- Dijo esto ultimo sonriendo-.

-Miren quien habla… Vos deberías dejar entrar a una psicóloga… Se nota que tienes un severo complejo de hermano…- De pronto el auto se sacudió, pasándose al otro carril y luego volviendo a la normalidad, haciendo que los pasajeros de atrás terminaran todo de un lado y luego del otro- Que carajo te pasa lunático!-.

-Ya llegamos a casa, Flaky… abajo Flippy!...- Los tres se bajaron y se despidieron, luego se despidieron Flaky, arrastrada por su hermano, y Flippy quien tenía una sonrisa de entera felicidad de verla de vuelta en la seguridad de su hogar.

-flaky salió de golpe- Espera Flippy… Entra que curare tu herida…- Ambos hicieron oídos sordos de los gruñidos provenientes de la cocina en todo momento, Luego acompaño al joven a la puerta- Gracias por todos… A ambos..- Dijo sonriendo al momento que le daba un beso en cada mejilla a Flippy dejándolo todo rojo- Nos vemos en la escuela- Dicho esto se metió de nuevo en la casa-.

-**"Solo Eso! Ni un rapidito y encima te los dio a ti!"**- "aah, es tan linda… Cállate, no lo arruines"- **"Oh por dios… vaya idiota…"**- En eso Flippy se cae y le empieza a sangrar la nariz- Porque no me avisaste!?- **"Por qué no se me vino en ganas… pero esa nariz no sangra por el golpe…. Verdad pervertido! Jaja**!- Flippy se tapó la nariz- Es oficial… arruinaste el momento-.

A unas cuantas calle de ahí, en un callejón, una figura se derrumbaba entre los basureros. Su chaqueta estaba completamente manchada de sangre y su respiración se entrecortaba, comenzaba a sentirse frio y cansado.

-No puedo… rendirme… tengo que llegar a casa… No quiero, morir acá…- Al tratar de ponerse de pie cayó sobre el suelo. De pronto escucho pasos, comenzó a asustarse- Quien anda ahí!?- Al levantar la mirada vio a una hermosa mujer, de cabellera lila que lo miraba sorprendida- yo… lo siento, señorita…- trato de hacer un gesto cordial y caballeroso, pero solo pudo sacarse el sombre, que dejo caer al sentir un tirón-.

-La chica se inclinó sobre él y lo ayudo a levantarse con mucha delicadeza- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare…- La sonrisa deslumbrante de aquella mujer encanto el corazón del peli verde al instante-

-Soy Mr. Pickles…- Dijo con dificultad, quería saber su nombre lo antes posible-… Como se llama, señorita?-.

-jaja, que educado eres… Me llamo Lammie- con una sonrisa dulce agrego- Es un placer, Mr. Pickles.

* * *

Wooo, que largo que se me hizo, pido disculpas por eso XD

Espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora no sé cómo seguirá esta historio… pero prometo que seguirá!

Gracias enormes a XoneechanX, CaruChan13, renax3023, Nekomancer-underthemoon

Felices fiestas para todas y todos los que leen este fic!

Porque esta navidad no sean los gemelos los que "traigan regalos" XD


	16. Chapter 16- El distrito militar-

Splendid observo la actitud infantil de su rival y no pudo contener su risa, pocas veces había visto esa expresión de enfado en la cara de aquel tranquilo joven, solo cuando se enfrentaban ellos dos solos podía verla, el resto de las veces siempre tenía cara de póker, lo que realmente molestaba a Splendid. Arranco el coche y condujo hasta la casa de los gemelos, no es que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero no podía tener a ese par viviendo en su casa, después de todo era un departamento demasiado pequeño y, ¿Adónde llevaría a sus pollitas? En el hipotético caso de que alguna quisiera entrar en su cama. Ese pensamiento lo hizo suspirar deprimido.

-Porque suspira profe?...- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos-.

-Acaso hay faldas en su cabeza, profe?...- Agrego el menor-.

-no, verán, la verdad es que es complicado y, PORQUE LES ESTOY EXPLICANDO ESTO!?...- Agrego efusivamente Splendid-.

-…- Los gemelos se miraron y sonriendo dijeron al unísono- PORQUE ERES PROFESOR!... No es ese tu trabajo… jeje-.

-Suspira cansado- okey, lo que ustedes digan… Ya llegamos…- Aparca el coche en un edificio medio en ruinas-… Esperen acá viven!?...- dijo sorprendido el peli azul-.

-Saliendo del coche- Pues si… No podemos pagar un lugar decente si no trabajamos- Dijo el menor-.

-Splendid salió apresurado del coche- No pueden… rápido vayan por sus cosas, se vienen conmigo…- Dijo en tono de orden-.

-Shifty se paró firme y con mirada desafiante le contesto- Métase en sus asuntos profe… Este es nuestro hogar y no vamos a dejarlo- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar al interior- Recuerde que su terreno es la escuela… no moleste-.

-Splendid se quedó mirándolo, sorprendido y molesto. Entonces Lifty le dijo- No se enfade con el… Solo se hace el fuerte porque no le gusta pedir ayuda a los demás… Pero no es malo- Le dio a su profesor una sonrisa encantadora, distinta a la típica que lucían ese par todos los días- Gracias por traernos…- Dicho esto fue tras su hermano-.

-Splendid los miro hasta que desaparecieron, luego se dirigió al interior del coche y arranco. Desde una ventana sin vidrio se veía al menor de los gemelos- Esta bien no aceptar su invitación?-.

-Desde una pila de pedazos de telas que hacía de cama estaba Shifty, dándole la espalda a su hermano, enfadado y un poco triste- en la vida nada es gratis, Lifty… Las personas no te ayudan porque si… Ahora acuéstate…- Dijo tapándose con una vieja manta-.

-Puede que tengas razón…- Dijo tristemente Lifty mirando el auto alejarse, luego se fue a acostar junto a su hermano-.

Desde el interior del coche Splendid no dejaba de pensar en ese par, sintiéndose culpable por dejarlos ahí, iba tan concentrado que por poco se pasa la luz roja y choca contra un camión. Aprovecho la oportunidad para encender un cigarrillo, en eso pasaron tres chicos junto a su auto, llevaban un uniforme verde oscuro, militar y se reían, Splendid comenzó a prestar atención a lo que decían.

-Ey mark no te cansas de molestar ese par?- Dijo uno de los chicos-.

-Sí, cuanto más podrás sacarle a ese par?... Se nota que ya le sacaste todo, jaja…- Dijo otro-.

- jaja, ya se… Pero siempre roban cosas nuevas- Dijo el del medio, parecía el líder-… No es nuestro deber enseñarle a los ladrones?-.

-Jaja, tienes razón…- rieron los otros dos-.

Splendid escucho la charla pero un bocinazo tras él lo distrajo por lo que continuo su camino. Pero cuando estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa se percató de la verdad, dando un giro en U fue a toda velocidad de vuelta al viejo edificio.

-Que tonto soy! Como no me doy cuenta de nada!?- Dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma-.

Al llegar se bajó tan rápido del auto que olvido su máscara y subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo llego a la habitación de los gemelos. Uno de los tres chicos sostenía del cuello de la remera a Lifty, que tenía varios golpes en la cara y en los brazos, en el suelo estaba su hermano, siendo pateado por los otros dos.

-Pro profe…- Dijo Lifty débilmente antes de desmayarse-.

Fuera de sí splendid no tardo en vencer a esos tres que no fueron un gran desafío, dos se fueron corriendo presurosos, mientras que el jefe se quedó a amenazar al peli azul quien de un gruñido lo hizo retrocedió.

-Lo vas a lamentar maldito viejo!- Se escuchó desde el pasillo-.

-JA, corre a casa matón de cuarta!- Dijo sonriendo-.

-No tenías que volver… -Shifty se acercó con dificultad a su hermano y lo abrazo-… Que quieres de nosotros!? Que crees que podemos darte!? No tenemos nada!...- La mirada de aquel joven mostraba miedo y, a la vez, era desafiante-.

-Splendid lo observo de pie, su expresión era muy seria. Sin mediar palabras arrebato a Lifty de los brazos de su hermano y con el otro brazo levanto a Shifty, ignorando sus quejas- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ustedes quieran. Me los llevare de aquí, mañana vendré por sus cosas. A llegar al coche este tenía todas las ventanas rotas, el profesor suspiro enfadado- Estos jóvenes no saben cuándo rendirse- Abrió la puerta y lanzo dentro al mayor de los gemelos, luego dejo tranquilamente al menor- Quédate quieto o lo vas a despertar- Dijo a Shifty luego de cerrar la puerta-.

Un mes había pasado desde aquel desastre, del cual solo los involucrados sabían. La vida de Flaky había vuelto a la tranquilidad acostumbrada solo que ahora Flippy formaba parte de esta, eso hacía muy feliz a la joven quien se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él ayudándolo con su brazo herido. Hacía ya un par de días que su brazo se había curado por lo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Nos vemos después hermano- Dijo sonriendo Falky-.

-Okey, espero que hicieras tu tarea…- Dijo riendo y luego agrego con seriedad-… Ten cuidado con ese chico y el retorcidito que lleva dentro… Recuerda que ya no está en su papel de "pobrecito"- Dijo sacudiendo el brazo que Flippy había tenido lastimado-.

-Ya te dije que no digas esas cosas, a Flippy lo quiero mucho y lo ayudare todo lo que pueda!- Dijo seria, luego se fue corriendo a donde estaban sus amigas- Si continuas llamándolo así me molestare Splendont!-.

-Encadenando la motocicleta- Oh dios!... Definitivamente se está enamorando de él…- Se escucha el "Clack" del candado- Que hare si lo tengo como yerno…?-.

En eso aparece un auto negro del cual sale un hombre vestido de uniforme militar y tres jóvenes los cuales vestían con el mismo uniforme, llevando una boina con un escudo. Todos pasaron frente a Splendont sin mirarlo y en pose altanera, caminando ante las miradas curiosas de todos los alumnos entraron a la escuela.

-Que harán aquí alumnos del distrito militar?... Oh bueno, será mejor que me dirija a mi clase- Dicho esto entro en el edificio-.

Al llegar al aula las tres chicas encontraron a Flippy sosteniendo a Toothy y a Cuddles, nutty, sniffles mirando preocupados.

-Que está pasando acá?- Pregunto Giggles preocupada-.

-No se preocupen, fue un accidente- Dijo Cuddles tratando de calmar a su amiga- Toothy se tropezó y Flippy lo atrapo, pero…-.

-Toothy se separó de él cabizbajo- Lo lo siento Fli Flip… yo…- Dijo torpemente el shico de pelo morado, en su mano tenía un cúter-.

-Flippy le sonrió- No te preocupes… no es… nada- Miro su mano, la cual tenía un corte profundo del que salía mucha sangre-… nada…- Dijo dubitativo el joven-.

-Flaky al notarlo reacciono rápidamente, fue tras el joven y tiro de él fuera del aula- Lo llevare a la enfermería!- Dijo presurosa- avísenle al profesor!-.

-No quieres que vaya contigo?- Pregunto Petunia-.

-No es necesario. Además, la próxima clase es con Handy, él necesitara tu apoyo…- Dejando a Petunia roja como un tomate fue corriendo a la enfermería, empujando a Flippy-.

-Todo iba bien hasta que bajaron las escaleras, entonces rápidamente el joven tomo a Flaky por los hombros y la presiono contra la pared- **Hola, dulzura… Me extrañaste**- Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus puntiagudos dientes- **Porque yo si te extrañe mucho, encanto…-** Dijo esto en un susurro sexual, lamiendo la oreja de la chica. Luego pasó su mano por el muslo de la peli roja, pero entonces sintió una puntada por lo que miro la palma de su mano**-… Como demonios se lastimo así ese idiotas?!**- Dijo molesto-.

-Fue… Fue un accidente- Dijo en un susurro la sonrojada jovencita- Toothy se cayó con un cúter en la mano y Flippy… Solo lo atrapo…- Flipgy solo la miraba pero ella no podía sostenerle la mirada a esos ojos ámbar tan penetrantes por lo que desvió la mirada- Así que… te estaba llevando a la enfermería…- Dijo la chica, preocupada-.

-**Seguro lo hizo adrede…** **Ja, enfermería dices, no me hagas reir… Si tan solo es un cortesito… Además…**- Sonriendo lamio la sangre de la herida mostrando una gran expresión de placer- **La sangre sabe deliciosa…-** Luego miro a Flaky que no pudo evitar poner cara de asco ante la acción del joven-**… Apuesto que tu saliva curara mi herida…**- Dijo divertido, acercando la mano a la cara de la gente-.

-Que!...No… No quiero- Dijo moviéndose desesperada para separarse de él-.

-**Vamos, yo sé que te gusto…**- Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la joven, el chico por su parte tomo ambas muñecas y las pego contra la pared- **Yo no soy tan tonto como él, chiquilla… pero mi precio para guardar silencio es caro…**- Dicho esto beso a Flaky con rudeza e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, al separarse la chica no pudo evitar jadiar por la falta de aire**-… A que lo disfrutaste, no?**- Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida-**Me pregunto…-** Dijo esta vez colocando una de sus en la entre pierna de la chica**-… Hasta donde me dejaras llegar? Jajaja**-.

-La chica se sacudió desesperada, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- No… NO! Basta!... FLIPPY!- .

En ese momento Flipgy fue derribado por un niño de pelo anaranjado y uniforme militar con unas enormes antiparras en la cabeza, que salta sobre él desde lo alto de la escalera, haciendo que los dos terminen del otro lado del pasillo. Flaky los observaba a ambos cuando una vos suave le tendió la mano. Era un chico de la misma altura de Flippy, de pelo verde corto al ras y llevaba el mismo uniforme que el otro niño, solo que en lugar de lentes llevaba una boina.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Mi nombre es Sneaky- Dijo a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse- y ese es mi amigo Mouse-.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo el niño sentado sobre flippy, quien parecía desmallado- Disculpa a este idiota- Dijo señalando el cuerpo del joven- Tiene muchos problemas, jeje-.

-Eh… Eh…? Ustedes conocen a Flippy?- Pregunto Flaky a Ambos jóvenes- De dónde?-.

-Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron- Él es nuestro Líder!-.

-Líder?- Repitió ella sin comprender-.

- Ay, que dolor…- Dijo Flippy tratando de levantarse- Oye! Que no soy un sillón, niñato!-.

-Niñato?... jaja- Sacando una granada del bolsillo del pantalón y poniéndosela en la boca al joven- Me sorprende tal osadía de ti, Flippy…- Dijo el niño con una sonrisa sádica-.

-Eso es una granada!- Dijo nerviosa Flaky-.

-Bueno… Él tiene muchos problemas con su altura- dijo Sneaky cruzando los brazos-.

-Volteando hacia su amigo- Yo solo escuche Problemas-Altura, tu también quieres un poco de esto!?- Dijo acercándose con la granada a Sneaky-.

-Poniéndose nervios- Sabes que yo no dije nada de eso... Ahora guarda esa cosa antes de que aparezca el director- El niño le hizo caso a regaña dientes-.

-Chicos…?- Dijo Flippy poniéndose de pie. Los otros dos lo miraron con una sonrisa- Realmente son ustedes!... Pero, que hacen acá?-.

-Aparentemente salvándote de cometer un acto desagradable- Dijo serio Sneaky-.

-Qué?... Oh no!...- Va hacia Flaky, preocupado- Te hice algo?! Estas bien!?... Cuanto lo lamento…-.

-Tra tranquilo Flippy… No me hizo nada grave… el solo…-La chica se detuvo y se puso roja-.

-Él solo le metió la lengua hasta a sus antepasados- Dijo distraídamente Mouse-.

-Dándole un golpe en la cabeza- No deberá decir esas cosas a una dama…- Sneaky voltea a ver a Flippy y agrega- Lo importante es que no la lastimo… Pero parece tener un interés especial por ella…- Sneaky toma a Flippy y lo separa de Flaky- A ti te gusta ella, no?-.

-QUE!? No no! Ella es… solo una amiga…- dijo el chico poniéndose colorado-.

-Si, como no… y yo soy un ratón de dibujos animados que pone bombas y come pizza- Dijo apareciendo de la nada Mouse-.

-… No engañas a nadie Flippy…- El peli verde bajo la cabeza con tristeza- No te pongas así, es una linda chica y parece muy tierna… Seguro que él no la lastimara- miro a Flaky quien los miraba curiosa- Aunque no sé si podrás proteger su virginidad…- Dijo en voz baja Sneaky, sonrojado-.

-Disculpe…- Dijo la niña, preocupada- Pero… Quiero llevar a Flippy a la enfermería y…-.

-Soldados!- Dijo Una voz desde el pasillo, el uniformado junto al tercero de los estudiante- Ya no vamos- Sin decir más bajaron las escaleras-.

-Sera mejor irnos- Dijo sin ganas Sneaky-.

-Si… O nos volverán a castigar… jaja- Dijo divertido Mouse-.

-Eres un sádico- Agrego Flippy sonriendo- Por cierto, quien es ese? El que estaba con el capitán?

-Ah.. Cierto, vos no lo conoces- dijo Sneaky- Es Tiger, llego después de que te expulsaran… no lo soporto, es demasiado arrogante… Solo porque su familia es una de las organizaciones mafiosas más importantes del momento-.

-La mafia más importante?... Tiger…- "me suena… Porque?"-.

-Bueno, nos vemos amigo- Dijo Sneaky sonriendo- Adiós señorita.

-No se te ocurra meterte en líos! Y si se te ocurre alguno invítame!- dijo Mouse a medida que se alejaba por el pasillo-.

-Ellos son muy simpáticos- Dijo Flaky sonriendo al ver como se alejaban, al oírla Flippy asintió. Luego la joven volteo hacia su amigo, con cara de preocupación-

-Flippy la miro y luego a su mano- Okey, iré… Pero no es tan grave- Dijo prosiguiendo su camino a la enfermería, seguido por su compañera-… Perdóname… Por asustarte…- Dijo mirando en dirección opuesta a su amiga-.

-Eh?... no te preocupes, vos no hiciste nada…- Dijo para tratar de consolarlo, pero surtió el efecto contrario-.

-Quieres dejar eso- Dijo molesto- Quiera o no él es parte de mi… Si él te lastima significa… que yo te lastimo- Agrego apretando el puño, iniciando otra vez el sangrado-… Creo que lo… lo mejor será… que vos y yo.. no…- Agachando la cabeza triste-.

-Eso no!- Dijo Flaky decidida, agarrando la cabeza de Flippy para que la mirara- Yo sé de la existencia de Flipgy y aun así elegí estar a tu lado!... Vos me preocupas mucho… vos sos…- Las ultimas frases comenzaron a hacerse susurros a medida que la peli roja se sonrojaba-.

-…Flaky…- Susurro él, comenzando a ruborizarse también-.

-… Vos sos… sos…- La chica dudaba sobre como terminar la frase, asique opto por lo que pareció más correcto-… Vos sos, mi mejor amigo!...-.

- Amigos…- Dijo Flippy quedándose de piedra- "** Friend Zone! Jaja, te dije que no fueras sensible con ella. jaja"**- …amigos….- A su alrededor se oscureció todo apareciendo la palabra amigos por todas partes- El mal aparece y le pone la mano en el hombro-** "Al final quedaste como su mejor amigo gay, jajaja…"**- …amigos…- "**Que aburrido es cuando se quedan en shock, yo me largo**"- Dicho esto sale de la escena-.

-Mira la mano de su compañero- Oh no! Se volvió abrir la herida- lo toma de la mano sana y empieza a caminar rápido- Hay que ir a desinfectarla…- Entra a la enfermería, la cual estaba limpia, ordenada y pintada de un blanco puro. Flaky dejo al joven sentado en una pequeña cama y fue a revisar los cajones- Donde estarán el alcohol?... acá está!... Y las vendas?... Ah! acá están!... -.

-Mientras buscaba el algodón el chico observo toda la habitación- Que raro… La última vez que vine esto estaba hecho un asco…- Observó la cama- pero ahora hasta las sabanas esta nueva-.

-Gracias por notarlo... Lammy tardo en darse cuenta del cambio- una figura vestida con bata blanca y el peli verde recogido en una cola de caballo, sin olvidar la galera y la flor en su solapa, que como siempre no combinaba en nada con su vestimenta, los miraba a ambos recostado en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo-… Damita, no debería tocar las cosas sin permiso… me traerá problema-.

-Ambos jóvenes se miraron, luego voltearon a ver al pintoresco personaje. Y gritaron al unísono, Flippy a la defensiva, Flaky sorprendida- MR. PICKLES!- Flippy agrego- Que haces acá enfermo!?- Su iris comenzó a tornarse dorada, para el horror de ambos-.

- Cálmate! Que ahora trabajo acá!- Pero Flipgy no tardaría en salir por lo que Mr. Pickles saco una pastilla de su bolsillo y, de forma violenta, agarro del mentón a Flippy cuando el chico grito sorprendido, el peli verde le metió la pastilla y tapo su boca hasta que la trago- Te dije que te calmaras… o él saldrá…- Agrego con una sonrisa- y no queremos eso, o si?-.

-Ya veo, ahora es enfermero- Dijo Flaky, sonriendo. Al terminar de escuchar a Mr. Pickles. A su lado Flippy estaba siendo vendado por el enfermero. Aunque su cara miraba a la pared, ella sabía que estaba molesto-.

-Si- Dijo felizmente Mr. Pickles- Todo gracias a la encantadora Lammy- su cara mostraba un ligero sonrojo al mencionarla- Ella es muy agradable, buena y…-.

-No digas todo eso o me sonrojare- En ese momento Lammy entro y vio a los alumnos- Hola Flaky, trajiste los materiales para hoy?- Mr. Pickles no le sacaba la vista de encima a la recién llegada, la mano de Flippy ya doblaba su tamaño de tantas vendas-.

-Claro que si profe- Dijo la joven sonriendo-.

-EY!... Ya deja esto trastornado!- Dijo alejando la mano del enfermero- Que te pasa!? Vámonos de acá Flaky… o nos perderemos el receso- Dijo saliendo de la enfermería, seguido por su compañera-

-Veo que te gusta tu nuevo trabajo, Mr. Pickles- Dijo Lammy sonriendo-.

- Da dama Lammy… no es necesario el Mr… Llámeme Pickles- Dijo tímidamente- La verdad que si… Gracias por la la ayuda- Dijo haciendo una reverencia-.

-Jaja, de acuerdo… Siempre y cuando vos me digas Lammy también, después de todo vivimos juntos, no?- Dijo un poco sonrojada pero sonriendo-… No fue un gran problema, mientras pueda ayudarte tan solo pídelo-.

-Sera para mí un placer… Señorita Lammy…- Toma la mano de la chica y arrodillandose- Usted me da tanto…- Besa la mano de la chica- encontrare la forma de pagárselo… Aunque me tome toda la vida- Dijo mirando con sus ojos verdes a los lilas de Lammy-.

-Uy.. Ya debo irme- Dijo sacando su mano y tomándola con la otra, a la vez que retrocedía sonrojada- Nos vemos en casa, Pickles- Dicho esto desapareció-.

-Quedando solo en la enfermería. Se pone de pie y golpea su frente contra el escritorio, no con mucha fuerza pero si con frustración- Otra vez se va corriendo… Debe pensar que soy idiota…- Suspira deprimido y luego se sonroja- Sus ojos son preciosos-.

Mientras Lammy camina distraídamente por el pasillo, iba pensativa mirando su mano y totalmente ruborizada. Tanto que no noto que Splendid iba a su lado.

-Hola, Lammy! Es un lindo día para una cita, no?- No recibe respuesta- O que tal una película? Hay una muy romántica… y- Sigue sin recibir respuesta-… aunque también a una feria a media hora de acá… si quieres vamos en mi coche y…- en eso ella se para en seco y gira hacia él- ¡!?

-Crees que la edad sea impedimento para una pareja!?...- Splendid se le quedo mirando sin contestar por lo que ella lo tomo de los hombre- vamos contesta! Es impedimento, si o no!...-.

-NO… No lo creo por…- Dijo empezando a sudar, sonriendo nerviosamente-.

- Ya veo…- dijo calmándose-… Lo siento pero estoy ocupada, no vemos- Dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano-.

-Uy… como están las mujeres…- Dijo él, luego miro seriamente en la dirección donde se iba la peli purpura-… Fui un tonto al no aprovechar la oportunidad…- Luego miro al cielo con una sonrisa triste- Recuerdo cuando venias a abrazarme… y…- En eso mira al patio, ve irse un auto negro- Que querrá ese coronel de tercera con nuestra escuela?- En eso aparece Splendont-.

-EY! Idiota!...- Antes de que el peli azul pudiera decir algo continuo con poca gana- El director nos llama a todos, ve a decirles a Lammy… yo iré por Lumpy-.

-Porque no uso los altavoces para llamarnos?- Dijo molesto Splendid-… Así no tendría que verte la cara-.

-Se nota que otra chica te corto el rostro…- Una vena anchada apareció en la frente del peli azul- En cuanto al alta voz… El director se gastó todo en Ron, asique estamos sin presupuesto para daños…-.

-QUE!'? Y nuestro salario!?- Grito Splendid-.

-Splendont se encogió de hombros- Como voy a saberlo… Esto pasa cuando dejas que Mole se tome una semana de vacaciones… Ahora apúrate o no bajara… Aún más el salario- Dicho esto ambos fueron en direcciones opuestas- Que habrá pasado?-.

* * *

Bueno, a partir de aca se viene lo que me gusta llamar como

TAADAATADAAA "Cambio de temporada"!

Nuevos enemigo y nuevos "enfrentamientos"... Las mismas complicaciones amorosas

y, espero, mas Flipgy... Comenten si les gusta y tratare de seguir esforzandome a full =3

Agradecimiento especial a XoneechanX, CaruChan13, Renax3023, Nekomancer-underthemoon y a Panda hero200

A ellas y a todos los que leen mi fic les dejo un enorme abrazo y les dedico el ultimo capitulo de este 2012... nos vemos en el 2013 x3

Hasta luego


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los profesores y the mole estaban parados frente al director, en posturas rígidas mostrándose casi tan serios como Russell. Llevaban ya varios minutos en silencio, pronto sonaría la campana que marcaba el regreso a las aulas.

-El director apoyo los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus manos bajo su mentón- Marineros, les he reunido acá para darles un anuncio que espero que lleven a sus respectivas unidades…- Todos los profesores tragaron saliva, nerviosos-… La verdad es…- Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de pirata y dijo- La semana de deportes se adelantaran al próximo mes… Espero que elijan bien a los equipos que participaran…Nuestro oponentes será…- Dijo, haciendo una pausa para dar suspenso- El instituto militar del lado norte de la ciudad-.

-Que!? Pero jamás hemos hecho tratos con ellos! Porque ahora?- Dijo exaltado Splendid-.

-The mole miro en su dirección y dijo en tono monótono- Vos deberías saber porque…- Splendid giro mirando desafiante al tipo de pelo violeta- Después de todo fue por tu culpa que se armó tanto lio…-.

-Quien te crees!?... –Al no obtener respuesta avanzo hacia él y lo tomo del cuello del impermeable-… Crees que sabes lo que paso!?... – otra vez silencio- TU…-.

-Lammy se metió a separarlos- Ey! Chicos!... Nosotros estamos del mismo lado, no?- Dijo sonriendo a ambos-.

-Ella tiene razón, aarrg… Y dicen que las mujeres a bordo traen problemas, jaja…- Ese comentario no causo risa y la única mujer ahí puso cara de pocos amigos- bueno, arghagr… Pueden retirarse compañeros… Que la diosa mar este de su lado- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y The mole, junto con Lumpy empujaron fuera a Lammy, Splendid, Splendont y Handy-.

-EY! Que hacen!?- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono-.

- Les diré algo, chicos…- dijo Lumpy haciéndole gesto a los otros para que se acercaran- El director quiere decirnos algo… Pero ustedes son muy peques para escuchar, Bye- Dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo dejando congelados a los otros profesores afuera-.

-Splendont suspiro- No nos dirán nada, eh?... por cierto…- Miro a Splendid-… Que macana te mandaste?- Lammy y Handy voltearon a ver al peli azul que se encogió de hombros-.

-Que!? Nada obviamente! Vuelvan a sus clases…- Se giró de mal humor, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, comenzando a alejarse por el pasillo-.

-Los otros tres se miraron y asintieron, luego miraron al joven que se iba- A quien le pegaste, Splendid?-

- El aludido salió corriendo pero se cayó al suelo, luego volteo y dijo- Okey, les cuento…-.

-Mientras en la oficina los tres estaban sentados alrededor del escritorio, bebiendo Ron- Vos siempre hablando de más...- .

-Pero en que lio nos mentimos, Ruffles?- Ignorando totalmente a su compañero, a quien le apareció una vena hinchada en la frente-.

-El pirata suspiro, luego miro a sus camaradas con una sonrisa forzada- Verán…-.

_FlashBack_

Estaban el coronel frente a Ruffles, El primero estaba totalmente serio y parado con ambas manos en la espalda, por su parte el segundo lo observaba sonriendo.

-Sacando una botella- quiere un poco, camarada? Como en los vie…- Dijo Ruffles sonriendo-.

-Deja de mirar al pasado… Sabes bien porque estoy acá- Sin retraso saco un dibujo donde estaba Splendid-… Este chico es uno de tus profesores, no?-.

-Tomo el dibujo- Woo, no sabía que manejar un arma te daba tan buena mano para dibujar, mari…-.

-Solo limítate a contestar… si o no?- Dijo firme el coronel-.

-Y si dijera que si… Que pasaría?- El pirata se puso de pie sonriendo desafiante, deslizando el dibujo-.

-Eso era todo lo que quería saber…- Dijo el coronel guardando el dibujo y disponiéndose a irse. Estaba por salir cuando dijo- Cerrare esta escuela de delincuentes- Esta vez lo miro sonriendo con arrogancia-.

-Ruffles volvió a sentarse, no se dejaría amedrentar por ese soldadito- Todos mis marineros están casi al 100% recuperados… Pero los tuyos, coronel… No están un poco fuera de control?- El pirata sonrió aún más al ver como el Coronel volvía a su escritorio-.

-Se inclina sobre el escritorio quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ruffles- Mis profesores no golpean alumnos de otras escuelas…-.

-No es necesario teniendo verdaderas legiones de estudiantes… Que además de dinero tienen una noción equivocada de la verdadera fuerza- Ruffles se recostó en su asiento- Pero no los culpo… vos eras igual en aquellos tiem…-.

-Golpea el escritorio con ambas manos- Deja de vivir en el pasado, pirata de pacotilla!- Dijo golpeando el sombrero del director- Yo ya no soy tu subordinado ni nada! Tengo un deber en convertir a esos niñatos en hombres de guerra!... Si tus bebes llorones no son capaces de defenderse es porque son débiles y merecen perecer por su inutilidad!-Todo quedo en silencio-.

-Ohjojo… Palabras fuertes para un director, me pregunto…- Sacando una grabadora- Si a los padres ricachones de esos niñatos les gustara oírte hablar asi…-.

-Maldito desgraciado!... Cerrare esta putrefacta escuela!-.

-Como hombre de guerra sabrás que no puedes ganar solo con insultos vacíos… "haz tratos con el enemigo y ganaras sin necesidad de pelear"- hubo otro largo silencio-… y una cosa más…- Dijo Ruffles enganchando con su garfio el cuello del uniforme acercándolo a él, con una sonrisa homicida- Si quieres que te mate no hay problema, no te tengo miedo soldadito…- Luego lo soltó con una sonrisa a la vez que se ponía de pie para buscar su sombrero- argh, arregla tus medalla… Marinero…- volvió a sentarse frente al coronel que se arreglaba el uniforme-.

-En qué clase de trato piensas?- Dijo tomando asiento frente al pirata-.

-Que bien… Ya estamos hablando de navegación, pues… Mi idea es muy simple- Dijo sonriendo- Una competencia de deportes… Tus alumnos contra mis marineros, que tal?-.

-El coronel comenzó a temblar y no tardo en romper en risas- jaja… Siempre tan idiota!... una competencia de deportes? Qué tontería!... me dices que desaproveche la oportunidad de cerrar este estúpido lugar de "recuperación de delincuentes". Solo para demostrar que mis alumnos son mejores… jaja-.

-" esos niñatos en hombres de guerra!... Si tus bebes llorones no son capaces de defenderse es porque son débiles TACK"… Yo en tu lugar aceptaría… Todavía faltan las consecuencias para el perdedor-.

-Con qué consecuencias… Eso es fácil. Si mis chicos ganas contra los tuyo y en consecuencia pierdes…- Hizo gestos pensativos y luego sonrió- vos cerraras este lugar-.

-…Arg! Entendido!... pero si vos pierdes… Deberás expulsar a cada estudiante que pueda probar que tiene un historial delictivo-.

-Solo eso- dijo sorprendido y sospechando el coronel- Esta bien! Es un trato, prepárate para tapear las ventanas y juntar tus cosas…-.

-Esa ya lo veremos… Soldadito- Ambos se miraron desafiantes, con sonrisas en sus labios-.

_Fin FlashBack_

-Bueno, ahí lo tienen… Camaradas…- Dijo sirviéndose más Ron en su baso Lumpy levanto la mano- AARG AGRG! Maestre Lumpy! no estamos en clase… Pregunte no más… jaja- Dijo divertido el director-.

-Porque pidió algo como eso, director?- Dijo lumpy pensativo- Si perdemos cerramos… Pero si ellos pierden solo tendrá que expulsar a dos o tres alumnos…-.

-Eso crees…- Dijo Ruffles sonriendo luego miro a The mole- Tienes lo que te pedí?...- El tipo asintió y abandono la habitación, al rato volvió con caja tras cajas de papeles- Me imagine que algo así pasaría, después de todo Splendid vino a decirme lo ocurrido… esto son expedientes de cada estudiantes del distrito militar, algunos solo golpearon en legítima defensa y otros cometieron verdaderos crímenes-.

-Pero esto es casi todo el alumnado!- Dijo Sorprendido Lumpy-.

-Es TODO el alumnado… Para que decir que cierre su instituto cuando puedo ver como se derrumba lentamente, jajaja- Los otros dos se miraron aterrados. El pirata luego sonrió dulcemente- Creo que tome de más… Quieren un poco también- YA tenía tres botellas vacías frente a él y sus camaradas todavía iban por el primer vaso-.

-Lumpy volvió a levantar la mano pero sin esperar respuesta empezó a hablar- Umm, ya veo… Pero si hay tanto en riesgo porque no se lo dijo a los otros profes y a los alumnos…- Dijo pensativo el peli celeste-.

-No quiero que se preocupen- Ruffles se asomó por la ventana, viendo a sus estudiantes- No quiero que pasen su última competencia deportiva tristes o nerviosos… Después de todo…- Se volteo a ver a sus camaradas con una sonrisa- La semana de deportes es para divertir y distender al alumnado-.

-Lumpy sonrió- Tiene razón capitán… Propongo un brindis…- el peli celeste vio a The mole, él parecía estar leyendo uno de los informes-… Que te preocupa, mol?

- Este chico… Es de temer…- Giro el expediente y en él estaba la foto de tiger- Ya me parecía sospechoso como podía tener tanta información de nosotros… Acá dice que es el único hijo de la familia principal de la mafia "el tigre blanco", La recuerdan, no?- Dijo mirando a Lumpy y a Ruffles quienes a su vez también se miraron-.

-Ahora que lo dices… Cuando nosotros éramos la ley acá rivalizábamos con ellos- Dijo Lumpy- Pero no los habíamos corrido a la ciudad continua?-.

-claro! Lo recuerdo… endeudaron a media ciudad, los robos y los suicidios alcanzaron cifras descomunales, gente desesperada por saldar su deuda… y si no podías pagar- Ruffles hizo una pausa en su explicación- Incendiaban las casas con la familia del endeudado dentro…- Otro silencio se hizo en la sala-.

-Lumpy volvió a levantar la mano, pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba hablando- Mole dijiste que sabía mucho de nosotros… Que sabía exactamente?-.

-Mole suspiro acomodándose sus gafas oscuras- … Pues… no es la gran cosa, empezó a hablarme cuando el coronel entro a tu oficina…-.

_Flashback_

Mole estaba escribiendo en la computadora como siempre, "haciendo su trabajo" cuando una mano golpeo ruidosamente contra su escritorio.

-Mi padre me dijo… Ve y asegúrate si esos niñatos han crecido o se han vuelto más débiles- Su cara lucia la sonrisa típica de alguien borracho por el poder y el dinero- Estaba emocionado por conocer a los famosos "Piratas del asfalto" capases de echar a una mafia de una ciudad, la triada más poderosa del oeste… Sos vos uno de ellos, verdad?- El joven dijo la última pregunta como si ronroneara, en un susurro burlesco-.

-The mole levanto la vista del monitor con lentitud- Un chiquillo no debería hablarle de esa manera a sus mayores… saca tus manos de mi escritorio acabo de lustrarlo y el sudor de tu mano, producto de tu miedo, lo manchara- Sin más volvió a mirar su monitor-.

-jaja, sos divertido… No te gustaría unirte a una organización más importante?... debe ser aburrido para el "famoso as de la espada" hacer trabajo de oficina…- La voz del joven sacaba de sus casillas al peli violenta y este parecía darse cuenta- jaja… Qué más da!... Para que querríamos a un cieguito que finge ser capaz de usar una computadora… tal vez tus compañeros estén más interesados?...- Mole seguía ignorando al joven que empezó a molestarse, comenzó a decir con ironía- Se nota que ustedes ya no son lo que eran… Para que querríamos a un tipo estúpido como un alce y a otro que se pasea por ahí jactándose de ser el pirata Morgan… Hay mírenme! Soy un ruin pirata dirigiendo una escuela uuuuuy … Son unos verdaderos idio…-.

-El chico se calló automáticamente cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el bastón que llevaba The Mole se clavó entre los dedos de Tiger- puedes insultarme a mi…Incluso al idiota de Lumpy, después de todo es un estúpido pero jamás…- Tiger quedo paralizado por la mirada roja brillante y fría del peli violeta- y repito jamás insultes a mi capitán porque si te vuelvo a escuchar te arrancare esa impertinente lengua y te la hare tragar- En eso sale el coronel-.

-Tiger siguió al coronel fuera de la oficina- Que ocurre soldado?… Esta pálido- Dijo severamente-

-Na… Nada coronel!- Dijo cubriendo su mano, la cual tenía un pequeño corte del cual empezaba a brotar sangre-.

_Fin FlashBack_

-jaja… Pobre crio!- Se rio exageradamente Lumpy junto con Ruffles-.

-No se rían… Saben que estos ojos- Mole se sacó los lentes negros dejando a la vista unos hermosos pero penetrantes ojos de color rojo sangre- Me han traído muchos problemas- Al mirar a sus colegas estos se quedaron congelados, parando de reír- Que les pasa?-.

-Nadie puede reírse cuando lo miras así Mol- Dijo Ruffles-.

-Lumpy asintió y agrego- Si las miradas mataran ya nos habidas matado cinco veces antes de que tocáramos el suelo- luego sonrió junto con el director-.

-Mole sonrió y suspiro a la vez que se ponía los lente- Sabes que puedo matarte cinco veces sin siquiera mirarte-.

-AArg! No exagere marino! Jajaa- Levanto la cuarta botella de Ron y sonrió a sus camaradas- Brindemos muchachos… Por este nuevo desafío a los piratas del asfalto!-.

-Lo que diga capitán- dijo Mole con su típica monotonía-.

-SI! Capi!- Dijo de manera torpe y exagerada Lumpy. Luego levanto la mano- Director, cuando nos pagara el sueldo?...- Esta vez el silencio fue tremendo-.

-Mole agarro del cuello de la camisa a Ruffles quien sonreía nerviosamente- No habrá vuelto a gastar los fondos en Ron, verdad?- Un aura oscura envolvía al peli violeta-.

-Lumpy dijo con una gotita en la frente desde el umbral de la puerta- Suerte camarada pero sonó la campana y debo… ustedes saben… volver- Luego saludo con la mano- Adiosito…-.

Al cerrar la puerta Lumpy se fue silbando disimuladamente mientras escuchaba en el interior a Ruffles y a Mole discutir. "Vamos, camarada no te pongas así… El Ron es lo que mantiene a esta escuela funcionando" "Que camarada ni ocho cuartos!... Es el dinero Ruf! El dinero es lo que paga la luz, gas y los profesores!" "No te exaltes…Arg! Que tal otra copa?... Eh, espera Mol… No es para tanto, jeje…" "Nada de jeje director de cuarta…" "Mol baja el bastón, ahora!... Por favor… AAAAAARRGG!"

-Pobre Ruffles… Bueno vamos a clase - Pronto el peli celeste desapareció por los pasillos-.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo fue enteramente dedicado a Ruffles, Mole y Lumpy… Ya quería ir dando algo del pasado de estos tres =D

Espero que les gustara y los divirtiera.

Besos y agradecimientos para todas y todos los que leen mi fic

Y una dedicatoria especial a toda s las que se molestan en dejarme siempre un comentario y su apoyo : D

P.d: Felices reyes!


	18. Chapter 18

La campana ya había sonado y los alumnos estaban todos en clases pero había cinco profesores que no se habían presentado todavía a sus respectivas aulas.

-Espero que Handy no allá tenido ningún accidente…- Se dijo a si misma Petunia, preocupada-

-Eh, Dijiste algo Petunia?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Giggles-.

-EH!... Claro que no, jaja- Contesto la peli azul, demasiado nerviosa-.

-Oh, okey.. Ahí viene el Profe Han...- La peli rosa no alcanzo a terminar la frase que su compañera se había puesto de pie-.

-Está bien profesor Han!… dy?…-Estaba tan preocupada que no vio que de hecho no había entrado nadie. Sus demás compañeros se rieron y la joven se sentó sonrojada- Mira que hacer estas bromas a tu edad Giggles-.

-Jeje, lo siento… No esperaba que reaccionaras así- Dijo disculpándose y agrego divertida- Pero ahora se en que estás pensando-Una cartuchera la golpeó en la cabeza- AUCHIiiii! Y eso porque?

-Por burlarte de las emociones de los demás- Dijo sonrojada y molesta Petunia-.

Mientras el susodicho junto con otros tres profesores acorralando a Lumpy quien se negaba a contar el resto de la reunión. Pero después de un cupón para comer gratis en el restaurant donde trabaja Lammy y otro por una Pizza gratis donde trabaja Splendont canto como pajarito para irse silbando una tonadita pegadiza y feliz.

Ya veo, asique por eso se armó tanto lio…- Dijo pensativo Splendont-.

-Pero no creen que es demasiado exagerado como para armar todo esto?...- Dijo Handy mirando al resto-.

-Es verdad… Yo una vez golpee a dos alumnas de otro colegio del sur y no hubo tanto revuelo- Dijo, Lammy haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos- Que?... Estaban atacando a una de mis alumnas, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados- Dijo a la vez que cruzaba los brazos-.

-jeje… claro que te entiendo, Lammy- Dijo Splendid forzando una sonrisa para luego avanzar cabizbajo hacia su aula. Pero de pronto se paró en seco y miro a los otros profesores- Se han dado cuenta?...-.

-Los otros profesores se miraron y luego a Splendid- De que?...- Preguntaron al unísono con cara de preocupación-.

-Pues…- Pausa dramática…- THE MOLE NO ES CIEGO!- Entonces recibió el golpe de los tres profesores quienes se fueron dejándolo tirado- Aaaay, porque nadie quiere a Splendid?-.

-Lumpy apareció bajando unas escaleras frente a los tres profesores- Eso es obvio siendo que su rivalidad data de tiempos ancestrales- Dijo poniendo su dedo índice y su pulgar en "L" bajo su mentón. El siguió se largó y bajo los primeros escalones de la escalera que iba a la entrada-.

-Lammy lo detuvo gentilmente y con una sonrisa le dijo- Se perdió de nuevo, no Profesor Lumpy?-.

-El peli celeste se giró con cara homicida haciendo que todos menos Lammy retrocedieran un paso, pero la mujer siguió sonriendo a lo que Lumpy puso ojos de cachorritos y con algunas lagrima y voz quebrada le dijo- Si… me llevas?-.

-Tomando su mano Lammy comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- No se preocupe… es por aquí…-.

-Desde el final del pasillo Mr Pickles los miraba- Nadie tocara a mi florecita dijo levantando en alto la punta de una jeringa. En eso mira a Lumpy que le mira de reojo y luego sonríe arrogantemente- Ese infeliz!-.

-Emm…- Dijo Splendont- Que raro me pareció sentir una presencia patética que ya había sentido…-

-eh? Debió ser tu imaginación- Dijo con una sonrisa Handy, pegándole una pequeña patada en la pierna- Ven, debemos ir a nuestras respectivas aulas y avisar a los alumnos-.

Los profesores fueron a sus respectivas clases y anunciaron lo que se les había dicho, omitiendo los detalles que le conto Lumpy. Los alumnos parecían emocionados y todos querían participar, pero cuando se les nombro contra quien iban a enfrentarse muchos quedaron rotundamente en silencio. Solo unos pocos se mantuvieron firmes. Cada profesor vio a sus alumnos y luego suspiraron. Y todos dijeron:

-Tranquilos…- Dijo animadamente Lammy-

-…Piénsenlo tranquilamente…- Dijo Splendont-.

-…Y cuando se sientan seguros de su decisión…- splendid decía sonriendo-.

-…Vengan a decirme…- Dijo Handy-.

-…cada profesor tendrá una planilla…- Dijo Lumpy, antes de terminar la frase se le cayeron todos los papeles pero los agarro en el aire a una velocidad increíble-… cof cof… Ahí iremos anotando a cada alumno…-.

-Aarg- Tomando aire profundamente-¡ya es hora de retirarse!- Se escuchó el grito del director desde su oficina, haciendo que todos dieran un salto de sorpresa e incluso que algunos alumnos dormidos cayeran de sus sillas-… Hasta mañana Tripulación!...PAAF- Luego se oyó un golpe seco que todos atribuyeron a la puerta-.

-En la oficina Mole estaba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio, golpeando su bastón contra la palma- debemos arreglar el alta voz pronto… No director?...- Desde el suelo se escuchó un quejido-.

-Trepando al escritorio con toda la frente manchada de sangre- Lo que… Usted ordene maestre… Aarrgh!..- Dando ese último suspiro se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo-.

-se puede saber a dónde vas?- Dijo Mole, sin moverse de su asiento, a Ruffles que se arrastraba a la puerta-.

-Argh! Camarada!... Solo voy… Baaa- Un aura morada y asesina se alzó alrededor de Mole haciendo que el director se pusiera de pie de golpe y con una sonrisa forzada caminara a su oficina-… Voy a hacer todo mi papeleo, hahaha!... Hasta luego camarada!- Luego cerró la puerta y se sentó quedándose en silencio un rato- como hare para ir al bar?- apareció una botella frente a él de la nada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- ROOOON - Luego vio a Mole-.

-Es la última. Encantado se la daré- El director comenzó a acercarse felizmente a la botella pero Mole se la alejo- Me pareció oír que tenía papeleo…-.

-AArrrg!...- Dijo el Director comenzando a firmar desesperadamente los papeles- Esto es un motiiiin!... AARRG!-.

-Director lea lo que firma, por favor- Dijo Mole en su típico tono tranquilo-.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir, como siempre el grupo se había juntado en la puerta. Flaky pasó a despedirse pero los gemelos la tomaron de ambos brazos.

-Flaky no quieres que te acompañemos al trabajo- Dijo Shifty-.

-Si… también podemos llevar tus cosas- Dijo sonriendo Lifty-.

-Eh?... Pero chicos…- Dijo Flaky tímidamente-.

-HEY Sáquenle las manos de encima!- Dijo Flippy agresivamente-.

-Oh dios!- Giggles pego tal grito que hizo que los cuatro, junto con el resto, la miraran- Sera este el comienzo de un triángulo amoroso!?-.

-EH!?- Dijeron todos, también los involucrados que se sonrojaron- Espera… no son cuatro? Debería ser un cuadrado-Dijo Cuddles pensativo-.

-Jeje… Eres tan poco observador pequeño conejito- Dijo con una arrogancia sobreactuada- Los gemelos cuentan como uno… Es más, creo que con suerte son un tercio… Pero Flippy!- Dijo señalando al susodicho quien seguía sonrojado- Él es un hombre de honor! Con presencia y músculos!-.

-Cuddles abraza a la peli rosada haciendo que se sonrojara quedándose de piedra- Buscas ponerme celoso?- susurro el rubio con sensualidad. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- jaja, tendrías que ver tu cara Giggles- sale corriendo riendo- Nos vemos mañana chicos!-.

-Sos un idiota!- Se detiene y mira a todos, sonrojada- Nos vemos mañana chicos-Luego corre tras el rubio que se gira de pronto y la abraza. Al separarse la chica vuelve a gritar y acorrer tras el-.

-La idiotez juvenil da mucho miedo- Dice Sniffles acomodándose los lentes-.

-Eso es amor!- Dice Petunia con los ojos brillosos y entrelazando sus manos-.

-Ay! que se cree esa tonta!?-Dicen al unísono los gemelos- Nosotros no somos uno! Cada uno va por separado- Dicen cruzándose al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos se rían- EY!... Flaky! Vos qué opinas!?- Al girarse, la pelirroja y el peli verde ya no estaban- Ese maldito idiota!-.

-Técnicamente… Si él es idiota… ustedes que son?- Dijo pensando en voz alta Sniffles-.

-Quieres una golpiza cuatro ojos?-Dijo Shifty-.

-jaja, calma chicos- Dijo Nutty sacando dos paletas- Las quieren? Los dulces arreglan la vida-.

-No digas tonterías…- Luego tomaron las paletas y salieron corriendo- Nosotros no aceptamos nada… Lo robamos!- Luego desaparecieron por la esquina-.

-Ese par son realmente idiotas- Dijo Sniffle- No te parece Petu…- Al girarse vio a la chica alejándose con el peli naranja. Su rostro indiferente parecía mostrar un brillo triste-.

-Poniendo una paleta entre el peli celeste y la peli azul que se alejaba- Los dulces lo arreglan todo- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente-.

-Lo mira sorprendido y luego sonríe- Todo menos los dientes… Cuando fue tu última visita al dentista?-.

-No digas eso! Al oírlo mis dientes empiezan a temblar… Pero un dul…-.

-Quieres que te los arregle yo?- Dijo sacando un pequeño espejo y un alambre curvado-.

-Mañana mismo saco cita- Dijo temblando el peli verde y amarillo-.

Toothy vio a cada uno de sus amigos alejarse, una imagen paso por su mente, en ella una pequeña niña pelirroja cuyas ropas estaban muy gastadas le sonreía y decía algo sin que pudiese oírse. El peli violeta miro su mano derecha y suspiro.

-Se dará cuenta de que sigo a su lado?- Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos se fue caminando enfadado- Todo por ese niñato rico… Ya verás Flaky, te mostrare como es de verdad- Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro-.

El peli celeste y él come dulces vieron a Toothy alejarse, los dos se miraron extrañados, pero luego decidieron seguirlo a escondidas.

Flippy iba caminando junto con Flaky, en ese momento ambos estornudaron al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y se rieron.

-gracias por ayudarme con los gemelos- Dijo Flaky-.

-No hay de que… además, su jueguito del sirviente agradecido me está rebalsando bastante… Eso fue hace tiempo, deberían olvidarlo-.

-No digas eso, ellos simplemente quieren mostrar su gratitud- Dijo sonriendo-… aunque…-

-Flaky… Yo no tengo problema en ayudarte pero tienes que aprender a imponerte un poco más… Si algo te molesta solo dilo…- Dijo Flippy, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que cantaba una canción odiosa- **" Friiiieeeendd Zooonnee! El cayo en la Frieeeendzooonee! Se volvió su amigo GAAAY! Por eso cayo en la FRIENDZOOONEE **- "Ya hablaremos en casa!"- **"Como te rechazo ahora quieres conmigo! Mira que olvidas rápido"**- CALLATE!-Flippy miro a Flaky sorprendido y se sonrrojo- Eh, Espera! No es contigo! Lo jurooo!... Yo… Yo solo…-.

-No me gusta que se peleen- Dijo Flaky preocupada, luego sonrió- Después de todo, ustedes son como hermanos-.

-Que!? Él no es mi hermano ni mucho menos!- Dijo fuera de si el chico. Mirando la cara de sorpresa de la joven se arrepintió de su comportamiento- lo siento… es solo que… Él y yo jamás podemos entendernos-.

-No te disculpes, yo hable de mas- Dijo apenada la joven- Oh, ahí está mi jefa- saluda a una mujer que estaba dando indicaciones a unos hombres que metían cajas y cajas de productos a la tienda. Al ver a la joven la mujer le correspondió el saludo-Nos vemos mañana Flippy… cuídense… Yo creo que ustedes pueden llevarse bien- Dijo Flaky en voz baja. Luego miro a su compañero con una sonrisa- Yo no creo que Flipgy sea tan malo como crees- El joven se quedó callado por lo que la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos- Luego se fue corriendo-.

-Flaky… Cualquiera que trate de herirte será mi enemigo… Y eso te incluye a ti también- Pero la voz en su cabeza no contesto, por un momento Flippy pudo sentir un sentimiento de felicidad de su otro yo, débil, pero aun así perceptible- Mejor me voy a casa-.

El joven fue caminando tranquilamente hasta que en una cuadra vio una figura frente a el que se acercaba lentamente. Flippy lo vio confundido pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Que haces acá? Vivís cerca…?- **"Cuidado!"**- eh?!- La figura arremetió contra él, en su mano había un cuchillo que apenas roso el brazo del peli verde que lo esquivó con increíble agilidad-.

-Se lo demostrare, se lo demostrare…!- Dijo la figura, volviendo a ir contra el chico-.

-Pero que crees que haces!?- Dijo Flippy esquivándolo nuevamente ahora un poco más asustado-.

-La figura tiro varias ataques con el cuchillo, en diferentes direcciones, de arriba abajo, frente, de abajo arriba… Todos parecían llenos de ira- TU!... Crees que puedes venir y quitármela! No te dejare!- Ataco nuevamente haciéndole un rasguño en la mejilla- Ella me salvo!... Yo la salvare de ti!-.

-Toothy te has vuelto loco o qué?!- Dijo Flippy, tratando de contener a su otro yo**-"si nos matan yo te mato!**- "Cállate"- **"jeje, vamos… Tienes miedo, no?... Déjame salir!, acabare con ese amateur en un segundo, jaja"**- "No!... Él es mi ami…"- **"El tu amigo?... Si ese es el caso tu y yo si somos amigos desde hace años, jaja!"**- Aagh! Ya cállate!- Grito Flippy a la vez que esquivaba a Toothy-.

-Ya verás!... Alejare a Flaky de vos...- Dijo el peli violeta hecho una fiera- Maldito enfermo!.- Fue corriendo a toda prisa contra el peli verde que de pronto bajo la mirada-.

**- Flaky?... Flaky!-** pensaron al unísono Flippy y Flipgy pero solo este último hablaba- **jaja… Yo seré un enfermo, pero… jaja**- Levanto un cuchillo, que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y bloqueo el ataque de Toothy- **No le dejare esa mocosa a otro!... y menos a un cobarde idiota como vos!- **El joven de pelo violeta fue empujado de una patada cayendo a la vez que su arma salía disparada por el aire- **Ahora sí que te la ganaste, jaja… **- Guardo la navaja de vuelta en su bolsillo. Miro al suelo donde estaba el joven y levantando el dedo índice le hizo gesto de que se acercara - **Vamos! Ven!... Te tirare esos dientes de castor a puño limpio, jaja…-.**

* * *

Primero que nada les debo una disculpa, me fui de vacaciones y no llegue a publicar el capitulo.  
Y no tuve forma de mandarlo... pero bueno, les agradezco a todos los que tuvieron pasiencia y espero que este capi no los aburra.

Tambien agradecimientos a todas y todos los que me dejan sus Reviews que siempre me dan fuerzas para seguir firme y terminar esta historia.

Bueno, les deseo a todos lo mejor para usted, sus familias y sus historias =D

Nos vemos prontito, Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

__FLASHBACK _ (toothy)_

_"Estar solo no es difícil… Lo difícil es que los demás te rechacen… Uno puede tener mil amigos y aun así seguir estando solo pero nadie puede vivir con el odio de mil personas"_

_Yo tenía solo 6 años cuando mis padres me abandonaron. Primero se fue mi padre y, ese mismo día, mi madre me dejo frente a un viejo edificio y jamás volvió. Crecí en un orfanato y fui a una escuela pública no muy lejos de allí, fue ahí donde la vi. No fue su cabellos ni el color de sus ojos lo que llamaron la atención, era la tristeza que veía en su rostro y la delgadez de su cuerpo lo que me recordó aquel pasado que quería olvidar. Quería ayudarla pero en lugar de eso fui uno más de los que la molestaban, que tonto era de niño…_

_Un día me escape del orfanato, ese maldito cerdo pedófilo quería volver a tocarme y no se lo iba a permitir, incruste una birome en su ojo y Salí corriendo. Recuerdo que llovía, siendo ya de noche no había mucha gente en la calle. Pase caminando por un puente no pudiendo evitar asomarme vi como la corriente del aumentaba y avanzaba con violencia. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta…_

_-Susurre- si desaparezco… nadie me extrañara…-._

_Subí la varadilla, bajando por el otro lado, solo era un paso y lo poco que había sido en mi corta vida desaparecería. Todo seguiría igual, nadie notaria que alguien faltaba y a la larga solo sería un pobre infeliz que se "cayo" a un rio. La idea de que fuera tan fácil me asusto pero no pude evitar sonreír. Nada había sido fácil hasta ahora, nada pude decidirlo solo yo, pero ahora solo era yo, mi decisión y un rio indiferente._

_Antes de que pudiera dar ese pequeño paso hacia la nada dos delgados brazos me rodearon y una voz femenina que no era más que un susurro me dijo al oído._

_-Yo te extrañare…- El abrazo se hizo más fuerte-… Ahora todo está oscuro… y tienes miedo… Pero todo puede mejorar…-._

_-Eso me hizo enojar- Que tontería cursi es esa!... Déjame en paz!... Acaso… Acaso ni morir puedo!-._

_Al girar la vi a ella, me abrazaba y sus ojos lloraban, lloraba por mí?._

_-No son cursilería!... Ahora todo está gris y llueve!... Pero… Pero si das ese paso solo habrá oscuridad!-._

_-Que… tonte… tontería…- Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Cuanto hacia que no lloraba?-._

_No llore cuando mi padre se fue, no llore cuando mi madre se fue, no llore la noche que me di cuenta de que ninguno iba a volver, no llore cuando ese viejo abuso de mi… Y ahora, tenía la escapatoria de toda esa mierda frente a mí pero no podía… Lloraba porque a pesar de todo, no quería morir. Ella levanto la mirada para verme._

_-yo quiero… quiero creer…- Dije mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos- Que todo será mejor…-._

_-Ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa que a mí me pareció el sol- Seguro que así será!-._

_-Flaky! Donde estas!?- Una voz masculina se oyó a lo lejos- Flaky! Debemos irnos ahora!-._

_-Acá hermano!- Luego volteo a mirarme, sus ojos aun lucían empañados- Ven, te ayudare a subir-._

_Yo asentí y con el mayor de los cuidados comencé a girarme. El espacio entre la baranda y la caída siempre fue tan pequeño?. Entonces ocurrió lo que paso por mi mente haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se congelara a la vez que uno de mis pies resbalaba por el agua. Di un grito ahogado sorprendido de que ella me agarrara. Flaky usaba todas sus fuerzas para subirme pero su cuerpo delgado jamás lo lograría, en su lugar terminaríamos cayendo los dos._

_-HERMANOOO!- Dio un grito con todas sus fuerzas que supero al ruido de la lluvia, su cara mostraba el esfuerzo que hacia pero el agua deslizaba mi mano. Vio mis ojos y supo lo que pensaba- NO SE TE OCURRA SOLTARTE!-._

_No pude evitar dar una sonrisa, aunque triste, por primera vez alguien me ayudaba, le preocupaba a una chica a la que lo único que le hacía era molestarla._

_-Gracias, Flaky!- Ella me miro sorprendida y con terror- … Gracias- Solo deje que mi mano se deslizara de la suya, listo para dejarme caer-.{_

_-Que estás haciendo!-._

_Entonces dos manos se me clavaron en los hombros y la fuerza de gravedad se volteo de una forma tremendamente extraña. Di una mirada fugaz al cielo y luego me estampe ruidosamente contra un charco. Luego de uno minutos recupere la visión, justo a tiempo para ver la hermosa cara de preocupación de la pelirroja… Esperen… Es un hombre!._

_-WAaa!- Dije al darme cuenta que el que me sostenía era un hombre-._

_-Hermano creo que usaste demasiada fuerza- Dijo flaky desde atrás de su hermano-._

_-Uh… cierto, todavía no manejo bien mi fuerza- Dijo el joven con una cara totalmente monótona- De verdad lo siento-._

_-Eh?... no, gracias por ayudarme- Luego miro a la chica que le dio una sonrisa- A los dos- Agregué poniéndome colorado-._

_Una patrulla paso por la esquina y toco bocina, dentro un oficial de cabello bordo fumaba mirándonos a todos con expresión de fastidio._

_-Sera mejor que nos apuremos o el tío se enfadara- Dijo el hermano mayor metiendo sus manos en los bolsillo, caminando hacia el auto-._

_-Bueno, Toothy, ya debo irme. Ten cuidado y no vuelvas a hacer estas locuras- Dicho esto fue corriendo tras su hermano-._

_-Eh? Espera!... Nos vemos mañana!- Ella se detuvo y tardo en volverse a mirarme pero cuando lo hizo su sonrisa era muy forzada-._

_-Cla Claro!...- Luego se metió al coche y todos desaparecieron-._

_-Yo quede ahí solo, bajo la lluvia- Eres pésima mintiendo- Luego fui de regreso al orfanato-._

_El tipo del orfanato no dijo nada mas que fue un accidente, si la policía venía a revisar encontraría todos eso videos incriminatorios, solo bastaba con que yo dijera que él me vendía drogas o que yo las había ocultado en su despacho para que la poli viniera. Con esa amenaza logre tener un tiempo de paz en ese infierno._

_Aun así, al día siguiente ella no apareció, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…_

__Fin de FLASHBACK__

* * *

-Tarde dos años en volver a encontrarla!- Dijo el peli violeta tirando un puño-.

Toothy apenas si logro conectar un par de trompadas y una patada, Flipgy solo se dedicaba a esquivar todos los ataques y cuando recibía un golpe su expresión permanecía con la misma sonrisa arrogante del que es bueno para aguantar el dolor.

-**Y a mí que me importa!-** Dijo agarrando uno de los puños de su atacante**- Solo eres un marica que va por ahí llorando sobre la falda de Flaky!**-.

-TU!...- Dijo lanzando el puño Izquierdo que también fue atrapado por Flipgy-.

-**JAJA, no me hagas reír!...-** El peli verde acerco su rostro al de su contrincante, sin borrar su sonrisa maniática- **Un marica como vos!... JAMAS ME SACARA MI JUGUETE!-** Dio un grito mientras propinaba un rodillazo en los puntos bajos del joven quien se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor. El chico puso una sobre el adolorido muchacho- **Un marica no necesita huevos, no crees? JAJAJA**- Miro a su presa indefensa y su sonrisa se expandió aún más- **Ahora que hare contigo… Emmm, hagamos algo divertido!-.**

No muy lejos de allí, en una tienda de 24hs, la noticia de una pelea había llegados a los oídos de cierta jefa. Quien fue rápidamente a la chica pelirroja que acomodaba productos en el pasillo 3.

-Flaky! Es urgente- Dijo agitada la mujer-.

-Eh? Que ocurre jefa? No me asuste…- Dijo Flaky pero la mujer la corto-.

-Tu novio… El de pelo verde… Está siendo atacado por un chico con cuchillo!-Dijo acelerada la mujer-.

- Oh, no se preocupe el estará bien…- Dijo un poco más tranquila la joven luego se sonrojo- eh?... espere… Él no es mi novi…- Se detuvo al ver que su jefa la tomaba por la muñeca- Eh?...

-No seas tímida y ve a por él!- Dijo sacándola de la tienda, la chica obediente como era fue corriendo al lugar de los hechos- OH, El amor!... Una doncella preocupada por su amado corre a su encuentro…- Recitaba la mujer mientras aparecían rosas a su alrededor-.

-Oh no, la jefa ha vuelto a leer mangas shojo…- Dijo una de las cajeras-.

-Yo no la vi muy preocupada- Dijo uno de los encargado de bajar la mercadería-.

-Déjense de habladurías y pónganse a trabajar!- Dijo molesta la jefa-.

-Mientras Flaky corría dubitativa por la calle- Porque Salí corriendo, seguro que Flippy estará bien…- Al recordar las palabras de la jefa se quedó estática en el lugar- El mi novio, eh?... jeje, eso no es posible… De seguro solo me ve como una tonta insegura e incapaz de cuidarse sola… Solo debo ser una especie de hermana menor o algo así, jeje…- Rio tristemente la joven. En eso un grito inundo su mente- Oh no!...- Dijo reanudando su lenta pero marcha al fin-.

Al llegar la chica se encontró con una pequeña cantidad de gente pero al pasarla vio una imagen aterradora. Toothy yacía en el piso agarrando su brazo derecho con el Izquierdo, su cuerpo temblaba y no paraba de dar gemidos acompañados con pequeños alaridos. Frente a él estaba Flipgy, riendo como siempre pero cuando vio a Flaky quien lo miraba con miedo sus ojos neón volvieron a ser verdes, Flippy vio la escena quedando en shock hasta que la joven lo despertó.

-Que hiciste!?- Dijo Flaky lanzándose hacia su amigo- Toothy… Toothy!- Miro a su alrededor desesperada- Por favor llamen una ambulancia!-.

-Flaky yo…- Dijo Flippy mirando preocupados a sus dos amigo-.

-No te acerques!- Grito Flaky con lágrimas en los ojos- Como pudieron hacerle esto!...-.

-Yo no quise!...- En eso Flippy dio una mirada fugaz al chico en el piso quien sonreía de una forma retorcida, disfrutando el aprieto del peli verde. Al verlo los ojos del chico centellaron amarillos de vuelta- **TU!..**.- Comenzó a acercase enfadado pero apenas dio dos pasos antes de encontrarse con la mirada de reproche de la chica pelirroja-.

-Váyanse!… Ya hicieron suficiente- dijo Flaky volviéndose a mirar a su amigo, las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro-.

Flippy no aguanto más apretando sus dientes y sus puños salió corriendo, notando como un par de lágrimas se le escapaban. La chica giro a verlo, su cara estaba seria y mostraba mucho enfado pero se notaba un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, que solo fue percibido por Toothy pero debido al dolor termino desmayándose. Dos figuras observaban todo desde lo lejos, ya era tarde para interferir solo pudieron quedarse ahí mirando a sus tres amigos, ellos eran los únicos que sabían la vedad.

Flippy corrió y corrió, no importaba a donde terminara solo quería correr lejos de esos ojos rojos que lo miraban con terror y luego con enfado. Que podría haber hecho él, sino hacia algo Toothy lo habría matado. Aunque admitía que su otro yo se había excedido quien era él para reprimirlo, después de todo quería bajarle todos los dientes.

-Su cabeza y sus puños le dolían horrores pero poco le importaba- " Ese infeliz sonreía!... Lo voy a matar! A matar! A MATAR!"- No recibió respuesta por lo que se quedó callado. Flippy sentía angustia, desesperación e ira y lo peor de todo es que estaba multiplicado al doble-.

Corrió todo el camino sin prestar atención a nada, si desaparecía en ese momento seria el hombre más feliz del mundo. No vio a la chica de pelo azul y a su pareja sin brazos, no vio el auto azul y su profesor de gimnasio que lo miraba sorprendido, ignoro la moto que casi lo atropella y al pelirrojo sobre ella. Paso por alto a un montón de peligros y a un buen número de conocidos, Solo la puerta de una farmacia fue capaz de pararlo. El chico cayó al suelo aturdido la figura tras la puerta lo observo con curiosidad.

-Alumno Flippy… Que haces aquí?- Dijo Lammy con preocupación- Te encuentras bien?-.

-Flippy se levantó con dificultad- Si profesora… - Pero al levantar la vista un hilo de sangre cayo de su frente-.

-POR DIOS! ESTAS SANGRANDO!- Dijo desesperada la profesora-.

El joven estaba sentado en un gran sillón, la persona que le vendaba la cabeza con gran esmero no era otro que Mr. Pickles. Ese departamento era todos tonos lilas y blanco parecía un comercial de chocolate, Flippy comenzaba a sentirse enfermo.

-Esta casa es un asco- Dijo sin pensar- Ath ath Aaaay!- Un fuerte dolor lo saco de su mundo-.

- Que dijiste?- Pickles ajustaba las vendas de su cabeza con tanta fuerza que ni las ideas podían llegarle- Me pareció oír algo maleducado- Decía con una sonrisa aterradora-.

-Okey, lo siento! Ay! Para!- La prensión disminuyó a la vez que el aura asesina-.

-Chicos acá está él té- Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa y trayendo una bandeja-.

-Gra gracias, Lammy…- Dijo Pickles sonrojado- Yo ya termine- Dijo dándole manotazos nerviosos en la cabeza a Flippy-.

-Eso duele…- El peli verde tomo un sorbo del té y miro a la "pareja"- No lo entiendo…- Dijo llamando la atención de sus anfitriones-… Acaso en esta ciudad dejan entrar a cualquiera a las casas…-.

-Mr. Pickles tomo a Flippy del cuello de la camisa- Lo dices por mi mocoso?-.

-Eh, No me refería a eso…- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza Flippy, luego se volvió a sentar-… Ella también lo hizo… La primera vez que nos… vimos….- Dijo cada vez más cabizbajo el chico-.

-Creo que debo ir a comprar galletas!- Grito Lammy, poniéndose de pie-.

-Eh?... Pero si ya hay en…- Dijo Mr. Pickles pero fue interrumpido-.

-Lammy se puso a escasos centímetros del rostro de Pickles con cara seria y aura asesina- He dicho que no hay…- se asomó desde la puerta principal con una sonrisa encantadora- jeje, mejor me voy a comprar, chaito- Dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo y exagero el ruido de sus pisadas al alejarse-.

-Esa mujer está loca- Dijo asustado Flippy-.

-Mr. Pickles entrelazó sus manos mirando ensoñadamente la puerta- Yo creo que solo es muy pasional-.

-Que acaso eres la doncella acá!?- Dijo exageradamente molesto Flippy. Luego hubo un silencio incomodo, solo se oía el sonido del reloj- "Realmente esperan que hable con este?"- Pensó Flippy dando otro sorbo a su té-.

-Bueno ya basta!- Grito Pickles poniendo la taza con brusquedad pero deteniéndose con delicadeza el último tramo a la mesa para evitar que la misma se rompiera. Luego se sentó tranquilamente- Asique te peleaste con Flaky… Cuéntame que paso-.

-QUE!? Yo no me pelee con… Flaky…!- Contesto rápidamente pero a medida que veía la cara Pickles de "No-te-creo-nada" decidió por contárselo-.

-Ya veo…- Dijo tranquilamente el peli largo, tomando un sorbo del té que le quedaba-… Sos un idiota- Dijo después de un rato-.

-Flippy se dirigió molesto a la puerta- Olvídalo! me voy a mi casa!-.

-Espera vuelve!- Dijo desde el sofá su anfitrión con una pose exagerada. Luego de que el joven volvió a sentarse Mr. Pickles comenzó a hablar- Sabes, Flippy… Hoy cure a un chico de primaria- Dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo- Es increíble cuanto se lastiman en esa escuela, jaja… El punto es… Que cada chico al que curo me hace sentir estar un paso más cerca de ser un hombre capaz de llevar la frente en alto, el ayudar es mucho mejor que destruir…- Decía todo eso con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- Además… cada vez tengo más valor para ser el hombre capaz de hacer feliz a Lammy…-.

-No es por ofender… -Dijo Flippy interrumpiéndolo- Pero que tiene que ver conmigo…-.

-Jaja, disculpa… mi punto es… Que han hecho ustedes para cambiar?- dijo Mr. Pickles sonriendo, eso molesto a Flippy-.

-Acaso no me oíste?! Ese desgraciado lo planeo todo!- Dijo Flppy golpeando la mesa-.

- Ese desgraciado como lo llamas los único que hizo fue aprovecharse de tus defectos- Dijo Pickles sin perder la calma- Detente a pensarlo, Flippy. Yo la secuestre porque sabía que sos un idiota impulsivo y él te ataco a sabiendas de que tu otro yo reaccionaria porque sos un violento de mierda- .

-…- Flippy se calmó o, más bien se detuvo a pensarlo-… Yo no puedo darme el lujo… De perder la fuerza de Flipgy, no aun…- Dijo el joven mirando con ojos desafiantes, raros de ver en esos ojos verdes-.

-Flippy… Acaso vos!- Dijo Pickles poniéndose de pie apresuradamente pero Flippy fue más rápido y se dirigió a la puerta principal-.

- Sera mejor que me vaya…- Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lammy a quien le sonrió lo mejor que pudo-… Gracias por todo… a ambos…- Luego se fue cabizbajo por el pasillo-.

-Pudieron charlar tranquilos, Pickles?- Pregunto preocupada Lammy, cerrado la puerta tras ella-.

-El joven miro al suelo con dureza- Ese idiota… Sabía que ocultaba algo pero la venganza jamas le traerá algo bueno- Dijo apretando los puños, en eso una cálida mano tomo la suya, sorprendiéndolo-… Lammy… Que debo hacer?-.

-Lammy se limitó a darle una sonrisa dulce- Todos debemos vivir nuestras experiencias y cargar con nuestras acciones… Lo mejor que puedes es esperar que pase lo mejor y en caso de que se de lo contrario estar allí para ayudarlo…-.

-…Lammy…- Dijo Pickles. Pero un dolor en la mano le llamo la atención- Este… Que haces Lammy?...-.

-Porque estas fumando en mi sala?- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce y un aura oscura tras ella-.

-Bueno… es que creí que me vería cool… asique… jeje. Dijo el joven nerviosamente-.

En ese momento Flippy escucho un grito femenino que sonó como "Carga con tus acciones!" seguido por un sonoro "PAAF". El estudiante no pudo contener una pequeña risa la cual pronto fue absorbida por una expresión seria.

-Aun no puedo librarme de él... Por lo menos no hasta no acabar con ellos…- Sus ojos verdes mostraban una frialdad jamás visto hasta ahora- "Has estado muy callado, no?"- **"Cállate… Estoy durmiendo!"**- jaja, si claro… Aunque creo que ya no me poder librar de ti…- Agrego en un susurro audible solo para su otro yo que aun así no dijo nada mas- " La angustia duele, no?"- **"Cuando te vas a callar! Pendejo molesto!**!"- Ya estaba oscureciendo, lo que quedaba de camino fue muy silencioso-.

Al fin sonaban las tan deseadas campanas que daban comienzo al "festival de deportes", todos los alumnos estaban animados habían pasado esas últimas semanas decorando la escuela y pronto vendrían los contrincantes, algunos equipos ya habían empezado a precalentar, aunque era más bien jugar una mancha entre todos, incluso algunos que no competían jugaban y se divertían.

-Argh, ves camarada Mole y camarada Lumpy…- Dijo el director a punto de hablar por el micrófono- Así debe ser un festival deportivo… Solo diversión- Luego en un susurro agrego- Aunque sin una gota de ron esto será muy pesado…- Se detuvo al sentir un pinchazo en la base de su columna-.

-Mole sostenía su bastón contra la espalda de Ruffles- No volverá a gastar los fondos, maldito borracho- Dijo con su cara monótona de siempre-.

-argh, es un día espectacular, no? Jajaja- Dijo nerviosamente el pirata, mirando distraídamente el cielo-.

Muy lejos de ahí en el distrito militar todos los alumnos marchaban en filas ordenadas a los colectivos grises que los llevarían a "un divertido festival". La cara seria de todo el alumnado y de los profesores distaba mucho de que esto fuera una salida recreativa.

-Eso es porque no es ninguna excursión- Dijo el director luciendo su uniforme y postura impecables, dignas de un dictador. El asistente junto a él solo se limitó a asentir sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Dentro de la multitud de alumnos un chico de pelo verde miraba a su alrededor con agotamiento, hasta que diviso a uno de sus profesores- EY Profe! A que presidio nos llevan hoy?- Los demás a su alrededor contuvieron la risa lo mejor que pudieron-.

-Muy gracioso, soldado sneaky…- Luego miro un poco más atrás del chico- Soldado Mouse no está permitido llevar pólvora!-.

-Oh, vamos profe… Solo serán un par- Dijo el chico, llevando una mochila cargada de explosivos y cintos llenos de granadas-.

-Déjese de bromas y regrese todo eso a su cuarto!- Dijo el profesor perdiendo la compostura-.

-Ookeeeey…- Dijo Mouse con poca gana- Oh…- Dijo en el momento que se le caía un explosivo de la mochila. Todos se quedaron en shock-.

-Cuerpo a tierra!- Grito Sneaky, haciendo que todos, incluso los profesores se tiraran al suelo. Menos él y Mouse. Al caer al suelo el objeto hizo un chillido como el de un pato de goma- jajaja sabía que era esa porquería de llavero que llevas siempre! Jaja!-.

-Mouse tomo la "granada" de goma- Oh no, se me rompió el llavero- Dijo con tristeza-.

-Déjense de hacer el tonto y suban al maldito transporte- Dijo el profesor furioso y luego agrego tratando de recobrar el porte militar- Mouse anda a dejar eso y después subí al transporte-.

Después de tanto lio por fin los micros salieron directo al instituto, todos los alumnos estarían listos para patearles el trasero a su compatriotas. Pero podrían?

Una cosa es segura, había dos alumnos que se tomaban todo a la ligera y, por supuesto, el micro donde iba era los más divertidos de todos.

* * *

Bueno este capi se me hizo demasiado largo pero cada vez iban apareciendo mas y mas cosas que queria poner XD

Espero que les gustara y por supuesto que les divirtiera.

Gracias a todas y todos que me siguen animando cada semana, siempre les dare un enorme GRACIAS

Nos vemos en el proximo.

Bye bye biiii


	20. Chapter 20

Ruffles estaba terminando de dar su discurso a los estudiantes, claro que paso por alto el asunto de la "pequeña apuesta". No quería que eso pusiera nerviosos a los chicos quienes tenían sus caras brillantes de emoción y competitividad.

-Así que mi querida tripulación!... Es hora de ir a los botes, AARGG!- Pego el grito levantando su garfio en señal de determinación, al ver que no obtenía respuesta Lumpy le susurro al que después el pirata repitió al micrófono aun con su garfio levantado- eh… Este… Vamos a darles…-.

-SIIIII!- Grito todo el alumnado a manera de grito de guerra, alzando también su mano derecha. Luego se dispersaron-.

-Es asombroso que un estúpido pueda causar esa reacción- Dijo Mole, aparentemente sorprendido-.

-A diferencia de ustedes yo paso más tiempo con ellos- Dijo orgulloso Lumpy-.

-Te felicito… Ahora estas al nivel de un adolescente- Dijo Mole siguiendo a Ruffles que c aminaba con gesto pensativo-.

-Gracias….-Dijo el peli celeste sonriendo, luego de unos minutos cuando los otros dos bajaron del escenario Lumpy grito- EY, Me estas insultando!?-.

-Oh, dios… Mira que sos…- Dijo Mole afligido pero fue interrumpido por Ruffles-.

-OH!- Dijo golpeando su garfio contra su palma izquierda, sorprendiendo al profesor y a su secretario- "Vamos a darles" es como "Pateare su buque hasta hundirlo", no?- Dijo el pirata dudando-.

-Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lumpy y Ruffles se dieron una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad levantando sus pulgares y guiñando un ojo- ARGH! Eres genial camarada!- Dijo Ruffles-.

-Quien me mando con este par de idiotas- Dijo Mole con cansancio, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano-.

Mientras Flaky salía de los vestidores junto a Giggles y Petunia, las tres vestían pantalones y chombas blancas con líneas verticales en sus respectivos colores, cada una llevaba un casco en sus manos. La pelirroja parecía muy decaída por lo que Petunia trato de animarla.

-No te preocupes Flaky, que sean hombres no importa demasiado…- Dijo Petunia poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica que volteo a verla. Pero fue interrumpida por Giggles-.

-Hombres, Hombres!... Eso no importa en el campo de batalla!- Dijo la peli rosada de manera muy exagerada-.

-ca campo de batalla?...- Dijo Flaky preocupada-.

-Así es, amigas!- Giggles entrelazo sus manos mirando un punto en el cielo- El baseball es el campo de batalla del amor donde las pasiones se encuentran…- .

-Este… Giggles…- Decía Petunia tratando de calmarla, luego miro a Flaky y se sorprendió al oírla susurra algo-.

- Campo… de amor…- Dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja-.

-ASI ES! Y yo tengo mucho amor para dar!- Dijo con fuego en los ojos Giggles saliendo corriendo en dirección al campo, hecha una fiera-.

-Jejeje, esa Giggles se toma en serio el baseball… No, flaky?- Dijo la peli azul mirando a la chica a su lado, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ahora que lo pienso… solo te he visto junto a Toothy últimamente…- Dijo distraídamente Petunia. Al notar un ligero sobresalto el Flaky continuo- Me pregunto… Habrá pasado algo con Fli…-.

-Sera mejor que vallamos con Giggles rápido- Dijo Flaky saliendo rápidamente tras la peli rosada, sin esperar a su compañera-.

-Petunia suspiro- ya veo, asique paso algo con Flippy…- Dijo la peli azul yendo caminando tras Flaky-.

Flippy estaba cerrando su casillero muy callado, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada triunfal de Toothy rápidamente bajo su mirada al yeso que cubría el brazo que Flipgy le había roto. La expresión del peli verde se mostró fría y severa.

-Holaaa, Flippy. Como has estado? Hace tanto que no te veía?- Dijo fingiendo amabilidad, los demás estudiantes a su alrededor ignoraron el hecho como algo sin importancia pero los que si conocían a ambos jóvenes miraron de reojo la situación, sin saber por quién tendrían que saltar-.

-Hola, Toothy, Mejor que vos seguro…- Dijo levantando la vista del yeso-.

-Toothy se acercó al rostro de Flippy sonriendo- Eso lo dudo, Flaky es una excelente compañía-.

-Flippy parpadeo un par de veces y Toothy vio un brillo ámbar en los ojos chico, pero aun así no retrocedió. Flippy trato de tranquilizarse y continúo hablando- Lo se… Ya me ha curado en varias ocasiones… claro que eran circunstancias más reales y menos masoquistas…- Toothy apretó los dientes, esto divirtió al peli verde pero fingió mantener su fachada insensible-… Con tu permiso, tengo que precalentar para competir… Por qué no te sientas a ver como todos nos esforzamos?- Esta vez Flippy le dio una sonrisa fugaz que saco de quicio al peli violeta, quien lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca-.

-Le pedí a Flaky que fuera mi novia… Me contestara cuando termine esta tontería- Luego de decir eso Toothy soltó a Flippy y se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo triunfante otra vez-.

-Pero Flippy le paso con solo un par de pasos y le gano de ante mano la puerta. Sin girarse dijo- Ella no es un trofeo, Toothy… Recuerda eso- Luego de decir esas palabras cerró la puerta frente al peli violeta quien apretó el puño de su único brazo sano-.

-Cuddles paso junto a Toothy dándole una sonrisa- No sé qué pase entre ustedes… Pero puedo imaginarlo, solo quería decirte algo- Dijo el rubio sonriendo- Flippy tiene problemas pero no es un mal tipo… Nos vemos- Luego salió de los vestidores-.

-No es un mal tipo? Jeje- Dijo riendo el peli violeta, al girarse molesto vio que Sniffles y Nutty lo miraba- Miren lo que me hizo! Ese Cuddles es un idiota… Porque me miran asi?- Dijo Toothy molesto-.

-Sniffles se acomodó los anteojos- Ya sabemos cómo "te rompió" el brazo…- Dijo serio el cuatro ojos-.

-Te seguimos cuando fuiste a "hablar" con Flippy… Nunca nos creímos esa mentira que dijiste y parece que nadie se la creyó-.

-Ustedes abrieron la boca, no?- Dijo Apretando el puño Toothy-.

-No fue necesario, Toothy- Dijo Preocupado Sniffles luego agrego- No crees que esto se fue demasiado lejos?-.

-Lejos! Solo un poco más y Flaky se olvidara de Flippy para siempre- Dijo emocionado Toothy- Y ustedes no me lo van a cagar!-.

-Pero Toothy una pareja basada en una mentira no durara mucho, date cuenta!- Dijo Nutty- Di la vedad y conquista a Flaky justamente-.

-JA! Buen consejo pero acaso les funciono a ustedes?- Dijo sarcásticamente Toothy, los aludidos bajaron la cabeza- Después de que le diga a Flaky que ataque a Flippy y que el solo se defendió… Que creen que pasara, eh!?- Hizo una pausa golpeando un casillero con su puño sano- EH!?... Formaremos el club de los perdedores! Terminaremos haciendo un trio o qué?... jeje, Creen que no me doy cuenta?- Dijo divertido el peli violeta-Es obvio que ustedes ya se rindieron con Petunia y Giggles… No es así, Sniffles?... No es así, Nutty?- Toothy trato de calmarse un poco con un largo suspiro-… Eso creí… Pues yo no me rendí… Flaky será mía- Luego cerró la puerta de un ruidoso portazo-.

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron cabizbajos y después levantaron la vista con una sonrisa ganadora, aunque la misma no llego a sus ojos, en ellos solo había preocupación.

-Lo tienes?- Dijo Nutty-.

-claro que si- Dijo Sniffles parando la grabadora que llevaba guardada- con esto podemos arreglar las cosas si se llegan a ir de las manos-.

-Así que todavía tienes fe de que saldrá todo bien?- Dijo Nutty repentinamente serio-.

-Creo firmemente que Toothy hará un "Click" en algún momento- Dijo Sniffles cerrando el casillero-.

-Nutty le revolvió el pelo a Sniffles quien se sonrojo por el acto repentino- Eres tan inocente a veces!- El cuatro ojos se acomodó molesto el pelo pero aun así no lo logro. Nutty miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa cómplice- Ey Sniffles… Ahora que estamos solos… Podríamos…-.

-Déjate de bromas!- Dijo el peli celeste rojo como un tomate-… Además, no podemos... aquí…-.

-OOh! Y yo que había traído tantos dulces… De verdad no quieres ninguno?- Pregunto decaído el peli verde-.

-Hubo un silencio hasta que al fin se borró el rubor de las mejillas de Sniffles- bueno, dame uno- Dijo con una gota en su frente-.

Para cuando Nutty y Sniffles llegaron al patio donde se realizaría el evento o más bien la competencia, unos enormes colectivos grises estaban estacionados de ellos bajaban gran cantidad de jóvenes vestidos todos de uniforme militar con grandes botas negras, solo las remeras blancas que llevaban les daban un aire a jóvenes.

-Vaya, me siento en la segunda guerra mundial…- Dijo Petunia con una gota en su frente-.

-Que miedo…- Dijo temblando la peli roja-.

-EY! HOLA SOLDADITOS!- Grito Giggles saludando a todos los chicos, algunas chicas más del instituto se le unieron. Esto hizo que muchos jóvenes se sonrojaran, otros ni se inmutaron y dos saludaron a las chicas con ambas manos pero una mirada feroz del capitán hizo que todos volvieran instantáneamente a la "posición de firmes".

El coronel se puso cara a cara con el pirata, el primero con una expresión impenetrable y el segundo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Veo que sigue habiendo una gran falta de disciplina aquí- Dijo el coronel dando una mirada a las estudiantes-.

-Que puedo decir, coronel- Dijo Ruffles despreocupadamente- No pudimos hacer muchos en tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado… Veo que su tripulación sigue tan falta de libertad como siempre-.

-El desacato nunca mantendrá el orden… Y no es una tripulación… Es mi pelotón- Dijo el Coronel entrelazando los dedos detrás de su espalda- Espero que la apuesta siga en pie… Siempre puede renunciar ahora y, no se… Tal vez podríamos vender este basurero a otro que quiera hacerse cargo-.

-Se dé buena fuente que tiene tratos con gente interesada… Alguna mafia tal vez?- El pirata no mostraba dudas en sus palabras-.

-Me está chantajeando… Le advierto que yo también tengo matera sobre su persona- El coronel se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al de Ruffles, este último ni se inmuto-.

-oh, claro que no… Los piratas no chantajeamos, debería saberlo, usted fue uno de los míos…- Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa pero una mirada severa-.

-Eso fue hace tiempo… Solo quiero dejar claro que soy hombre de palabra- Dijo el coronel, recobrando una postura firme-.

-ARHg, Claro… Así son los hombre que necesitan recordarse sus propias promesas- Ese comentario hizo aparecer una vena en la frente del militar-… Pero oiga, coronel! Esto no se trata de nosotros… Ni de lo que pueda saber cada uno del otro, no es una guerra de información… Esto es una competencia! Y es solo para los alumnos… Así que…- Ruffles se giró hacia su cuerpo estudiantil- Declaro la festividad Deportiva inaugurada!-.

-SIIII, DIRECTOR!- Gritaron todos los estudiantes otra vez-.

- JAH! Que muestra de barbarie…- Dijo el coronel por lo bajo-.

-Sabe…- Dijo Ruffles dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa plagada de seguridad- Yo prefiero llamarlo espíritu…- Luego el pirata y el coronel empezaron a caminar hacia las gradas junto con sus respectivos maestros y asistentes-… Claro que lo se lo enseñan a los soldados… Ellos solo necesitan saber obedecer-.

-Eso es cierto… No necesitamos cosas inútiles- Dijo el coronel el resto fue silencio. Claro que ellos dos ignoraban las miradas asesinas que se daban sus respectivos asistentes y los docentes, a sus espaldas-.

La voz de una de las estudiantes inundo el lugar, era una voz fuerte y clara que anunciaba cada una de las competencias junto con los estudiantes que se enfrentarían.

Primera competencia: Carrera de relevos.

Instituto invitado tendrán en las bases: 1° Sant 2° Rabi 3° Pikym y 4°Sneaky

Por el instituto casa en las bases tendrán: 1° Lifty 2° Carl 3°Flippy y 4° Cuddles

Los nombrados por favor ocupar sus respectivos lugares… Al sonido del BAAAANG

La chica que trasmitía en un escritorio junto a donde estaban los profesores miro molesta a Lumpy quien estaba junto a ella y había disparado para dar inicio a la carrera, asustando hasta al coronel.

-Profesor Lumpy! Oh!...- Dijo la chica que miro la pista de 400 metros, los primeros dos ya habían salido- Oh no! Sant ha pasado a Lifty! Rabi ha tomado su elemento y va hacia Pikym a toda velocidad! Pero qué es esto Carl le pisa los talones y Flippy sale! Se llevaban rosando. Flippy a logrado pasar a su oponente pero que paso! Flippy ha caído, pero se pone rápidamente de pie y sigue en la carrera! Sneaky se ha quedado parado unos segundos al ver a Flippy caer y no tomo el elemento! Pero ya lo tomo y no duda en correr a la meta! Milagro! Milagro eso necesita Cuddles! Pero parece que cuddles es poseído por el espíritu de un conejo con nitro! Paso a Sneaky! Si lo hizo! GANOOOOOOOOOO! Cuddles es el ganador damas y caballeros! YEAAAH!- La chica jadeaba para recuperar el aire, algunos profesores la miraban divertidos. Claro que ninguno de los milítales se reían demasiado-.

-Cuddles! Estuviste genial!- Dijo Giggles acercándose al rubio con el resto de sus amigos-.

-Jeje… Gracias- Dijo recuperando la respiración-.

-Eso fue impresionante, felicidades- Sneaky le dio la mano con una sonrisa completamente genuina-.

Flaky vio que Flippy se alejaba, su rostro parecía adolorido, ella levaba algunas curitas en su bolsillo. Pero no quería ir a ayudarlo, bueno si quería… Pero sentía vergüenza. Ella se sentía culpable por aquella vez y temía enfrentase a Flippy para pedirle disculpas. Además, sentía miedo de perder su amistad con Toothy si lo hacía, pero desde que él se le confeso esta duda se hizo más latente, después de todo de alguna manera u otra su amistad parecía haber terminado por lo menos para el joven de pelo violeta.

-Petunia escucho el suspiro afligido de Flaky y siguió su mirada. Al ver al peli verde allí sentado tomo la decisión- Dame tus curitas Flaky…- La peli roja la miro confundida- Quieres dárselas, no?-.

-Flaky saco tres curitas de su bolsillo- Pero… yo no… no puedo- Dijo la chica pero de pronto la peli azul le arrebato las banditas-.

-Tranquila no diré que fuiste vos- Grito Petunia corriendo hacia Flippy-.

-Aaas, como duele…- Dijo Flippy para sí mismo-** "No seas marica!...Mira que ese desgracias se la está buscando!... Como se llamaba"**- Flippy ni siquiera recordaba su nombre pero por alguna razón sentía conocer a ese chico militar de sonrisa felina- No se… No jodas, Flipgy!-** "Upps, olvide que al pequeñín le rompieron el corazón. Oooh, pobre bebe llorón"**- "No soy yo el que se pasó una semana durmiendo… Supuestamente"-** "Cállate! Ya te dije que estaba cansado! No entiendes nada! Estaba O-CU-PA-DO"**- Luego de esto su otro yo desapareció- Parece que entiendo más de lo que crees- Dijo sonriendo-.

-Hola Flippy… Cuanto tiempo- Petunia lo miro con una sonrisa- Extiende tu mano y cierra los ojos-.

-EH?...- Flippy miro a la chica confundido pero debido a la insistencia de ella accedió. Ella coloco algo en su mano-.

-Míralo como un regalo de parte de un pequeño angelito asustado- Luego de susurrar eso despidió al joven que seguía mirándola confundido-.

-Al abrir la mano Flippy sintió una sensación de felicidad inundando tanto su cuerpo como a su otro yo. También sintió un rubor aumentado al doble, ambos chicos se sonrojaron- **"jaja, con que un pequeño ángel…"-** Un pequeño ángel asustadizo…-.

Hasta aca el capitulo 20!... Espero que guste

Le doy las gracias a todos los que siempre me dejan Reviews, a todos los que me dan un favorito y un follow =D

De verdad me dan muchas fuerzas para seguir con esta modesta historia xD

Por cierto, Feliz san valentin a todas las parejas y que la pasen con sus personas amadas

Pd: Para todos los que compartimos la solteria les dedico este capitulo como regalo consuelo y el saber de que el amor esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Ahora si, besos, suerte y chocolates para tod s

hasta luego!


	21. Chapter 21

Flippy fue a los vestidores para darse una rápida ducha y desinfectar el pequeño corte que tenía en la rodilla, luego de eso saco de su casillero lo que Petunia le había dado, eran dos curitas con impresiones de pequeños pollitos en ellas. Al verlas Flippy se rio divertido.

**-"Pareces un loco… Son solo unas curitas**!"- Dijo su otro yo riéndose de él. Flippy ni se molestó, sonriendo triunfante le contesto- Quien se puso rojo por solo dos curitas, eeeeh?- El joven sintió como su otro yo se sonrojaba molesto**-" ah!... Eso fue… fue por… AAY! Que importa!... Vos también te sonrojaste y pusiste cara de idiota!"-** Dijo Flipgy intentado salir bien parado de la discusión, pero Flippy fue más rápido- Sabes, es de hombre aceptar su sentimientos- **"oh, en ese caso…"-**Dijo dudoso Flipgy, luego reacciono- **"Hijo de…! Por lo menos no soy yo el que va a andar cojeando con pollitos en la rodilla, jaja… Eso sí es marica**!"- Flippy iba a contestar pero entonces vio un pequeño trozo de papel de su bolsillo- Y eso?- Se preguntó confundido- **"Y yo que carajo voy a saber!... Quien tiene las manos acá?!**- jeje, que infantil sos, Flipgy- Flippy levanto el papel-.

Al abrirlo tenía, en una hermosa caligrafía, escrita una frase que Flippy miro aún más confundido.

-Ve a ver el partido de Baseball?- Leyó en voz alta, luego se cruzó de brazos pensativos. Al escuchar los gritos de ánimo cayo en la cuenta de que el partido estaba dando inicio- Carajo!- Dijo, molesto saliendo por la puerta apresuradamente- **"Es bueno que tengas esa velocidad… Pero planeas ver el partido en bóxer, jaja"-** Dijo riendo Flipgy. El joven se detuvo y dio una mirada a su cuerpo relativamente desnudo- Carajo!- Se giró y volvió a los vestidores. 15 segundos después volvía a salir, ahora con ropa**-"La venganza es genial, jaja"-** Dijo feliz Flipgy. A Flippy le apareció una gota en la frente- Vaya que sos infantil, Flipgy-.

En la tribuna donde solo estaban los docentes y los directivos había gran silencio, nadie, exceptuando los directores, se animaba a abrir la boca por miedo a que se enfrascaran en una contienda con los maestros de la otra escuela, lo cual no sería un buen ejemplo para los alumnos, quienes, además, tenían modernos dispositivos celulares como para gravarlo todo y subirlo a alguna página de videos online. Ya había demasiados posibles escraches para cada institución como para agregar otro a nivel mundial.

El coronel miro el campo sorprendido o eso le pareció a Ruffles quien lo miro sonriendo divertido. No solo él se mostró intranquilo, sino también los docentes y alumnos de su respectivos institutos.

-Que le ocurre, coronel?- Pregunto el pirata saboreando cada palabra, mirando al equipo formado por alumnas-.

-son… ejem ejem- Dijo forzándose a poner cara "de nada", pero en vez de eso puso una cara sombría- son todas chicas…-.

-oh, sí! Las mejores jugadoras que he visto- Dijo encantado Ruffles-.

-No creas que las dejaremos ganar… Solo por eso- Dijo el Coronel aún más sombrío todavía-.

-Anotare eso para cuando sus alumnos se sientan abatidos…- Dijo Ruffles sonriendo, luego se volvió a mirar al Coronel con una sonrisa burlona-… Por lo menos darán lo mejor, no?-.

-Cla claro que lo harán…- Esta vez el coronel la seguridad inundo su voz y miro al pirata sonriendo- en el campo de batalla no importa el género del enemigo… Solo importa eliminarlos-.

-Emmm, ya veo…- Ruffles se acomodó en el asiento, su sonrisa no mostraba ánimos de desaparecer- Es una lástima que a los militares no les enseñan a jugar con muñecas…- El pirata miro de reojo los puños del Coronel los cuales aumentaros la presión, esto divirtió aún más al pirata-.

Los jóvenes que formaban el equipo rival se quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos mostraban caras de duda nunca antes se habían enfrentado a chicas. Pero otros mostraban una sonrisa de superioridad, era a uno de ellos quien Flaky miraba con recelo al recordar "el accidente" de Flippy durante la carrera.

_FLASHBACK_

La joven pelirroja se había sentado, junto a sus amigos a ver la carrera de relevos, claro que había pasado horas tratando de meterse la idea de que solo iba para ver a Cuddles, pero ella sabía que no era solo por eso. En el momento que vio correr a Flippy noto como se quedaba anonadada viendo con la agilidad y pasó firme que el joven atravesaba la distancia que le separaba de su competidor. Sintió un ligero golpe en el brazo y se sobresaltó.

-Toothy la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa- oh, Flaky, lo siento… Mi brazo me dolía un poco y no pude evitar tener un reflejo involuntario-.

-No te disculpes, Toothy, entiendo…- Dijo Flaky sonriendo. Luego observo el brazo de su amigo, eso la llevo a recordar la situación por lo que estuvo un rato cabizbaja, fue entonces cuando lo vio-.

Sentado un poco más delante de donde ella se encontraba estaba aquel chico, Tiger, junto a dos amigos más, reían con malicia eso llamo la atención de la joven que agudizo el oído para escuchar.

-Es ese, no?- Dijo un chico morocho a la izquierda de Tiger-.

-Y quien más va a ser, Joel?- Dijo sarcásticamente uno rubio a la derecha de Tiger-.

-cómo voy a saberlo, Carl… Notaste cuantos pibes de pelo verde hay acá?- Dijo Joel dando una mirada fugaz a todo los alumnos-.

-En Eso tienes…- Iba diciendo Carl cuando Tiger les dio a cada uno un codazo-.

-Miren esto…- Dijo el joven y tomando una pequeña piedra la tiro con precisión quirúrgica en el preciso momento en que Flippy pasaba causando que este tropezara, por suerte pudo retomar rápidamente y llegar a darle el elemento a Cuddles- jaja, vieron eso!... Siempre será un perdedor!-.

Flaky se puso de pie, mirando con ira al trio de jóvenes que reían, estaba dispuesta a dejarlos en evidencia- pero cuando les llamo la atención su vos quedo tapada por la de toothy que se había puesto a gritar el nombre de su amigo Cuddles y que pronto fue seguido por sus amigos. Flaky miro a su alrededor y luego al trio de jóvenes, solo Tiger le devolvió la mirada con una expresión tan fría que helo a la pequeña, fue apenas un par de segundo, luego hizo una sonrisa forzada y bajo su mirada a la carrera. Una vez termino la carrera los tres se pusieron de pie y se fueron, aparentemente molestos.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-EY! FlAKY!-Grito Giggles poniéndose frente a la joven- Te toca batear… Si no nos ponemos serias esos soldaditos de juguete nos lincharan a todas! Y yo… yo- Dijo la peli rosada con unas lágrimas asomando, luego se giró de golpe y sus ojos volvieron a estar prendidos llamas- No lo permitireeee!-.

-Okey okey…- Dijo Petunia tirándole un guante a la joven- Por lo pronto prepara tu brazo para subir al montículo-.

-Oh, jiji, cierto…- La chica fue saltando mientras cantaba una canción-.

-jeje, gracias Petuña… Giggles en modo guerra me asusta- Dijo divertida la pelirroja-.

-oh, si… Pero ese no es su modo de guerra… Ese es su modo de guerra- Petunia se volvió señalando a la dirección donde estaba la susodicha, su brazo giraba a una velocidad increíble y tanto sus ojos como su brazo estaban echando llamas. A ambas chicas les apareció una gotita en la frente- Bueno… No importa…- Petunia saco un bate y se lo dio a Flaky- No te preocupes, solo da lo mejor de ti- Dijo sonriendo-.

- gracias petunia- Dijo Flaky saliendo a la cancha, le sería muy difícil dar lo mejor cuando el lanzador no era otro que Tiger-.

-oh, vaya… Pero si eres la novia de Flippy, no?- Dijo bulón Tiger. Aprovechando la reacción de sorpresa de la chica hizo su lanzamiento quien erro-.

-Primer strike- Dijo el chico tras Flaky, luego devolvió la pelota a Tiger-.

-jaja… Se nota que esto no es lo tuyo- Hizo un gesto con ambas manos para que el resto de los chicos se relajaran, algunos se miraron y empezaron a reír, otros miraron a Tiger molestos, dedicándose a ignorarlo- Después de todo es cierto lo que dicen… -El chico lanzo otro strike-.

Flippy llego justo cuando Flaky salió al bate, logro conseguir un asiento libre en la primera fila junto a un par de mastodontes del instituto militar, se sentía incómodo pero pronto su atención cayo en lo que Tiger le decía a Flaky.

**-"Ese idiota que se cree!"-** pensó molesto Flipgy, Flippy se limitó a asentir con cara de pocos amigos. Luego vio a Petunia que se acercaba con sutileza-.

-Pudiste venir!- Ella le dio una mirada a los mastodontes que la miraron con severidad, ella se limitó a sonreírles y ambos chicos se sonrojaron, mirando para direcciones opuestas, ella miro a Flippy- Toothy nos contó lo que paso… Pero confiare en que vos tienes tus razones, asique te daré esto- Petunia le dio algo y se giró para irse-.

-Flippy miro el broche de pelo perplejo, sabía que era de Flaky, quien más usaría un broche tan simple y a la vez tan tierno. Miro a Petunia que se disponía a volver a su lugar, asique grito para que volviera- Para que me das esto?-.

-Mira que sos lento, Flippy- Dijo ella riendo divertida por la expresión de confusión del chico- Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que hables con ella… -De pronto la sonrisa dulce de la chica se convirtió en una sádica- Si lo arruinas te cazare y colgare en mi sala…- Luego volvió la sonrisa gentil- Hasta luego, Flippy-.

-"como que ya es la segunda vez que nos amenazan de muerte, no?"-Pensó Flippy con una gota en la frente- **"Empiezo a pensar que yo soy la menor de las preocupaciones de Flaky"-** Dijo Flipgy- Sus amigos dan miedo- Dijo el Peli verde su otro yo asintió dándole la razón-.

Volviendo a la cancha

-Tiger estaba enfureciendo a Flaky… Pero ella no podía darse ese lujo- concéntrate Flaky… Concentrare- Levanto la mirada con determinación y fijo su vista en su enemigo mortal número uno en este momento-.

-...Sabes lo que dicen?...- Dijo burlonamente Tiger, Flaky no le contesto-… Un perdedor siempre terminara con un perdedor… Asique…- Tomo impuso con el brazo- Ustedes dos son tal para cual!- Grito fuera de sí Tiger-.

-No te dejare…-Flaky no dudo, nunca habían llamado así a una persona que ella amara. Menos dejaría que lo hicieran con Flippy… Él se esfuerza tanto-… Que llames así a Flippy!- Ese grito sorprendió a la audiencia y a ella misma-.

Un tintineo de campanas sonaron, igual que en un ring, señalando a Flaky como vencedora. Todos los presentes, sin importar edad o género, cerraron los ojos con expresión de dolor. Pero ninguna era equivalente a la de Tiger quien se agarró los genitales, nunca nadie había visto hasta ahora a Tiger dando un grito, agarrase y luego caer al suelo dando fuertes quejidos de dolor. Y mañana lo vería el mundo entero… Malditos celulares!

-Flaky soltó el bate y miro preocupada al joven-… Este…- Estaba a punto de correr cuando una voz saco a todos del trance-.

-QUE HACEN!? ES HORA DE CORREEEEE!- Grito Giggles con determinación y competitividad-.

-Eh.. Eso! Flaky corre! Todas corran ahora!- Grito Petunia poniendo sus manos para dar efecto de megáfono. Pronto la tribuna las empezó a alentar de nuevo-.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a correr. Tiger empezó a escuchar los abucheos de sus compañeros, tomo la bola como pudo y la arrojo débilmente a cualquier parte. Su compañero de equipo la agarro en el preciso momento en que Flaky termino de dar la vuelta.

Todos festejaron, con eso le habían sacado gran ventaja al otro equipo… y un jugador.

El resto del partido fue bastante más aburrido, después de que Tiger se desmallara y tuvieran que llevarlo a la enfermería no paso gran cosa. Eso sí, los alumnos se divirtieron a pleno con los lanzamientos de Giggles, quien parecía cortar el viento con sus lanzamientos y la respiración con su mirada de guerra. Unos días después todos se enteraron que se ganó el nombre de "la doncella de fuego del distrito oeste" en la web, sus videos eran aterradores pero por lo menos dieron mucha fama al club de Baseball del colegio. Eso alegro mucho a Ruffles.

Flaky no podía evitar sentirse culpable una vez salió de los vestidores se dirigió a la enfermería, iba pensando que decir para disculparse cuando llego al lugar sin darse cuenta. Allí se encontró con Mr. Pickles que iba de salida.

-Hola, Mr. Pickles… Cree que puedo entrar?-Le pregunto dudosa Flaky-.

-EH?... Oh, bueno, él está dormido… No veo porque tenga que haber un problema- Pickles sonrió a la pequeña- Si me disculpas debo ir a estar junto a Lammy…- De pronto se puso rojo- Qui quiero decir a cuidar que nadie se lastime… Si! Eso!... Hasta luego, Flaky-.

-Jaja, se le ve mucho más feliz…- Flaky miro la puerta dubitativa pero al final se decidió por entrar-.

Mr. Pickles iba tarareando una canción de esas bien animadas que canta la gente cuando quiere denotar la felicidad de estar enamorado, claro que Pickles no conocía muchas de esas canciones, asique opto por hacer una cruza entre un tarareo lento y la canción "la cucaracha". Estaba bajando unas escaleras cuando choco con Flippy.

-Mr. Pickles forzó una sonrisa- Pero si es el corre caminos en persona, jeje… Como estas?-.

-Sabes que Lammy no está acá… Asique no actúes como idiota- Dijo Flippy, luego miro serio a Pickles- Viste a Flaky? No logro encontrarla-.

-Oh, piensas arreglar la situación con esa muñequita? Me alegro por vos- Dijo Pickles y dio un golpe en la cabeza de Flippy, no fue una caricia porque tuvo demasiada fuerza para eso-.

-AY!...-Pickles repitió su "caricia" de ánimos varias veces hasta que Flippy se quejó-… En fin, sabes o no donde esta Flaky? -.

-Claro, fue a la enfermería…- dijo el enfermero bajando las escaleras-.

-Eh?... Pero está bien?- Pregunto Flippy preocupado-.

-Oh sí! Solo fue a hablar con ese que castro sin anestesia… Pero estaba dormido…Asique no…- Dijo Pickles pero Flippy se apresuró a subir las escaleras-.

-Eso es peor!- Dijo Flippy molesto y fue lo último que escucho el enfermero-.

-Oh la juventud… Por donde iba? A sí!... La cucaracha la cucaracha ya no…- Pickles se paró en seco- Esperen… No estaba cantando una romántica- Luego de pensar un rato siguió caminando con una sonrisa de idiota- Que diablos importa, voy a estar junto a Lammy-.

-Flaky se acercó al chico dormido lo observó por un rato y luego suspiro- De verdad lo siento…- Espero a ver si había respuesta pero al no obtener nada se giró para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando una mano le agarro la muñeca-eh?-.

-Solo viniste a eso- Dijo Tiger, sus ojos volvían a ser fríos como el hielo- Dime quien te manda?- La presión sobre la muñeca asusto a la chica-.

-AY… Me duele…- La presión siguió en aumento por lo que Flaky contesto como pudo-no… no me manda… NADIE!- Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la joven esto llamo la atención del joven, de mala manera-.

-Emmm…- Dijo Tiger tironeando de la chica a la vez que se sentaba en la cama-… Tienes el llanto fácil, eh?- Dijo el joven lamiendo la mejilla de la chica, quien trato de gritar pero Tiger le cubrió la boca con su mano libre- Si me jodes esto mandare a mis matones a violarte- sus ojos mostraba que hablaba en serio, luego sonrió sádicamente- y tengo 150 que estarán dispuesto a más de una vez contigo- susurro recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada-.

-De déjame… Por favor- Flaky no podía evitar llorar las palabras del Tiger la asustaban pero sus ojos, dios! Eran fríos pero de una manera que jamás ha visto. Los de Flipgy siempre le habían dado miedo pero muy dentro de sus ojos podía sentir algo de humanidad y la miraban como si fuera algo preciado para bien o para mal. Esos ojos que la observaban ahora ni siquiera la consideraban como humana, no parecía muy distinta a la mirada que una persona tiene cuando ve a un insecto agonizar después de arrancarle un ala. Estaba tan aterrada que su mente había quedado en blanco-.

-Así me gusta, cooperar es un instinto de supervivencia, sabias muñeca?- Dijo mientras corría la sabana que cubría sus piernas y movía la mano que antes cubría la boca de la peli roja a la parte posterior de su cabeza- Con una disculpa ya no basta… Mis amigos piden algo más… curativo- De pronto tiro de los cabellos de la joven con todas sus fuerzas, Flaky dio un grito que inundo la habitación y se extendió por el pasillo- oh sí! Gritas estupendamente, ahora abre más esa boquita tuya… - su otra mano se dispuso a levantar la remera de la chica al darse cuenta Flaky trato de empujarlo pero Tiger tiro más de su cabello-.

-Flaky solo se le ocurrió una palabra, más bien un nombre-" Fli… Flippy! Flippy!..."- Decía en su mente, pero recordaba que de seguro él no vendría, porque lo haría?-.

-Primero lo primero…- Dijo a la chica Tiger mientras traía la cabeza de la chica hacia adelante con violencia, dándole un beso, a lo que Flaky le mordió el labio- Ay, zorra!- Le dio una cacheta haciendo que la chica soltara más lágrimas, volviendo a levantar su cabeza con violencia, para que viera quien estaba mirando desde la puerta- Oh, no te enseñaron tus padres a no interrumpir, Flippy…-.

-…Flippy…- Dijo Flaky en un susurro, con auténtica cara de pánico y vergüenza- Flippy no es…Aah!- Tiger tironeó a la chica hasta tenerla junto a él-.

-Jeje, este es un pequeño juego nuestro… Aunque no lo parece ella lo está disfrutando, no?- Tiger hizo que la cabeza de la chica asintiera, Flaky pudo sentir un pequeño tirón en su cuello pero al joven no le importo y agrego una voz afinada- oh si oh sí, me encanta… Soy un puta- Luego miro a Flippy que no reaccionaba- Ves? Ahora lárgate… Le voy a enseñar un par de cositas-.

-Ya veo…- Dijo Flippy sin levantar la mirada, luego dio una sonrisa triste a Flaky- Veo que es así como te gusta jugar…- Luego se giró- Perdón por interrumpir…- Entonces Flippy desapareció ignorando las suplicas de Flaky-.

- Ves… Ahora… Más te vale no morder a mi amigo o de verdad lo lamentaras- Dijo Tiger llevándose la mano libre al pantalón listo para sacárselo y empezar la diversión, cuando una patada venida de la nada lo dejo mirando el techo, cayéndose de la cama.

Flipgy había tomado carrera de tal manera que al entrar corriendo y con todo el impulso de que su cuerpo fue capaz levanto su pierna derecha directo al mentón de Tiger imaginando que este era un balón de futbol. La cabeza del joven reboto de una manera atroz y debido a la fuerza se cayó del colchón quedando un poco aturdido. El peli verde tomo a Flaky, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-**Me crees tarado, pendejo!-** Grito fuera de si Flipgy- **Solo yo voy a conocer la verdadera cara de placer de esta chica!- **El joven Peli verde mostro una mirada desafiante de neón digna de cualquiera que protege algo muy preciado, Flaky no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada-.

* * *

Hasta aca por hoy... Waa! ya 21! nunca pense que iba a ser tan largo n.n

Espero q les guste como va la historia y muchisimas gracias por dejar Reviews, siempre me animan Tod s

nos vemos en la proxima

P.d: Si alguien tiene un impulso de dejar Reviews. Haganle caso a ese impulso! Siempre seran bien recibidos xD

ahora si... "Hasta la vista, Babys!" B)


	22. Chapter 22

-Flipgy…- Flaky observó la cara del joven con una sonrisa aliviada- Gracias…-.

**-…**- Flipgy miro la dulce sonrisa de la chica**-… De nada…-** Dijo por lo bajo. Luego agarra y tironeó de la joven para sacarla- **Sera mejor que nos larguemos**-.

-Eh?... si…- Dijo la chica, sonrojada por ir de la mano que el peli verde. Ambos abandonaron la enfermería, dejando al chico en el suelo-.

-Cuando se fueron una risa tétrica lleno el lugar, rompiendo el silencio-kukuku…- Rio Tiger poniendo un brazo sobre la cama para usarlo para ponerse de pie mientras con el otro se acariciaba la barbilla-… No está mal para el hijo de unos cobardes… ey, ustedes?!- Dijo serio hacia la entrada- Planean quedarse ahí todo el tiempo?-.

-Este… Veníamos a ayudarte, Tiger- Dijo una de las cabezas que se asomó por la puerta, era Carl y Joel-.

-Oh, en serio…- Dijo Tiger levantando una ceja. Cuando Carl estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo- Cuando pensaron en ayudarme?... Cuando entro Flippy o cuando Flipgy me golpeo?- Tiger miro a Joel con mirada asesina-.

-Eh… Bueno, nosotros… no… sabíamos- Dijo nervioso Joel, poniéndose junto a Carl en el suelo-.

-No te pongas nervioso, Joel- Dijo Tiger mirándolo con una sonrisa, dándole palmadas en la cabeza a su amigo-… Después de todo…- Luego le dio una patada a Joel en el rostro, haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre- … Cuando te pegue no te voy a avisar… asique de nada te sirve ponerte nervioso – Luego se giró a la ventana- Los tigres blancos no necesitamos gente inútil… si no pueden pasar a la acción no nos servirán…- Luego miro por sobre su hombro a los dos jóvenes- No olviden que sus padres nos deben dinero… si no nos sirven entonces serán mis bolsas de boxeo el resto de sus vidas… jajaja-.

-Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie con dificultad, dieron una mirada fugaz de pura rabia a Tiger, quien se había volteado a mirar por la ventana. Carl fue el primero en hablar-… Qui… quien es Flipgy, Tiger?- El aludido dio una segunda mirada asesina que saco algunas gotas de sudor de la frente del chico-… Disculpe… Señor Tiger…-.

-Así está mejor…- Dijo Tiger con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego miro hacia abajo. Flipgy y la chica pelirroja estaban saliendo hacia el patio, pudo notar la mirada de ira de esos ojos neón. No pudo evitar estallar en risas- jaja… Esa mirada arrogante! Jaja… Lo vieron!?... Ese gusano se cree que puede conmigo…- Luego miro a sus "amigos" y se giró apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana- ah! Cierto que preguntaste quien era él… Bueno, lo hare simple para que ustedes puedan entender… Ustedes… Quiero decir, sus padres tienen una deuda enorme conmigo, van captando?- Dijo Tiger divertido, ambos oyentes asintieron sin expresión alguna. El joven continuo- él, más bien sus padres, me deben el triple que los suyos- Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por las palabras de Tiger-.

-Joel se molestó- Pero entonces porque él no es…- fue interrumpido por Tiger-.

-Porque no está obligado como ustedes, jaja… Vieron sus ojos, él jamás agacharía la cabeza ante nadie- Ambos jóvenes bajaron la vista afligidos por las palabras del joven quien sonrió divertido- jaja, así! Exacto! Él jamás sería tan patético- Tiger levantó la vista al techo poniéndose serio de repente- Es por eso que lo queremos…-.

-Pero porque no se lo llevan a la fuerza?...- Dijo Carl, Tiger le dio una mirada severa luego esbozó una sonrisa-.

-Oh, Por supuesto!- Dijo acercándose al joven, dándole un par de palmaditas en la mejilla- Eres tan astuto, Carl… jeje…- La tercera palmada fue con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que la cabeza de Carl quedara mirando la pared- A qué crees que vinimos!?... Maldito idiota… Si no nos lo llevamos aun es porque esos estúpidos de los "piratas del asfalto" nos echaron- Dijo Tiger asomándose por la ventana de nuevo, esta vez miro a la tribuna donde estaban todos los docentes- Pero ahora esos vejestorios no podrán evitar que lo tengamos. Y mejor aún! Tiene una debilidad-.

-Cómo piensa hacer que se nos una… Señor Tiger- Pregunto no muy convencido Joel-.

-jaja, es muy fácil!... Primero hay que llevarlo a nuestro terreno, acá no podemos hacerle nada- Tiger salió de la ventana al ver como un docente con sonrisa de idiota lo saludaba y un tipo de pelo morado parecía observarlo, por suerte este último parecía ciego- Tch, esos tipos…-.

-Y… Como piensa hacer eso… Sr. Tiger- Dijo Carl tan curioso como aterrado de una nueva represalia-.

-Bueno… Eso también es muy simple- Tiger miro a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa sádica- Tentándolo para que venga a vengarse. Jaja, la gente impulsiva como el no tardara en venir a nosotros- Salió de la enfermería ignorando completamente a los otros dos chicos quienes intercambiaron una mirada de ira y miedo-.

Flaky había sido arrastrada hasta afuera del edificio a una velocidad increíble, ella estaba completamente segura de que Flipgy sería uno de los sobrevivientes a un incendio, siempre y cuando no fuera él el que lo causara, en tal caso era obvio que sería el único sobreviviente. De pronto se detuvieron, Flipgy se giró mirando a Flaky con ojos penetrantes pero con la cara completamente enrojecida.

-**Tu… TUUU**- Trato de decir a la vez que ponía una mano en uno de su bolsillos**-… Yo… Yo quería…-** A Flaky la pareció ver humo salir de su cabeza- "creo que deberías dejarme a**…"- Cállate!... Eh?, no… No es con vos… solo… Solo quería-** "De verdad Flipgy… La vas a cagar**"- A CASOS SOS IDIOTA!?-** Grito Flipgy, la última se hizo eco en toda la mente del joven-.

-QUE DIJISTE!?- Dijo molesta Flaky-.

-"El único idiota acá sos vos… Ahora apártate"-Flipgy cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió estos eran verdes, de alguna manera ver esos ojos relajo a la joven, eso dio valor al peli verde para continuar- Veras, Flaky… Primero que nada lo siento… Bueno, por lo de recién… Y…- Flippy estaba a punto de sacar el broche de su bolsillo cuando una voz lo interrumpió-.

-EY! Flaky!- Toothy apareció de la nada junto a Flippy-… Oh, interrumpo… Lo siento- El peli violeta dio a la joven una mirada triste, luego se dio la vuelta- Sera mejor que me vaya…-.

-Si será lo mejor…- Susurro Flippy molestó, por suerte Flaky no lo escucho-.

-jeje, siento… Agh!- Se quejó Toothy echando una rodilla al suelo-.

-"oh, dios no puede caer tan bajo"- Pensó Flippy, luego le siguió Flipgy-**"Claro, quien creeria en tan pobre actuación, jajá"**-.

-Oh no, Toothy estas bien?- Dijo Flaky corriendo hacia el joven-.

**-"Se lo creyó! No puede ser! Cayo! CAYO!**"- Pensaron al unísono los peliverdes a la vez que una gota aparecía en la frente de Flippy- Este… Flaky…-.

-Lo siento Flippy, este no es momento… déjame ayudarte- Dijo Flaky preocupada-.

- Oh, Gracias Flaky- Dijo con una sonrisa Toothy, entonces miro de reojo a Flippy con una sonrisa triunfal- "Toma eso maldito! Yo gano!"-.

-"**Noooo! Jamás se lo dejare pasar!"-** Flippy pudo sentir la ira de su otro yo pero trato de contenerla con una sonrisa, se acercó y tomo por la cintura a Toothy- Déjamelo a mí Flaky, lo mejor es que vayas por Pickles… Dile que traiga "eso"-.

-la cara de Flaky brillo con inocencia- Oh, claro… Buena idea Flippy- La chica salió corriendo con una sonrisa- Enseguida regreso-.

-Claro, acá te esperamos- Dijo el joven peli verde fingiendo una sonrisa-.

-Ya se fue, puedes soltarme- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos Toothy, a lo que Flippy lo soltó, haciendo que este se cayera de bruces al suelo- AY! Eso dolió! Pero que haces!?-.

-Vos me lo pediste… además- Miro al joven en el suelo con una sonrisa sádica- Sera mejor que te duela ALGO para que Pickles pueda usar ESO- Dijo lentamente Flippy saboreando las palabras-.

-EH!?... Que es toda esa tontería de "ESO"… Dilo de una vez tarado!- Dijo molesto Toothy irritado-

-Oh… Veras, Pickles tiene debilidad por poner inyecciones… jeje, hace poco le llegaron unas muy buenas para el dolor- Dijo Flippy con expresión sombría, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa-.

-Inyecciones…- La cara de Toothy se ensombreció con un ligero rastro de miedo-"Ese hijo de puta! Esto es la guerra!"-.

-Ambos pasaron un rato ahí sin decir nada, cada vez que se miraban volteaban enseguida. Después de un rato Flippy decidió cortar el silencio- Asique te gusta Flaky?...-.

-Primero hubo un largo silencio y Toothy puso cara de "Es en serio". Luego de pasado el pequeño shock el chico habla- Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?-.

-jeje, la verdad es que no… bueno, lo intuia- Dijo sonriendo Flippy-.

-Mira que sos idiota…- Dijo Toothy, desviando la mirada, sorprendido por la expresión del joven-.

-"Conozco a alguien que te mataría, tarado"- Pensó Flippy molesto pero se contuvo- Un pajarito me conto como conociste a Flaky…-.

-"Recuérdame bajarte de un tiro Nutty…"- Pensó molesto Toothy- Y que con eso?- Pregunto de mala gana-.

-Bueno, yo la conocí de una manera similar… No tan dramática como la tuya claro- Dijo Flippy viendo la mirada asesina del joven no pudo evitar reírse, aun así continuo-jeje… Pero… Si es verdad que ella me salvo- Flippy se acomodó en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas- Ella es demasiado generosa, incluso con alguien como yo. Ella es una persona increíble es como una luz brillante… jeje que cosas digo-Dijo el joven peli verde poniéndose colorado-.

-"Pensar que… yo me veía así…"- Pensó Toothy dubitativo, pero borro esos pensamientos de su mente- No creas que me rendiré porque me digas un par de tonterías cursis-.

-EH?... Oh no. Yo jamás esperaría eso. Lo que yo espero…- Dijo Flippy agarrando del cuello de la remera al chico y mirándolo con mirada desafiante- Es que dejes de comportarte como un chiquillo caprichoso y te pongas los pantalones de un hombre!- Luego el peli verde lo soltó tranquilamente- Yo nunca perderé contra un niñato malcriado como vos…- dijo Flippy mas para él que para su rival-.

-…Flippy…- Dijo sorprendido Toothy, mas por haber podido pronunciar el nombre que por estar viendo por primera vez a su rival. Pero esos pensamientos no le duraron tanto, ya que un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones-.

-Eeeey! Chicos!... Ya voooooy!- A lo lejos venia Pickles con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, cualquiera que lo viera podía imaginárselo corriendo por un lecho de flores-.

-El… El enfermero…- Dijo Toothy empezando a temblar al recordar su pequeña incomodidad con las agujas-.

-no te muevas, jejeje…- Dijo en su propio mundo Pickles. De pronto su mirada cambio a una completamente sádica- FLIPPY-.

-No se preocupe, doc… Yo lo sostengo- dijo Flippy sosteniendo al peli violeta mientras sonreía-.

-EEH!?... Mira quien hablaba de niñatos! Estas siendo infantil, sueltame idiota!- Grito Toothy enfadado. Luego fue cubierto por una sombra miro aterrado a Mr. Pickles- EH! No no no… Es espera!- Luego se oyó un grito atronador- AAAAH!-.

**-"Jaja, eso te pasa por infeliz hijo de puta!"-** Grito Flipgy en su mente y Flippy dijo divertido- Te lo mereces por engañar a Flaky, desgraciado- Flippy se giró hacia Pickles- Gracias por venir… Pickles?-

-El aludido se volteo con otra jeringa cargada en la mano y una sonrisa- A ti siempre te molesta el dolor de cabeza, noooo Flippy?- Dijo peligrosamente emocionado Pickles-.

-Flippy hablo nerviosamente a la vez que retrocedía con las manos en alto tratando de calmar al enfermero- jeje, mejor relájate Pickles… Además, ahora no me duele… y…-.

-Mejor prevenir que curar, Flippy- Dijo pickles inclinándose sobre el joven peli verde-.

-EH!?... Es espera… Pickles!- Otro grito se oyó por todo el lugar- AAAAH!-.

-oh, estos jóvenes no entiende lo importante de una inyección a tiempo…- Dijo a la vez que sacaba otra de su delantal-.

-Cuantas de esas cosas llevas encima!- Dijeron ambos jóvenes enfurecidos mientras se agarraban el brazo donde habían recibido el doloroso tratamiento-.

-En eso aparece Flaky completamente agitada- ah ah ah… Perdón por tardar tanto, es que Lammy me pidió que… ah ah, esperen, estoy cansada- Dijo la joven agotada-.

-Ooooh, Flaky… Sabes que es bueno para el cansancio una inyec…- El enfermero no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un par de pies en su cintura-.

-Con ella no te metas, maniático de mierda!- Gritaron Toothy y Flippy al unísono pateando a Pickles-.

-Eh?...-Dijo Flaky mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundida por la acción de los jóvenes-.

-Oh, que me ocurrió?...- Dijo confundido Pickles poniéndose de pie- AH! Cierto!... Flaky dijiste algo de Lammy, que era?- Dijo emocionado el enfermero-.

-oh, eh… Bueno, en realidad no había terminado- Dijo con una gota en la frente la joven- Lammy dijo que era hora del receso para almorzar y que si querías podías ir con ella-.

-Oh, no es cierto!- Dijo fuera de si Pickles por la emoción- Mi corazón late a full!... allá voy, Lammy!- Dijo el tipo saliendo a la carrera, dejando que se le cayeran jeringas rotas por todo el camino-.

-Creo que lo pateamos muy fuerte…-Dijo Flippy mirando al enfermero irse con expresión de cansancio-.

-No creo… Ese tipo tiene más personalidades que una revista de famosos- Dijo Toothy con la misma expresión-.

-Y yo que creía que era el único que tenía un tipo loco dentro… Me siento afortunado- Dijo Flippy mirando al peli violeta-.

-Ja!... Ese monstruo vale por 10- Dijo Toothy con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Jajaja!- Rompieron a reír los dos. La risa aumento cuando vieron la cara de confundió de Flaky-.

-Flaky les dio a los dos una encantadora sonrisa a la vez que decía- Me alegra verlos llevarse bien- Entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral a la vez que la atmosfera se ponía cada vez más densa, los chicos se miraron y luego desviaron la mirada molestos-.

-Yo jamás me llevare bien con ese tarado!- Dijeron al unísono luego se miraron furiosos- Te estas riendo de mí!?- Dijeron tomándose del cuello de la remera. Pero luego fueron separados por Flaky que paso por el medio con una sonrisa animada, tomando a ambos de la mano- Flaky?...-.

-Sera mejor que nosotros también vayamos a comer algo… Si?- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo animadamente. Ambos jóvenes no tuvieron más opción que sonrojarse y dejarse arrastrar por ella-.

-Aun así los chicos no frenaron su competición, hablando por lo bajo para que Flaky no los oyera seguían dándose amenazas feroces- Usare tus tripas de colla, maldito estúpido- Dijo Toothy, fingiendo una sonrisa por si Flaky se giraba para mirarlo-.

-Lo mismo hacia Flippy, poniendo su mejor sonrisa forzada contesto- Y yo te sacare las vísceras usando esos dientes de castor que tienes- Todos los que los veían pasar notaban el aura homicida que había alrededor de ese par, exceptuando Flaky, claro-.

Cuando Pickles llego a su supuesto almuerzo con "su" lammy se encontró que era el almuerzo de todos los maestro y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, Splendid estaba sentado junto a la peli purpura tratando de hacerla reír con chiste que no parecían divertir en nada a la mujer. De pronto el peli celeste se sintió entumecido en todo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, mientras caía vio la sonrisa sádica de Pickles.

-Hola, Lammy…Perdón por la tardanza, jeje- Dijo tímidamente el enfermero-.

-La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa alegre- jaja, siempre tan educado… No te preocupes, ven prueba esto… yo lo hice-.

-De verdad? Gracias…- Dijo Pickles al probar el bocado- emmm, delicioso-.

-EH? De verdad… Qué bueno- Dijo aliviada Lammy, un poco sonrojada- Prueba este también-.

-Emmm, definitivamente sabroso…- Dijo sonriendo, luego miro al suelo donde estaba Splendid y pensó- "Definitivamente mi mejor adquisición, jaja"- Luego miro en el bolsillo interno de su bata blanca donde se veía una jeringa cargada hasta la mitad y un frasquito de suero paralizante-" Lo siento, Splendid… Pero sabes lo que dicen: Paraliza a tus enemigos y no tendrás que ir a la guerra"-

-Porque a miii?- Dijo Splendid desde el suelo llorando, entonces una mano lo agarra y lo arrastra a una de las mesas-.

-Qué haces comiendo en el piso, idiota?- Dijo de mala gana Splendont dejándolo medio tirado sobre la mesa- Eh?... Otra vez se te volvió a dormir el cuerpo?... Deberías ir a ver al enfermero…-Dijo el pelirrojo llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca-.

-No puedo porque es ese bastardo el que lo hace!- Dijo Splendid tratando de grita pero en su lugar le salió un susurro . Luego miro la comida de su compañero de mesa con ojos brillante, derramando un poco de baba sobre la mesa- meeee daaaas…-.

-Eh?... claro- Dijo poniéndoles otro tenedor junto a Splendid que lo miro con mirada seria- Oh! Jaja, claro… bueno… Toma- Dijo dándole de comer en la boca-.

-Emmm, gra… AAAAH!- grito, como pudo, el peli celeste al notar el arroz muy picante- Aaad!... Qued diene!?- Dijo el joven sacando la lengua completamente roja-.

-Estaba seguro de que te gustaban las salsas picantes…- Dijo Splendont con expresión seria- Ahora di aaaah- Dijo aparentemente sin emoción alguna. Luego de ver que el alimentado se negaba a comer puso cara de pocos amigos y suspiro- Sabes… A mí no me divierte esto…-.

-Mentiroso!...- En el momento que Splendid grito Splendont metió el arroz completamente cubierto de salsa picante dentro de la boca del peli celeste que de inmediato recupero la movilidad de sus cuerpo solo para empezar a rodar por el suelo agarrándose la garganta con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-De pronto sonó un campana y todos se dispusieron a salir del comedor- Vamos Splendid ya están por empezar las competencias- Dijo Splendont dirigiéndose a la salida-.

-Splendid trato de ponerse de pie con dificultad y un rio de lágrimas en su rostro. Sacando la lengua dijo- poodqued dadie quiede ad Sledid?... Aaah- Dijo cayendo hacia atrás, rendido. De pronto un chorro de agua fría entro por la boca del maestro de gimnasia- Aaaguaaa!- Dijo arrebatándole la jarra a la chica del buffet una vez la vacío respiro tranquilo- Muchas gracias-.

-No hay de que… Tenga más cuidado si desea probar nuevos sabores- Dijo la chica sonriendo- Me llamo Sally un pla…- Se detuvo porque Splendid le entrego la jarra de pronto y salió corriendo-.

-Me las pagaras Splendont!- Dijo corriendo a la salida pero de pronto algo le golpeó la cabeza dejándolo noqueado en el piso-.

-Oh cielos, como se me pudo resbalar la jarra de esa manera- Dijo con una vena marca Sally, levantando la jarra y llevándosela a la cocina- "mira que es idiota"- Dijo molesta aunque sonrojada-.

* * *

Bien! Acá está el capítulo. No sé si podré hacer la conti pronto porque tengo que rendir una materia

Pero veré si puedo llegar a subir uno a finales de la semana que viene =D

Sally es un OC surgido de mi culpa por tratar tan mal a Splendid (Y para evitar el odio de las fans del superhéroe)

En fin, espero que les gustara y les agradezco a tod las que se dan una vuelta para dejar Reviews, favoritos o follow.

Un enorme gracias por su apoyo! ; 9

Hasta luego y suerte a todo


	23. Chapter 23

Una vez se retomaron las competencias y todas las personas se habían ubicado dentro del gimnasio, estaba todo listo para el comienzo del partido de baloncesto. No fue un partido muy favorable para el instituto de Russell, por no decir muy vergonzoso. El equipo del distrito militar tenía un aura mucho más imponente y un par de centímetros más que sus contrincantes quienes desde el principio se vieron intimidados. Sin embargo el primer tiempo estuvo bastante reñido, pero en el segundo tiempo hubo un par de faltas de parte del equipo de la casa, oportunidad que aprovecharon los del distrito militar para derribar y cometer sus propias faltas, esto enfado a Russell quien se giró hacia el coronel.

-Qué significa esto!?- Dijo el pirata-.

-El coronel solo lo miro y luego apareció una sonrisa en su rostro- Recuerda que los tuyos comenzaron- Dijo el militar-.

-Esa no es excusa. Tus alumnos no necesitan eso juegos sucios…- Dijo Russell-.

-Juegos sucios?... Se equivoca señor, nosotros no haríamos algo así- Dijo el coronel serio pero luego otra sonrisa arrogante apareció- Nosotros llamamos esto estrategia-.

-Russell apretó los dientes- Detendré esto ahora-.

-No lo haga- Dijo Splendid desde una esquina, su expresión era muy seria-.

-Pero que decís, míralos- Dijo el Director señalando a los alumnos quienes tenían algunos moretones en brazos y piernas-.

-Ellos se están esforzando, Director- Dijo Splendid devolviéndole una mirada penetrante al pirata- entiendo cómo se siente… Pero ellos entrenaron mucho para esto, crea un poco en ellos-.

-Russell se quedó callado un rato- Muy bien…- Dijo al fin, volviendo a sentarse-.

-Emm… Sí que podes ser maduro a veces, Splendi…!- Dijo con una sonrisa Splendont pero se detuvo al ver como Splendid apretaba sus puños-… Este…-.

-Qué quieres?- Dijo rudamente Splendid-.

-… Este… tus manos…- Dijo Splendont con una gota en la frente-… Sangran-.

-…?...-Splendid miro sorprendido sus manos y se levantó horrorizado al ver que se había clavado sus propias uñas, dio un pequeño grito que llamo la atención hasta de los jugadores. El profesor de gimnasia se puso rojo como un tomate y uso su única idea para salir de ese momento embarazoso- VAMOS EQUIPOOOO! A GANAAAR!- Los estudiantes que formaban el equipo de baloncesto asintieron con ojos decididos y el partido continuo-.

-Vaya escapada...- Dijo divertido Splendont al ver sentarse a Splendid- Pero demuestra que eres un gran profesor-.

-Eso es lo más lindo que me hayan dicho hasta ahora- Dijo Splendid hecho un mar de lágrimas de alegría, extendiendo los brazos para abrazar al pelirrojo-.

-Estas violando mi espacio personal- Dijo Splendont sin desviar la vista del partido-.

-Las advertencias suelen darse antes de los golpes- Dijo Splendid desde el suelo un par de centímetros debajo de donde estaba su asiento en la tribuna, su mejilla estaba hinchada-.

-El puño fue la advertencia… La próxima te rompo el cuello- Dijo Splendont mirando desde arriba de la tribuna al adolorido profesor-.

-Sos taaan…!- Dijo molesto Splendid pero un sonoro pitido eso que la atención de ambos profesores voltearan a ver el marcador-.

-Los ganadores son…- Dijo gritando la chica que narraba los resultados, pero una mano le saco el micrófono-.

-Nosotros, YAHOOOOO!- Grito Mouse antes de recibir un golpazo en la cabeza-.

-Vos deberías ya estar cambiado- Dijo Sneaky arrebatando de las manos del chico noqueado el micrófono a la chica- Lo lamento, por favor continúe… Por cierto…- Dijo el joven sacando un papel de su bolsillo mientras sonreía con un brillo galante- Este es mi numero me encantaría compensarte…- Dijo en una voz profunda hasta que recivio un golpe en la cabeza, quedando noqueado también-.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que hayamos sido amigos, que vergüenza…- Dijo molesto Flippy arrastrando a sus dos amigos hasta los vestidores-.

-jaja, esos chicos me caen bien-Dijo Russell, luego miro al Coronel sonriendo- Raro que salgan de tu instituto-.

-Yo no andaría por ahí hablando con una sonrisa- Dijo seriamente el militar- Después de todos tus alumnos acaban de perder…-.

-Eso parece- Dijo el pirata suspirando, aun así su sonrisa no desaparecía- Pero ellos dieron todo de sí… La próxima lo hará mejor-.

-Eso si hay otra- Dijo severamente el coronel, a la vez que se ponía de pie para dirigirse junto con todo su sequito a las canchas de Vóley-.

-Ya lo veremos…- Russell se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir un par de golpecitos en su espalda, él vio un bastón asomarse por su costado y señalando al frente. El pirata vio al joven Tiger, junto a dos jóvenes más, quienes pasaban justo por a lado del peli verde que llevaba a sus dos amigos-.

-Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Mole en un susurro, los tres notaron como por un instante los ojos de Flippy se volvieron amarillos. Pero se relajaron al ver que los jóvenes que iba arrastrando se incorporaron llevándose corriendo al peli verde, claro que ambos le pegaron en la cabeza para noquearlo-.

-Mole, Lumpy… Asegúrenseme que no se junten- Dijo seriamente y de manera sombría el pirata luego fue rápidamente junto al Coronel, quien noto como el ayudante y el profesor se iban por otro lado-.

-Deben estar muy poco interesados por el futuro de este intento de reformatorio- Dijo el coronel mirando al pirata, quien le devolvió una mirada tan desafiante que el Coronel volvió su vista al frente para esquivarla-.

-el deber de un director es velar tanto por su establecimiento como por sus alumnos- Dijo Russell luego de hacer una pequeña pausa agrego con una sonrisa- Hoy yo velare por mi Instituto y ellos velaran por un alumno un tanto problemático-.

-Que alumno de aquí no es problemático- Dijo burlonamente el coronel. Luego volvió a hablar en tono serio- Sigues teniendo fe ciega en tus subordinados… Eso solo te llevara a más traiciones-.

-Si no puedo confiar en los que me rodean no podre beber Ron tranquilo… Además- Dijo Russell sonriendo- Ellos son amigos, no subordinados… Incluso vos lo sos- Dijo mirando al militar-.

-ja, hace tiempo que eso cambio… Llámalos como quieras pero no me metas en la misma bolsa que esos fenómenos- Dijo el Coronel, un poco enfadado-.

-jeje, está bien… Si prefieres la bolsa de los subordinados te la dejo a ti- Dijo Russell riendo y apurando el paso para entrar a las canchas antes que él-.

-Muy gracioso- Dijo el militar con una cara tan dura como una piedra-.

Mientras un grupo de chicos salían de los vestuarios, dos de ellos cambiados de ropa. Mouse porque era su turno de participar en el partido de Voley y Flippy, bueno…

-No era necesario que me metieran a la ducha- Dijo muy molesto el joven de pelo verde-… Además el agua estaba helada-.

-Y qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?... nos amenazaste con abrirnos la garganta…- Dijo Sneaky-.

-Eso… Y lo peor era que sonreías…-Agrego Mouse-.

-Vos que hablas… Fuiste vos el que me tiro gas pimienta para meterme a la ducha- Contesto en su defensa Flippy-.

-Oh, Eso… Fue porque…- Dijo Mouse tratando de inventar una excusa pero Sneaky se le adelanto-.

-Eso fue porque Flipgy le dijo "Tienes muchas agallas para ser un chicón de suelo, Wahaha"- Dijo Sneaky imitando la voz de Flipgy-.

**-"Esa es mi voz!?... Soy la onda!"**- Escucho Flippy en su cabeza- "Quieres callarte**!"- "Pero que dices?... Te das cuenta que mi voz es la mar de ruda?... Deberíamos hacer doblaje o algo!"-** "Desde cuando estás tan animado vos?"- Pregunto mentalmente Flippy ignorando a Mouse que ahorcaba a Sneaky- **"Eh, bueno… Que importa! Por cierto… Deja de pensar tanto en Flaky! Tu mente es demasiado pequeña para que entremos los dos!"-** Dijo desviando el tema Flipgy- "Te delatas solo… Yo no pienso… Tanto… en ella…"- **"Ni vos te lo crees, jaja!... Pero si esta acá por lo menos me divierto desvistiéndola, jiji"**-Dijo divertido su otro yo, haciendo que Flippy se sonrojara-AAG! Ya cállate pervertido!- Grito Flippy echo un tomate-.

-Sneaky pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo- Pff, Pequeñín… Parecen estar discutiendo sobre cosas pervertida- Dijo susurrando en el oído de Mouse-.

-emm, tienes razón, Nuestro amigo es un pervertido…Espera, como me llamaste!-Grito Mouse en el oído de Sneaky quien cayó al suelo- Te lo mereces por idiota!... Que tiene de malo la altura, EH!?... Si estas en el suelo puedo patearte! Mira! mira!- Dijo enfadado Mouse, en eso sono un altavoz y la voz de una chica atravezo la escuela-.

-Última llamada para Mouse…Repito Ultima llamada para Mouse, venir rápido o su equipo será descalificado- Luego se cortó la trasmisión-.

-Tch!... Seguí pateándolo Flippy- Luego de eso salió corriendo por el pasillo-.

-Vaya que es veloz, a pesar de sus piernas tan cortas, jeje- Dijo Sneaky y ambos jóvenes rieron-.

-Escuche eso!- Se escuchó desde fuera del establecimiento-.

-Y también tiene buenos oídos, jeje- Dijeron ambos con una gota en la frente-.

-ambos jóvenes se fuero caminando lentamente hacia las canchas. Fue Sneaky quien hizo la pregunta que tanto temía Flippy- Que te dijo Tiger?- Pregunto seriamente el joven-.

-Flippy se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa forzada- Solo fue una tontería…- Luego retomo la caminata-.

-Ya no somos niños, Flippy… Hablo de tus padres, no?- Sneaky se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la cara compungida de su amigo- No tienes que decírmelo si no…-.

-Él lo sabe…- Dio Flippy apretando los puños- Él me dijo que sabía quiénes los mato?-.

-Sneaky tomo a Flippy por los hombros- Sé que es doloroso Flippy… Pero nadie mato a tus padres… Ellos…- Sniaky desviaron la vista al no poder terminar la frase-.

-Eso no es cierto!- Grito Flippy tomando del cuello de la remera a Sneaky y golpeándolo contra la pared- ellos no se suicidaron!... Ellos fueron arrastrados a la desesperación!... Ellos eran débiles! Vino alguien y los pisoteo llevándolos a colgarse!- La voz de Flippy iba de graves a su voz normal, al igual que sus ojos cambiaban del verde al amarillo neón- Matare a quien les hizo eso… junto a los que se metan en mi camino- Sneaky vio aterrado como los ojos de Flippy quedaban uno verde y el otro amarillo, su voz parecía una cruza entre la normal y la de Flipgy. Entonces su amigo lo soltó, Sneaky cayó al suelo sorprendido-.

-Deberían ir pronto o se perderán el partido el partido- Dijo Lumpy con expresión distraída tomando la mano de Flippy y llevándoselo a rastras, de la sorpresa los ojos del peli verde volvieron a la normalidad- El ultimo es tan ciego como Mole!- Luego desapareció junto con el joven estudiante-.

-Mole?- Se preguntó Sneaky, pero entonces miro tras él y se sorprendió al encontrarse a un tipo echando chispas de enfado- Pero qué?...-.

-La venganza será terrible…- Dijo con una vena hinchada el peli violeta- Oh…- Dijo Mole mirando por sobre sus lentes al joven a su lado quien se estremeció por sus ojos rojos y mirada penetrante. Al notarlo se acomodó los lentes negros- Siento asustarte-.

-Eh?... No… No se preocupe- Dijo nerviosamente Sneaky-.

-No es necesario ser formal, yo soy Mole…- Dijo el peli violeta empezando a caminar hacia las canchas-.

-Oh!... Pero no me pareces muy ciego- Dijo sonriendo Sneaky, tratando de entrar en confianza pero en lugar de eso recibió un palazo en la rodilla- Agg!-.

-Ups… Disculpe, donde están las escaleras?- Pregunto inocentemente Mole mientras bajaba las escaleras sin ninguna dificultad-.

-Deja de hacerte el ciego cuanto te conviene!- Grito enfadado Sneaky-.

-Cuando Mole tuvo al joven a su lado le pregunto- Vos sabes lo de Tiger, no?-.

-Sneaky lo miro sorprendió, luego se puso serio- No sé a qué se refiere… Yo no sé…-.

-No es necesario que finjas… Quieres que abandone su venganza, no?- Dijo Mole, Sneaky solo bajo la mirada. Mole solo suspiro- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que no se entere de que Tiger es el hijo del jefe de la Mafia de los tigres blancos…-.

-Qué?... Debo decírselo! No puedo ocultárselo soy su…!- Grito enfadado Sneaky pero fue interrumpido al notar que un bastón le pasaba rosando la mejilla, el joven pudo notar un líquido cálido que se deslizaba para caer de su rostro al suelo-.

-Vos no sabes nada, entendido…- Dijo Mole desafiante, esta vez dejo que sus lentes se deslizaran por su nariz, esos ojos rojos brillaban con severidad y frialdad- Ocúpate de los tuyos… Nosotros nos ocuparemos de los nuestros…-.

- Él es mi ami…- Dijo Sneaky tratando de parecer desafiante pero Mole lo interrumpió-.

-Piensa bien lo que decís, nenito…- Dijo Mole, sus ojos no se movían un céntimo de los del otro joven, volviéndose cada vez más fríos- Es un amigo aquel que te abandona cuando más lo necesitas?- Pregunto en voz monótona el peli violeta, Sneaky bajo la vista enfadado consigo mismo al recordar los momentos difíciles de Flippy. Mole suspiro, separándose del joven- Lo siento…- Dijo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose los lentes- Pero date cuenta, tu bando es otro… No estás en los que protegen a Flippy, no tienes derecho a estarlo… No estás en el de sus enemigos, mejor mantente en el bando de los que no se meten…- Mole saco un pañuelo y se lo aventó a Sneaky- Sera lo mejor para todos… Límpiate y no tardes, un amigo tuyo está luchando, no?- Mole se fue sin decir más, dejando al joven enfadado-.

-Ey! Flippy por acá!- Grito Petunia animada- Hay lugar junto a Flaky- Dijo señalando justo al lado de la joven que se sonrojo-.

-Flippy se sonrojo y miro a su alrededor pero Lumpy había desapareció por lo que fue apenado por las miradas de todos- Gracias…- Dijo pesadamente-.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto Flaky preocupada al notar algo extraño en el joven-.

-Bueno…- Empezó a decir Flippy pero enseguida sonrió a la joven- Claro que no, Flaky-.

-em?... Bueno- Dijo sonriendo la peli roja, no muy convencida-.

El partido dio comienzo, el equipo de vóley tenía a dos miembros del grupo de amigos que no parecían llevarse muy bien. Luego de que les hicieron dos puntos por las pocas actitudes deportivas de ambos, el resto del equipo empezó a dedicarse solo a ignorarlos, por lo que los otros dos solo se dedicaban a discutir.

-No entiendo porque te pusieron a vos, nerd- Dio molesto Shifty-.

-No te vayas a robar la pelota, ladrón de cuarta- Dijo molesto Sniffles-.

-Como me llamaste!?- Dijo Shifty agarrando del cuello de la chomba al cuatro ojos-.

-Oh, nunca había conocido a un ladrón sordo… Debe ser dura la vida, no?- Dijo monótonamente Sniffles-.

-EY chicos! Cálmense, están en el mismo equipo después de todo- Dijo Mouse tratando de calmarlo desde el otro lado de la red-… Y, además, esto es solo un juego, jeje-.

-Por qué no te callas, soldadito de juguete?!- Gritaron ambos, molestos, a Mouse le apareció una vena roja en la frente-.

-Oh no…- Dijo una voz apoyándose sobre la cabeza de Flippy, era Sneaky que se había ubicado un lugar sobre el lugar de Flippy, usando la fuerza, claro-.

-Y eso porque?- Pregunto Petunia-.

-Bueno… Mouse es muy violento en las competencias… jeje, lo bueno es que se pondrá interesante… Por cierto…- Agrego Sneaky con voz galante dándole un papel a Petunia- Este es mi número, llámame…- En eso siente una mirada que lo atraviesa, asustado busca a "el loco" de los lentes, en su lugar ve a un peli naranja que lo miraba desde la tribuna de profesores- "Acaso acá todos tienen la habilidad de matarte solo con los ojos"- Pensó nerviosamente el chico-.

-Oh, qué pena… Tengo novio, jeje- Dijo Petunia con una sonrisa encantadora mientras rompía el papel en miles de pedacitos-.

-AAGG! Que cruel, nena… Rompes mi corazón… Y que hay de vos, pequeña- Agrego en tono galante girándose hacia Flaky, pero una mano tiro de él hacia abajo-.

-Con ella no, entendido- Dijo serio Flippy-.

-jeje, ya lo sé, solo quería molestarte… jeje- Dijo recuperando la compostura solo para que de pronto todo su pelo y ropa, junto con la de todos los demás, fueran sacudidos violentamente y ensuciados de humo- jeje, ya empezó-.

-EH?!- Grito la audiencia en general al ver como Mouse comenzaba a sacar, a su lado tenía un barril lleno de pelotas, todos sus compañeros estaban fuera de la cancha charlando o usando el celular-.

-JAJA! Están sorprendidos, no!?- Dijo Mouse con una mirada sádica- Prepárese, ahí les va otra!- Grito el joven extrañamente animado-.

-No por favor!- Grito todo el equipo contrario mientras, en vez de recibir la pelota se iban en diferentes direcciones. Al dar un pique en el suelo la pelota hacia un tintineo y explotaba, expandiendo una enorme cantidad de humo-.

-Jaja! Ya llevamos 10 puntos! Que harán ahora grupo de cobardes!?- Dijo fuera de sí Mouse llenando de un polvo negro otra pelota de vóley. El Árbitro se había quedado en shock junto con el resto de los espectadores, pero el marcador seguía avanzando-.

- Discúlpense o ese loco nos va a matar!- Dijo uno de los compañeros de equipo a Shifty y a Sniffles, quienes se miraron con una gota en la frente y luego al loco-.

-Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Sniffles-.

-Yo que sé… Vos sos el cerebrito acá, no?-Dijo Shifty a la vez que se tiraban todos juntos para evitar una pelota-Explosiva-.

- Buen punto…- entonces Sniffles miro a su alrededor solo para ver una pelota que dio un pique y exploto a unos metros de ellos, cerca de la tribuna. Al fijar su vista a donde estaba Sneaky y Flippy, noto una frase interesante, luego sonrió y se acercó al oído de Shifty- que te parece?-.

-Si no hay de otra, bien… Pero vos te encargas de los halagos- Dijo Shity poniéndose de pie-.

-Bien!... Pero no lo arruines- dijo molesto Sniffles poniéndose de pie junto a Shifty. Ambos se acercaron a la red y el cuatro ojos puso sus manos como bocina y grito- Eres grandioso! Esas bombas son espectaculares!-.

-no… No te burles de mí!- Dijo un poco sonrojado Mouse mientras terminaba de cargar una "bomba"-.

-No son burlas, él es un cerebrito! Sabe un poco de esas cosas!- Dijo no muy animado Shifty-

-Este… Si sé! Pero no mucho… Por eso me sorprende la rapidez con la que las armas!- Dijo Sniffles-.

-De… Deja de bromear!- Dijo Mouse todo ruborizado a la vez que hacia su saque-.

-Po Podrías enseñarme algún día… Maestro!- agrego todo sonrojado Sniffles, al notar como los ojos del "pequeño" brillaron, el cuatro ojos miro a Shifty- Ahora!- Para cuando lo dijo Shifty ya había saltado-.

-Más te vale no engañarme!- Dijo a la vez que le pegaba a la pelota, la cual hizo el característico tintineo y fue gusto a unos centímetros de Mouse quien estaba en su propio mundo- SI!- gritaron ambos chocando los cinco-.

-Wooo, quien diría que se darían cuenta que Mouse no sabe manejar los halagos- Dijo Sneaky distraídamente dándole un sorbo de la bebida del que tenía a lado-.

-Como no iban a darse cuenta si prácticamente se lo gritaste- Dijo Flippy con una gota en su frente, al igual que el resto de las personas-.

Los chicos no pudieron festejar mucho porque ni bien terminaron de chocar sus manos se oyó un fuerte pitido, marcando el final del partido, nadie se movía de su lugar y había un silencio sepulcral en todo el gimnasio y alrededor. El marcador marcaba 15 contra 0, una victoria aplastante para el distrito militar, aun así no hubo mucho festejos.

-Este… No sé si cuenta como victoria…- Dijo Russell perplejo-.

-Este… Bueno, una victoria es una victoria, no?- Dijo igual de perplejo el coronel-.

-Solo lo dices cuando te conviene!- Grito Russell, molesto-.

Por su parte tanto el equipo de Mouse como el de Sniffles y Shifty necesitaron atención medica por lo que Pickles estuvo muy animado ese día, nunca se tiene la oportunidad de dar tantas inyecciones en un día.

Luego de salir del shock todos se pusieron de pie en silencio y se dirigieron hacia las piscinas de natación, allí la única en hablar era la encargada del micrófono.

-Bien, chicas y chicos! Después de esa peculiar victoria… Pero victoria al fin… Hemos llegado a la última y decisiva competencia, preparen sus trajes de baño porque la carrera de natación está por comenzar!- gritaba animadamente la joven-.

* * *

Okey, hasta aca por hoy.

Espero que les siga gustando =D

Quiero agradecerle de corazon a Tod l s que me dieron buena suerte, quiero decirles que aprove con un 8... Soy muy feliz =3

Tamb quiero agradecer que siempre se pasen a dejarme Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo ; )

Bueno, buena suerte a todas y todos

Hasta luego


	24. Chapter 24

En la competencia debían participar 3 alumnos, usando distintos estilos debían nadar 3 metros, cuando el primero llegara al extremo el segundo debía remplazarlo y así. Nutty era el tercero, por lo que estaba parado a tras del primero que iba a salir, el disparo marcando el inicio de la carrera sonó y el amante de los dulces se estremeció nervioso.

-Porque hay tanta gente…-Dijo Nutty mirando a su alrededor con timidez-.

-Pobre Nutty, está nervioso- Dijo Giggles preocupada-.

-No te preocupes- Le contesto Sniffles sonriendo- Reparte estos con por toda la tribuna-.

-Petunia miro lo que el cuatro ojos le había dejado en la mano, lo miro perpleja- pero… Eso no sería hacer trampa-.

-Acaso importa?... Nosotros les hicimos moretones más grandes que un puño en básquet- Dijo Mouse apareciendo de la nada con la cabeza vendada-.

-Me sorprende que solo digas Básquet y no Vóley- Dijo Shifty que apareció con una mano vendada-.

-Jeje, bueno, no importa- Dijo nerviosamente Sniffles. Luego se giró a ver a Petunia- Pero él tiene razón… Esta es una pequeña ayuda, ni siquiera lo llamaría trampa-.

-Vos no te haces problemas porque no tienes ninguna herida!- Dijo molesto Shifty-.

-Como que no?... Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto- Dijo Sniffles acomodándose las gafas con una sonrisa arrogante-.

-Porque tú!?- Shifty tomo las mejillas del joven de pelo celeste y las tironeo a ambos lados-

-Dios, que chicos más inmaduros- Dijo Mouse sentándose junto al resto-.

Ya había saltado la segunda hilera de alumnos, el distrito militar llevaba un par de cabezas de ventaja, pero eso no borro la sonrisa de Russell.

-Me sorprende que mantengas es expresión estúpida… Que debería hacer con este terreno?- Dijo divertido el militar- Tal vez un reformatorio, jaja- Rio el hombre, pero se calló al ver que el pirata seguía sonriendo-.

-Sabe, aun no es tarde para hacer otro tipo de trato… no le parece?- Preguntó Russell con la mirada fija en la competencia-.

-Ja, otro trato? Ya no sabes que hacer, no?- Al militar le causaba risa el último intento "desesperado" del director-.

-Siempre hay tiempo para un último intento, no?- Russell hablo en tono misterioso, esto descoloco al coronel-.

Nutty salto al agua y trato de nadar lo mejor que pudo, pero pronto el alumno a su lado le saco una ventaja considerable, el joven comenzó a desanimarse cuando de pronto vio algo redondo que caía del cielo directo a él, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y abriendo grande la boca dejo que el dulce entrara, saboreándolo con esmero.

-Vamos, Nutty!- Grito toda la tribuna que extendía los brazos, arrogando pequeñas bolitas azucaradas-.

El alumno del instituto militar solo debía estirar la mano y tocar el borde para consagrarse como victorioso, pero algo que golpeo violentamente contra la pared de la piscina, a su lado, lo dejo perplejo. Nutty había ido atrapando tan desesperadamente los dulces que no se percataron de que la enorme piscina tenía un fin. Luego de darse la cabeza, haciendo un estruendo atroz, se hundió dejando a todos los espectadores y competidores pasmados. Pero al rato todos vieron el puño del peli verde asomar de este las aguas.

-Ganamos…?- Dijo dudosa la chica que manejaba el micrófono- GANAMOS!- Grito ella, haciendo eco de todo el instituto que estallo en gritos de alegría- Nuestro Instituto es el vencedor!-.

-Ve lo que le digo- Dijo el pirata mirando con una enorme sonrisa al coronel-.

-Eso… Eso no puede ser! Eso es… Eso es trampa!- Dijo molesto el militar-.

-Trampa? Nosotros?... Oh, no no no…. Estrategia, Coronel. Ahora…- Dijo burlonamente Russell poniéndose de pie y señalando hacia el costado de la tribuna de los profesores- Si gusta acompañarme a mi oficina, hay cosas que arreglar, no?- El General se levantó mirando desafiantemente al pirata que en ningún momento borro la enorme sonrisa de su rostro-.

-En su cara milicos!- Dijo divertido Splendid, a toda la tribuna contraria que miraban al frente tratando de mantener una fachada inquebrantable-.

-Eso fue muy descortés, Splendid- Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa-.

-Cierto, que somos? Niños de primaria?- Dijo Mole, cerrando los ojos en pose solemne-.

-Sí! Solo porque ellos…- Dijo Splendont haciendo que todos los docentes del Instituto ganador se pusieran de pie con una sonrisa, incluyendo a Mole-.

-Son LOOSEEEERS!- Gritaron todos los profesores llevándose una mano a la frente y formando una L con sus dedos. Los profesores del distrito militar los miraron con ojos asesinos y se levantaron para irse de regreso a los transportes-.

-Jaja, eso estuvo genial!- Dijo Splendid divertido de la actuación de sus compañeros-.

-No sería tan divertido si no tuvieras manos…-Dijo molesto Handy-.

-Profe, usted no necesita manos para expresase…- Dijo una voz tierna tras él. Petunia llevaba en su rostro una dulce sonrisa- Su cara es bastante expresiva- Handy no pudo evitar sonrojar ante las palabras de la joven, que no pudo evitar reírse-Profesores, vamos a festejar en el patio, todos trajeron algo para compartir. Por favor únanse cuando quieran, si?- Luego de esto Petunia se fue-.

-Ooooh- Dijeron todos los profesores a las espaldas de Handy que seguía rojo como un tomate-.

-Nada de "Oooh"! Solo es una alumna, nada más!-Dijo molesto el enrojecido profesor. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro-Eh?-.

-Recuerda Handy… Debes esperar a que se gradué…- Dijo solemnemente Mole, luego apareció la su mirada homicida- Si cagas la reputación de la escuela por tus hormonas te corto las piernas-.

-Este… Enterado- Contesto el peli naranja con una gota en su frente-

En la oficina Russell le sirvió un vaso de Ron al militar, que lo miro con desconfianza antes de dar un sorbo, a continuación sus facciones se arrugaron con desagrado.

-Jaja, sabía que seguías sin tolerar el alcohol… Que tipo rudo- Dijo el pirata sarcásticamente-.

-El militar dejo ruidosamente el vaso en el escritorio con expresión seria- Al trato Russell… Como hombre de palabra que soy me encargare personalmente de expulsar a los malandrines de mi Instituto. Llevare a cabo una investigación exhaustiva y…- El coronel se sorprendió de ver al pirata sacar dos cajas llenas de papeles-.

-No lo tome a mal, pero me toe la libertad de realizar un informe de ante mano- Dijo Russell dando palmaditas a los papeles- Ahora… Como vera son muchos alumnos los que están en la mira y no sería un buen adulto si dejo que todos estos "malandrines" terminaran expulsados de tu instituto- El pirata tomo un ruidoso sorbo de Ron, haciendo fondo blanco-… Sobre todo porque la mayoría terminaría acá…Asique este es mi trato, olvidemos el acuerdo anterior y déjemelo pasar, si?-.

-Por mi está bien, pero supongo que me pedirás algo a cambio, no?- Pregunto el coronel, poniéndose de pie-.

-De que sirve un chantaje si no se consigue nada, no le parece?-Respondió sonriente el pirata-.

-Ese desgraciado…- Susurro irritado el militar al salir de la oficina, luego de bajar las escaleras una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro, una nostálgica- sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…-.

-Ey, Coronel!- Al salir del edificio el militar oyó una vos que lo llamaba desde una ventana, al levantar la vista vio a Russell sacudiendo un vaso en su mano- Porque no se queda usted y sus hombre a festejar… No me mire así, hombre! que no va a haber alcohol-.

-Ese tarado- Dijo cansado el Coronel, luego miro a los alumnos que asomaban la cabeza de los micros con miradas esperanzadas- Que más da, ya estamos a fuera- Dijo el hombre, sintiéndose derrotado-.

-Ya lo oyeron, niños… Tiempo de festejar!- Dio un grito sonoro Russell a lo que todos el alumnado se bajó rápidamente del transporte, animados-.

-Está seguro de esto?-Pregunto confundido Mole-.

-Claro, que sí. Afianzara lazos entre los chicos, eso jamás puede ser malo- Dijo sonriendo el pirata, entonces vio bajar a Tiger de uno de los micros, palideciendo al instante- Oops…-.

-Mole lo miro serio y luego suspiro- Sabia que se había olvidado… Que hacemos entonces con Flippy y ese chico?- Antes de que Mole articulara bien la pregunta el pirata le golpeo los hombros con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Mole. Siempre tan dedicado- Luego de decir eso se metió rápidamente a su oficina-.

-Este tipo me va asacar canas verde- Dijo cansado Mole saliendo para encontrarse con Flaky- que haces acá, Flaky?-.

-Oh, yo hice pastel y quise… Traerle al director, puedo pasar?- Pregunto tímidamente la pequeña-.

-Claro, está en su oficina- Dijo el peli morado señalando con el purgar la puerta del director, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Mole fue por los pasillo pensativo, de pronto se detuvo- Habrá escuchado?... No, no creo. Te preocupas demasiado Mole…- Se dijo para sí mismo-.

-Hola, Mole…- Dijo sonriendo Lumpy, tras el estaban todos los profesores-.

-Y…?- preguntaron todos al unísono-.

-Y?- Les pregunto Mole a todos, confundido-.

-Que paso con el trato!?- Preguntaron desesperados todos-.

-Bueno…- Dijo meditabundo Mole, dirigiéndose lentamente a una ventana, fingiendo pesar- El director arreglo que el Coronel cubriera todos los gastos de esta competencia y las reparaciones… y…-.

-Y?!- Preguntaron todos al unísono-.

-Y… Pidió una dotación para 6 años de Ron- Dijo deprimido Mole-.

-Tanto lio solo para eso!- Dijo molesto Pickles-.

-Si! Que pérdida de tiempo- Acoto enfadado Splendid-.

-Oh y también le pidió que pagara mejores materiales de trabajo, junto con los sueldo atrasados de ustedes…- Agrego Mole como si nada-.

-Ese hombre es un héroe…- Dijeron todos los docentes soltando lágrimas de alegría-.

-En fin, VAMOS A COMER!- Grito Splendid-.

-justo te traje esto, para que te sepa mejor todo- Dijo Splendont dándole una botella de salsa, a lo que splendid puso cara de asco-.

-El profesor tomo la botella y el cuello de la camisa de Splendont, sacando chispas- Ya me tienes arto, me vengare!- Dijo apuntado a la cara del pelirrojo, pero al apretar la botellita el fondo estallo, manchando toda la car de Splendid- KYYYAA!-.

-Sos muy predecible, Splendid- Dijo Splendont yéndose por el pasillo tranquilamente, sonriendo-.

-Ese infeliz!... Ay, mis ojitos- Dijo splendid tratando de sacarse la salsa picante con la remera-.

-Sabes que sería bueno…- Dijo Pickles sonriendo inocentemente-.

-no necesito ver para saber que me quieres inyectar al raro, enfermo!- Grito furioso el peli azul, entonces sintió un pinchazo y luego cayó al suelo desmallado-.

-Asi dejaras de gritar tanto- Dijo molesto Pickles-.

-Sos tan considerado, Pickles- Dijo Lammy sonriendo, haciendo que el enfermero se sonrojara- Vamos, a relajarnos un rato, si?- Dijo la profesora agarrando de la mano a Pickles, que no sabía que decir-.

-Porque será que no hay profesores normales en esta escuela?- pregunto mole a Lumpy. De pronto el peli violeta s dio cuenta de algo muy importante- Lumpy, si vos estas acá. Quién vigila que Flippy y Tiger no se encuentren?-.

-Mole por supuesto- Dijo sonriendo tontamente el profesor. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el peli celeste se diera cuenta-…- Luego ambos se miraron en silencio. De pronto Lumpy tomo su cabeza con ambas manos poniendo cara de pánico- La cagamos, Mole!-.

-Russell nos dará una paliza, hay que ir a búscalos! Vos por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, rápido- Dijo Mole saliendo corriendo, entonces se dio cuenta que el profesor corría a su lado- este, Lumpy… La Izquierda es hacia el otro lado…-.

-oh, claro, solo te estaba tomando el pelo, jeje- Dijo el profesor sonrojado, girándose para correr hacia el otro lado-.

-Emm, esta delicioso, Flaky. Gracias por molestarte en traerme una porción- Dijo sonriendo el director-.

-Me alegro… Este- Dijo tímidamente la joven, luego se puso seria- Lo siento, pero que pasa entre Flippy y Tiger?- Pregunto sin hacer muchos rodeos, haciendo que el pirata se atragantara-.

-uy, me asustaste. Porque tan directa? No es propio de vos, Flaky, jeje- Russell vio la mirada preocupada de la joven, poniendo el ron y el plato de pastel a un lado entrelazo sus dedos, su expresión era de profunda seriedad- Sé que vos tienes una relación especial con Flippy, supongo que podre decírtelo. Pero no debe salir de esta habitación, entendido?- Flaky solo asintió, un poco asustada por las palabras del pirata-.

Toothy estaba buscando a la pelirroja, por eso se sorprendió cuando choco con ella en una esquina del pasillo.

-Flaky, que bueno verte… Quería hablar contigo… bueno, sobre eso…- Dijo el chico tímidamente pero la chica hizo oídos sordos-.

-Toothy, viste a Flippy!?- Pregunto presa del pánico la joven-.

-yo…- Toothy se sintió invadido por una ira incontrolable. Agarrando con fuerza del hombro a la joven la puso contra la pared- Porque siempre es él!? Mira lo que me hizo!? Acaso yo ya no te importo!- Grito enfadado el chico-.

-Toothy…- Dijo Flaky en un susurro pero pronto se puso seria y firme- lo siento, Toothy. No es que hayas dejado de ser importante para mí… Pero… Flippy… a mi él…-.

-cállate… - Dijo Toothy enfadado-. No digas nada más…- Dijo separándose un poco de la joven. Entonces la tomo dándole un beso apasionado, agresivo y rencoroso-.

-toothy!-Grito la chica sonrojada, pegándole una cachetada-.

-No vengas a buscarme…- Dijo irritado Toothy- No vengas a mi cuando ese enfermo te haga sufrir!- Luego de eso el chico salió corriendo, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos-.

-Flaky observo la espalda del chico hasta que desapareció- Lo siento, Toothy… pero él me preocupa demasiado…- Luego de decir eso a la nada salió corriendo en busca del peli verde-.

Flippy estaba en el baño, lavándose las manos cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura sonriente lo observó divertido.

-Qué carajo quieres, Tiger?- Pregunto enfadado Flippy al recordar lo de la enfermería-.

- Solo vine a hablar contigo, no es para que me eches esa mirada severa, jaja- Dijo Tiger, divertido-.

-No hay nada que hablar, adiós- Dijo Flippy dirigiéndose a la puerta, entonces un brazo le bloqueo el camino- que?-.

-Ni siquiera quieres hablar de tus padres?- Dijo Tiger con una sonrisa sádica. El entrecejo de Flippy se frunció y sus pupilas mostraron por un segundo un brillo ámbar-.

Acá dejo el capi 24

Quiero agradecer a todas y todos los que me dejan Reviews y el apoyo para mi otro historia =D

Espero que le este gustado esta historia… En el próximo capítulo sabremos que le dijo Russell a Flaky y la tan temida charla de Tiger con Flippy, será un capítulo de recuerdos dolorosos! D=

Hasta la próxima


	25. Chapter 25

-Russell suspiro antes de hablar- Bueno, como vos sabrás, los padres de Flippy se suicidaron y…- El director vio la cara de sorpresa de la joven- Espera… Él no te lo dijo?- dijo el pirata con una gota en la frente-.

-Este…- Flaky pensó en mentir, pero eso sí que no iba con ella asique, como siempre, dijo la verdad-… No-.

-Oh, dios…- Dijo el pirata recostándose en su asiento- Sera mejor que te lo diga él… pero…- Russell lo pensó un buen rato al ver la cara decidida de la joven- Puedo contarte lo que yo viví en esos años… Si es que no te molesta escuchar un viejo pirata…- Dijo el director con una sonrisa triste, acariciando el parche en su ojo-.

-Este…- La joven no sabía si acceder, después de todo sentía mucha curiosidad por la historia del joven y deseaba ir a preguntarle-.

-Russell vio la cara indecisa de la chica y sonrió- Jaja, tranquila, ocurre en paralelo que la historia de Flippy… Quién sabe? Tal vez te ayude a comprender cuando él te cuente su historia-El pirata hiso una pausa y luego sonrió divertido- Aunque tal vez quiero a alguien joven que conozca mi historia…-.

-Entiendo- Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa- Se nota que es muy importante para usted, voy a escucharlo-.

-Russell solo sonrió- Gracias… Siempre hace bien recordar un poco el pasado… Ayuda a evitar errores, sabes?- El pirata se recostó sobre su asiento, mirando distraídamente el techo de su oficina, luego comenzó-Todo comenzó el día en que Mole lego a nuestra clase…-.

_FLASHBACK_

Un chico con el pelo purpura estaba parado frente a una clase, llevaba el uniforme reglamentario pulcro, al igual que sus zapatos, pero algo desentonaba en él. El profesor miro con desaprobación los lentes negros que el joven llevaba, algo extraño en lugares cerrados y, sobre todo, en un clima lluvioso como el de aquel día.

-Señor Mole sería tan amable de quitarse los lentes y decir algunas palabras- Dijo el profesor sonriendo forzadamente-.

-Lo siento, profesor… No puedo…- Dijo tímidamente el joven-.

-No se lo estaba preguntando, señor- Dijo el profesor, esta vez con voz de orden. Mole miro a sus compañeros y se llevó una mano temblorosa a los lentes oscuros, estaba a punto de retirarlos cuando otro alumno entro dándole una patada a la puerta-.

-Eeeeey, Profe…- Dijo un alumno, vestido con un traje retro color amarillo, cabello afro naranja y lentes de sol amarillos-.

-Los lentes son…- Dijo junto a el otro alumno, él llevaba un traje blanco, una peluca negra con jopo y lentes negros-… El último grito de la moda, Yeaaaah!- Todos quedaron en silencio automáticamente, hasta que Mole estallo en risa, pronto el resto lo siguió-.

-Veo que se colaron en el taller de teatro de nuevo, no? Russell y Bear- Dijo el profesor sacándole la peluca negra a Russell-… Donde están sus uniformes?-.

-En la tintorería, profe…- Dijeron al unísono ambos estudiantes, toda el aula no tardo en caer en una segunda oleada de risas-.

-El profesor suspiro antes de hablar- Mejor vayan a sentarse los tres, tienen suerte de que sea yo él de la primera hora…-.

-Gracias, profe- Dijeron Disco y Russell, este último empujando a Mole, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar-.

-Bien, chicos, hoy veremos…- Empezó a dar la lección el docente, pero se vio interrumpido otra vez-.

-Ay un lugar para el nuevo?- Grito a mitad de camino Russell, ganándose una mirada homicida del profesor-.

-Por acá, Russell!- Grito otro estudiante de pelo celeste animadamente-.

-Ese es mi lugar, Lumpy- Dijo Russell con una sonrisa y una vena marcada en la frente-.

-Oops, perdona… pero no hay más lugares o sí- Dijo Lumpy mirando a su alrededor preocupado-.

-Umm, tienes razón…- Russell aplaudió llamando la atención de todos- Ey, quien se queda parado para darle su lugar al nuevo… Repito, el nuevo no tiene lugar!- A todo esto, Mole estaba rojo como un tomate-.

-Vayan a buscar una silla al aula de al lado!- Dijo molesto el profesor-.

-Pero profe… No nos llevamos con los de al lado- Dijo Disco, seriamente-.

-Solo vayan y déjeme empezar de una vez!- El profesor estaba sacando chispas por lo que los tres salieron sin mucha tardanza-.

-Mole se sorprendió como Disco de pronto se había puesto terriblemente nervioso y, en cambio, Russell iba sonriente. El de traje blanco no borro su sonrisa al abrir la puerta- Disculpe profe, tiene una silla que sobre?-.

-Oh, Russell- Dijo la docente con una sonrisa, los tres alumnos se sonrojaron automáticamente- Pues…- Dijo mirando toda el aula, sobraban dos sillas- Puedes tomar esa- Dijo señalando la silla más cercana-.

- Gracias, profe- Contesto este con una sonrisa, yendo a tomar la más lejana todos palidecieron al ver que en ese preciso momento un chico de pelo blanco entraba con cara de pocos amigos. Russell lo miro con una sonrisa- Oh, Tiger… Pensé que habías faltado-.

-Mira que no es así. Deja mi silla donde estaba- Dijo Tiger apretando los puños-.

-Eh?... Tanto te gusta esta. Porque no le pides a tu papi que te compre otra. A cuanta gente va dejando en bancarrota ya?... 3… 6…49…? Dime si me acerco- Dijo Russell burlonamente-.

- Veo que estas en gracioso hoy- dijo el joven de pelo blanco golpeando el banco más cercano-.

-No sabias?! Yo soy gracioso 7 días a la semana… Don natural supongo- Russell puso una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Tiger cada vez se enojara más-.

-Este… Me llevare esta, gracias profesora- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible Mole-.

-Oh… Bien- Dijo Russell dándole una sonrisa al joven y soltando ruidosamente la silla- Hasta otra, Tiger- Dijo al pasar junto al joven que lo miro con una expresión de puro odio-.

-Gracias…- Dijo Mole a los dos que lo habían acompañado, ambos se miraron y le sonrieron. El peli violeta noto algo raro en la sonrisa de Disco pero no le dio mucha importancia, sobre todo porque no lo conocía de nada-.

-Ahora solo que una pregunta- Dijo deteniéndose de golpe Russell, pensativo. Los otros dos se miraron confundidos- Como una mujer tan dulce puede salir con el pesado de nuestro profe…!?- El joven se cayó al sentir un golpe en la nuca-.

-A sus lugares, ya…- Dijo serio el profesor, en su mano derecha llevaba una regla que fue con la que golpeo a Russell, los jóvenes obedecieron-.

_Fin de FLASHBACK_

-"Porque cuenta hasta sus bromas?"- Se preguntó mentalmente la joven, luego puso su mejor sonrisa de disculpa- Este… Disculpe pero debo…- Dijo Flaky señalando tímidamente la puerta-.

-ya sabía que Tiger me tenía bronca… Y que su padre era de una mafia recientemente nueva en la ciudad pero comparada con mi pequeña bandita…- Dijo tristemente el pirata- Solo éramos niños jugando con adultos… Veras, unos meses después…-Volvió a comenzar, ignorando totalmente a la chica-.

_FLASHBACK_

-Deberíamos enfrentarnos a ellos- Dijo Russell, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro-.

-Los otros dos se miraron. El único en hablar fue Mole- Entiendo tu disgusto, Russell. Pero nosotros somos apenas una banda de segundaria… Ellos son…-.

-Russell lo corto antes de que el joven acabare el punto- Solo son unos cretinos! No podemos dejar que sigan así!... Han endeudado a la mitad de la zona- Dijo indignado el joven, ahora vestido con un disfraz árabe y un turbante-.

-Lumpy lo miro preocupado- Estoy con Mole, somos fuertes pero ellos tienen numero- Dijo, extrañamente serio, el peli celeste-.

-Bueno, lo dejamos a votación… Somos dos contra uno…- Dijo serio el árabe. En ese preciso momento entro Disco, nervioso- Hola, Bear, justo a tiempo… Votemos!-.

-Eh?...- Dijo confundido el joven recién llegado. Luego de que le contaron lo que pasaba Bear asustado apoyo a Russell- Este… Creo que lo que dice Russell es… Lo mejor, no podemos… Seguir así, no? Jeje-.

-Russell abrazo a Bear con una sonrisa- Así se habla, amigo mío… Bueno, se los dejare pensar un poco más. Hasta mañana- Dijo divertido Russell, luego miro el traje que llevaba puesto- Además… Tengo que devolverlo antes de que cierre la tienda o mi mama me matara-.

-Yo también me voy, entonces- Dijo Bear poniéndose de pie- Hasta mañana, chico- El joven puso una sonrisa forzada antes de salir presuroso-.

-Lumpy y Mole se miraron sospechosamente- Acá pasa algo raro…- Dijo el peli violeta. Después de un rato de ver que su amigo asentía y no le quitaba los ojos de encima agrego- Olvidaste que colectivo te lleva hasta tu casa, no?- lumpy volvió a asentir, Mole solo suspiro, agotado- Es el 38- Dijo yéndose de mala gana-.

Por la noche, en casa de Russell, unas piedritas golpearon la ventana del joven, haciendo que se despertara.

-Que haces Disco?... Son las 2 de la mañana-A Russell le pareció extraño el nerviosismo del joven- Espérame, ya salgo- El joven se puso una chaqueta y unas zapatillas, dejándose el pijama debajo- Que te pasa, Bear? Estas raro…-.

-Necesito que veas algo…- Dijo el chico, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que le fue posible, debido al nerviosismo, entonces agrego-… Sé cómo vencer a los tigres blancos-.

-De enserio… Genial!- Dijo Russell, primero dudoso y luego animado- muéstrame…- Dijo siguiendo a su amigo-.

-Es acá…- Dijo Bear, llegando a la entrada de un enorme galpón y entre abriendo un poco la puerta- Mira eso…- Le dijo a Russell que se asomó pero no vio nada. De pronto la puerta se abrió casi en su totalidad y el joven cayó al suelo, sorprendido-.

-Bien hecho, bear- Dijo Tiger aplaudiendo animadamente, frente a el había un grupo de aproximadamente 40 personas, entre jóvenes y adultos, todos llevaban palos o navajas- Con esto un tercio de tu deuda esta saldada… Ahora- Dijo borrando su enorme sonrisa para mirarlo con una más sádica- Desaparece…-.

-lo siento…- Fue lo último que oyó Russell, antes que Disco cerrara la puerta del galpón-.

_Fin de FLASHBACK_

-Flaky puso cara de dolor al oír la enumeración del director- Fracturas múltiples en brazos y piernas, herida punzantes profundas en el 60% de mi cuerpo, extracción de dos órganos usando solo una navaja… y…- Se detuvo el pirata, acariciando de nuevo su parche- Extracción de uno de mis globos oculares… jaja, me dijeron que lo más probable fue que usaron un cuchillo pero me parece que la "extracción" la hizo Tiger a puño- Rio con tristeza Russell. Luego miro la cara de Flaky- Lo siento, no quise impresionarte, jeje-.

-Disculpe…- Dijo tímidamente la joven, señalando el garfio del director-… También perdió… su…-.

-oh, esto…- Dijo Russell, luego esbozo una sonrisa, sacándose el garfio mostrando que debajo estaba su puño cerrado- Es utilería, jaja- Dijo divertido el director. Luego hizo un gesto de dolor al tratar de abrir la mano- Bueno… En realidad se me dañaron los ligamentos por lo que no puedo moverla demasiado, por eso me pongo esto- Dijo volviendo a colocar el garfio- En fin, lo que te cuento ahora no lo vi personalmente porque pase cuatro meses hospitalizado… Pero es de fuentes muy confiables- Dijo Russell sonriendo-.

_FLASHBACK_

En una sala de hospital un joven de pelo color agua marina estaba durmiendo, llevaba así ya cuatro días, conectado a su cuerpo había enumerarles máquinas y sueros. Uno de sus ojos estaba vendado, al igual que muchas otras partes de su pecho, piernas, brazos e incluso su cuello.

-Tuvo mucha suerte de que no le dañaran ninguna arteria importante…- Dijo un doctor dando una mirada a su paciente- a juzgar por sus heridas no se trataba solo de una pelea callejera… Pero ya es el quinto que llega en tan mal estado, aunque es el más joven hasta ahora- Dijo tristemente el hombre-.

-Se curara, verdad? Habrá secuelas?- Pregunto afligido el padre de Russell poniendo en palabras lo que su esposa intento decir pero no pudo, debido a sus lágrimas-.

- Se recuperara, su vida ya no corre peligro… Y después de una dolorosa recuperación podrá caminar sin problemas…- Dijo el médico revisando su planilla- Pero su mano derecha está gravemente dañada, es posible que no vuelva a moverla…- Después de esto el doctor miro a ambos padres en señal de pésame y se retiró-.

-Mi bebe…- Dijo dolorosamente la madre del joven, tratando inútilmente de contener su llanto, su esposo la abrazo sin dejar de observar a su hijo-.

-Desde la puerta dos jóvenes vieron la escena, sus expresiones eran sombrías y mostraban gras pesar y pena. Entonces se miraron, un brillo frio se vio reflejado en sus ojos, sin decirse nada salieron del hospital con paso decidido-.

Disco fue tirado contra unos tachos de basura, su mejilla hinchada fruto de una piña dada por Lumpy.

-Pero que hacen…-Dijo molesto el joven tirado en el suelo-.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabemos que esa noche vos llamaste a Russell…- Dijo Lumpy enfadado-.

-Yo…- Dijo sin saber que contestar. De pronto desvió la mirada, abatido- Tiger me obligó!... Mi familia tenía una deuda importante y… -.

-Mole le dio una patada al peli naranja, haciendo que este escupiera un poco de sangre- No te vengas a hacer la víctima, Bear… La única víctima acá es Russell y lo sabes-.

-no… No sabía que iba a terminar así- Dijo Disco poniéndose de rodillas, desesperado-… Si quieren pueden golpearme, háganme lo que les haga felices-.

-lumpy apretó los dientes y sacando una navaja del bolsillo dio un paso hacia Bear, pero Mole lo detuvo. La cara del peli violeta mostro una sonrisa sádica a la vez que se sacaba sus lentes negros- Ja, desquitarnos contigo, no me hagas reír… Vos nos vas a llevar esta noche allí y nosotros haremos lo que debimos hacer hace mucho con esos infelices- Mole se dio la vuelta para ir pero se detuvo solo para ver con sus penetrantes ojos rojos a aquel que creía un amigo- En cuanto a vos… Mejor vive con tus decisiones, eso es suficiente castigo-.

-Mole… Gracias…- Dijo erróneamente Bear, entonces recibió una patada más del peli celeste, cayendo al suelo y agarrándose el estómago-

- Tienes suerte, sin Mole yo te habría matado- Dijo Lumpy agarrado del pelo al chico, su voz era amenazadora y fría- Mas te vale no volver a mostrar tu rostro frente a Russell o no respondo de mí- Luego el peli celeste fue tras su amigo quien se había vuelto a poner sus lentes-.

-Disco vio a ambos irse, su expresión era seria pero se notaba un dejo de culpa. Aun así, fue hasta el teléfono público más cercano hizo una llamada- Tiger… Hoy te llevo a los otros dos…- Rápidamente el oven colgó y unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro-.

Esa noche Mole y lumpy se presentaron en el dichoso galpón, el primero llevaba un bate mientras que el segundo tenía dos navajas, más algunas ocultas entre sus ropas. Disco no les dirigió la mirada en ningún momento, fue él el encargado de abrir la enorme puerta.

-Que trabajo impecable- Dijo Tiger con una enorme sonrisa- Definitivamente saldaste tu deuda- El joven de pelo blanco prendió fuego un papel que saco de entre sus ropas- Ya puedes ir… oh- Tiger se sorprendió al ver como Bear era golpeado con el bate, quedando tirado en el suelo, inconsciente- Veo que al final pude romper su amistad- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en referencia a la relación tan unida de Russell y Disco-.

-Así parece…- Dijo Lumpy, devolviéndole el bate a Mole- Solo por eso nosotros te romperemos el culo- Dijo tremendamente enojado el peli celeste-.

-… Y haremos que todos ustedes salgan de nuestro territorio para siempre- Acoto Mole que se había sacado los lentes solo para terminar rompiéndolos con su maño, sus ojos rojos brillaban con ira y rencor, al igual que los de Lumpy-.

-Su territorio, jaja- Grito eufórico Tiger seguido por las risas de su sequito. Luego extendió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Todo esto le pertenecerá por siempre a los tigre blancos, jajaja!- Todo el galpón se llenó de risas emocionadas y burlonas. Sin embargo pronto fueron remplazadas con gritos de dolor y maldiciones. Esa noche ese lugar se tiño de rojo sangre.

Russell despertó con dificultad, vio la habitación en la que se encontraba y miro como pudo su cuerpo, de no ser por los calmantes seguramente el dolor seria insoportable. A su lado dos figuras, cubiertas de sangre, tanto propia como ajena, dormían plácidamente.

-Chicos… Es ilegal meterse a un hospital por la noche- Dijo Russell, haciendo que sus amigos se despertaran-.

-Emm, veo que te despertaste, bella durmiente- Dio Mole abriendo los ojos con dificultad-.

-Veo que te sacaste los lentes, Drácula… - contesto el joven paciente con una enorme sonrisa-Empezaba a pensar que le tenías miedo al sol o algo, jaja…- Russell rio ruidosamente. Luego hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha no le respondía, ignorando como pudo las puntadas de dolor y acaricio las vendas que tapaban el hueco de su ojo faltante- Parece que ahora el único disfraz que me queda es el de pirata- Dijo con una sonrisa triste, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos-.

-Lumpy y Mole se miraron, dudosos, pero luego sonrieron. El peli celeste saco algo de sus ropas- De casualidad pasamos por el cotillón de tu familia y tomamos esto-.

-Russell miro el parche y luego a sus amigos, entonces sonrió- Ustedes sí que me conocen- Luego de que sus amigos se lo pusieran el joven sonrió divertido- Deberé practicar más mis "aaargg"… no es así, marineros? Jaja- Los tres rieron. Pero Russell se quedó callado de pronto- Esperen, ustedes allanaron la tienda de mi madre?- Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y luego sonrieron, una vez más el ambiente se llenó de ruidosas risas-.

-Qué es esto!?- Dijo un policía furioso apuntándolos con una linterna, tras él dos enfermeras asustadas y luego enojadas-.

-Uys…- Dijeron los jóvenes al unísono con gesto inexpresivo-.

_Fin de FLASHBACK_

-Bueno, esa fue mi historio… Ay, hace tan bien recordar- Dijo con un suspiro el pirata comiendo un pedazo de torta-.

-Este… Que fue de Disco?- Pregunto curiosa la joven-.

-Russell la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió- Nunca más volvió al colegio, se escribió al instituto militar… Pero vos lo conoces- Dijo el director haciendo que Flaky pusiera cara de sorpresa- No pongas esa cara, jaja… Ahora tiene menos pelo que antes pero es él, sin duda… Estuvo a mi lado todo el día de hoy- Russell tomo un largo sorbo de Ron-.

-Que!?- Dijo Flaky recordando al Coronel, sin poder unirla con la imagen que se había hecho de Disco. Luego de un rato la joven puso expresión seria- Pero, que tiene que ver todo esto con Flippy?-.

-Pues…- Dijo el director, pensando una manera de relacionar su historia con la del joven-… Fue esa mafia la que llevo a los padres del chico al suicidio unos años después, resulta que Lumpy y Mole solo lograron sacarlos de esta zona. Pero Flippy era de una familia del Norte, cuando sus padres se vieron en bancarrota Tiger llego y les brindo su "ayuda"- El director hizo una pausa y miro a Flaky- Ese Tiger es sin duda el hijo del que yo conocí… Y si esta acá no hay duda que es por atraer a Flippy-.

-…Atraer?...- Dijo confundida la joven-.

- Lo más probable es que estén interesados en Flipgy… Pero él nunca aceptara unirse a ellos, por eso lo que te pediré será una petición que me causa mucho pesar y pena…- Dijo el pirata agachando la cabeza abatido-.

Flaky iba corriendo por los pasillos desesperadamente, ni el beso de Toothy había sacado las palabras de Russell de su mente- "Debes evitar que se encuentre… Si Flipgy pierde el control y mata alguien ni yo poder ayudarlo… Seguramente ese es el plan del padre de Tiger…". La joven se detuvo en seco al oír el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, temerosa corrió a toda velocidad al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, el baño de hombres de la segunda planta. Al llegar, la chica se horrorizo ante la escena que encontró, Flipgy tenía toda su ropa manchada de sangre y la pelea había terminado en el pasillo, el joven de pelo verde tenía en el suelo a Tiger pinchando su cuello con un enorme trozo de espejo.

Flaky, vio a ambos jóvenes y luego dio un vistazo dentro del baño, el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre y el cuerpo de dos jóvenes gravemente herido yacía en el suelo, dejaban de perder líquido vital y sus respiraciones parecían, a simple vista, haberse detenido.

-La joven no pudo contener las lágrimas. Sin darse cuenta varios alumnos y docentes llegaron al lugar, atraídos por el sonido. Entre ellos Russell, Mole, Lumpy y el Coronel.-… Flipgy…- Dijo Flaky en un susurro lleno de dolor-.

-Flipgy le dedico a la joven una mirada llena de odio, parecía no reconocerla, ignorando la gente a su alrededor alzo el filoso trozo de espejo- **Muérete Hijo de puta!- **Grito en un estallido de ira y dolor que llevaba años contenida-.

- FLIPPY PARA!- Grito Flaky tirándose de rodilla con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas-.

-Los ojos de Flippy se volvieron verdes pero aun así no pudo detener el impulso de su brazo, pero si desviarlo, incrustando profundamente el espejo en el hombro de Tiger que después de un doloroso grito se desmallo. El peli verde observo a la joven a su lado-… Flaky…- Susurro agitado-.

-Por favor… No lo hagas…- Dijo la joven extendiendo una mano al joven-...No sigas con esta venganza-.

-Flippy la miro, luego miro a toda la gente que se había juntado a su alrededor y vio la escena que había montado. Veía en sus caras el miedo, bajo la vista apretando sus puños con ira- Pensé…- Dijo al fin Flippy- Pensé que vos me entenderías!- Grito al momento que se paraba y salía corriendo-"Siempre corriendo… Ese soy yo, siempre huyendo!"- Pensó el joven cuando algunas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro recordando las caras de terror de todos los que él apreciaba- **"Siempre solo, no lo olvides**"- Dijo una voz dura dentro de su mente-.

Flaky recordó lo de aquella vez, cuando ocurrió lo de Toothy, siempre se lamentó no haber corrido tras él. Por eso esta vez no sería igual, poniéndose de pie e ignorando la gente que la llamaba para detenerla, ella simplemente corrió sin detenérsete, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Pero aunque lo tuviera en frente de ella y apunto de tocarlo, Flaky podía notar una enorme brecha que nunca antes había notado y, sin embargo, siempre estovo allí. La venganza de Flippy siempre estuvo allí y ella jamás, en todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, pudo notarla.

* * *

Dios, realmente me emocione con este capitulo.

Sé que no esta bien que yo lo diga pero realmente es una sensacion muy satisfactoria el poder llegar a disfrutar tanto de escribir algo asi

En fin, estoy loca xD

Quiero agradecer a todas y todos que me dejan reviews, siempre dandome fuerza con esta, que no deja de ser mi primer Fic de HTF

Nunca me cansare de agradecerles, arigato!

Bueno, espero que disfruten este cap 25 =3

Hasta luego

P.d: Sé que la historia de Russell no iba mucho al caso pero deseaba que se supiera un poco mas de todos ellos, sacar a la luz viejos rencores y un poco de como se formo su amistad de tantos años =D

Ahora si me despido, Adiosito


	26. Chapter 26

Flaky corrió tanto como pudo, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, pero todo había sido inútil. Flippy se había encerrado en su casa y se negaba a siquiera contestar sus llamados a gritos, la joven cayo de rodillas al suelo, podía imaginarse al peli verde tras esa delgada puerta de madera, eso la desesperaba, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su voz quebrada por la agitación no le permitía terminar una frase pero se negaba irse, no quería abandonarlo a sus sentimientos de odio.

-Flippy… Por favor… abre la puerta, te lo ruego…- Dijo con voz débil la joven. Su respuesta una vez más fue el silencio-… Flippy…- Dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en la fría madera-… Se… que tus padres…- Flaky no pudo terminar la frase, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho-… Pero… Tus padres… ellos no querrían esto para…-.

-La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando la figura de Flippy visible, sus ojos verdes centellaban una frialdad que la joven no había visto nunca en ese chico, era distinta a la de Tiger, pero a la joven le dolió mucho mas- Flaky, vos no sabes nada!- Grito el joven fuera de sí- Vos…- Dijo apretando los dientes, tratando inútilmente de contenerse- Que sabes sobre padres!? EH!?... Ellos me amaban y yo ajeno a todo su sufrimiento!- Flippy no pudo contener sus lágrimas que cayeron sobre la joven como puñales- Como puedes saberlo… Vos… Vos nunca tuviste padres que te ama…!-.

-Quien carajo te crees que eres!?- Grito Splendont dándole una trompada que tiro al suelo al joven- Como te atrevas a decir algo más…- Grito el pelirrojo-.

-Je…- Dijo fríamente el joven, sonriendo- Tienes algún problema, huérfano?-.

-Splendont se llenó de ira, tomando al joven de la remera listo para embocarle otra piña. Pero Flaky lo detuvo- No lo hagas!- Grito haciendo que su hermano lo soltara- Él…- La joven miro al peli verde con una sonrisa triste- Entiendo Flippy…- Dijo poniéndose a la altura del peli verde, y acariciando su mejilla con ternura susurro- Vuelve… si?- La joven dejo escapar una lagrima al ponerse de pie-.

-Splendont vio a su hermana pasar junto a él y luego miro a Flippy que se había quedado tendido en el suelo-… Siempre supe que esto acabaría así… Flippy…- El pelirrojo se giró dispuesto a seguir a Flaky pero antes dijo-… Me empezabas a caer mejor que ese dentón… -El profesor suspiro diciendo distraídamente-Quien sabe?... Tal vez aparezca alguien pronto, asique apúrate en poner todo en orden…-.

-El peli verde miro como ambos hermanos se alejaban caminando, era obvio que la joven lloraba- Porque?...- Se preguntó confundido el joven-.

Flippy cerró la puerta tras él negándose a abrirla, eso sería ceder ante ese nuevo mundo, ese mundo que le prometía mucha más felicidad que en el que ahora se resguardaba. Pero como podía simplemente olvidase de ellos, de sus amados padres y de su horrible final, gente buena llevada a sus límites por ese mundo cruel y ruin… Pero… Ese mundo cruel también le había traído a Flaky y a todos los demás, le mostro el amor, la felicidad y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Para que!?-** Grito una voz dentro de su mente- **Este mundo hijo de puta siempre hace lo mismo!-**

-…- Flippy no respondió a la voz de su otro yo, unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y él pudo sentir como Flipgy también lloraba-.

-**Un poco más… Solo un poco más y… y hubiese sido capaz de olvidarlo!**- Grito su otro yo, esta vez parado frente a Flippy, hacía tiempo que no salía fuera de él- **Podría haber entendido que vos no quisieras vengarte…**- Dijo mirando serio a Flippy, luego le extendió la mano**-… Incluso… lo entiendo ahora… Solo por esta vez, te dejare elegir**- Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agrego- **Pero ten en cuenta… Ella no podrá seguirnos, si eliges la vengan…-** El joven de ojos ámbar se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Flippy estrechando fuertemente la suya-.

-La venganza…- Dijo con voz monótona Flippy, poniéndose de pie -.

-**Estas seguro?...-** Dijo Flipgy con un tono de voz severo**- Esta vez será un gran número de muertos… Es probable que acabemos en prisión, aun así…**-.

-No dudes ahora, Flipgy… Recuerda nuestro trato…- Dijo con ojos frio Flippy, en respuesta a las dudas de su otro yo- Pero no mataremos muchas personas… Mataremos al cerdo de mierda y a su hijo de puta-.

-Flipgy lo miro y luego sonrió- **jeje, bien… Me alegra ver que sigo siendo el más carbón y genial de acá. Necesitare tu cuerpo para hacer algunos llamados…-**.

-Flippy se dirigió a la puerta- Sabemos dónde viven, vamos ahora…- Dijo sacando su cuchillo. Entonces alguien lo agarró del cuello- Que… Que ha… ces?!-.

-**No seas un bebe caprichoso… Si vas ahora solo lograras que te ma…**- Iba diciendo Flipgy tratando de convencer a su hermano, cuando recibió un florero en la cabeza. Cayendo al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la frente**- Pedazo de mier…!**- Estaba gritando cuando recibió una patada en el estómago-.

-No fuiste vos quien me dijo "no les des respiro" pues!- Dijo serio Flippy, dándole otra patada-.

-Flipgy le agarro la pierna y se la retorció, sin llegar a quebrársela, haciendo que su otro yo cayera frente a él- **No me hagas reír… Quien es el malvado acá?**- Dijo molesto Flipgy escupiendo un poco de sangre. Luego agarro del pelo a su otro yo- **Yo no soy el maricon que trato que lo odiaran haya afuera, eh!?**- Dijo metiéndole un rodillazo en el rostro a Flippy-.

-Flippy se tapó el rostro notando la sangre que salía de su nariz, entonces saco un cuchillo y miro desafiante a Flipgy-… Apártate!- Grito lanzándose contra el otro peli verde-.

**-Jaja, sos idiota o qué?- Dijo divertido Flipgy cubriendo el ataque con su cuchillo- Olvidas que somos el mismo!**- Grito dándole una patada en el abdomen a Flippy quien le agarro la pierna con el brazo libre y, girando, lo lanzo contra uno de los viejos muebles rompiéndolo en pedazos**- Auch, que pendejo…-** Dijo al momento que vio venir a Flippy contra él, rápidamente tomo su cuchillo, cubriéndose-.

-Me las vas a pagar todas, maldito engendro!- Grito furioso Flippy-.

-**Y después de "matarme", que?-** Pregunto divertido Flipgy-.

-Iré por los hijos de puta esos!- Grito el joven de ojos jade-.

-**Vez! A eso me refiero!-** Grito Flipgy tomando un trozo del mueble, que tenía un clavo salido, y incrustándolo en la pierna de su otro yo que dando un grito cayó al suelo. Flipgy, tomando otro pedazo de madera, se subió sobre el cuerpo adolorido de Flippy clavándole el afilado pedazo en la mano que llevaba el cuchillo**- Sin mí no vas a durar ni un minuto… y menos ahora, jeje**- Dijo Flipgy riendo, luego clavo su cuchillo en el suelo junto al rostro del otro peli verde y coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Flippy**- Jaja, como extrañaba nuestras peleas, jaja…!-.**

-Flippy comenzaba a sentirse marido por la pérdida de oxigeno- Es…ta… bi…en…agh…-.

-**Eh?... Que está bien?...-** Dijo sorprendido Flipgy, aumentando la presión en el cuello de su hermano sin darse cuenta-.

-Me… me… rin..rindo!... Rindoo…-Dijo Flippy cada vez más desorientado- No… voy… a… a ir…hoy…- cada palabra sonaba cada vez más débil-.

-**Ir? A dónde?... Oh, cierto!** – Dijo Flipgy recordando porque se habían peleado**- perdón, hermanito, la costum…**- No pudo terminar la frase porque Flippy le clavo el mismo trozo de madera en la pierna, haciendo que Flipgy gritara y, con una lagrima asomando de sus ojos pregunto a los gritos, molesto**- Y eso porque!? No te habías rendido, mentiroso!?-.**

-Eso fue para estar a mano…- Dijo molesto Flippy sobándose el cuello. Luego se tiro en el suelo, cansado- Quien trata de ahogar a una persona sin recordar porque!?-.

-**Emmm, bueno, tienes razón…-** Dijo Flipgy tirándose junto a su hermano, también cansado**- Me emocione un poco… ya me disculpe, no?!-.**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo un buen rato, recordando lo mismo. Sus corazones se aceleraron y ambos se sonrojaron.

-No la engañamos ni un poco…- Dijo frustrado Flippy-.

**-ni un décimo… Aunque su hermano sí que pega…-** Dijo Flipgy recordando el golpe-.

- De quien fue la maravillosa idea de hacer que nos odie- Dijo Flippy mirando a su hermano que se sorprendió, sonrojándose aún más-.

-**YO!?... pues, pues… Vos sos el que me sigue haciendo caso, no?**- Dijo Flipgy cerrando los ojos molesto-.

-Flippy suspiro, luego miró a Flipgy- Sera mejor que vayamos a vendar nuestras heridas-.

**-A mí no me mires… Yo soy un producto de tu mente**- Dijo Flipgy bostezando- **Además, tengo sueño…**- el joven se hizo cada vez menos tangible antes de desaparecer en su totalidad-.

-Ese siempre hace quilombo y luego me deja de muca…- Dijo Flippy tratando de ponerse de pie, entonces sintió una punzada en la pierna, al mirar encontró el trozo de matera que él le había clavado a Flipgy, aguantando el dolor se lo arranco- Agh!... Siempre olvido que es el mismo cuerpo… Mierdaaaa…- Dijo poniéndose de pie como pudo, yendo por el botiquín-.

El joven llego has el baño y busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero al abrirlo se encontró con que estaba vacío.

-Oops… Cierto…- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos al recordar que siempre fue Flaky quien lo curaba, por lo que olvido reponer todo de nuevo-… Que hago ahora…- Pensó un rato y luego su cara se oscureció por la depresión-… No hay otra persona verdad… Carajo…- Suspiro frustrado el peli verde-.

En la escuela las ambulancias para retirar a ambos chicos habían llegado, para cuando Flaky llego las mismas estaban arrancando rumbo al hospital y los alumnos del distrito militar ya se habían ido. Al llegar la joven, junto con su hermano, la recibieron Mole, Russell y Lumpy arrodillados en el suelo. Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y profesores, que eran los poco que quedaban todavía en el instituto.

-Lo sentimos mucho!- Dijeron los tres al unísono, luego Russell tomo la palabra- Nosotros desde que conocimos a Flippy nos prometimos protegerlo… Pero fallamos… Y no solo a él, sino a vos también Flaky… Como adultos esto es imperdonable…-.

-Di… Director, Profe y… Mole…- Dijo la chica sorprendida y sonrojada- Pónganse de pie, no hay necesidad de llevarlo a tal extremo…-.

-Pero…- Trato de decir Russell pero la pelirroja lo corto con una sonrisa tan dulce como triste-.

-además… Estoy segura que ellos volverán…- Dijo más para ella que para todos los demás-.

-…Flaky…- dijo Russell abrazando a la joven- estoy seguro… Ellos regresaran…-.

-De quienes hablan?- Le pregunto Giggles a Cuddels. El resto de amigos se miraron confundidos-.

-bueno… Uno es Flippy… Pero el otro…- Dijo Petunia pensativa, luego miro a Sniffles-.

-No es obvio… Tiene doble personalidad- Todos los profesores se sobresaltaron, incluyendo también a Flaky y Toothy-.

- No bromees en un momento así!- Dijo Giggles, molesta al notar todas las miradas en ellos-.

-Existe tal cosa?- Pregunto Cuddels confundido. Todos los que se habían quedado estáticos volvieron a relajarse con un sutil suspiro-.

-En eso a Pickles le suena el celular-eh?... Hola?...!... Este… si, okey… Si ya sé- Luego de cortar le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo- Nos vemos, cuídense-.

-Ya veo… Sí que están locos ustedes dos…- Dijo Pickles. Flippy no respondió, solo miro sus heridas vendadas, el enfermero suspiro- Que piensas hacer ahora, Flippy?-.

-Eso no te incumbe- Dijo casi automáticamente el joven, acostándose en la cama- Sabes cómo salir, no?... Gracias y adiós…- Dijo aburrido el joven, haciendo gestos con la mano para que el otro se fuera-.

-Pickles suspiro- Recuerda que ya no estás solo Flippy… su vida ya no es solo de ustedes- Dijo el enfermero dirigiéndose hasta la puerta del cuarto de Flippy-ah!... Que te parece dejarlo en un "hasta luego"- Dijo el chico sonriendo, luego desapareció por el umbral-.

Flippy suspiro agotado. Que día había tenido, creía que estaba tan triste que no iba a poder dormir, pero el sueño pudo más y no tardó en cerrar los ojos.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba la joven esperando que él apareciera, todos los días que iba a la escuela iba con la ilusión de que allí estaría, pero él definitivamente no volvería. Él ya había elegido.

-Flaky estoy ansiosa por tu fiesta!- Dijo emocionada Giggles-.

-Pero mira que no será gran cosa…- Dijo tímidamente la joven-.

-Eso no importa… Quien quiere lujos cuando tiene amigos con quien divertirse- Dijo feliz Nutty, abrazando a la pelirroja-.

-Saca tus manos de ella- Dijo Toothy empujando un poco a Nutty y agarrando a Flaky-.

-Ey no te pongas así!- Dijo molesto el peli verde- Tienes miedo que te la saque yo también… Con mis encantos-.

-Toothy iba a pegarle cuando vio como Sniffles sacudía una grabadora disimuladamente- Ay, lo que digas- Dijo el peli violeta molesto-.

-Sniffles y Nutty se miraron y chocaron los cinco, riendo. Toothy los miro irritado entonces oyo la voz de Flaky- Este… Puedes soltarme, por favor…- Dijo ella monótonamente-.

-Eh… Si, disculpa…- Dijo el chico yendo a su asiento-.

-Petunia había notado la extraña relación que tenían ahora ambos jóvenes, pero prefería no inmiscuirse-Este… Cumplirás 15, no?- Le pregunto la peli azul-.

-Eh? Sip- Contesto ella sonriendo -.

-De verdad!? Entonces te haremos un dulce 15 años como se debe!- Grito Giggles, emocionada. Luego tomo las manos de la pelirroja- Yo te regalare un bello vestido de noche, vayamos hoy a comprarlo!-.

-ey, Giggles… Sabe que tiene que ir a trabajar- Dijo molesta Petunia-.

-En realidad no hay problema… Estoy cubriendo el turno de un compañero los sábados por lo que hoy y el día de mi cumpleaños los tendré libres- Dijo Flaky con una gran sonrisa-.

-Qué bien!... Entonces hoy vayamos al karaoke también!- Dijo ilusionada la peli rosada-.

-Me parece bien- Contesto Flaky con una sonrisa. Luego busco las invitaciones que le quedaban y disimuladamente le dio una a Petunia, mientras los otros hablaban emocionados de lo que harían a la salida del colegio- Toma, para que se la des a Handy-.

-Eh?... Gracias, Flaky- Dijo la peli azul emocionada, abrazando a la chica- Ahora tendré una excusa para verle-.

-De nada- Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa. Luego entro el profesor por lo que todos tomaron su lugar, todos sus amigo hacían como que la ignoraban, pero sabían de quien era la última invitación que quedaba y ella la observaba como si fuera una carta enviada por el ejército-.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la puerta del colegio, y después de avisar a sus padres, todos fueron a pasear por las enormes galerías y se divirtieron, comiendo y cantando. A la pelirroja le sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Estas segura que puedes ir sola?- Le pregunto Petunia, que la había acompañado la mitad del camino-.

-Sí, además, vos vas por ese camino, no?- Dijo gentilmente la pelirroja-.

-Emm, okey…. Pero avísame cuando llegues, si? Hasta mañana- Dijo la peli azul despidiéndose-.

-asegúrate de no faltar- Grito Flaky feliz-.

-Como podría, jaja- Le respondió Petunia antes de alejarse tranquilamente-.

-Flaky fue caminando a sabiendas que llegaría frente esa puerta, iba a tocar pero sus dudas fueron más fuertes-… Mejores la dejare acá…- Dijo pasando la invitación por debajo de la puerta, luego suspiro, coloco una mano en la puerta-… No faltes, Flippy- Dijo en un susurro triste-.

La joven se fue sin más a su casa, sin notar que tras una ventana la observaba el peli verde, uno de sus ojos eran amarillos pero al acercarse a la puerta y recoger el papel se volvieron verde jade.

-Su cumpleaños…- Dijo con una sonrisa triste- Sera un nuevo intento para detenerme… No… Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- Dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza-.

-Al abrirlos estos volvieron hacer ámbar- **Así es, Flippy… Mañana pondremos fin a esto**- Dijo el joven dejando la tarjeta sobre su mesa de luz y dirigiéndose al armario-**… Pero piénsalo, sí?... Este camino se ha vuelto a abrir por algo**- Dijo apoyando las manos en la manijas del gigantesco ropero-

-Ya tome mi decisión, Flipgy- Dijo Flippy, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes al abrir el ropero, en el interior había un chaleco, un machete, dos cuchillo, un gas pimienta y tres pistolas, dos cargadas con balas de goma y la tercera con balas de plomo-.

-**Bien…-** Dijo Flipgy tomando las cajas con municiones de goma. Estas seguro que quieres enfrentarte a ellos con esta porquería-.

-si…- dijo Flippy, volviendo en si-Solo necesito dos balas… Al resto los dejare escapar- Dijo el joven tomando el arma cargada con balas de plomo-.

-**En ese caso…-** Dijo Flipgy dejando todo dentro del armario y cerrándolo tras él- **Estate preparado para no regresar…**- Dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama-.

-Regresare…- Dijo Flippy, sonriendo- Porque ella me esperara en su fiesta…-.

-Flipgy se sorprendió de lo seguro que estaba su otro yo, eso lo hizo sonreír divertido**- Jeje, Quien diría que esa chiquilla te habría convertido en hombre…-**.

-Jaja, quien diría que Flaky te habría convertido en un niño- Dijo Flippy burlón-.

**-Estoy tratando de alagarte, idiota**- Dijo molesto Flipgy, luego sonrió divertido**- Tienes suerte que no pueda golpear… Después de lo de mañana veras lo malo que puedo ser, jaja**- el peli verde rio luego se quedó plácidamente dormido-.

Splendont oyó cuando su hermana llego pero como siempre fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, él sabía que estaba triste y trato de ser él el que se encargara de esas cosas por un tiempo, pero Flaky le aseguro que hacerlo la distraía más que no hacerlo asique Splendont cedió.

-Asique mañana haras la fiesta… A quienes invitantes?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, desesperado por salir de ese terrible silencio-.

-Eh?...- Dijo Flaky saliendo de su pequeño trance- A todos mis amigos… Pudiste entregar las invitaciones que te di?-.

-Sí, no hubo problemas… Pero no encontré la de Handy… Sabes porque?- Pregunto curioso Splendont-.

-Eh, oh! Eso pues…- Dijo la chica con miedo de meter la pata-.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, Flaky… Sé que se la dio Petunia- Dijo el profesor comiendo el ultimo bocado de su plato- La pasaron bien hoy?-.

-Sí, fuimos de compras… Shifty y Lifty por poco roban en una tienda pero Cuddles los convenció de que les haría tragas sus zapatillas de gimnasia si nos hacían pasar vergüenza… Son buenos chicos cuando llegas conocerlos, aunque un poco mitómanos- Dijo divertida la joven- Además en el Karaoke, las tres cantamos una canción y cuando le toco a Nutty este arrastro a Sniffles y Toothy que al principio no querían y al final terminaron re apasionados, jaja-.

-Me alegro-Dijo Splendont mirando a su hermana reír-.

-Oh y además Giggles me regalo un vestido para mañana, estoy muy emocionada la verdad- Dijo con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió al fregadero para lavar las cosas, pero su hermano la detuvo-.

-Vos cocinaste, yo me encargo de esto- Le dijo él con una sonrisa dulce-… Me dejas ver el vestido cuando termine?-.

-claro que no! Es sorpresa, jaja… Voy a hacer la tarea, hasta mañana- Dijo ella saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa-.

-Que chica…- Dijo Splendont suspirando- Que bueno que volvió a sonreír un poco-.

-Flaky llego a su cuarto y cerró la puerta delicadamente, luego se apoyó contra ella y se dejó caer, sus ojos estaban tristes- No puedo… Hacer que todos se preocupen más por mí…- Luego se puso de pie y se sentó en el escritorio- Solo será hasta mañana, él vendrá después de todo, estoy segura… -Dijo abriendo el libro- Bueno, Flaky, hora de concentrarse!-.

Esa noche tanto Flippy como Flaky soñaron con una enorme fiesta, ellos bailaban alegremente y, a su alrededor todos sus amigos reían y los acompañaban. Ellos deseaban, aunque sea en sueños, poder estar juntos sin que el mañana les importara.

Pero eso no evito que el amanecer llegara, ni que el día avanzara acorde a lo establecido por la naturaleza y el tiempo. Ese día una pequeña dama festejaría su pasaje a mujer y un chico culminaría su venganza como un hombre, ambos esperando lo mejor para el otro.

Aca dejo el capitulo 26

Gracias a todos los que me dejan Reviews, ya la proxima semana empiezo la facu D= Asique no voy a subir tan seguido mis historias

Pero tranquilos, Abandonarlas no esta en consideracion ; 9

Gracias por leer

Hasta luego =3


	27. Chapter 27

Flaky se despertó con increíble lentitud de la cama, se estiro tranquilamente y miro su reloj de mesa, le llamaba poderosamente la atención que no sonara, rara vez la chica se despertaba antes de que la alarma tuviera que hacerlo por ella. Al ver la hora sus ojos se abrieron como platos, levantándose en menos de los que canta un gallo la pelirroja se cambió y se peinó con el cepillo que tenía en su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación una lluvia de serpentinas y papel picado le golpeo la cara, junto con un sonoro grito.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritaron Splendont, Giggles, Petunia y Handy-.

-Eh?... Qué?-Dijo confundida la joven, mirando las amplias sonrisas que aparecieron de improvisto frente a ella, sus amigas la abrazaron- Pero… Y la escuela?- Pregunto Flaky a su hermano mientras respondía al abrazo de las otras chicas-.

-oh… No te desperté porque ayer parecías cansada… En cuanto a Handy hoy lo tiene libre- Dijo el pelirrojo señalando al otro profesor-.

-Así es, hoy es el día que tengo que visitar al docto, pero como él no podía decidí venir a ayudar… los- De pronto el profesor se deprimió al ver sus manos, o más bien, al no verlas, entonces puso cara de pocos amigos-… Mejor me voy…-.

-Jaja, no exageres Handy ya encontraremos algo para vos…- El pelirrojo miro a las otras dos chicas junto a su hermana- Pero ustedes deberían estar en la escue…-.

-Nosotras no diremos nada, si vos no dices nada- Dijo rápidamente Giggles-.

-La diferencia es que yo si tengo permiso- Dijo Splendont con una sonrisa triunfal-.

-No se pongas así, Splendont… Solo es por un día, no?- Dijo Petunia sonriendo-.

-Bueno… - En ese momento Splendont se dio cuenta de algo crucial, entonces dijo mirando a su alrededor- Donde esta Flaky?-

-Dijo que iba a la cocina- Dijo Handy en respuesta a las caras confundidas de los otros tres, en seguida los cuatro fueron a la cocina, encontrado a la joven inclinada frente al horno, que estaba abierto-.

-Flaky no te suicides! Solo te perdiste un día de clases-Dijo dramáticamente Giggles, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la peli azul- Auch…-.

-Qué haces, Flaky?- Pregunto gentilmente Handy-.

-Voy a preparar el pastel y los bocadillos… Ya están por ser las 11 y todavía no hice nada- Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de prender el horno-.

-Splendont carraspeo para llamar la atención de su hermana a la vez que abría la heladera- Aca, Flaky…- Dijo con una sonrisa-…. Este es mi regalo- Se podía notar el rubor en las mejillas de pelirrojo-.

-Ooooh- Dijo Flaky al ver la heladera llena de comidas y un enorme pastes bañado en azúcar glasé rosa y decorado con frutilla- Gracias, hermano… Se ve delicioso- Dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su hermano-.

-Cuddles y yo trajimos la música- Dijo animada Giggles, luego agrego por lo bajo- Pero él no pudo escaparse, jiji-.

Mientras en la escuela, el rubio dio un ruidoso estornudo y miro a su amigo reír junto a él.

-Te estas enfermando?- Pregunto Sniffles-.

-No creo, no tome frio ni nada- Dijo Cuddles sonándose la nariz-.

-Jaja, de seguro Giggles se está riendo de vos- Dijo Nutty- Todos vimos como Lumpy te agarraba justo antes de que salieras corriendo tras Petunia y tu novia, jaja-.

-No es mi novia!... O si… Ah!...- Grito el joven sacando humo por su cabeza-.

-Cuddles, el fugitivo, quieres terminar castigado!- Dijo Lumpy tratando de parecer desafiante. Lástima que nadie le dijo que para parecer desafiante no hay que sonreír-.

-No profe, disculpe- Dijo el alumno, escuchando las risas a ambos lados-.

-Toothy vio a sus amigos, luego pació la vista al lugar de Flaky para después seguir con el de Flippy. Entonces suspiro y miro de vuelta al frente-… Que aburrido…-.

-Iré a buscar el cotillón- Dijo Flaky, deseosa de hacer algo-.

-Oh… Iré con vos- Dijo Petunia, pidiéndole a Handy la factura- Handy y yo te regalaremos todo el cotillón-.

-Gracias a ambos- Dijo Flaky con una dulce sonrisa- Volvemos en un rato-.

Ambas chicas salieron cargadas con bolsas y bolsas llenas de cosas de colores y papel picado.

-No debieron comprar tanto- Dijo Flaky, haciendo fuerza para poder cargar todo-.

-Es mejor que sobre y no que falte… Eso dice siempre Handy- Dijo la peli azul tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero hasta a ella le parecía una exageración-.

-Las ayudamos- Dijeron Cuddles,Toothy, Sniffles, Nutty y los gemelos, tomando cada uno una de las bolsas que cada chica llevaba- FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS, FLAKY!-.

-Chicos, que hacen acá!?- Preguntaron sorprendidas las chicas-.

-Ey, que la escuela no dura todo el día- Dijo Shifty-.

-Nos dejaron salir antes porque Russell era quien iba suplantar a Splendont…- Empezó a decir Sniffles-.

-Pero Mole no pudo encontrarlo por lo que termino dándonos la clase él- Dijo Nutty conteniendo la risa-.

-Tenías que verlo, trataba de escribir en el pizarrón de cara a nosotros, jaja- Se rio Lifty, recibiendo un golpe de su hermano-.

-No hay que reírse de la gente con problemas, recuerda lo que dice Splendid- Dijo Shifty en tono solemne-.

-Pero podemos reírnos de Splendid, no?-Pregunto Lifty preocupado-.

-Emm…- Hizo un alto Shifty para fingir que pensaba, luego se giró a su hermano con una sonrisa malvada- Pues claro que de él sí, jaja- Ambos hermanos se rieron-

-Mira vos que lindo…- escucharon todos la voz de Splendid tras ellos. El profesor puso cada uno de sus puños sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los gemelos y empezó a girarlos con fuerza, hasta que salió humo. Una vez que ambos chicos quedaron en el piso miro a Flaky y le sonrió- Feliz cumple, Flaky, ya toda una señorita-.

-…Pedófilo…- Se oyó desde el piso, ambos gemelos lo miraron molesto y a Splendid le apareció una vena marcada en la cien-.

-Bueno, suban eso al auto que los llevo- Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, dejando a los gemelos, que tenían varios chichones en la cabeza, tirados en el piso-.

Todos se subieron un poco apretados y el auto arranco, dejando a los gemelos allí. Flaky miraba distraídamente por la ventana cuando vio a un chico vestido de pantalón militar y una sudadera negra, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha. Todos notaron la tención repentina de la cumpleañera y vieron con sutileza en la dirección que ella miraba. Al pasar al joven se dieron cuenta que no era a quien esperaban y todos volvieron a mirar distraídamente a cualquier dirección lejos de la de Flaky, quien solo suspiro.

El día estaba pasando rápido para Flaky, el atardecer no tardó en dar su presente y su casa estaba llena de sus amigos que la ayudaban a que su fiesta de quince, aunque distinta a las fiestas típicamente pomposas, iba a ser una hecha con mucho cariño y con un gran ánimo de diversión. Ella fue a su cuarto, debía empezar a prepararse, se miró al espejo y puso su mejor sonrisa, luego suspiro.

-… Flippy…- Dijo cabizbaja, luego oyó voces abajo, risas y mucho movimiento. La joven pelirroja volvió a mirar al espejo, golpeándose las mejillas con fuerza y mirándose decididamente- Por ellos lo disfrutare, además…- Flaky esbozo una sonrisa alegre, a pesar de la lágrima que se deslizo por su rostro hasta caer en su rodilla-… No es como si no volviera a verlo…-.

-La puerta se abrió en el preciso instante en que Flaky se secó la pequeña lágrima fugitiva- Hora de la producción!- Grito animada Giggles, seguida por Petunia, quien cerró la puerta tras ella- Hoy te verás como la dulce mujer que eres… Asique desvístete!-.

-Eh? QUE!?- Dijo Flaky colorada, mirando a Petunia en busca de ayuda-.

-Lo siento, Flaky. Pero somos todas mujeres no te…- Iba diciendo Petunia cuando Handy se asomó por la puerta-.

-Petu, sabe dónde están…looos- Handy se quedó mirando la escena de Giggles sobre Flaky, entonces sintió un escalofrió y luego la puerta se cerró en su nariz- Esa Petunia exagera… Oops, me sangra la nariz-.

-Ambas chicas se miraron y luego miraron a Petunia- Te dijo Petuuuuuu! - Dijeron Flaky y Giggles, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo que la peli azul se sonrojara-.

-Ey, no íbamos a desvestir a Flaky!- Grito Petunia tratando de desviar el tema-.

-EH!- Grito Flaky al ver los ojos brillantes de decisión de sus amigas, aterradores-.

Para cierto peli verde el "día" recién empezaba, quien iba a meterse de intruso sin el abrigo de la oscuridad? Flippy se despertó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, había comido algo se había duchado y se había vestido con una remera blanca, pantalones verdes muy oscuros y botas militares. No solía vestirse así porque le recordaba mucho su pasado, su padre había ido a la guerra y siempre vestía con su uniforme, pero para enfrentar al pasado hay que ir al pasado.

-Estás listo, Flipgy?- Pregunto fríamente Flippy abriendo el enorme armario con todo lo necesario-.

-**No estoy listo… Estoy que quemo! Jaja**- Grito su otro yo emocionado como un niño al que le regalan eso que tanto había deseado. Los ojos del peli verde se volvieron amarillos y la vos grave salió en una perturbadora carcajada- **A ver…-** Dijo Flipgy poniéndose el chaleco y empezando a enganchar los dos cuchillos y las tres pistolas**-… Solo falta…**- Dijo en un tono de voz casi pasional, agarrando el machete con una sonrisa y pasando un dedo por su filo-"Eso no, Flipgy"- Escucho Flipgy a su hermano y poniendo cara de berrinche dijo**- Pero lo compre para mancharlo de sangre!**- "No me importa para que lo compraste!... Lo he estado pensando y creo que no sería… Bueno… Terminaras matando a alguien que no tiene la culpa"-Dijo Flippy muy afligido. Flipgy suspiro y se cruzó de brazos- **Entonces remplázalo con algo o no voy!**!- "Cuantos años tiene, por dios!?... En fin, en el sótano debe haber un bate de aluminio, recuerdas…"- **Ya rugiste!- **Dijo otra vez animado flipgy saliendo corriendo al sótano- "Recuerda solo tomar el Bate, nada de herramientas raras"- **sí, okey okey… Que aguafiestas…-.**

Para cuando Flipgy estaba preparado se puso una campera negra con capucha y se acercó a la puerta, no sin antes mirar la tarjeta, la tomo con delicadeza como si se tratase de Flaky y la beso.

-_**Feliz cumpleaños, Flaky**_- Susurro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa triste, uno de sus ojos se tornó verde mientras el otro mantenía aquel amarillo neón y su voz volvió a ser una mezcla entre la voz de Flippy y aquella voz grave, era el punto exacto. Pero no duro mucho, de nuevo volvió a ser Flipgy en su totalidad y con una sonrisa sádica pateo la puerta, dejando que el aroma a humedad lo golpeara, traído por una suave brisa fresca, él respiro hondo y dijo- **Que maravillosa noche de tormenta tendremos hoy, jaja**- Luego cerró la puerta tras él-.

-Así es, chicas, ahora soy un tigre blanco, jeje- Dijo arrogantemente un chico, apoyado en el árbol, hablando con dos chicas que lo miraron sorprendidas-

-De verdad, ya he visto a varios de los tigres… Y vos no lo pareces, jaja- Dijo una de las chicas, divertidas por el intento del recién llegado de ligar con ellas-.

-Oh, eso es porque soy nuevo, ya verán como soy un tigre hecho y derecho- Dijo el chico sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro-.

-**Vos sos uno de los tigres blancos?**- Pregunto una vos grave a sus espaldas-.

-El chico rio arrogante-jaja, claro que lo…- El pobre tipo no pudo terminar la frase porque el peli verde lo agarro del rostro y estampo su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol, que Vibrio haciendo que algunas hojas cayeran de la copa-.

-Flipgy lo soltó dejando que el chico cayera deslizándose al suelo, inconsciente, dejando un hilo de sangre en el tronco del árbol. Entonces se giró a las chicas que lo miraban aterradas**- Solo hay una chica a la que no me gustaría torturar…-** Luego sonrió sádicamente sacando uno de sus cuchillos- **Pero ella no es ninguna de ustedes. Asique… Quien de las dos me dirá dónde está el escondite de esos idiotas de blanco**-.

Flaky lucía un hermoso vestido rosa pastel, decorado con detalles en rojo, su pelo estaba recogido en un rodete que le dejaba libre dos largos y ondulados mechones a cada lado de su rostro, su flequillo caía para un costado, todo el peinado estaba enganchado por pequeños broches con rosas blancas y rosas. La pelirroja no quería maquillarse pero sus amigas lograron ponerle un poco de brillo labial, delineador, sombra de ojos, rubor y alargarle las pestañas, en fin, la habían maquillado pero todo con tonos suaves.

-Estas hermosa, Flaky- Dijo Giggles, ella llevaba un vestido negro con un lazo amarillo en el cabello, regalo de Cuddles-.

-Saquémonos una foto!- Dijo Petunia, ella llevaba un vestido azul, con el pelo recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo, pero el color de su lazo era naranja. La chica abrazo a sus amigas, dejando a Flaky en el medio, y estiro el brazo para sacarse una foto las tres juntas- Perfecto!-.

-Chicas ya están?- Pregunto Splendont, asomándose por la puerta, se quedó mirando a Flaky un segundo y luego sonrió- Te vez hermosa- Luego de eso miro a las otras chicas- Ustedes también están lindas…- Dijo Splendont con cortesía- Ya llegaron todos, les avisare que pongan la música-.

-Está bien!... Este es trabajo para una mujer- Dijeron Giggles y Petunia luego salieron, dejando a los hermanos juntos-.

- Splendont abrazo a Flaky- No estés nerviosa, después de todo son amigos, no? -.

-Tienes razón- Dijo la chica sonriendo-.

-Flaky, yo siento lo de…- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo pero una música empezó a sonar y su hermano lo tomo, arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto junto con ella-.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos- Dijo la chica sonriendo. Luego, mientras se acercaba lentamente al umbral de la sala, ella empezó a susurrarle a su hermano- No te preocupes, Splendont… Esta noche es mía, no?- .

-Cierto…- Dijo Splendont sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermanita.- Pero eso no evitara que le baje un par de dientes-.

-Jaja, por mi bien- Dijo ella agarrando del brazo a su hermano-.

Flipgy llego al supuesto "escondite" de la mafia del tigre blanco, una enorme mansión casi rosando los límites de la ciudad, no había tanta gente como él esperaba, en la entrada un guardias, alrededor de la mansión había dispuestos unos cuantos hombres, por las ventanas se veía ya hombre con armas, dos por pasillo, más o menos. El joven salto el enorme mural, llegando a la rama de un árbol al otro lado, dando un giro se subió sobre el árbol y saco sus binoculares, como no podía ser de otra forma el jefe estaría en aquella habitación, seguramente un estudio o despacho, ese que tenía los ventanales más enormes.

-**Si me hubieses dejado comprar un rifle de franco tirado esto ya estaría resuelto y bailarías con tu princesita-Dijo malhumorado Flipgy**- "Jaja, muy gracioso, como si vos no quisieras bailar con ella también… además, que clase de venganza se hace así? Vos no estarías contento"- **Jaja, buen punto. Bien, iré por ese primero**- Flipgy saco un hilo de tanza y, con increíble sigilo se colocó en un costado invisible y atrapo el cuello del vigilante empezando a asfixiarlo, con una enorme sonrisa-"No te emociones demasiado!"- Grito Flippy dentro de la mente- **Si, ya sé mami… Mierda, para ser alguien que quiere vengarse sos muy sensible!**- Dijo Flipgy en el momento que le quebraba la rodilla, acallando el grito con la presión del hilo de tanza, hasta que el hombre quedo totalmente inconsciente- "porque le quebraste la rodilla!?"- **Si se despierta va a correr a dar el alerta, digamos que así se le complicara un poco, jeje**-.

-Eh?... Que pasa perro tonto! Ey!- Dijo una vos no muy lejos de ellos- Agg!, hace lo que quieras!- Dijo molesto aquella vos-.

-Flipgy pudo oír los gruñido de un animal, entonces saco el bate**- Me encantan los perritos** **-** Dijo divertido-.

Estas bien, te mordió, no?- Pregunto otro guardia-.

-Agg, no sé porque siempre me dejan a esos perros de mierda!- Ambos se dirigían a donde había ido el perro, pero entonces se escuchó un quejido canino y el doberman cayó a escaso centímetros de los dos guardias, que miraron el cuerpo del animal- Dobi…?-.

-**Dobi se fue…-** Escucharon ambos guardias frente a ellos, antes de recibir ambos un golpe en la cabeza y caer al suelo junto al perro- **Y ustedes siguen, jaja**- " Mas te vale no perder el control o lograras que nos maten"- **No tengas miedo, nenita. Te parece si entramos, ya**- "Como vas a hacer eso?"-Pregunto genuinamente el joven- **Pues con esto**- Dijo Flipgy señalando una caja de electricidad a su lado, de un sonoro disparo abrió el candado- "Apúrate que no tardaran en venir"- Dijo Flippy empezando a escuchar tumulto a lo lejos"- **Siempre te preocupas demasiado**- Flipgy tomo el arma de uno de los idiotas noqueados y vació el cargador sobre los cables, pronto todo quedo sumido en las sombras. Solo sus ojos neón brillaban divertidos en aquella obscuridad-.

Antes que el grupo de los guardias llegaran al lugar donde estaba la caja de la electricidad esta ya había sido destruida y el perpetrador ya estaba deambulando dentro del "modesto escondite".

Era hora del vals, Flaky estaba nerviosa pero paso bastante rápido. Splendont fue primero, seguido por algunos amigos valientes Sniffles, Nutty y Cuddles. Los gemelos, nadie sabe bien como lo lograron pero lo lograron, bailaron el vals con Flaky al mismo tiempo, en una combinación tan rara como extrañamente elegante. Después siguieron los profesores Lumpy, Mole, Russell, Pickles y Handy, con el último se complicó un poco. Pero Flaky no quería bailar con Toothy, todavía estaban un poco tensos por todo lo ocurrido y ella lo sentía como una traición a Flippy. Splendont lo sabía por lo que corto la música para poner una más movida, pronto todos se pusieron a bailar.

-Buena movida- Dijo Toothy al pelirrojo-.

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo Splendont con una sonrisa fingida-.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quería bailar de todas formas- El chico fue a sentarse en la cocina, Splendont no pudo ignorar su faceta de profesor, asique siguió a su alumno-.

-Tu rival parece haberse borrado, pensé que estarías contento- Dejo el pelirrojo sentándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos-.

-Uno no puede ganar si su rival se retira!- Dijo molesto el peli violeta, luego miro a su profesor- Vos sabes… Que le patina el coco, no?-.

-eh? Jajaja, por supuesto que sí. Para serte sincero no me agradaba y aun no me agrada, pero he visto hasta dónde puede llegar por protegerla y su otro yo me recuerda bastante a mí… Es un idiota para fingir, se nota a la distancia que la ama…- Iba diciendo Splendont un poco en chiste, pero de pronto se puso serio- Ya decidí que sí había alguien capaz de protegerla era él, sus ambos yos son buenos, aunque si son bastante idiotas para ciertas cosas, jaja-.

-Entonces ante vos ya perdí- Dijo cabizbajo Toothy-.

-Lo siento… Pero nadie que recurra al engaño podrá ganarse mi aprobación- Splendont vio como Toothy palideció- Así es, lo sé… Quiero que sepas que sí no fuera por eso habrías tenido las de ganar…- Al ver la expresión afligida del joven el pelirrojo sonrió- Aunque… Sí… Y solo sí, Flaky se enamorara de ti y vos prometes acá y ahora no volver a recurrir a esas jugarretas de niñatos, con el tiempo pueda darte mi aprobación-.

-Ja, gracias por animarme, profe- Dijo un poco triste el peli violeta, en eso entra Flaky-.

-Vine a buscar otra gaseosa, perdón por interrumpir- Dijo Flaky sin mirar a ninguno de los dos-.

-Splendont suspiro, agarrando la gaseosa que Flaky llevaba y empujando gentilmente a la chica hacia Toothy- Me parece que quedo algo pendiente… si te sobrepasas te matare- Le dijo a Toothy desde el umbral de la cocina-.

-Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que Toothy por fin hablara- Yo siento… Siento todos los problemas que les trajes… Pero vos realmente me gustas, pero eso no justifica lo que hice-.

-Flaky vio lo afligido que estaba y no pudo evitar consolarlo un poco, tomando sus manos como en el vals empezó a bailar- No baile contigo, no?- Dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura-.

-… Gracias- Susurro Toothy poniéndose colorado-.

-Desde la puerta Sniffles y Nutty se asomaron- Te dije que todo se solucionaría- Dijo el peli celeste-.

-Asique no necesitaremos esto- Dijo Nutty riendo, sacando la grabadora-.

-Ajam, puedes borrar la cinta- Dijo Sniffles-.

-Qué bueno, porque ya había grabado otra cosa arriba, jeje- Dijo distraídamente Nutty, luego se arrepintió-.

-Que grabaste?- Dijo Sniffles curioso-.

-Nada!...- Dijo Nutty guardándose la grabadora- Es un secreto, vamos a bailar- Dijo el chico arrastrando al intelectual torpemente al centro de la sala-.

Flipgy había noqueado a bastantes pero ahora se encontraba a escasos pasos de la entrada y las balas de goma se le habían acabado. Esta oculto tras un mueble que no aguantaría demasiado, ya que por su parte los tres guardias que quedaban tenían armas reales con balas reales.

-**Mierda!**- Arrojo ambas pistolas lejos y reviso su arsenal- **Nos queda la pistola de balas de plomo, dos cuchillos, MIERDA! Qué carajo hare con estas porquería!**-"Si gastas las balas de plomo no nos quedaran para enfrentarnos a esos hijos de puta! Pero los cuchillos tampoco son buenos contra sus armas… Mierda"- **Sos un pelotudo, debiste dejarme comprar granadas o… algo**- Entonces Flipgy encontró algo que le devolvió la sonrisa- **Esto servirá igual, jaja**- "Que piensas flipgy!?"- **Tranquilo, nadie morirá por esto…**- Dijo Flipgy, en el preciso momento en que los guardias se pusieron a recargar arrogo al aire el aerosol de pimienta lo más cerca de los guardias que pudo y saco la pistola de plomo, disparando una sola bala el pasillo se inundó del penetrante y doloroso olor del gas pimienta**-… Pero seguro sufrirán bastante, jaja**- Dijo el peli verde cubriéndose el rostro con la manga de su saco-.

Unos segundos después pudo pasar a la sala, los tres guardias yacían en el piso, medio muertos.

-"Flipgy…"- Dijo en tono acusador Flippy- **Ays, ya se recuperaran, Vamos!**- Flipgy reviso las balas solo le quedaban sietes y dos cuchillos, esperaba que esto no se pusiera muy serio. Al entrar unos aplausos llegaron a sus oídos-.

-Te felicito, Flipgy, seguramente serias una gran adquisición para mis tigres, no hijo?- Dijo el jefe señalando al otro lado de la habitación-.

-Sí, padre…- Dijo Tiger, su mirada era fría, aunque un poco triste, tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo-.

-Veras, Flipgy, mi hijo Tiger, es un inútil… Que no sabe diferenciar la fuerza y el poder del dinero. Por eso lo use como un cebo para traerte acá, mata a mi hijo y conviértete en mi heredero-.

-Flipgy miro confundido al jefe de los tigres y luego miro a Tiger, que estaba cabizbajo. Entonces apunto al jefe, uno de sus ojos se volvió verde y su voz cambio de nuevo- _**NO ME JODAS!... Ser tu heredero? QUE CARAJO CON ESO!... Vine a matarte! A VENGAR A MIS PADRES! Por mi tanto tu organización como vos se pueden ir bien al infierno!-.**_

-Entonces un disparo hizo que el arma volara de las manos de Flipgy al otro lado de la habitación, el jefe sonrió- No hay necesidad de armas de tu parte, Flipgy… solo tienes que hacer una pequeña pelea con cuchillos y listo… el vencedor se quedara con todo esto. No me decepciones, flipgy… No seas tan cobarde como los idiotas de tus padres, jaja-.

-_**QUE DIJISTE!?**_- Dijo fuera de si el peli verde, ya no podías definir si el que gritaba era Flippy o Flipgy, la cuestión que un ataque sorpresa de parte de Tiger lo hizo sacar su cuchillo para bloquear el de su contrincante- Tiger, que haces?- Dijo Flippy, sorprendido-.

-No es obvio!... Todo es tu culpa, mi infierno, ES TU CULPA!- Dijo lleno de ira el joven Tiger arremetiendo a una velocidad increíble contra el peli verde-.

-Lo siento, Tiger pero… **no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo**- Termino la frase Flipgy clavándole el cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo, cuando el chico cayó al suelo, le sacó el arma que este llevaba oculta- **Ve a llorar a las faldas de mami y no moleste… esto no es contigo**- Dijo molesto Flipgy, apuntando de nuevo al jefe- Te matare hijo de puta y vengare a mis padre!-.

-Jaja, me sorprende que seas tan firme, solo un paso, mata ese estúpido y se mi hijo, te daré todo lo que vos quieras dinero, mujeres, armas. No hay límites para mi poder, jaja- dijo embriagado de poder y dinero el jefe de los tigre-.

-**Claro que hay un límite, esta bala que se clavará en tu cerebro**- dijeron flippy y Flipgy a punto de apretar el gatillo-.

-Una bala que le arranco la mitad de la oreja al jefe hizo que ambos se giraran sorprendidos- TIGER! MALDITO BASTARDO! – Grito el jefe a su hijo-.

-Los matare a ambos… ACABARE CON ESTO AHORA!- Grito Tiger, usando el arma que Flipgy había perdido-.

Seis tiros se oyeron en toda la mansión, dentro del despacho. Por suerte la lluvia y rayos que empezaron a caer lograron amortiguar el sonido, luego la carcajada de alguien se oyó por cada rincón y solo una figura pudo huir de toda esa masacre, una persona herida que logró escapar.

El peli verde llego a un descampado, lejos de la persona a la que quería ver, lejos de sus amigos y de su hogar, por primera vez ambos sintieron miedo y tristeza, frente a ellos un cielo gris.

-Realmente quería verla, en un hermoso vestido de noche- dijo Flippy, dos hilos de sangre brotaban de su boca, su chaleco no era de tan buena calidad y después de haber recibido tantos disparos era cuestión de tiempo que alguno atravesara.-.

-**Y yo quería quitárselo… jeje-** Dijo débilmente Flipgy, volviéndose sus ojos amarillos-.

-Jaja, ni en estos… momentos podes ser… cof cof, sincero… cof- Dijo Flippy, esta vez sus ojos siguieron siendo amarillos-.

-**Jaja cofcof, okey… Si quería verla y baila con ella… y salir con ella, cof cof**- Dijo Flipgy, extrañamente sus ojos eran verdes**- Y… Cof cof… Y poder… Cof**-.

-Y poder… Hacerla feliz, cof cof- Dijo flippy, uno de sus ojos se volvió amarillo neón y su voz cambio un poco-.

-_**Sí, poder hacerla muy feliz**_- dijo el peli verde, con una sonrisa, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran-.

* * *

**Fin U_U… **

**Jaja, se lo creyeron… AUN NO ES EL FIN! Tranquilos! **(Bajen esa silla por favor!)

Pero si no hacia esa broma no era yo xDD… No se enojen, si?

Gracias a todos por dejarme reviews y por apoyarme todo este tiempo…

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado =D

Hasta el próximo capi xD


	28. Chapter 28

Ya solo faltaba un par de meses para terminar el penúltimo año escolar, el grupo de amigos reían, emocionados los que no se llevaban ninguna materia y decaídos los que se llevaban todas.

-No puede ser! Me llevo hasta gimnasia!- Gritaron los gemelos y Cuddles-.

-No te preocupes, Cuddles, yo te ayudare a estudiar- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio la envolvió en un abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara-.

-Que sexy profesora -Le susurro pícaro el chico a la peli rosada-.

-Eso, jeje… Gracias por la ayuda, rosadita- Dijeron los gemelos uniéndose al abrazo de la feliz pareja-.

-Aléjense!-Dijo molesta Giggles, mientras agarraba a Cuddles, mientras que agitaba su mano libre contra sus dos compañeros-.

-Uy, que carácter!- Dijo Shifty, agarrando su sombrero del suelo- Que hay de vos, Sniffles, sos el chico listo de acá-.

-Eso, eres el número uno!-Dijo emocionado Lifty, tratando de adularlo para que les enseñaran-.

-No deberían pedírmelo a mí…- Dijo Fríamente el cuatro ojos, luego se cruzó de brazos. Nutty trato de contener una carcajada, a Sniffles se le marco una vena en la frente- Saben…- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de su enfado- Si quieren ayuda pídanselo a él-.

-eh?...- Dijeron todos, se miraron entre ellos y luego a Nutty, que estaba sacando una paleta- EH!?-.

-Eh?... No les voy a compartir- Dijo Nutty abrazando la paleta-.

-No es por eso es…- Empezó a decir Sniffles molesto pero su compañero se le adelanto-.

-Oh, es por esto!- Grito emocionado Nutty, sacando un sobre con una carta- Por tener las mejores calificaciones me invitaron a rendir un examen…- Miro la caras sorprendida de todos y luego abrazo a Sniffles- A él también le llego una… Claro que por ser el segundo, jeje…-.

-Sos un hijo de…-Iba diciendo Sniffles cuando las carcajadas de los gemelos lo cortaron, sin poder contenerse más saco su libro de matemática y los golpeo en la cabeza- A ver si así les queda algo, cabezas huecas!-.

-Espero que ese no sea de mi materia, Sniffles- Dijo Splendont con una sonrisa, llegando junto a Handy, Splendid y Flaky, esta última paso corriendo entre el grupo de chicos-.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy!- Dijo Flaky sonriendo, se despidió de sus amigos, salió corriendo a toda velocidad-.

-Adiós, cuídate!- Gritaron Petunia y Giggles, luego se miraron entristecidas-.

-Va a visitarlo, no?- Pregunto Handy con pesar-.

-si…- Contesto Petunia cabizbaja-.

-Cuanto tiempo paso ya?- Pregunto Shifty mirando a Lifty-.

-Ya van dos meses…- Contesto Splendont con expresión impenetrable, tras él Splendid estaba cabizbajo-.

-Realmente creen que despi… Auch!- Empezó a decir Lifty antes de recibir un golpe de Toothy-.

-Más le vale no huir… Yo no gano por abandono- Dijo Molesto el peli violeta alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos-.

-Ese tipo cada vez me irrita más- Dijo Shifty sobándole la cabeza a su hermano-.

-Perdónenlo, él solo esta…- Dijo Nutty pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada telefónica-.

-…- Todos quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos, mientras Splendont atendía su celular. Incluso Toothy se había detenido en seco-.

- hola…- Dijo en voz monótona Splendont. De pronto su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa y se ensombreció al cortar la comunicación, su mano callo pesadamente, como si su celular fuera un piedra-.

-Splendont…?- Pregunto Cuddles preocupado, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Giggles, que lo había abrazado con miedo-… Eran del hospital, verdad?- Pregunto serio el rubio, Splendont solo asintió-.

-Que dijeron?- Pregunto Sniffles preocupado por el silencio del profesor-

-No… Flaky…- Empezó a hablar Splendont con dificultad, entonces salió corriendo tras su hermana. Splendid fue el primero en salir tras él, seguido por todos los demás-.

En la oficina del director tres figuras miraban sus vasos de Ron, ni siquiera Russell había probado gota de su elixir durante todo ese tiempo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo algunos rayos de sol lograban pasar entre las persianas.

-emm, no tengo mucha sed…- Dijo al fin el pirata, recostándose en su asiento a mirar el techo-… Cuantas veces se tiene que fallar en la vida, digo, para aprender…?-.

-Lumpy y Mole se miraron, serios, pero ninguno tuvo palabras para su líder, quien acariciaba su parche con tristeza. El encargado de romper ese silencio fue el pequeño teléfono del escritorio de Russell. Mole atendió al ver que el pirata ni se movía- Hola… Cómo!?... Si, ahí te lo paso, Splendid!... Russell tienes que saber esto… Es sobre… Flippy…- Dijo Mole-.

-El director miro el teléfono como si este quemara, después de un rato logro tomarlo- Dime, Splendid…- Dijo Russell, entonces el teléfono se deslizo de sus manos, cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo y unas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro-.

La pelirroja bajo animada del micro que la llevaba todos los días al hospital, deseaba verlo, incluso había pedido permiso para entrar dos horas tarde al trabajo, solo para ir y esperar. Esperar a que su amado abriera los ojos. Flippy llevaba dos meses en coma, desde aquel día en que lo encontraron con tres heridas de bala en ese terreno baldío.

La joven tenía un buen presentimiento, "Es hoy! Estoy segura!" pensaba mientras entraba al hospital. No era la primera vez que tenía ese presentimiento pero a ella no le importaba, eran esas esperanzas lo que le permitía no rendirse, no podía permitirse el no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos jade, ella lo esperaría, incluso si le tomara el resto de su vida ella estaría ahí cuando el abriera los ojos, lo miraría con una sonrisa dulce y le diría "Porque tardaste tanto?", entonces lo abrazaría y vivirían juntos para siempre. Pero a la vida le gusta jugar bromas crueles.

Flaky se precipito dentro de la habitación N° 33, pero no logro pasar más del umbral de la puerta, allí donde debía descansar el cuerpo del peli verde no había nada más que sábanas blancas. La chica sintió un escalofrió al entrar una fuerte corriente de aire por la ventana, haciendo que su melena roja se sacudiera con violencia. Sus piernas se debilitaron, haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas al piso, ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos, su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco y su respiración se entrecortaba, ella sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo con cada letra que pronunciaba.

-Fli…ppy…-Dijo con voz quebrada, cubriéndose el rostro a punto de llorar. Varias personas observaron a la joven con mirada triste, acostumbrados a las despedidas sin pronunciar. La primera lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Flaky, quien seguía allí, en estado de shock-.

-Oh, hola Flaky…- Dijo una voz extraña aunque conocida a la vez. La joven giro la cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección dónde provenía la voz, solo para encontrarse al peli verde, sonriéndole apenado- Quise esperarte pero apenas desperté me entraron ganas de ir al baño y no pude aguantarme, jeje…- Flippy sonrió con dulzura a la joven, arrodillándose a su lado- Porque tardaste tanto?-.

- Flippy…-Dijo en un quejido Flaky dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, pero esta vez eras lágrimas de profunda alegría- Sos un idiota, idiota, idiota, tarado!- Comenzó a pegarle pequeños golpecitos con los puños-.

-Ey! Ey!... Agh!- Hizo Flippy agarrándose su hombre, donde había tenido una herida, la chica se detuvo aterrada, entonces el chico le saco la lengua- era broma… Pasaron dos meses, recuerdas- Flaky esta vez mas enojada volvió a pegarle a lo que Flippy, cuando vio la oportunidad la abrazo, haciendo que ella se quedara de piedra- Te extrañe…-.

-Y yo a ustedes…- Dijo Flaky sonriendo y abrazando al joven con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de pronto este se separó de ella, nervioso- Eh? Que pasa?-.

-Este… Pues, tenemos que hablar, jeje- Dijo Flippy riendo mientras sudaba-.

-Entonces la chica lo noto- tus ojos!...- Grito ruidosamente. Luego de que una enfermera los chistara ambos se pusieron de pie y entraron en la habitación-.

-Porque tienes los ojos de distinto color!?- Pregunto Flaky sorprendida, mirando fijamente al joven-.

-Si seguís así me vas a ojear, Flaky- Flippy se acomodó en la cama e hizo una pausa mirando por la ventana y luego giro sonriente a mirar a la joven- Hay algo que quería preguntarte, Flaky-.

-Eh?... Claro- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno… A vos te gustábamos los dos, no?- Pregunto Flippy, acercándose a la chica-.

-Eh?!... Bueno, sí, podría decirse que si…- Dijo la joven poniéndose colorada-.

-Yo te gustaba porque era amable y protector, no?- Dijo Flippy acercándose a la chica un poco más, esta se sonrojo otro tanto pero no se movio-… Y Flipgy porque era medio pervertido pero buen chico al fin, no?- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del peliverde-.

-EH!?... No, no es tan así!- Dijo Flaky completamente roja, entonces sintió una mano posándose en su baja cintura y otra tomándola de la muñeca, Flippy la trajo hasta él, dándole un largo, apasionado y dulce beso-.

-Al separarse la chica se quedó completamente perpleja. Flippy sonrió con picardía- Te tengo buenas noticia, ahora tienes todo eso y más, en uno…- la joven se sorprendió al sentir un beso en su mejilla- Ahora no tendré tanto auto-control como antes… Prepárate- Flippy sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Flaky le devolvió la sonrisa, aun sonrojada. Ambos escucharon un ruido en la puerta y se voltearon a mirar, curiosos- oh… son para mí?- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el joven-.

-Splendont dejo caer el ramo que había comprado y trato de abalanzarse contra el tipo que beso a su hermanita- AH! Sabía que esto pasaría! Pendejo de mierda!- De pronto Splendid lo atrapo para que no se acercara-.

-cálmate, que está recién levantado!-Dijo Splendid en defensa del joven peli verde-.

-En realidad me desperté a la mañana… Pero quería ver cuánto me extrañaban- Dijo divertido el joven, pero al ver la mirada homicida de los hermanos y el profesor de gimnasia se retractó- Era broma, tranquilos…-.

-Déjame la cabeza…- Dijo en tono matón Splendont a lo que los otros dos asintieron-.

-Que es una broma!- Grito desesperado el peli verde-.

-Esas bromas harán que te maten- Dijo sonriendo Petunia, tras ella entraron Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, los gemelos, Lammy y Pickles-.

-Que susto nos distes, eh- Dijo Pickles golpeando a Flippy en el hombro-.

-Y a vos quien te invito?...- Dijo serio Flippy, luego miro al resto- Gracias por venir, chico-.

-Estas seguro que no quieres entrar?- Pregunto Sniffles a Toothy, preocupado-.

-No tengo nada que hacer acá- Dijo el chico caminado tranquilamente a la salida-Además… un verdadero hombre reconoce su derrota-.

-Es lo mejor Toothy- Dijo Sniffles tratando de consolar a su amigo-.

-Lo que vos digas, Sniffles- Toothy dio un par de pasos y sonrío tristemente- Soy el amigo de Flaky, no puedo interponerme entre ella y su novio, verdad?-.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso… Ellos no son novios oficialmente- Dijo distraídamente Nutty. De pronto Toothy había desaparecido a la velocidad del rayo-.

-Sos idiota, Nutty!?- Dijo molesto el cuatro ojos, entonces salió corriendo tras Toothy-.

-Oh, bueno…- Dijo sacando una paleta para dársela a un chico que estaba por ahí- Toma, pequeño, son deliciosas…-.

-Gracias, señor…- Dijo el chico tomando la paleta con ojos brillantes, entonces algo cayo de la chaqueta de Nutty, el niño lo levanto- Que es esto seño?- Pregunto curioso, dándole la grabadora-.

-Oh… Eso es una grabadora… Y tiene mi canción favorita- Dijo el peli verde, sonriendo-.

-Ven acá, Teo… Disculpe las molestia- Dijo una enfermera apenada, llevándose al niño, que saludaba a Nutty-.

-Luego del que niño desapareciera Nutty activo la grabadora, de ella salió la voz de Sniffles que parecía medio dormido- "Nutty… Te amo…"- Definitivamente la mejor canción del mundo, jeje- Dijo divertido Nutty, guardando la grabadora y dirigiéndose de regreso a la habitación de Flippy-.

-Russell se había subido al escritorio, con una botella de Ron en la mano y sus lágrimas de alegría inundando la dirección- Yahooo! Al fin se acabó la abstinencia!... Hay que festejar! FESTEJAR!- Iba él en su propio mundo-.

-Entiendo tu alegría, pero deberías bajarte Russell… Estas tirando todo- Dijo Lumpy tratando de detener al festivo pirata-.

-Russell le extendió una mano- Ven acá camarada, Lumpy, el viento está a nuestro favor!-.

-Comandante…- Dijo Lumpy, imaginándose el mar, tomo la mano del director y se subió al escritorio, pateando los papeles que allí quedaban- Yojo yojo, Pirata siempre ser! - Se pusieron a cantar los dos-.

-Mole observaba la escena y, luego de golpearse la frente, saco su bastón pasándolo como una ráfaga al ras del escritorio, haciendo que tanto Russell como Lumpy cayeran de cara al suelo- Si ya terminaron su "danza del idiota"… Con que presupuesto vamos armar ese festejo, eh?-.

-Eso no importa, Mole, ya lo pensaremos después… Además, ya envié las invitaciones- Dijo Lumpy, sacando unos pequeños cuadrados dibujados torpemente-.

-Cómo pudiste repartirlas tan rápido?- Quiso saber Mole-.

-Oh, fue fácil… Mira- El profesor de historia abrió la ventana y tiro tonelada de esos papeles a todos los estudiantes que allí rondaban- Vengan, el que falte deberá rendir mi materia hasta la universidad!- Luego de gritar eso cerro la ventana y miro a Mole con una sonrisa idiota- Publicidad barata…-.

-A mole lo agarró del cuello- Idiota, ahora deberemos hacer esta estúpida fiesta!- Dijo fuera de sí el peli violeta- Y con que capital vamos a lograrlo! Oh no!- Dijo sacando su libro de contaduría-.

-Jeje, elemental mi querido Mole- Dijo Russell, apareciendo con un disfraz de Shelock Holmes-.

-Eh…?- Dijeron los otros dos, mirándose. Entonces el director sonrió victorioso-.

Aquella era una verdadera dirección elite, una hermosa alfombra bordo cubría el suelo, el sol entraba por dos amplios ventanales, el escritorio y el asiento eran negros, allí estaba sentado Disco o, como era llamado ahora, coronel, frente a él su secretario.

-Entonces… Los padres están dando donaciones tan altas solo porque los chicos tuvieron una competencia…- Pregunto el coronel-.

-Así es, señor, dicen que ansían que se repita el próximo año… Que les digo?- Pregunto inmutable el secretario-.

-El coronel se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal, entrelazando sus manos en la espalda- Veras, desde que la mafia del Tigre se terminó, no hemos tenido grandes donaciones, pero por lo menos ya no tenemos que tolerarlos- Dijo Disco sonriendo, miro a su secretario que lo miraba confundido- Somos libres, Grey…- Dijo verdaderamente feliz-… Asique debemos decirles que sí, haremos la competencia otra vez… Oh y agradécele sus donativos-.

-Entendido, señor- Dijo el secretario, entonces sonó el teléfono. Fue Grey quien lo atendió, su rostro se contorsiono en una expresión de pura irritación y disgusto al momento de pasarse al coronel- Para usted señor… Es Ru…- Antes de que terminara de hablar Disco ya había tomado la llamada-.

-Qué quieres?- Pregunto sin mucho rodeos Disco-.

-Hooolaaa, Dis… Quiero decir, Coronel… Como ha estado? No tuve oportunidad para agradecerte por traer al chico al hospi…- Iba diciendo Russell, animado-.

-No tienes que agradecerme… Que quieres?- Volvió a preguntar el coronel, tratando de no perder la compostura-.

-Pues… Solo quería avisarte que ya despertó…- Dijo Russell, luego hubo una pausa y, entonces, agrego- Y necesitamos dinero…-.

-Disco corto el teléfono con una vena en la frente- Bueno, como iba diciendo…- Entonces volvió a sonar el teléfono- No conteste- Dijo sombrío el coronel-.

-Entonces empezó a sonar la contestadora- Oh, sé que estás ahí coronel… tengo una canción para ti: Arroz con leche me quiero casar con una señorita de san Nicolás … oh, vamos, sé que te la sabes, me pedias que te la cantara antes de dormir… Uy, espero que estés solo, sino sería muy vergon…!- .

-Ya cállate!- Grito el coronel completamente rojo, dándole al secretario una mirada asesina cuando este trato de dar rienda suelta a su risa- Esta bien, lo hare… Pero solo esta vez, yo no soy tu maldita billetera!- Entonces Disco colgó con violencia y miro a su secretario- Esto no sale de acá, entendido?-.

-Yo no sé de qué está hablando, señor- Dijo impecablemente el secretario, luego se dirigió a la salida pero se giró hacia el coronel- Quiere café Señor o…-.

-… O…?- Dijo Disco mirando al secretario con mirada penetrante-

-O?... yo solo dije café… Pff…- Dijo el secretario, conteniendo la risa-.

-Dios, tráeme café…- Dijo derrotado el coronel-.

-Entendido…- Dijo el secretario saliendo de la oficina-.

-Acaso todos desayunaron payasos o que- Dijo molesto el coronel, encendiéndose un habano. Entonces sonó el teléfono- Que quieres ahora, Russell?-.

-Oh, solo llamaba para decirte que podes venir, si quieres- Dijo distraídamente el pirata-.

-Eh?...- Dijo sorprendido el coronel, dejando caer el habano en sus piernas, quemándose- ARG! Mierda!... Claro que iré! Después de todo yo la pago, no?!-.

-Grandioso!... Avísales a esos dos estudiante también, los que son…. Tan pintoresco… Nos vemos, Disco- Dijo Russell, antes de cortar-.

-Disco dio una profunda calada al habano y soltó el humo en un suspiro- Dios… Ya tengo otro jefe…- Entonces el coronel sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Saco una foto de un cajón, en ella estaba su antigua pandilla, antes de que se separara, la miro con tristeza- Podre empezar a enmendarme?- Le pregunto a la nada -.

-Russell colgó el teléfono y les hizo una señal positiva con el pulgar arriba- Ya tenemos presupuesto, jajaja-.

-Es un cara rota- Dijo Mole golpeándose la frente con la palma. Luego miro a Lumpy- Yo no pienso perdonarlo- Susurro-.

-Yo lo matare en cuanto me dé la oportunidad- Susurro Lumpy con una fría expresión homicida-.

-Russell rodio con cada brazo los hombros de sus camaradas- Aprendamos de Flippy… Dejemos el pasado atrás…Lo que no quita que le hagamos una broma, no?- Dijo sonriendo con malicia el pirata, pronto sus camaradas esbozaron la misma sonrisa-.

En la sala de hospital solo quedaban Splendont y Flaky, Flippy le rogo a la enfermera para que ellos se pudieran quedar un poco más. Había un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con cuchillo, nadie hablaba, la tele mostraba una noticia que llevaba ya dos meses archivada, era un programa de casos antiguos, o no tan antiguos, que quedaban sin resolver. La joven miro preocupada al peli verde que le devolvió la mirada, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, Flaky- Dijo Flippy, acariciando la cabeza de la chica, que se sonrojo- Cuando hay una mafia tan importante, con tantos policías y gente con dinero involucrada… Todo quedara en la nada…-.

-Flippy… vos?- Se animó a preguntar Splendont-.

-No… No pude…- Dijo serio el peli verde- Pero iba a hacerlo. Tenía el arma en mis manos y le apuntaba, pero no pude apretar el gatillo…-.

-Pero… Dijeron que el cuerpo de Tiger padre fue hallado…- Pregunto confundido Splendont-.

-Ese no fui yo…- El peli verde miro las caras perplejas de los hermanos- Fue su hijo quien lo mato, había mucho rencor entre ellos, luego me disparo a mi… Logre escapar a duras penas y bueno, ya saben el resto…- Hubo otro incomodo silencio- Lo siento…-.

-Flaky estrecho la mano de Flippy y sonrió con ternura- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Flippy- Dijo antes de darle un tierno y rápido beso-… Vendré a visitarte mañana… Asique no te escapes, si?-.

-Flippy tenía la cara completamente roja, ese beso le cayó tan de sorpresa que no sabía que decir- ah… Claro, que no… este… Podría ser otro…-.

-No te pases de listo- Dijo Splendont tomando por los hombros a su hermana y girándola para que no le diera otro beso- Te estaré vigilando, ahora que eres el doble de pervertido-.

-Jeje, me alegra que nos llevemos bien, cu…- Empezó a decir el peli verde con una sonrisa burlona-.

-No te atrevas- Dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo del cuello de la bata-.

-Cu-ña-di-to- Dijo Flippy saboreando cada palabra-.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Splendont- Dijo Splendid entrando de sorpresa en la habitación y arrastrando al otro profesor-.

-Jaja, se nota que está feliz- Dijo sonriendo Flaky-.

-De verdad…- Dijo el peli verde con una gota en la frente- No me gustaría conocerlo enfadado… oh, Flaky no olvidas algo- Dijo pícaro Flippy-.

-Flaky se sonrojo- Cierra los ojos…- Le dijo la joven, él de mala gana los cerro, entonces ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- Gracias por volver-.

-Nunca más me separare de vos, tranquila- Dijo él abrazándola con dulzura, otra fuerte corriente entro por la ventana, inundando el lugar de una rica fragancia de flores, ambos jóvenes se miraron, dándose otro besos dulce y profundo-.

En una lejana mansión a las afuera de la ciudad, un grupo de rezagados, de no más de unos veinte hombre daban la bienvenida a su nuevo y joven jefe.

-Tiger observo al grupo con frialdad impenetrable- Compañeros, esta es una de las mafias más fuertes de todo el distrito norte, rápidamente hemos caído en el olvido… Pero yo les digo, no desapareceremos! Volveremos a alzarnos gloriosos como los majestuosos tigres que somos! Y atacaremos a nuestras presas en esta maldita ciudad!- Dijo con verdadera voz de líder-.

-SIIIII!..Arg- Al sonoro grito de aprobación lo siguieron una tormenta de quejas y alaridos de dolor. Mal que mal todos los hombres tenían un yeso en alguna de sus extremidades o, por lo menos, vendas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo-.

-Bueno…- Dijo desilusionado Tiger. Esa vista tan patética haría que el líder más decidido comenzara a repensarse su carrera laboral-… Tómense unas vacaciones, presentasen el año que viene, por marzo creo que todos estarán al 100%, váyanse…- Dijo disponiéndose a salir, pero antes de desaparecer miro a todos sus hombres con una sonrisa sádica- Al que no se presente iré personalmente a buscarlo, entendido?- Hubo un silencio mortal- Así me gusta, felices fiestas, camaradas- Dijo con una fingida sonrisa antes de cerrar la enorme puerta tras él. Los veinte hombres allí metidos se retiraron en silencio, con mucho miedo de lo que les esperaba-.

Una semana después, la primera noche después de que por fin le dieran el alta a Flippy, ambos estaban allí. Flaky tapaba los ojos del joven, divertida y emocionada.

-A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Flippy, curioso-.

-No sería una sorpresa si te dijera… Flippy eres demasiado alto- Dijo la pelirroja, tratando de guiarlo mientras trataba de seguir tapando sus ojos-.

-Si quieres puedo poner mis manos acá y…- Dijo burlón el joven, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la joven-.

-ah! Flippy- Dijo ella tímidamente-.

-Desearía ver esa linda expresión que debes tener ahora- Dijo riendo Flippy-.

-Ya llegamos… No abras los ojos!- Dijo la chica apurada alejándose de él- Ahora, ábrelos!-.

Flippy abrió los ojos y una lluvia de serpentinas le estallo en la cara, el joven se sorprendió y luego se alegró de ver a todos sus amigos en el gimnasio. Todos saludaron al chico y lo abrazaron, pero el joven no logro encontrar a la pelirroja hasta que las luces de la pista se encendieron. Flaky estaba parada allí, la habían cambiado de ropa a un hermoso vestido de noche.

-Ella extendió su mano con timidez- Me debes un baile, recuerdas?-.

-Flippy sonrió y tomo la mano de la joven- Como podría olvidarlo?-.

El vals inundo el gimnasio mientras la feliz pareja bailaba, para ellos ese momento era único y eran los únicos allí.

-Vamos Cuddles- Dijo Giggles tratando de llevar al chico a la pista-.

- Espera, Giggles... Yo no sé bailar vals…- Dijo el chico, entonces saco una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se la puso entre los labio- Yo solo bailo tango- Y tomando a la chica con dulzura la guio a la pista-.

-Oh, Cuddles- Dijo sonrojada pero feliz la chica-.

-No quieres bailar…?- Dijo Handy, mirando a las parejas que se iba sumando- De seguro algún chico querra…-.

-Entonces Petunia se levantó y llevo al profesor a fuera, donde apenas llegaba la música y donde no había nadie. La joven puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor que estaba sonrojado- Yo solo deseo bailar contigo, Handy…-.

-Petunia…- Entonces ambos se besaron, iluminados bajo la luna-.

-Es esto correcto?- Dijo Lumpy mirando a la pareja en el pateo-.

-Lo dejaremos pasar solo por hoy- Dijo Mole- Después de todo no pude ver nada- Dijo el peli verde sonriendo cómplice-.

-Sos tan sensible- Dijo Lumpy dándole un codazo. Entonces le hizo señas para que mirara en una dirección- Mira quien viene allí-.

-Oh, es un cohete?- Se preguntó sarcásticamente Mole-.

-… Es un avión?- Pregunto riendo Lumpy-.

-No!... Es Disco Bear!- Grito riendo Russell, al ver al coronel llegar con un traje amarillo y una peluca afro de color naranja, todos allí, al verlo pasar no podían contener la risa-.

-Dijeron que sería una fiesta de disfraces! –Les grito enrojecido Disco-.

-Nosotros dijimos eso- Dijeron al unísono Mole y Lumpy, riendo-.

-USTEDES!- Grito enfadado el coronel-.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho… Después de todo- Russell señalo su ropa blanca y saco su peluca negra- Esto es una fiesta, no es así, pollitas?- Dijo señalando a sus camaradas que lo miraron con una sonrisa-.

-Así es, Capitan!- Gritaron Lumpy y Mole. Entonces los tres miraron a Disco, expectantes-.

-Este… Así es, Capitan!-Grito un poco oxidado-.

-Espero que saque viruta al piso o ya perdiste ese encanto tuyo?- Dijo riendo Russell, seguido por Mole y Lumpy-.

-Cla… Claro que no!- Dijo sonrojado Disco, yendo tras ellos-.

-Y acá estamos… Solteros- Dijo Splendid, aburrido-.

-Qué pena, no tengo inyecciones para eso… Pero si para la depresión- Dijo Pickles divertido-.

-Lárgate ya, enfermo del pepinillo- Gritaron enfadados Splendont y Splendid-.

-Qué carácter, con razón están más solos que un perro…- Dijo molesto Pickles, en eso llego Lammy, agarrándose del brazo del peli verde, que se sonrojó-.

-Vamos a bailar, amor- Dijo un poco apenada ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla al enfermero. Luego miro a ambos profesores y sonrió- Por cierto… Si quieren dejar su yaoi a un lado por allá están la chica de la cafetería y la nueva profesora de arte… Hasta luego, chicos-Dijo Lammy, llevándose a Pickles que había quedado de piedra-.

-Splendont y Splendid se miraron diciendo al unísono- Yaoi?... Noooo- Luego miraron a las chicas que le sonrieron, entonces se volvieron a mirar y se pusieron de pie- A que yo llego primero- Se dijeron, caminando rápido hacia las dos chica que no paraban de reírse al verlos llegar corriendo-.

-Estas seguro que no vas a intervenir?- Pregunto distraídamente Nutty-.

-Claro que no… Por esta noche los dejare disfrutar. Pero mañana Flaky será mía!- Dijo tomando un poco de jugo-.

-Lo que vos digas, dientes- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos aburridos-.

-Entonces llegaron tres chicas, dos de ellas gemelas- Hola, chicos quieren bailar?- Preguntaron tímidamente-.

-Claro- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos, llevando a las gemelas a la pista, la tercera miro tímidamente a Toothy-.

-Ya ve idiota!- Dijo Sniffles, pateando la silla del peli violeta quien miro a la chica con timidez-.

-Este… Bueno…- Dijo Toothy dirigiendo a la chica con gentileza-.

-Estamos solo, parece…- Dijo pícaramente Nutty, apoyando su mano sobre la de Sniffles-.

-El peli celeste se puso colorada y miro al frente indiferente- Solo por esta vez…-.

-Hola cuatro ojos y come caramelos!- Grito animado Mouse, sentándose en la mesa, rápidamente los chico separaron las manos- Vos y yo tenemos un charla pendiente- Dijo el pequeño sacando un montón de granada y artefactos explosivos- Esto es una granada echa…- Empezó a explicarle al cuatro ojos-.

-Van a estar un buen rato con eso… Ey, que comes?- Pregunto Sneaky aNutty-.

-Esto es un dulce inventado por mí, tiene varios sabores en uno… Quieres probar?- Nutty no tardo en explicarle como lo había hecho y los sabores que había logrado mezclar en ese pequeño caramelo multicolor-.

Nadie se molestó en asomarse por debajo de la mesa, pero si alguien lo hubiese hecho habría visto esas manos entrelazadas, así habría entendido aquellas sonrisas cómplices que Nutty y Sniffles se daban entre ellos, un poco sonrojados.

Ese año había sido toda una sorpresa, no solo para Flaky, sino también para todos, cuyas historias se habían entrelazado algunas por casualidad y otras en situaciones adversas, algunas del pasado y otras del presente… Pero todas tenían algo en común, miraban hacia el futuro, hacia un nuevo año…

-Flippy abrazo a Flaky- Cuando esta fiesta termine te contare todo mi pasado…- Le susurro el chico a la peli roja-.

-Yo también te lo contare todo- Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa-.

Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo de su pasado, ya no habría secretos entre ellos, se contarían todo esa noche.

-Asique ven a mi casa después- Dijo Flippy decidido pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza-.

-No te pases de listo- Dijo Splendont pasando tras ellos, bailando con la nueva profesora de arte, que miraba la escena divertida-.

-Sos un idiota con complejo…- Iba insultando Flippy cuando Splendont le dio una patada empujándolo contra Flaky-.

-Aprovecha que voy a das un giro ahora…- Dijo Splendont, molesto-.

-Flippy no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, tomando de las mejillas a Flaky le dio su primer besos- Flaky… Serias mi novia?...- Su primer besos como novios-.

-Flippy…Claro…- Dijo Flaky, algunas lágrimas de felicidad se escaparon de sus ojos. Iban a besarse otra vez pero Flippy recibió otra patada-.

-EY!-Grito molesto el peli verde desde el suelo-.

-Suficiente, esto es una escuela no lo olvides- Dijo Splendont, sonriendo satisfecho antes de irse de ahí bailando con su pareja-.

-Ese tipo va a ser insoportable- Dijo molesto Flippy, entonces una dulce mano apareció frente a él-.

-Flaky observo a su novio con una dulce sonrisa- Arriba, Flippy… El baile recién comienza-.

-Je… Me parecen que los dos me van a explotar al máximo- Dijo riendo Flippy, poniéndose de pie-.

-Es de familia, supongo- Dejo Flaky, cerrando los ojos. Flippy sonrió y ambos se besaron con ternura-…

Flaky termino de escribir en su diario los acontecimientos del año pasado, hacía tiempo que deseaba registrar todo aquello para poderlo leer cuando quisiera.

-Flaky, vamos tarde!- Grito Splendont desde afuera, arrancando la moto-.

-Ya voy!- Grito Flaky guardando su diario bajo su almohada, agarrando su mochila y saliendo corriendo-.

-Ponte el casco- Dijo severo su hermano- Bien… Espero que estudiaras para el examen de hoy-.

-Claro que sí! Flippy es un genio en mate- Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Mierda, deberé acostumbrarme a oír ese nombre seguido-Dijo arrancando la moto-.

Flaky no lo escucho, estaba emocionada, un nuevo año junto a Flippy. Un nuevo comienzo junto a su novio Flippy y a todos sus amigos, ya deseaba que este nuevo año escolar comenzara.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca llega esta que fue mi primer Fanfic... Espero que les gustara

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me aguantaron y siguieron esta historia, espero que la disfrutaran

Gracias a Todas y todos los que me dejaron, dejan y dejaran Reviews =3... Les estoy muy agradecida.

Hasta el proximo Fic

Besos y mucha suerte


End file.
